Emerald Twilight
by Bittersweet Alias
Summary: AU: Slash: Non-Magic: When Harry moved to Forks to be with his dad, he never expected to fall in love with a classic vampire. Nor did he expect to have a nomad vampire named Tom Riddle Jr. become madly obsessed with him. Edward/Harry
1. Chapter One

Emerald Twilight

Title: Emerald Twilight

Rating: T-M

Warnings: Non-Magic, AU, CROSSOVER with Twilight. Harry and characters immersed into the world of Twilight, Cullens, and Jacob remain the same. Violence, Language, Adult Content, SLASH, M/M pairing.

Pairing: Harry Potter/Edward Cullen

Summary: Harry decides to leave his smothering but loving mother and live with his father in Forks, Washington. Harry believes the beautiful green town is boring, but when he meets Edward Cullen, Harry realises that there is no such thing as boring. Especially, when he meets a nomad vampire named Tom Riddle Jr. who becomes obsessed with making him his mate.

**!Note!**. Haha, I told myself I wouldn't do this. I told myself this was the end… bullshit. I will blame _**Azinine**_ for planting the seed and my own self for getting a bit carried away. I have NEVER done a crossover, nor have I ever done a non-magic story. I don't know how it will turn out if/when I decide it's decent enough to post. This is definitely new to me. The story basically follows the first book but name changes and even some of the events, feelings, and thoughts associated. For those of you who have never read Twilight. You can still read this and understand. The only bits I'm leaving out are _nonsensical _details. My notes in the rest of the story will NEVER be this long, if there are any. Just being a first time crossover, I'm a little scared. (Hides under blanket)

HP/Edward Cullen: Non-Magic, Crossover

-Edited by Kamerreon! Thank you (Slowly each chapter that hasn't been edited will be. Thank you for patience!

Chapter One

Never let it be said that Harry Potter was ungrateful. For the tenth time in a row, the raven-haired teen had to clamp down on his pink lips to resist the urge to snap at the black-eyed man before him.

Harry was getting nowhere. He sighed heavily, turned, and as swiftly as possible darted up the staircase and to his bedroom at the end of the hall. If there was one man in this entire world he hated, it was Severus fucking Snape. God! Why did, his mother have to go and marry such a cynical bastard? He groaned; his head was killing him. The man just spent an hour trying to '_lay down the law.' _

_Git! _Severus Snape was not his father. He had absolutely no power to tell Harry what to do, no matter what technical name he was given after he'd married Harry's mum.

He slammed the door shut and made sure it shook the house when he did. He longed to grab at something and tear it apart. Clenching his teeth together, he glared at the reflection of himself in the mirror. His too long black hair, a constant reminder of whom his mother had married first, pissed the man off to the point of threatening to cut it! Harry liked his long hair thank you very much. It was unique, unusual; it was him! It fell down his too petite shoulders. Severus was always ready with a jab at Harry and his appearance. He was too petite, too feminine, too dainty, and the worst of it was Harry knew it himself! He didn't need to be told this. He knew that ninety percent of males his age were taller than him and didn't have the same tender look that he somehow received between his two biological parents.

They meshed together and here Harry James Potter was, standing, seventeen years of age, and Severus Snape couldn't stand it.

His face was also translucently pale in colour. It didn't match his mother's soft tan. The only thing he had from his mother was the nose and the eyes. Classic emeralds in the shape of almonds and while they were big that's what gave them the shine that they had. He had corrective lenses to fix the eyesight he had gotten from his real father.

Not the fake downstairs barking his head off at every turn. It had been six months since his mother, Lily Evans, now Snape got married to the greasy git, and Harry was about to explode with frustration.

The teen reached over, pressed the play button on his CD player and grinned when loud hard rock music that would make anyone cringe blared out of it's speakers. _Hah_, he thought bitterly. He was about to make a serious decision in his life.

A decision that he knew his mother wouldn't appreciate but it was the only way that Harry could see himself surviving the rest of his teenage years.

Hmm, he thought to himself, reaching over to the cordless telephone in his bedroom. He turned on the talk button and then nodded firmly. He would do it. He would make the decision.

Any longer here and he'd most likely go into suicidal/homicidal teen mode and it was something that Harry wasn't up to doing. He had hoped to bypass all the teenage ludicrousness. Yes, he would do it.

He dialed an over the ocean number and hoped that James Potter was home…

Dinner that night was filled with chatter from his mother. Her vibrant red hair was pulled up high and she had just a touch of gloss along her pinkish lips. Another trait Harry had adopted from her.

… not the lip-gloss. He may prefer males but he wasn't cross-dressing anytime soon.

"Mum?" Harry began interrupting her softly.

Severus shot him a cold look but the teen ignored him completely.

"Yes, sweetie?" She asked, eyes glittering.

Oh, dear, this wouldn't be easy. He placed his silverware down and then straightened. "I've come to a decision about something."

She blinked. "What is it, honey?" She asked beginning to get worried.

He stared her straight in the eye. "I have decided that I need a change in atmosphere."

Lily looked completely confused. "What do you mean sweetie? Is something wrong?"

"Not really, except," except pompous stepfathers who need to be kicked in the nuts. But he wouldn't go there. "I think it's time I visit dad."

Of all the things he could have said, Harry knew that Lily had not expected this. She simply stared at Harry, her eyes having gone from shock to wide with fright. "Harry…"

"You're not alone anymore and dad is. I think it would be the best arrangement if I went and lived with him."

"Live… live… across the ocean?" Lily's breath hitched and she clamped her hands onto the table.

"Don't be stupid, Harry." Severus snapped, seeing his wife about to panic.

Harry clenched his teeth together and then narrowed his eyes on Severus. "I am anything but stupid, old man. I am seventeen-years-old and as such I wish to move in with my dad."

Lily frowned and looked from Severus to Harry. "Is this because you two don't get along?"

Severus gulped but Harry shook his head. It was true, but he wasn't going to admit it and make her choose. "No mum, this isn't." He was never the best of liars. He sighed. "I just think it is time for a change. Dad has been on his own since I was three and I haven't seen him since I was fifteen. I think I owe him."

Lily was quiet, she was staring down at her dinner, and Harry could literally feel Severus relax when Harry hadn't whined to her about how much they hated one another. She was about to say something when Harry quickly jumped ahead, he could read exactly what she had on her mind.

"There is no changing my mind. No, I don't need anything specific; you know I never ask for more than I need. You've not done anything wrong mum, you've been wonderful but I think it's rather selfish to leave dad all alone when you have someone now."

"Oh, Harry…" She moaned and sagged back against the chair.

"I'm sorry. I will be leaving Sunday."

She squeaked. "So soon?"

"I've made the plans. Dad is paying for my ticket. It should be here the day after tomorrow."

"W- well, you can have the suitcases that I bought before I went on my honeymoon." She spoke as evenly as she could but Harry could tell there was hurt in her voice. His mother sounded like a wounded puppy.

But Harry wasn't needed here anymore and with Severus' bastard personality, Harry couldn't perceive remaining here any longer. It was getting worse and eventually, Harry would snap and then Severus would snap and Lily would not know what to do.

It was best to distance himself now, before it hit that roadblock.

It was exactly four days later, when a sobbing Lily, drove Harry to the London airport.

Harry would be heading from one drizzly place to another. So, it didn't have too much effect. Of all the places his dad had to choose when he moved it had been the furthest away continent and the furthest away city.

Forks, Washington; United States. It was an Olympic Peninsula, whatever that was. He only knew because of the many times they talked about it. He supposed there was a lot of water… rain… well; London was a lot like that, except London had more fog.

Harry had only ever been there one or two times. He usually went somewhere warm to visit his father. He'd been fifteen at the time.

James had warned him before he arrived that it rained 90 of the time and that the sun was rare, which was why they both opted to meet somewhere warm and sunny for holidays.

He was wearing a kick ass outfit as a farewell gesture. Harry was probably the only teenage male boy alive who enjoyed looking different, even if it did make people like Severus sneer and question him.

A nice pair of tight fitting jeans that had a boot cut for his lace up blacks and a black shirt that clung to him like static. His hair was pulled back low and a couple strands fell forward into his eyes.

"Harry…" They were now standing at the terminals and Lily had a pleading look in her eyes. "Please change your mind?"

Harry shook his head. "No, mum. I can't." He hated to hurt her like this. But he had to go. "I love you." He wrapped his arms around her petite shoulders, another trait he picked up from her.

She moaned into his hair and squeezed him tightly. "Tell James, hi for me."

Harry nodded not trusting himself to speak. It hurt to leave her but he had too.

The flight was grueling. Harry had prepared himself for the worst and was now rereading one of his favourite novels. There was a stuffy woman sitting on his left; she had the largest nose and the most stuck up air about her.

"What are you reading boy?"

Harry blinked and turned his emerald eyes upon her. "Anita Blake."

"Such rubbish. Spoils a child's mind."

To say that Harry didn't like her was an understatement. "Uh huh." Was all he said before going back to it.

"I'd never let my Dudders read such filth."

"Dudders your dog?" Harry asked brazenly.

She growled. "No boy, my son! Dogs don't read."

"How do you know?" Harry asked neutrally, getting a thrill at the glowing red that stained her cheeks. "Have you ever asked one?"

She glared mutinously at Harry, who remained stoic in his questioning. "One of them freaks."

"Rather be a freak then a mundane bitch." Harry smiled as she gasped.

"How dare you speak to me that way young man? Where is your mother?"

"Back at home, but if she was here, she might slap you." Harry's smile was never ending and the blonde woman turned her horse face away, teeth bared and all. "_Neighhh._"

She flinched and Harry giggled before going back to his book.

When Harry got off at Seattle, his bum was more than numb. He groaned and ran a hand over it while waiting for the wench beside him to piss off.

She met with a heavy-set man just inside of the airport. "Petunia dear, how'd you fair?"

"Very well, Vernon darling. Though I had this annoying little whelp next to me reading such filth that ought to be burned…"

Harry rolled his eyes as he walked by but he couldn't resist, "_Moooo!_" He taunted in his best cow voice, before giggling and ducking behind a security guard when the large man turned around furiously. "Hehe, bastards."

He headed over to the small flight that would take him to Port Angeles.

Dripping rain! Harry thought staring out the window into the gray skies. Drip, drip, drip. He cocked his head to the side. He now had the section he sat in to himself.

Port Angeles wasn't very big and Forks was even smaller. Harry bounced up, wondering how many more times he would have to sit longer than a half hour.

Harry met his dad outside by his police car. The teen cringed inwardly and made a mental note. 'Must buy a car.' Blue and red headlights at school, was an embarrassment waiting to happen.

His father beamed and launched himself on Harry the moment he appeared with all his luggage in his arms. "HARRY!" The fun-loving man practically lifted his son up off the ground and squeezed him.

Harry smiled, and suddenly wondered why it had taken him so long to decide to come here? Oh yeah, his mother. Harry and James had always gotten on well. They weren't one hundred percent close due to the split-up but they weren't estranged from one another.

James, like Harry had black hair and bad eye sight. But instead of the long tresses that took Harry four years to grow, James' was a messy mop on top of his head. His eyes were hazel and they glittered mischievously. He had glasses and he had the same pale features that Harry possessed.

"Hi dad!" Harry said patting his father on the arm.

"Bambi!" He crowed placing a kiss to his small son's cheek. "I've missed you!"

Harry's cheeks coloured very deeply when he remembered his father's nickname for him. "Dadddd!" He then complained.

Chuckling, James grinned. "You're still my little deer."

"Argh, only in private." Harry said shaking his finger.

"Sure thing! My God you've gotten gorgeous, Bambi!"

Harry sighed, he might as well get used to it. "I'm a boy, dad." He reminded, wondering if he would have to mention the male anatomy that he so-happened to possess.

"Yes, but it doesn't stop you from being beautiful." He grabbed all of Harry's bags and put them into the trunk of the black and white cruiser.

Harry smiled. "Thanks, dad. How are you doing? Thanks for having me on such short notice."

James shook his head, slammed the trunk shut, and put the rest of the bags into the back. "No, no short notice at all! I have you enrolled in High School and everything."

Harry slid into the passenger seat and blinked for a few moments, remembering that American's drove on the wrong side of the road. Oh, great, he couldn't wait to try this out again. The last time he was in Florida and got behind the wheel of the rental car, Harry nearly smashed into a yellow Porsche.

James enjoyed every second of it. James Potter was the Chief of Police in Forks, Washington, but that didn't stop him from acting like the world's biggest goofball.

"How's Lily?"

Harry sighed. "She cried - and cried - and cried."

James smiled sadly at that and took off down the road. "You sure you want to be here then?" He asked painfully.

Harry smiled. "Dad, I have wanted to come for over a year now. I love mum, I do - but she babies me so much I can't breath and now - Severus making my life hell…"

James growled. "How dare he say such foul things to my son? I've always hated that man."

"I second that hate." Harry agreed. "Of course, mum is to never get wind of this." He said firmly and James nodded his understanding.

"I'd never betray your trust Bambi, I know better." They turned right, going through an almost completely deserted street. The rain tapped melodically against the windshield and Harry could see through its drops just how green the area was becoming.

The lush valleys and centripetal trees and wood made up for the bland skies.

"So how are you, dad?"

James beamed. "I've never been happier! I finally get you. Your mum's been a hog long enough."

Harry chuckled and fiddled with the radio, he was careful not to turn on the CB by accident like he had done when he was fourteen.

"_Oh, oh, oh!_ Before, I forget." He grinned widely. "I bought you a car."

Harry paused on a whiny teeny pop song and stared up at his father. "Seriously?"

James bobbed his head excitedly. "I did! It's got a few years, but the engine is a killer!"

A few years. Harry gulped silently. "Uhm, thanks dad, how old is it?"

James' excitement turned to nervousness. "Well… do you remember my best friend Sirius Black?"

Harry blinked. Was the car in that bad of shape? He thought worriedly. "Uhm, hmm… I don't know. Maybe…"

"Black hair, gray eyes, up at La Push?"

"Ooh." Harry nodded, now he knew. "Yeah, he had the girls Parvati and Padma."

"Right!" James chirped. "We used to push you lot to play together."

Harry laughed, pushed was an understatement.

"Well, his son Jacob is killer with cars. So he's fixed this one right up and it was a steal, Bambi!"

Evasion tactics. Harry chuckled. "I won't sulk, dad. What is it?"

"A truck."

"Truck?" Harry repeated slowly, trying to wrap his mind around it. "What kind of truck?"

"A Chevy."

Hum… dad wasn't giving him any leeway. "Year?"

"Er-"

"Dad, come on!" Harry whacked him in the arm. "I'll play opera…"

James' eyes widened at such a threat and Harry resisted laughing at him. "Okay, okay late fifties somewhere in the sixties at the earliest…" He stammered, the red colouring his cheeks.

"There that wasn't so hard was it?"

James laughed hesitantly. "If you don't like it-"

Harry cut him off by leaning over and kissing his cheek. "Thank you, dad."

The blush got brighter and Harry wondered why he was never snapped up by anyone else. Someone would be lucky to have him. "Yeah - well - least I could do." He mumbled childishly.

Harry smiled at his embarrassed nature. It was too cute.

"You didn't mind giving up your friends for me?"

Laughing, Harry shrugged. "It's not hard, dad and besides. I didn't have many friends." He said this last bit softly making James look over.

"Why not? You're absolutely gorgeous, you have the best personality, and dammit you're a Potter!"

"Ah, it's nothing dad." He waved his hand nonchalantly. "You know I'm gay."

James nodded. "What's wrong with that? Is it that bad in London?"

"No." Harry smiled. "I've always been the quiet one though. I kind of fade in and out you know?"

"You've never had a boyfriend?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

"No friends?"

"No."

"Was it because of me?"

Harry laughed. "Dad!" He whacked his father again. "Don't say that. No, it wasn't you. It's just not easy for someone shy, gay, and virtually silent to meet new people, you know?"

"Didn't you like anyone?"

"Yes, but that's beside the point."

"Your mum knows right?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. It just wasn't the right time to find someone or date. I had her to take care of." James winced visibly at that. "Dad, it's not your fault. You two didn't work out and that was that."

He nodded but he wasn't convinced.

"You're stronger than mum." Harry told him as they drove through the scenery that was worthy of the most beautiful city award. Small, quaint, and exceptionally quiet. "You should know this. It took her ages to settle down and find someone who will take care of her, no matter how much of a bastard he is."

"For a woman so independent she could be fiercely dependent."

"I know." Harry agreed.

We turned down the street that Harry vaguely remembered the house being on. It was a small two-bedroom if his memory served him properly. It was blue with white shutters and to Harry's surprise, sitting in the lot was new truck… er - new but very well used truck.

It was faded red in colour and it was a monster. But I loved it and appreciated it. Anything beat driving to school under the headlights. Though it was no speed machine, Harry would test it and put it up to its full limit.

"Wow! I like it! I really like it." Harry said bouncing out of the car and running over to it. "Thank you dad!"

James chuckled and shrugged. "No problem Bambi, I swear it runs good. I'd never give you something that didn't run."

Harry laughed and went to the trunk. James helped him take everything into the house. The living room was small, decorated mostly in shades of black. There were pictures on the wall of him from previous years.

"Oh good, God, dad. I'm here now, take those off the walls, please?" He moaned seeing one of him, missing his two front teeth, heading into kindergarten with glasses that were too big for him and his hair as mussed as James'.

James laughed. "They're cute."

"They're horrifying! Please, or I'll never make a friend." Harry knew he pulled a fast one and James sighed longingly.

"Fine, I'll stick them in my room, okay?"

Harry beamed. "Okay!" Wow, his room had never changed. He dropped his stuff.

It was painted black, the curtains were black, and the wooden floors had black and dark blue shaggy rugs over them to hide the cold from Harry's feet.

An old computer desk was shoved in the corner with an old computer, he had a double bed, and just next to, it was the only window.

Harry noticed an old blue item in the corner of the room. It was so light that it stood out. He tilted his head to the side and realised it was an old rocking chair. He'd never seen it before.

This was such a small city, Harry thought as James brought in the rest of the stuff. The school was tiny; the one he had attended back in London was absolutely humongous! It had almost a thousand students but this one had less than four hundred. James had been the first out-of-towner when he moved here so long ago. The only one in Forks with a British accent, but Harry noticed that the accent was slowly dwindling and the American lingo had been picked up.

Only took more than ten years, Harry thought amused. James helped him unpack everything and he was all talk and laughs the entire way.

At first when Harry had decided to come to Forks, he wasn't so sure if he would like this place. He knew that it would most definitely be different but it would beat being babied by his mother and sneered at by his stepfather.

When he had told James that he'd never had a boyfriend, he sort of fibbed on that. Harry didn't want to think about it. He got squeamish when he did. But being here, in a new world and new place, it was scary, but it was invigorating.

James didn't badger nor was he demanding. He was a happy-go-lucky man who loved comedies and food equally as much as one another. He was also a sport's fanatic. Something that Harry had never really liked much. It was a surprise when James didn't mind that his only son wasn't much of a sport's guru.

James seemed pleased with just who Harry was and not what he or anyone else wanted him to be.

"Bambi? Let me take you out to dinner tonight. You and me." James chirped.

Harry laughed. "We have no food, huh?"

Chuckling nervously, James shrugged innocently, "When I get in the kitchen - things tend to blow up."

Again, Harry laughed but this time harder and happier. "Well, it's a good thing I know how to cook." He said as his dad wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I can pick up stuff tomorrow after school, if you like?"

"Alright, but remember, me and stoves is a no, no."

"I'll remember that."

"Good, McDonalds?"

"Hmm, haven't been there in a while. Okay!"

"Good, because everything else is closed."

Being eight hours behind London schedule Harry was exhausted early. James was excited and chatty. More chatty than Harry had ever heard him on the phone.

By the time they got back home, Harry wanted to curl up and fall asleep. James squeezed his son and cupped his cheeks. "I'm glad you're here, Bambi, I really, really am."

Harry smiled tiredly. "I am too, dad. Good night." He leaned in and kissed his father on the cheek. "I'm drained! I'll deal with a shower tomorrow morning."

"Good night, Bambi."

When Harry curled up in a white sweater and black and white checked shorts he slung the covers over his petite frame and laid there in the still darkness, listening to the pattering of the rain and the soft wind rushing by. The tree that was near his house had its branches swaying gingerly from side to side.

He was lolled into such a content sleep that he was only half aware of James hovering over him and laying an extra quilt over his frame. He breathed deeply when something touched his cheek, but he didn't wake.


	2. Chapter Two

Thank you Kamerreon for editing!

Chapter Two

Morning came and Harry lay under the thick quilts, savouring the suffocating warmth. He could hear the drizzling rain outside and the tapping on the roof. He shifted and reached a hand out to the cool air and snapped off his alarm clock before it could ring. Wiping his eyes, he shoved the covers down only to shiver as he padded over to the window and peered blearily out of it. From what little he could see without contacts it looked like misty gray fog spreading across the windows and hiding the tree that had made rhythmic noises against his window. You could just barely see the ledge of the roof over the ground floor.

He turned and fiddled with his radio, turning on a CD that he had prepared before bed.

'_If you just walked away, what could I really say, would it matter anyway, would it change how you feel? I am the mess you chose… I am the closet you cannot close and would it matter anyway? Would it change how you feel…'_

He went for a shower and then donned black slacks and a crushed velvet long sleeved blue shirt. He sat on the bed and laced up his black boots. A few passes of the brush through his hair and he kept it down while packing everything up in his schoolbag.

He met his father downstairs who was grabbing some coffee.

"Morning, son! Sleep well?"

"Actually, I did." Harry said happily grabbing a bowl of cereal.

"Good." James leaned against the table and watched as Harry ate. "Oh! If you want to stop by the grocery store after school..." He pulled out a hundred dollars in American currency and handed it over. "Have fun and don't spend it all in one place."

Harry laughed and took the money. "I won't, I promise."

James squeezed Harry's thin shoulder. "I better get off to work. I'll see you tonight around six-ish?"

"Yep, bye dad!" Harry was given a coffee kiss on the cheek before his father vacated the house as quickly as possible. Obviously in a hurry.

After a quick breakfast, where Harry had to make sure to get carbonated drinks soon in the house, he was going to need it. He grabbed his thin leather jacket, slipped it on, and headed out into the foggy morning.

Harry picked his way carefully over the puddles of water toward his trusty old pick-up. When he slid in, he shivered at the freezing cold brown leather seats.

A Brit, driving an old-fashioned pick-up truck.

Harry couldn't help it. He burst into fits of giggles.

"Oh, Jesus!" He sniggered and then adjusted the rearview mirror. He hoped through all this fog he didn't hit anything. He thought London was bad; this was rivaling it. He started the truck and it roared to life.

He was quick to put on the heater, his cheeks were flushed, and his eyes were brighter than usual. He flipped through the stations of his old-fashioned radio and found and old rock station.

… Well, Harry thought idly. It was much better than whiny pop. He thought. He was gay not tasteless.

After the thing ran for a few moments, Harry slowly backed out. He would have to locate the nearest gas station or dairy, he would not be able to keep himself awake if he didn't have caffeine of some sort in his system. He was cheered immensely when he found one after heading off into the very small but main part of town. He stopped at the only red light and waited patiently. People were peering over, but Harry wasn't bothered by the fact that his car was a grandpa times two. Most of the cars around here were modest in year and model. Harry knew what they were staring at. Everyone knew each other; everyone was stuffed up each other's butts.

Harry knew people like them.

He wasn't very fond of it. He liked his privacy. Quickly, he turned into a gas station and while he needed no gas, he got five gallons anyway. He frowned at the way it was distributed out in gallons and not pints. It took him all night to call it gas and not petroleum.

Definitely different. He rushed in and almost bounced giddily when he found a cappuccino machine. Yay! He rushed over and took the second biggest cup and filled it up with the mocha and dumped two things of vanilla into it before grabbing a strawberry pastry and placing it on the counter for the old lady to ring up.

"Never seen you in these parts." She said staring shrewdly at him. Apparently, she was taking in the fact that his hair was longer than any female's in Forks and he was a boy. She obviously didn't catch the funky silver Chinese symbol dangling in his right ear, or the two loops at the top of his left and the diamond in the lobe.

"My dad is James Potter."

"Ooh." She gasped in shock, apparently over the moon about his thick accent. "Wow, well, it's nice to meet you!"

"Likewise…" He stared at her badge. "Diane." He smiled sweetly. "The name is Harry."

She beamed. "You are such a sweet boy!" Obviously, his appearance was deceptive and she deemed him worthy.

Harry laughed. "Thank you, madam." She gushed as he winked and left the shop.

"Caffeine, caffeine, caffeine!" He moaned pleasantly into his steaming cup. It burnt his tongue but he didn't mind. Things were definitely looking up.

He still had a lot of time to pass when he found the school. He had to look twice to make sure it was a school because it didn't look it. The one he had attended had no trees, had no beautiful bright green ferns. It was all sheets of metal.

He entered the front office and met a stern woman on the inside. She was sitting up straight, glasses perched on her nose and her chestnut brown hair was coiled in a bun on top of her head. Harry read her name on the gold plaque.

Minerva McGonagall.

"May I help you?" She asked primly.

"Uhm, yes, I think you can. I'm Harry Potter."

Her eyes widened marginally and she immediately reached over for a stack of files. "Oh, yes, Chief Potter's son."

"Yes, Madam, I am."

She gave him what he perceived to be a rare smile. "Well, good morning and Welcome to Forks…" She ran down his classes on the timetable in his hands, gave him a map of the school, and explained a few basic things.

Afterwards, he bade her goodbye and rushed out before anyone could spot his monster in their designated spot. Another two steaming gulps of cappuccino, and Harry was whipping around in a funny circle to get to the student parking lot.

He bobbed his head to the weird tune blaring out his old speakers. You could hear the cracks through the wires. He really hoped it didn't go kaput. That would bite.

Everyone here seemed rather humble. Harry knew he was overly dressed; he was always overdressed. But ah well, what did it matter? He found a spot in the very back and cut the engine. He gazed around while drumming his fingers on the wheel.

It wasn't populated that was for sure. He then remembered the map and gave it a once over. It was all very basic. He shoved it in his bag and threw it over his shoulder. He stepped out and shivered, while slamming the door shut.

He stepped over a pothole of water and grimaced inwardly as stray kids noticed him almost immediately.

Lovely, he felt as though he was on a runway being judged and criticised, but instead of professionals, it was a bunch of gossipy chits. Yes, he said chit, and he knew it meant a girl, but he used it for a guy too.

There were plenty of chit males out there.

The rain was about to start up again and call him a sissy but he really didn't want to get his head soaked to the point of looking like a river rat, especially on the first day. He darted underneath the number three sign and sighed when he found shelter just before the downpour.

Several people turned their heads his way, but he remained stubborn and stoic, refusing to look down for anything. Harry was deathly nervous but he wasn't likely to show it unless it got out of hand. He'd dealt with old people calling him names for his preference and long hair; he could deal with underage school brats.

He found his English Class and stepped in. Deciding, to keep his jacket on, he walked by two females and toward the long redheaded man with gray eyes. His name was Mr. Fabian Prewitt.

He stared at Harry for several long seconds, apparently scandalised by the hair and when he spoke the staring turned into a gawk. "Hi ya, Mr. Prewitt, I'm Harry Potter." He handed the slip to the teacher to sign.

"Good morning, Harry." He said quietly and took the pink paper and signed it. "There's a free seat in the back." He was still trying to collect himself.

"Thank you, Sir."

Eyes, eyes, everywhere. Harry was the circus clown for everyone's entertainment.

Well, perhaps not, but that's how he felt. He lazily took his seat and placed his bag underneath his desk, waiting patiently.

"Hello!" Came a girl's voice. That same girl plopped down beside him and when he looked over, he took in her dark black hair, pale features, and Asian eyes. "I'm Cho Chang! You're Harry Potter, right?"

"Indeed, I am." He answered and this got a startling blush. Oh, no. He thought to himself. The female population usually got rather indignant with him when he as kindly as he possibly could let them know that they were not his type. It usually took ten minutes of explanations before they realised that he was gay.

"Wow, Chief Potter's son then, right? Your accent is heavy. I've only ever heard him speak a few times."

Harry nodded. "I am and I moved here from London."

"Wow." She repeated.

How intelligent. Harry thought, turning his attention back to Mr. Prewitt who was actually a whole lot more interesting and that was saying something.

Finally, class was over and Harry was determined to move away from Cho, who had been casting him sidelong glances the entire time. He made it out the door when someone called his name.

He paused in place and waited, this time however it was a guy who stopped him.

This boy had dark blonde hair and glassy blue eyes. He was about an inch shorter than Harry and a bit on the chubby side.

"You're Harry Potter, right?" He asked nervously.

Harry smiled. "Yes, I am. What's your name?"

He blushed and ducked his head. "Neville Longbottom, it's nice to meet you. You're British?"

"Yes, I am. Can you tell?"

He chuckled quietly. "Yes, I can. Your voice - very different."

"As is yours."

"Uhm," Neville looked so nervous that Harry felt pity for him. Poor guy, did he never talk to anyone?

"Do you think you can help me find my next class?"

His eyes lit up. "Yes, of course! What do you have?"

"Er- I have Government with Podmore?" Harry raised his eyes.

Neville smiled. "I'll show you." Harry was relieved that Cho hadn't come up to him. He could still feel stares as they left the building entirely and walked toward another identical building. The rain was drizzly and Harry placed his English homework over his head to block it. "What part of Britain are you from?"

"London."

"Ooh, what's it like?"

"Like this."

Chuckling, Neville nodded. "I guess it's not much of a change then?"

"Only the time difference, that's a menace. Eight hours backwards you lot are."

The boy laughed some more; obviously, it was at Harry's expense. "Y- your hair is really long." He then commented.

Harry smirked. "Yeah, so? Haven't you seen long hair on guys before?"

Neville shook his head. "No, but it looks good." He blushed badly and then looked away. "It's different."

"I also have piercings." He blinked and looked at Harry who pulled his hair back to reveal them. "My own version of teenage rebellion you could say. Though, the hair is my very own thing. I love it."

"My parents would kill me."

"My stepfather tried cutting it and I kicked him in the knees." Harry commented.

Neville yelped at that and then laughed some more. "Well, here you go."

"Why thank you. See you later, Neville."

"Heh, Bye, Harry."

Harry really didn't care much about the government, if truth were told. He didn't even care about his government back in Britain. All he knew was he should be a good boy and hope someone doesn't blow you up.

Trigonometry royally pissed Harry Potter off, he attempted to not glare at Ms. Vect for making him stand in front of the class and introduce himself, like he were up for auction.

What was worse was when everyone giggled, gasped, or laughed at his accent. Then Cho Chang waved to him. "You can sit here, Harry!"

Not wanting to be rude to her just yet, in case he might need her, he resigned himself to a fate of sitting next to her and smiling slightly. "Hello again." He said as politely as he could.

Harry was assigned to a temporary life of hell; Cho Chang was a gossiping, chatty, chit. Good God, help him!

She followed him to Spanish much to his dismay. She was yakking about all the people in the school and then telling him who was who and what was what.

Like he fucking cared! He remained quiet and tuned her out, while counting to fifty in Spanish in his mind and when it was over, he repeated it again simply to keep himself sane.

This was sad.

Finally, lunch hit and boy was he starving. Shoving his stuff in his bag, he walked with Cho through the lots and to the cafeteria. Harry was so hungry that he chose mostly sweets over real food like he usually did. He needed sugar, if only because the girl next to him ran her mouth like a water tap. He grabbed lemonade and was led over to a table full of people. The only one he recognised was Neville who brightened considerably when he saw Harry.

Everyone else looked at Harry scandalised, taking in his appearance from head to toe. The hair, the earring that glittered in the overhead light, down to what he was wearing.

Harry ignored their stares and forgot their names as he sat with Cho and Neville.

"How are you, Neville?" The only one he knew and found half decent.

Neville gulped down his pudding and stared at Harry, blinking. "I'm great, Harry, you?"

"Decent."

Harry swallowed down the pastries and what American's called cookies before finishing it off with a small cup of chocolate ice cream.

It was during the middle of a bite that Harry noticed them for the first time ever.

They were sitting in the furthest corner of the lunchroom. There were five of them. They weren't talking nor were they eating even though there was a tray of food on their plate. From a distance, Harry noticed that the food was all the same on each plate. Odd. Harry thought. But it wasn't what held his attention.

Was it the fact that while they looked absolutely nothing alike, they were perhaps the most beautiful group of people Harry had ever seen in his entire existence of being? They weren't staring and gawking at him like everyone else had done the entire morning, so Harry could do the staring this time without being caught. There were three boys and two girls.

A brawny muscled boy - er - guy with dark wild curly hair that fell from his forehead and into his eyes. Harry couldn't see them from here, but they seemed dark. Calling him a boy was a bloody understatement. He couldn't be a boy. No way!

The second was taller, thinner, but still muscled to an all time perfection and he had honey blonde hair that was wavy. My God! Harry thought if there was anything worth staring at in this entire city, it was them. Hell, they were gorgeous.

The third boy, was rather lanky, a whole lot less bulky, with mismanaged bronze-coloured hair that looked good in the mess that it was in. He had a boyish face and looked to be the youngest, but there was something about him that gave off a classic look. All three did, the blonde looking like a soap opera star and the brawny one seemed as though he should be spread out in a magazine with nothing but a towel wrapped over his lower half.

One Harry would pay big bucks just to get a hold of. They were amazing. Hehe, thank God for people not being able to read his mind. That would be bad.

The girls were total opposites. The tallest one was like looking into a portrait of Aphrodite, or a statue of the Goddess. She had a curvaceous figure that even he, as a gay guy could appreciate. She was more beautiful than anything Harry had ever seen. She had pure golden hair that waved down to her back. Her face was pristine and like that of a porcelain doll.

The other was tiny, you could say she was pixie, and so thin that you'd think maybe she was anorexic if it wasn't for her short body that complimented the tiny physique. So, it matched well. Her hair was jet-black, short, and pointed in every direction. It fit her porcelain pale face perfectly.

And that was exactly how they were so much alike yet different. They were all pale and perfect. Harry thought honestly, that he had been the palest person in the world. Really, he never had colour, ever. He had never gotten a sunburn even when he went out without sun block to the beaches with his father. He was whiter than white. But these five were exceptions to that very rule. All their eyes seemed exceptionally dark. Hmm, they were different. They were perfectly different, but there was another thing. They had deep dark bruising under their eyes, purplish if Harry had to give a description, as though they were sleep deprived.

Harry weighed his options on who was the most stunning. He was now intrigued to be honest. He knew he shouldn't stare, and he finally turned away and finished his melting ice cream. He hadn't heard a word Cho said to him. The most beautiful would probably be, _eeny, meeny, miny, moe… hum_. That's not going to work. Perhaps the honey blonde boy or the bronze-haired boy. Sure, the blonde girl was the prettiest female, but he was gay!

Harry finished his ice cream and downed his lemonade, wincing at the clash in tastes. He raised his eyes again, not able to help getting another peak at the beautiful group of kids, the small girl gracefully stood and practically danced toward the rubbish bin and threw her uneaten food away. But that was not what caught his attention, what did, was the fact that she practically flew out the back door.

Huh?

"Hey Nev?"

Neville glanced up and blushed at the nickname. "Yes, Harry?"

He leaned in closer so Cho didn't hear his question. "_Who are they?_" He whispered.

It had to be a mere coincidence on what happened next. Neville gazed up already knowing who it was Harry was dying to know about. His eyes widened marginally, when the thinner boyish one with the copper toned hair looked at Neville very briefly and before Harry had time to duck his bright eyes, his dark ones flickered over and locked in on Harry's. It was like a deer caught in headlights.

Harry was Bambi.

He looked away quickly after that. So quickly, in fact that Harry had no choice but to flush and drop his eyes back to Neville. That was too strange, Harry thought idly, tapping his fingers against the plastic of the lemonade. There was no way he could have heard that, no way, no how, uh uh. Had to have been a coincidence.

Neville laughed softly and looked down quickly. "That's Edward and Emmett Cullen. Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen. They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." He murmured under his breath.

"Hum." Harry took a sip from his drink and he dared himself once again to gaze up. This was getting risky. Really, really risky. He could get caught and glared at. Hehe, oh, well. Harry was never one to pass up a challenge, so he glanced up and saw to his surprise that the bronze-haired one was picking up a bagel and breaking it apart and his mouth was moving, though there was no way Harry could get what he said, not from here, his sight wasn't _that _good with contacts. But although the others were looking away, Harry just knew he was speaking to them.

What struck Harry were the names. They were unpopular and out of date. Harry's was even out of date, it too was aged but he was British, these were Americans. Harry knew an Edward from books and Alice… that name, she wasn't Allison or Ally. She was Alice.

"They're beautiful." Harry said fondly.

Neville smiled and it was then that Cho swung around; realising Harry had been talking. "Who is?" She said hopefully.

Harry almost groaned aloud. He willed himself not to retort that she had not been on his mind when he said this. "The Cullens." He whispered. "I was simply curious as to who they were."

Cho giggled furiously and Harry cast a sideways glance toward Neville who had ducked his head back into his lunch. But he did give Harry a sorrowful look.

"Yes, they are!" She said touching Harry's arm. Harry grimaced inwardly and kindly moved it away and under the table. "They're together though." She said jadedly. Harry arched an eyebrow. "Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, I mean. They live together." Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town.

Harry wanted to roll his eyes. "That's nice." He said smiling. "I take it, the dark ones are the Cullens and the light ones are the Hales, am I correct?"

Cho bobbed her head unnecessarily. "Yeah. They're not related though. Technically. Well the blondes are. They're the Hales."

"Oh." Harry didn't want to pry. He was curious and merely wondered their names. But he didn't want to go into their life. It was theirs to live after all. "They're adopted then?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

Harry shrugged. "Not hard to tell. I was just admiring. It's not every day I run into such beauty."

She looked like she had swallowed a lemon at that. "Yes, well, Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties at best." She said, like she was trying to make them look bad. But that really wasn't going to work with Harry.

While they looked a little older for foster children, Harry would guess that they were adopted some time ago.

When Cho saw that he wasn't asking anything more, she went on ahead to give him the scoop. "Mrs. Cullen had been with them since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

Harry smiled fondly. "That's sweet." He said fondly.

"I guess so." Cho said reluctantly. It was no secret that this chit was jealous. "I think Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though."

"That's not my business to know." Harry snapped sharply, causing Cho to flinch at his tone.

"Okay, sheesh, sorry!" She held up her hands. "What's got you so mad?"

"You ever hear of a thing called tact?"

Neville snickered on Harry's right and Cho gawked for a moment at him.

When she went back to talking to some brown haired chick, Harry took a drink of his lemonade a little harsher than before and nearly dumped it on himself.

Neville tapped him and he looked over. "Don't listen to her, she's always jealous of someone."

Harry snorted. "I never guessed." He hissed. "I wasn't being nosy about them. I don't even know them. I don't need to know their entire life story. I'm sure they wouldn't want us talking about them."

"No, they're from Alaska, I guess you could say they are kind of like outsiders, but I think they choose that themselves more than anything."

"With a small town of gossiping chits? I can see why."

Neville grinned. "No idea what that is, but I take it that it's an insult."

Not able to resist, he peered up once more. His heart was hammering and for what reason he was unsure. But when he did, he was caught once again. Bambi in a bright shining light.

His nickname had never been truer.

The gorgeously boyish one was staring back at Harry but this time it had curiosity in it. His heart jacked up in speed and he longed to scamper a little less gracefully than a dear. As Harry willed himself to turn away, he caught sight of the curiosity turning into more.

What was it?

Harry hadn't wanted to pry but the curiosity got the better of him, he tapped Neville sweetly on the shoulder. "Nev?"

Neville looked up, blushing again. "Yeah, Harry?"

"Whose the one that was staring at me?" He asked, with quiet fright.

When Neville zeroed in on Edward, he smirked. "Cho would be pissed if she knew he was staring at you."

Harry rolled his eyes "I'm gay." He expressed quite plainly. "Perhaps tomorrow I'll walk in with a sign."

Neville laughed. "Yes, I gathered that. I may not get out and see much, but it's not hard to tell." Harry stuck out his tongue childishly. "Anyway that's Edward Cullen. You of course know he's gorgeous."

"In the ungraceful tones of many people before me, uh huh."

Neville chuckled some more. "Cho would probably tell you, that you have no chance with him and that he doesn't think any girl is good enough for him. But I believe, he's probably a little too mature for any of these people."

Harry readily agreed. "I doubt he's gay or even bisexual." One more time, Harry thought to himself. Just one more little look, it can't hurt. He did and almost let a gasp escape his lips, when he saw that Edward was staring at the far wall, and Harry saw it, a strange smile that was lopsided.

Had he heard? Harry's heart sank. Oh Jesus Christ, that's impossible! That's not possible. He let himself relax and looked away as they all got up and walked away… in the same graceful strides as the little pixie girl. Even the big one. Harry really wished he could learn refinery like that.

"Who knows?" Neville pointed out.

Harry smiled. "Yeah." He tossed the cap up in the air and caught it lazily. "Who knows."


	3. Edward One

Thank you Kamerreon for editing dear!

Edward's Thoughts

Between all of the mundane voices that Edward had to hear day in and day out, a soft-spoken voice of a different kind floated to his ears. "Who are they?" British; definitely British.

_'Edward Cullen.' _Edward knew it to be the quiet blonde boy, Neville, whose thoughts were kind and quiet. Knowing very well, that the kid was talking to the newest face in Forks, he instinctively glanced up and locked on wide almond eyes of shattering emerald. He had of course seen the new boy in everyone's minds. Most of the girls were all giggly and wondering if he'd date them while a few of the closet males found him eye catching. The open ones were even more flamboyant in their assessment. _'Harry has discovered the Cullens.'_

Edward, himself, would have to agree with the closet males and the ones who were always open. The Brit was beautiful. Long ebony hair that shined midnight blue in the overhead lights. The paleness of his oval shaped face, more pale than most people here. The only exception was his family. All this observation transpired within a millisecond's time, for he looked away, perhaps too quickly.

He focused hard for a second trying to capture what the British boy was thinking. But he couldn't quite grasp it.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen. Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen. They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." Edward heard, Neville whisper back. _'I wonder if Harry would be interested in me? But, no, I better not even attempt it. That wouldn't be the best of ideas and Harry will be my first real friend, I don't want to ruin it by asking him out.' _Ouch. Edward thought. That would leave any human in a predicament.

"Hum." How interesting of a reply, Edward thought, staring at a corner peak of the wall.

Emmett asked about the new boy, Edward, feeling those sparkling eyes of curiosity on him, picked up his bagel and began to break into pieces. He murmured so quietly under his breath that no one but his family could hear. "He's asked Neville who we were so far, I don't think much gossip will transpire unless Chang overhears."

Emmett gave an undignified snort. No one liked Cho Chang. She was an arrogant fool. Edward could just hear her thoughts about the new boy.

'_I wonder if I can ask him out? He should say yes I've helped him all day long. Oh, is he gorgeous and those eyes! So beautiful, the way he looked at me, I know he saw something. He had to have. I wonder if I should take the plunge and ask him to prom…' _Edward resisted doing the human thing of rolling his eyes.

"They're beautiful." He responded. It was a simple observation that almost every human picked up. But it was in the way he said it, like there was a tone of respect in the underlying layers of his accent.

It was then that the thoughts of the annoying Cho Chang, obviously catching Harry and Neville in conversation grew louder. _'Oh! Did he call me beautiful?' _"Who is?" One was a thought the other was a vocal question.

It took Harry a while to answer and still Edward couldn't get a reading of his mind. That was odd, very odd. He tried harder, attempting to tune everyone but the new boy out. "The Cullens." He finally whispered. "I was simply curious as to who they were." He sounded dubious in words, like he hadn't wanted her to catch him.

Cho gave a haughty nasal giggle, _'Don't we all.'_ And Edward picked up Neville's train of thought.

'_It's plain to see that Harry really doesn't like her. He just gave me one of those looks that says, 'get me out of here.' Sorry, Harry, you're stuck with her… for now. Better you than me. At least you can defend yourself without blushing and stammering like an idiot.'_

"Yes, they are! They're together though. Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, I mean. They live together." Her tone was one of disapproval, like they cared.

He still wondered why Harry was so quiet though. Why were his thoughts nowhere to be heard? He frowned in thought.

"That's nice." He sounded sincere. "I take it, the dark ones are the Cullens and the light ones are the Hales, am I correct?" Perceptive. Not many teenagers responded this way. His English was nice to listen too. He just wished he could gather a hold of some thoughts now. That would be great.

"Yeah. They're not related though. Technically. Well the blondes are. They're the Hales."

"Oh, they're adopted then?" Another theoretical guess. Not a stupid human then.

'_Well?_' Jasper's mind asked.

"Chang has interfered."

'_Haha, bitch._' Emmett mused in his head. _'The new kid going to date her?'_

"That's what she thinks. But I doubt it."

"Yes, how did you know?" Cho Chang asked Harry.

Edward could practically feel Harry's shrug. "Not hard to tell. I was just admiring. It's not every day I run into such beauty."

Edward resisted a smile. Harry's voice sounded as though he were trying to throw her off.

_'Of course you'd think they were beautiful. Rosalie isn't that good looking. Or probably that little Alice girl? Hmph, I'm better than them. Tons better, I'll make you see Harry.' _Edward resisted the urge to do the strange human gesture of 'retching' or making 'gagging' sounds like he had seen some of the idiot kid-boys here do. For once, the uncharacteristic display would have been called for. If she wasn't so full of herself. "Yes, well, Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties at best." She said, like she was trying to make them look bad. But that really wasn't going to work with Harry.

While Cho's mind went rampant with tactics to use on Harry, such tactics that at one point she attempted to use on him. Another human instinct came over him to shudder. He mused silently at the idea of what would happen if he got anywhere near her neck… or any part of her flesh. He snapped his teeth and was given a quick glance by Jasper, when he heard the barely audible snap.

'_Still reading thoughts?_'

"Hmm." He meshed his lips together.

Neville was now wondering how to get Harry out of the situation. He attempted to focus in on the silent Harry. He was no longer talking and it was almost a pity. He sounded so pleasant. It was definitely a difference. It was obvious, he didn't want to know anymore, and Edward began to pull back and tune them out when Cho went headlong forward into more explanations. "Mrs. Cullen had been with them since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"That's sweet." Edward was surprised by how genuine it sounded.

'_You're such a sweetie Harry, you'll be so perfect!'_ "I guess so." Cho said reluctantly. "I think Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though." At that point, Edward would have liked nothing more than to run her head through the table she was sitting at.

It was to Edward's utter surprise that when Harry spoke next, it was biting and sounded rather angry or annoyed. Edward couldn't decide which was a better adjective. "That's not my business to know."

'_Huh! What was that all about?' _Her mind declared in a state of panic. _'What was he snapping over? Why did he even care? It's not like he knew them. Who cares if the woman is bloody barren! She can't have kids, but I can.' _Edward had to restrain his anger at that point. How dare her filthy human mind say such things about Esme?

"Okay, sheesh, sorry! What's got you so mad?" _'I don't know what his problem is but I have to get around that. Heh, oopsie. Oh well, I'll make him forget.'_

'_Looks like Cho has made Harry mad. Serves her right. My mum can't have any more kids either but we don't spread it around! Harry is obviously decent and respects privacy.'_

"You ever hear of a thing called tact?" Edward wanted to smile at the question. He wondered if she knew what that meant.

Neville snickered. _'I'm really liking Harry. He is a good guy and he is for real. He is not fake.'_ Edward saw Cho's face in Neville's mind and resisted laughing.

"Harry doesn't like Cho. At all." He breathed barely moving his lips.

'_Really? How amusing._' This was put in by none other than Rosalie. He tried really hard to keep her mind out of his own head.

'_Not surprising.'_ Jasper put in. '_Anyone who knows her can't stand her after a while.'_

'_Fake_.' Emmett replied; he was staring directly at Rosalie like he always did at lunchtime.

Cho went back to thinking up tactics while talking to a frizzy haired brunette, Hermione Granger.

Edward was flummoxed, more so than he had ever been in his life. Why couldn't he hear Harry's thoughts? He had heard his voice enough now, he was certain of it. Perhaps he had to get closer? That always warranted merit but he didn't want to startle Harry. Hmm. Strange. He'd never encountered anything like this. Nothing like it at all.

'_Well? What's he thinking?'_ Rosalie asked.

"I don't know." In Neville's mind, Edward watched as Harry took a drink of his lemonade and nearly dumped it on himself, obviously Cho had rattled him. She could do that to anyone.

Neville tapped him and he looked over. "Don't listen to her, she's always jealous of someone." Right you are kiddo. Edward thought.

Edward watched Harry roll his eyes and snort with amusement. "I never would have guessed." He hissed. "I wasn't being nosy about them. I don't even know them. I don't need to know their entire life story. I'm sure they wouldn't want us talking about them." Intriguing. Too intriguing and even though Harry didn't ask or press Neville offered the information anyway.

"No, they're from Alaska, I guess you could say they are kind of like outsiders, but I think they choose that themselves more than anything." Wise words. That was exactly true.

"With a small town of gossiping chits? I can see why." Edward laughed in his head at this. Yes, definitely a rare human.

Neville grinned. "No idea what that is, but I take it that it's an insult." _'Chit, I'll remember that.' _

Edward was now frustrated, perhaps he needs a longer eye lock? That sounded ridiculous but it was worth a go. He turned and stared directly at Harry and not even a second later, Harry locked gazes with him. Where did he get such eyes? Edward thought as he concentrated hard on Harry. He could see those eyes widening at being caught and he noticed Harry's small fingers gripping his bottle until it was dented. Edward hissed a curse in his head. Dammit! Why couldn't he hear him? The British boy quickly turned away, his cheeks flushing an elaborate shade of cherry, signaling the rush of blood.

Edward saw from the corner of his eye that Harry's hand folded over his upper arm and innocently tapped Neville on the shoulder. "Nev?" The word was almost innocent.

'_Geez, Harry why do you have to be so attractive?' _

Neville looked up, blushing again. "Yeah Harry?

"Who is the one that was staring at me?" He asked in what seemed to be a small voice. It was undeniably cute; Edward couldn't say anything more than that. Now he just wished he could delve into that boy's brain. Please! Open up!

When Neville zeroed in on Edward, he smirked. "Cho would be pissed if she knew he was staring at you." _'Haha, even Edward knows how cute Harry is. It's hard not to see it.' _

Then Harry said something that confirmed Edward's otherworldly thoughts. "I'm gay." He expressed quite plainly. "Perhaps tomorrow I'll walk in with a sign." Again, Edward smiled in his mind. That would be a funny thing to see. The sad thing was, people like Cho would believe he was kidding and still try and hook up with him.

_'Looks like you're not afraid of who you are either. You're getting way too perfect for me.' _Neville's thoughts were rather sad. While everyone knew Neville was gay, he never spoke to many people. Always the quiet and shy one, never able to do much.Neville laughed good-naturedly all the same. "Yes, I gathered that. I may not get out and see much, but it's not hard to tell." Harry stuck out his tongue childishly. "Anyway that's Edward Cullen. You of course know he's gorgeous."

Edward waited for Harry's response. "In the ungraceful tones of many people before me, uh huh."

Neville chuckled some more. "Cho would probably tell you, that you have no chance with him and that he doesn't think any girl is good enough for him. But I believe, he's probably a little too mature for any of these people." '_But I think that's bullshit. Harry would have a chance at anyone he wanted. All he had to do was walk up and say 'mine' and they would cave. I know they would. Easily!'_

"I doubt he's gay or even bisexual." At this, Edward had to turn away a bit, because the smile really did rise before he could stop himself. He stared at the blank wall and focused in on Neville's thoughts and he saw that Harry was staring at him once more. Those bright emerald pools…

What was it? Why was Edward unable to read Harry Potter's mind? Everyone else was an open book, but Harry was not. This was disgruntling. He stood and with a slowness that was beyond him, he tossed his uneaten food away. He was determined somehow and someway to figure out just whom the hell Harry Potter was and where his mind came from.

Perhaps it wasn't of this planet. Perhaps he was a creature. Well, no of course not, but the imaginative idea had merit. An emerald-eyed creature from outer space…

Now that was lame, Edward thought. He embarrassed himself by even thinking this.

Okay, Harry Potter, we'll try again tomorrow, was the only thing Edward could think of and with that, he headed toward Biology.

(o)

A/N. This is not really a chapter, every time I delve into Edward's thoughts, I will make it separate. Edward is one hard character if I do say so myself. Sheesh. I worked on this for ages and it's not very long that's why it's not considered a whole chapter. Don't worry; I won't stiff you. I Promise.

Also thank you so much for all the kind response! Really, thank you! It actually helps to know I'm doing something halfway decent.


	4. Chapter Three

Thank you Kamerreon for all your hard work! (hugs you)

Chapter Three

_Oh God_! Harry thought dryly. He stared blankly at the curly haired brunette who was two inches taller than him. She had wide brown eyes and her mouth was like a motor… going a mile a minute.

"Now, Mr. Scrimgeour isn't bad, I believe we'll be blood typing and going into the theory of…." Hermione Granger, obviously the top of her classes or rather the entire school, from the sounds of her mouth and the yammering about school rules. "He doesn't like anyone being late, so make sure you're always on time Harry…" He knew she meant well, lordy did he, but that didn't mean he enjoyed _listening_ to her. "He's a visual man, so you won't be bored! He loves hands on theory. You should go to the library and check out extracurricular material, just ask Mrs. Pince! She's the woman in there, don't be fooled by her angry attitude, she really loves her books."

_As do you!_ Harry wanted to place a hand over her mouth!

They made it to Biology and Harry would have cheered the fact that she was walking away to sit at the very front of the class with her mouth off him… if it hadn't been for the fact that the only spot left in the room of black tables that seated two was the one next to the drop dead gorgeous Cullen boy.

Fuck me! Harry groused dipping into his bag for his slip and turning away from what he perceived as an antagonising stare. What was going on with him? Harry sashayed up to the front of the room, tightening his bag against his shoulder as he went.

Mr. Scrimgeour a slightly heavy bellied redhead man with the mane and facial hair of a lion stared down at him with beady eyes. "Ah, Potter."

"Yes, Sir." Harry handed out his slip.

"Very well, very well…" He handed the books to Harry and began to rant about no nonsense and not caring who he truly was so long as he handed his work in on time and paid attention. He was then directed to the only table.

Bloody hell! Harry knew he was blushing, he could feel it, the rise of colour in his cheeks and for the first time he looked down at the marble black flooring, keeping an eye on the aisle so that he didn't trip and fall on his face. That would be bad.

Harry stepped easily over a notch in the floor. He got to the desk and when he placed his bag onto the table and gazed at the reddish-brown haired boy, he nearly jumped like a scared cat when he met a rigidly stiff form and mutinous stare? His eyes were so black… blacker than ink. He looked rash, hostile, and dangerous all in one. What had warranted this? Certainly not, Harry. He hadn't said a word to the boy.

Hum, Harry wondered what he had done. He slid sideways and elegantly planted himself in his seat, causing his hair to flip closer to Edward naturally.

Harry noticed out of the corner of his right eye that Edward was gripping the table so fiercely that something very odd happened causing the wooden table to break off in a piece and disintegrate to splinters in large pale hands.

Hands that shouldn't have been able to do that.

Jesus Christ! What was going on? Harry thought, sliding pieces of his hair behind his ears, showing off the Chinese symbol.

The teacher began class but Harry couldn't concentrate, not that he wanted to anyway. Instead, he fumbled with the drawstring of his bag, he noticed from the reflection of a shiny metal cabinet on the right that Edward was leaning as far away from him as possible, like his life depended on it.

Harry also noticed that the shards on the ground from the wooden table had been covered up. Odd. Tapping his fingers upon the book, Harry scrunched up his nose in annoyance. Harry couldn't deny the unsettling feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. His heart was also racing like a stopwatch. His own face burned and he couldn't get over the fact that he may have done something to insult this Edward boy, who he didn't even know.

Was it because he was gay? Did he already know? Could he tell, like most logical people that he had no interest in females? Maybe it revolted him to be near someone who liked guys. He hadn't seemed so bad earlier when they were in the lunchroom. Perhaps curious, but he didn't seem like that big of an arse.

Scrimgeour was going over cellular anatomy. Peachy! Harry pretended to take notes, but he was really trying to understand the reflection that he was seeing in the metal cabinet. It looked to him, as though Edward was gritting his teeth together, jaw locked so tightly, and he - was unusually still and so far away from him that Harry had to wonder if he smelled.

Certainly not! Not even in physical education did Harry ever smell. Subconsciously, he raked a finger though his long hair, it fell easily below his shoulders stopping somewhere midway down his back. That was what shocked everyone. He brought it up as though he were doing nothing interesting and smelled it.

He was clean, wasn't he? Harry huffed and gripped his cheap little pen and then tapped the top of it against his notebook. While Harry pretended to take notes, he studied the odd things about Edward from what he could see in his surreptitious manner. For one, his left hand was clenched into a fist, his white sleeves were rolled up past his forearms stopping all scrunched up at his elbows and Harry noticed how - well - perfect they were. Call him gay, but the guy's skin was flawless white and it was muscled. He supposed the brawny guy made this Edward look thinner than he was. He was perfect not a blemish in sight.

Okay, this was getting a little out of hand, Harry thought idly. He was about to turn and ask Edward what the fuck his problem was, but when he turned fully, he almost regretted it.

Black anger filled eyes, pierced him and the stare Harry met _was_ one of revulsion. Harry did all he could to resist the flinch that crawled up his spine. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Harry hissed quietly. Edward never moved a muscle; he continued to stare. He didn't speak. "Well?" He pressed.

Harry hadn't expected an answer a second time so when he received it he flinched. "_You._" However angrily he said it, it didn't disguise the fact that his voice was beautiful. It was a shockingly beautiful tone of dark anger. It sounded kind of like those wind chimes his mother had hung out in front of the house, how they sang with a perfect tenor.

"What about me?" Harry retorted. "What did I do to you?"

Edward's posture was even more rigid now. He turned his head away and stared straight ahead. Harry refused to give in and continued to stare, eyes blinking rapidly every few seconds to keep from drying up. Edward's hand then moved slightly unclenching; Harry couldn't fight the involuntary flinch that followed. He had thought for one fleeting second that Edward would strike him.

Why had he thought this? Well, it was perhaps the look of hatred in his eyes. Harry saw that they had a couple minutes left. He packed up everything he owned and then turned back to Edward who was glaring at the clock. "Look, whatever it is, I apologise."

Edward turned toward Harry and their gazes remained interlocked. Harry knew his own eyes were full of questions but Edwards were full of anger. They were so black; Harry could see the detail. "Fine." Came Edward's reply through his teeth once again.

Harry could almost swear to God that he wasn't breathing. Or that he seemed to not be anyway.

When the bell rang, Edward stood, towering over Harry with ease and before Harry could blink, he fled.

… Harry shook his head. Had to have been the trick of the light, the stammering of his own nerves. No man, teen, or boy could move that bloody fast! What the hell was his problem? Harry was annoyed; if he had problems with gays then he knew he'd be in for a hard year.

What if that brawny one got into the mix? Harry wouldn't stand a chance and the fact that there was a fucking hole in the side the desk… Harry would be broken in two with just the touch of that teenager's hands.

Harry shivered.

"Harry Potter?"

A baby faced, blue-eyed gorgeous light blonde, came closer. His height towered over him and he smiled a bright blinding grin. "I'm Cedric! Cedric Diggory."

Harry smiled sweetly. "Hi ya Cedric!" Well at least he had some good company. Cute company at that. He was relieved when Hermione left the class before him and had not stopped to give him another proper lecture. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise, British right?"

"How'd you know?" Harry teased in mock surprise as he draped his leather jacket over his arm and walked out.

Cedric grinned. "Well, your voice for one."

"And two?" Harry was still very much bothered by Edward's behaviour, but if he was a jack arse because he was gay well then he wasn't worth Harry's time. Pity too, he was bloody gorgeous and seemed levelheaded. Or at least - he looked it. He seemed intelligent.

Maybe Harry had it wrong. Closed-minded people were always the dumb ones and the open minded, even though they seemed eccentric were the most intelligent; they had a lot to live for and a lot to offer. They were the ones that were worth knowing. He still couldn't fight the acid type feeling inside of him though.

"Two?" Cedric smirked. "I'll save two for later."

Harry scoffed playfully. "Fine then!"

Chuckling, Cedric asked him what class he had next.

"Hum, I have Physical Education, or what you lot call gym."

More laughter. "Lot?" Cedric tried. "I like it."

"That's good, glad I got Cedric Diggory's approval." Harry taunted heading out of the building into the drizzling rain. "Sheesh!" Harry brought his bag up over his head. "love-_ly!_" He grumbled.

Cedric seemed wildly amused at Harry's antics. They got to the building where the gym was and Harry shook his head. "Drizzly."

"Is it this rainy where you're from?"

"Yes, London gets a lot of rain and fog. But I think this place gets more."

"You're not kidding, I'm from California. I miss the sun."

"I used to spend two weeks in Florida with my dad until I was fifteen. Then, life happened and I hadn't been able to get over here."

"So now you've come to live with him?"

"Yep." Harry was happy to have someone friendly talking to him. He liked Cedric and Neville both. They were great guys and while Hermione seemed rather nice, he really truly could not stand Cho Chang.

"You know, I have to ask, did you do something to Edward Cullen? He seemed furious with you!"

Harry ducked his head in a blush. "No damn clue! You saw it too then, huh?"

Cedric nodded. "He's never acted like that before. Looked as though you stabbed him."

"Perhaps I'll try that next time at least it would warrant that anger." Harry scowled. "I did nary a thing to the git." Gorgeous git, but a git all the same.

Cedric, Harry noticed seemed rather cheered that he thought this way. But, Harry wasn't sure if Cedric was gay or not. He knew Neville was. That had been easy to tell. If Harry had to make a guess, he would say that Cedric was bisexual. He liked both sides.

Harry had kissed a girl one time. He was eight years old and afterwards he went crying to his mum about it, because she was ten and tried sticking her tongue in his mouth. He hadn't liked that.

"Well, it looked like you hurt him…"

Harry spluttered unprofessionally. He couldn't help it. That was… so stupid. "H- hurt him? He's tons bigger than me. I said nary a thing!"

"Most are." Cedric taunted. "Anyway, if I were lucky enough to get next to you, I would have talked to ya."

Harry gushed and smiled. "Awe, you're too sweet! I think he might have hated the way I smelled though-" He mumbled shrugging. "No idea why… I don't smell."

Cedric blinked and leaned in, pressing his nose into Harry's hair, causing a hesitant giggle from the smaller teen. "Hmm, no, Harry, you smell _nice_." He put strong emphasis on the word 'nice'.

"Why thank you!" Harry said. "It's nice to be appreciated sometimes."

"Anytime."

Mrs. Hooch was the gym teacher. Harry sat on the sidelines and watched as everyone played volleyball. He was bored and would have liked to join in, if only to knock random people on the head and hope that they fell down on their butts.

He watched interestedly as Cedric moved across the court, getting all hot and sweaty.

Hehe, not bad. At least there was an upside to the school. The place was relatively boring, Harry decided. Except for the mad-god-on-legs teenager that glared at him and tried to kill him with a simple black-eyed, stare.

Harry shook his head visibly. He just hoped he didn't have to deal with the rest of Edward's family; if they were all against gays then he might as well go back to London and take his chances with Severus. If things got out of hand, he could always be a troublesome teenager and make his mother choose.

Harry knew whom Lily would choose and Severus knew it too. There was no winning that battle. But, Harry would never do that. He would not forfeit his mother's happiness for any reason whatsoever.

She was more important than him and that was that.

Two minutes before the bell rang, the students all went to get changed. Harry didn't think to wait for Cedric and went along out the door and donned his jacket as he felt the nippy weather clash with his thin body. He shivered and stalked across toward to the office. When he entered, Harry had to stop himself from taking a step back and going the other way.

Edward Cullen was standing in front of him, his gorgeous back and posture poised and he was discussing something with Ms. McGonagall.

Harry pressed his back firmly against the white wall and remained as quiet as he possibly could, not even letting out a breath.

"If you would be so kind to give me any other time schedule but Biology in sixth period."

Harry gaped, call him narcissistic, but if he was reading this correctly, the boy wanted to change because of him.

Ulgh! Stupid gorgeous, attractive - Harry paused in his thoughts and noticed how - seductive Edward's voice seemed to become.

Wow… blinking stupidly was something Harry wasn't prone to doing. Not for anyone!

"Are you quite sure?"

"I am sorry; Mr. Cullen, but we have nothing else free…"

In that moment the door to the office flew in and the freezing cold whipped through smacking Harry full in the face, causing him to shiver and his hair to fly up around his pale features. A girl dropped something in a basket next to Ms. McGonagall's desk before walking out again.

Edward Cullen went rigid and his hands at his sides clenched into fists. When Edward turned around, he was glaring so darkly at Harry that he ought to be scared.

And perhaps he would have been had it not been for the fact it was over a ridiculous prejudice and stereotype that shouldn't even exist. Harry tried to hide the hurt he felt by that glare. There was nothing else in this world that Harry could think that he had done. It had to be because he was gay.

There was no other logical reason, was there? Maybe it was because they were all so old fashioned. Harry regretted ever believing they were beautiful and simply outsiders not able to fit in. This was wrong! So wrong. Harry never did anything to them and now he was being despised for who he was.

Harry dropped his bag and crossed his arms over his chest as Edward turned away and looked at Ms. McGonagall. "Never mind." He said briskly. "I see that it is unavoidable. Thank you Ms. McGonagall."

When he turned on his heel, causing Harry's heart to stammer and jerk even more, he got the urge to follow after and he did. He ignored Ms. McGonagall's curious stare as he tore out of the room.

"_Edward!_" Harry called, pleased to see that the bronze-haired boy stopped in his tracks.

No one was around but the woman from the office.

Edward twitched and spun around as Harry sashayed as evenly as he could up to the tall teenager whose nostril's flared out at him and his too perfect lips seem mashed together.

"What the fuck is your problem with me? What have I done to you to deserve you acting like a dick!?" He stared unblinking and Harry found it rather unnerving. "_Well? _I never said one word to you and you look at me like you want to tear my head off!"

"Not far off." Edward hissed smoothly.

"Why?" Harry demanded. Edward didn't answer. But Harry didn't need an answer to know. He could see it. The hate. "Do you hate me that much simply because I'm different? Is it your weird old-fashioned ways that have you believing that just because I'm gay I'm not a person? That I should be hated and belittled by people like you who think they're better than others?"

Edward suddenly lost all composure and he stepped forward briskly as though he wanted to grab Harry, before stopping, but oddly enough, the teen maneuvered out of reach with a keen reflex he learned years ago.

"If you want to hate me fine, see if I give a flying fuck. You wouldn't be the first. But please, spare me the theatrics." Harry's face was flushed and so hot that he thought he was going to pass out from the inflamed heat. He was angry, he hadn't been this angry in a long time. He was shaking in rage.

"No…"

"No what?"

"No." He said again. It was so fast that Harry hardly caught it at all.

"Hum." Harry narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms again. His hair flew up and whipped around from the wind. He shivered visibly. "I thought you might actually be an intelligent person. You lot seemed it. I thought perhaps you were the most intelligent here…"

Edward continued to stare at him without so much as blinking. He was rigid, like a statue. Harry wondered what would happen if he poked Edward. Would he tip over or would he be too heavy?

Then to Harry's utter surprise, Edward spoke and when he did, it was normal, wait no not normal. Normal was like Cedric Diggory. This was music; melodic, magical… was it possible? Too beautiful for Harry's ears. "Get inside, it's cold out here. You are shivering."

Huh? "S- so?" He stuttered. Oh, how clever. Stutter when you're trying to stand your ground. "I won't let you intimidate me! No matter how many brothers and sisters you have." Jesus! Blink already! Harry thought. Edward tilted his head to the side, hands stilled balled up. He looked like he was in pain - was he in pain? Was Harry reading too much into it? "Are you okay?" He then asked.

"Peachy."

"…" Harry huffed. Why did he care? Why _should_ he care? If Edward was so far against him, that it caused so much rage deep within, why did Harry care if he was in pain? "Right…" Harry took a step back.

Edward turned away, back to him and his shoulders moved as if he were breathing for the first time. A moment later, he turned back around, black eyes glittering strangely. "Go home, Harry Potter and be safe." The way he said this, it was like a sad ending to a once happy and fun filled story.

The reason why Harry related Edward's words like this had to do with the tenor and melancholy melody that traveled to his ears. It was then that Edward Cullen disappeared completely.

When Harry finally moved from his spot. He turned around to see Neville standing there. Eyes full of concern.

"Harry? Are you okay?"

Harry stared at his newfound friend and nodded slowly. He didn't think he could talk.

Neville smiled. "Something happen? How were your other classes?"

"Fine." He whispered, lowering his eyes to the ground and shivering some more. "I - need to see McGonagall. I forgot to hand her my slips."

"Okay, I'll come with. Need to hand this packet in anyway. You sure you're okay? Someone bother you?"

"No." Harry lied plainly. He didn't have time to think on Edward just now, for McGonagall was staring worriedly at Harry, her eyes held a maternal air.

"How is everything dear? Did your classes turn out alright?"

Harry nodded and handed her the slips that were on top of his bag. "Yes, Madam. Thank you."

She didn't quite believe that. He could see it in her knowing eyes. She was like a cat, watchful. Harry kind of thought she reminded him of a tabby cat he once owned before it got hit in the road. "Have a good afternoon, Mr. Potter."

"You too." Harry solemnly picked up his stuff. His body was numb and his head was buzzing, but while his body remained in its strange non-feeling mode that had no bearings on how the inside felt. His heart for some reason felt like it was splitting open.

Harry had met some cruel people before. Oh yes, he'd met them all, those who called you names that Harry didn't even want to think about. Harry never really gave them much thought. Their personality was too disdainful.

But Edward Cullen seemed like a jumble of oxy-morons. He hated Harry and at the same time, he was telling Harry to get in out of the cold and then to be safe. He would glare with revulsion … and … Harry shook his head visibly and sighed out loud. He hadn't realised he'd done it until Neville looked over.

"Someone really did bother you, huh?"

"Slightly. But, I don't understand." They walked across a parking lot, Harry vaguely noticed a brand new Volvo next to his truck.

"Was it Cho's big mouth?" Neville asked in concern.

Harry smiled weakly. "No, I'd slap it shut easily."

"Nothing about Cho is easy, except whatever is between her legs…"

Harry pulled a face and then burst into laughter without being able to stop himself. "Oh - my God," he almost cried and squeezed Neville's shoulder. "Thank you! You made me feel so much better in that second!" He said almost in tears. "Thank you, thank you! Haha…" Harry bit his lower lip and sniffed. "Thanks."

Neville was so red that Harry found it cute. "You're welcome. Glad you're laughing after whatever it is that shook you up."

"Nothing shook me up, I just hate people who are so closed minded and yet so fucking confusing."

Neville laughed hesitantly at Harry's swear word. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Good-bye, Neville."

"Bye, Harry."

(o)

A/N: Not everything is the same in the book as it is in this. Just the central major plot bits. This will be a lot more adult and perhaps less sulky of a Harry. Okay, time for bed for me… been up 24 hours..


	5. Edward Two

**Quick A.N.**

I simply took Edward's real feelings and ran on that. He doesn't exactly think the same way in the rough draft of midnight sun. But I _think _I kept him in character. I'm not gonna be a total copy cat. Mainly swiping the feelings and then emphasizing them in different ways and actions.

Looked over and spell checked. Not edited. Thanks for the response! Wow.

**Edward's Thoughts**

The entire way to Biology, Edward was tortured with nothing but random streams of thoughts about the newcomer. Edward would be easily tired of his face if it hadn't been for the fact that it was in all retrospect - beautiful and the fact that it was so delicate. It was strange; most boys don't look like that. Edward never chose to be stereotyped as one or the other and he never really paid much attention to anyone. All his years, he was over a hundred and ever since he was turned he could hear thoughts… like the wind. So easy and almost all of them were petty and frivolous. They weren't worth his time and so he asked himself, was Harry Potter worth his time and effort?

He had all the time in the world to figure this one human out and he would very well do it.

_'What are you thinking?'_ It was Alice.

He shook his head as he passed her in the hall. He made eye contact briskly with her similar colouring of onyx. It was no good they would all have to go this weekend, or sooner; especially Jasper. He knew that Alice was keeping a closer watch. The others coped just fine but Jasper kept having thoughts of each and every blood filled human that passed by. He was almost certain he could hear Jasper's mind from all the way down here. Edward gave Alice a look to go find him and now, Alice gave a slow nod.

'_Will do. See you soon._'

When he entered the class, he took his seat. No one ever sat with him. They were too scared; their human instincts told them all to scamper off.

It wasn't very long when he saw Cedric enter the room, his mind going wild about the new boy he had seen earlier that day in the cafeteria. Another girl, with bright red hair and freckles on her face was scowling.

'_Cho Chang and Harry Potter don't make me sick. He can do much better than her, like me! I'm the pretty one. I'm the one who dated Cedric for a year… not her, ugly bitch… I bet I can get Harry to fall for me… hmm…' _If there was anyone equally as vain as Cho Chang, it was this particular annoying girl. Ginny Weasley was her name and she had a twin brother named Ronald. They were both annoying pathetic little girls and only Ginny was a little less worse simply because she like Cho, put on the sweet innocent girl face while on the inside she was manipulative and careless.

That was why; Edward had no care in the world for most humans. It was why he never looked more than once. A simple sliver over their minds told him everything he ever needed and that was that.

Edward heard more thoughts fluttering through the door but he caught a rather annoying badgering set of thoughts that he was more than used too.

'_He's not contributing very much to the conversation. Perhaps he is in need of my help… he seems odd, he has very long hair, he should really get it cut and was that an earring I saw? Maybe I could be a good influence.' _Those had to be the thoughts of soon-to-be school valedictorian once they all graduated. Him for the umpteenth time. Hermione Granger and of course, she was escorting that unique boy with the closed up private mind.

Damn! Let me in! Edward wanted to find out what he was thinking, almost to an obsessive point. He'd never had anyone elude him before when it came to their minds.

Edward observed Harry closely and realised that he had a look of horror on his face just listening to the brunette. He didn't quite blame Harry. The poor boy was given a lecture on Scrimgeour's entire class before he got the chance to prove himself.

_'Yes! The gorgeous boy is finally in my class and dammit to hell if he has to sit by Cullen, jack ass.' _Edward once again had the human instinct to roll his eyes. To be doing he scratched the side of his head in a casual manner before pushing his books aside. He felt sorry for Harry. He could hear Cedric again. _'Damn, stupid Hermione. Stop yacking his ear off… damn he's pretty…' _Edward wished he could put a dog muzzle on Cedric's thoughts and shut him up.

"…He's a visual man, so you won't be bored! He loves hands on theory. You should go to the library and check out extracurricular material, just ask Mrs. Pince! She's the woman in there, don't be fooled by her angry attitude, she really loves her books."

For one split second, Edward locked eyes again with the boy who would be next to him and Edward cocked an eyebrow and watched him inquisitively. The way he walked, it spoke of 'shy' but 'eye opening.' Edward saw as the length of Harry's hair folded across his back and over his shoulders. Definitely a unique look.

Harry sashayed up to the room, tightening his bag against his shoulder as he went. Edward could tell it was an instinctual habit.

"Ah, Potter," said Mr. Scrimgeour, eyeing him with scrutiny. _Stupid boy needs to cut his hair! Police Chief son looks like a wild one. I wonder how much trouble he got in to move all the way here? Hmm, I'll have to keep a watch on him. Who knows what kind of trouble he'll get up too.'_

"Yes, Sir." Harry handed out his slip.

'_Too polite, definitely a manipulative one. He better stay away from the sweet girl's like Ginny or I'll have him one…' _"Very well, very well…" He handed the books to Harry and began to rant about no nonsense and not caring who he truly was so long as he handed his work in on time and paid attention. He was then directed at the only table.

Edward saw Harry roll his eyes and then turned toward him. It was then that he saw the blood rise in his cheeks; the colouring was attractive and new. Perhaps a little more than his eccentric voice.

Looking away, Edward heard his footsteps each and every soft thud against the marble floor. Too low for humans to hear but more than high enough for his sensitive hearing. The open window on the far opposite side of the room caused a gush of wind to fly through as he heard the 'clatter' of a bag and books next to him. He felt and saw out of the corners of his eyes that Harry's hair whooshed up and twisted around his porcelain features and it was then that Edward caught the mouth watering scent of this unique boy's blood. A scent so potent and powerful that it caused Edward's body to very discreetly convulse. A scent that suddenly turned his calm and rational mind into a frenzied monster of murder and mayhem and a wash of crimson red glittered across his darkened eyes in a mental sense and the picture was so damn clear.

Taste. Murder. Torture. Taste. Murder. Torture. They repeated themselves in the forefront of his mind, rolling around in centripetal swirls. It was all very vivid and it caused his mouth to water and the venom to saturate his too shiny white teeth. It filled his mouth and trickled down his fire flamed throat. He gripped a hold of the desk, ignoring the buzzes of minds clashing with one another. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. _Nothing_ except pouncing on his prey and devouring that delicious scent until the light in emerald pools distinguished with death.

His eyes were wild, crazy, unleashed anger.

What did he care, if Harry's eyes dilated in shock at his face? The beautiful babe wouldn't live long enough to understand. By the time he was through it would be too late for his thought process to pick up the fact that he was dying.

Harry Potter would die today and Edward Cullen would enjoy every drop of that fresh blood that surged its way through those light blue innocent veins just underneath the pale soft flesh. What would it take for Edward to pull Harry to him, no words needed, no tone of seduction, and simply sink his teeth through that softness? He bet the skin would taste just as good as the blood, all silky and saturated. The texture… oh the texture.

As Harry sat down Edward's stilled insides actually quivered, or so it felt. The human impression of quivering. From the stillness of his heart to the frozen state of everything that was. Harry's hair flew up once again, close, too _goddamn_ close. Someone shut the window! The human part of his mind screamed. But the monster deep inside longed for more - more than the scent that assaulted his throat, more than the scent that pricked his nose. He wanted that warm blood surging body to come closer. He couldn't imagine how beautiful Harry would look underneath him… in the most extravagant manner. In a manner that he shouldn't be thinking of. Thoughts and feelings continued to swirl, a drive so deep within….

Carlisle would be so ashamed…. If Edward could have he would have cried and screamed with agony he would have. He would have thrown a tantrum big enough for every five to ten year old in America. His tantrum would glide overseas toward all the land and countries… they would be able to hear it and felt it.

If only…

Eighty years… and no one had ever done this to Edward. He was being tortured to hell. He would undoubtedly burn if there was such an afterlife of heaven and hell. He would burn in the most spectacular way. He wouldn't be given complete blackness, oh no, not for the sin that he was likely to commit today.

He vaguely wondered why Alice hadn't blazed through the room to save him. Surely, she had _seen_ this? She must have known exactly what he wanted to do to this beautiful blood next to him. All these thoughts went by in mere milliseconds when they felt like hours.

He couldn't do this. He couldn't survive. He would ruin everything. If he killed Harry… devoured the sweetness of what was behind that flesh then he'd have to kill everyone in this room. Those didn't matter, all he cared about was getting to Harry - having his blood smeared everywhere.

No, no, this was not right. He couldn't do this. Not now, not today, not when they had come so far.

Taste. Torture. Murder. Mmm. Edward felt the crumbling under his hands. He saw that part of the desk was now in his hands. He crushed the substance of wood, the splinters doing nothing but scraping against his porcelain skin. He let it fault and then rushed his foot across it. He cast a sidelong frenzied glance at Harry in time to see his hair being pushed back and a silver glint of metal from his ear, caught Edward's attention.

Such beauty. Such a delicacy! How is this possible? Edward's mind screamed. Oh, God, that scent.

… Edward did all that he could. He held his breath. He couldn't breath. If he did, he'd be so screwed. He imagined the face of his family. His beautiful, beautiful family. Esme… and even though she couldn't cry… he could feel it. He could feel the human instincts of Esme, her saddened beautiful face contorted as she stared at him, while being ripped apart by the Volturi.

Yes, this would definitely warrant an instant execution for them all. He could see Carlisle disappointment. The fact that he couldn't hold out. He couldn't resist the smell… the taste… the death. He wasn't strong enough. He was a weakling… so fucking weak. Edward wasn't one for coarse wording but this was true. He was weak.

No, he'd make it. His mind was contradicting him over and over. He saw the blue eyed pale gaze of Albus Dumbledore, the head of the Volturi staring at him with reverence at what he had done. He had a feeling that the ancient would keep him around, 'forgive' him for his atrocities for he was useful. Alice and Edward would be the only expendable ones. The only ones to make it alive but only if they allowed themselves to be pawns of the court. Jasper's life sinking into the shadows. Rosalie's beauty gone and never to be gazed upon again.. Emmett's wide smile fading and twisting… Esme's caramel curls and angelic face being yanked from her shoulders and launched into the fire and brimstone of disposing for no vampire could die. They existed or they didn't. Carlisle's last look as Albus smiled over him; pleased to see that the 'light' coven family had finally fallen into shadow… they had done what Albus believed that would happen all alone. The laughing twinkle in those demonized eyes sent Edward's hatred for Harry Potter throttling forward.

Yes, he hated Harry Potter. He hated the little bastard for his sweet blood, hated him for his beautiful face, and those dazzling eyes… he hated this child, hated this boy, hated everything that made this human beautiful. He hated Harry Potter.

He chanted this over and over in his mind, ignoring anything and everything that Scrimgeour said. He leaned as far away from Harry as he possibly could, breathe still being held. He didn't need to breathe, but it was nice, it allowed his senses to take over and understand a room. It allowed him to feel human, to feel like less of the monster that he was.

Harry Potter was the bane of his existence. Put on the earth to torture him until he was non existent. This was his punishment for his crimes. He knew it. He had to fight it. He couldn't let them down. Just an hour, one hour.

He gazed pleadingly at the clock. Willing the goddamn thing to spin forward to the hour of leave. He swallowed pints and pints of venom down his burning throat and the longing for a piece of cool was denied to him because of this - _thing_ sitting next to him. He was sickened and disgusted.

Stupid human! Stupid human coming to his town and ruining everything! The rhythmic tapping of Harry's pen reached Edward's ears like the banging of a drum. He tuned everyone out but that tapping. It kind of helped. He followed the beat of inconsistency. The way it flipped, tapped, thudded, in a speedy process. The focus was better than the clock which still wouldn't move. The resistance of wrapping his fingers around Harry's sweet warm neck caused him to close his fingers at his sides, to clench them and keep tightly shut. If he were human he may have bled from the thin short nails digging into his palm.

He could feel those attractive eyes of confusion, of curiosity of wonderment. He hated those eyes… hated them. Emerald was the worst gem in existence… oh yes… anyone with the eyes of emerald should die… they were here for torture and nothing more. A silent agonising torture that sent Edward's body and mind into an overdrive he'd never experienced.

He needed to scare the little twit. Give him a reason to look away, make him, compel him! He turned and glowered with disgust and almost bared his teeth when Harry turned fully to him.

He had expected to frighten Harry, to make him turn the hell away and stay away. But instead, all he got were a confused annoyed look and then a soft lovely tone. "What the blood hell is wrong with you?" He hissed like a sweet little snake. He imagined Harry's tongue sliding out and quickly was disgusted at the fact that his thoughts go from violent to sexual. Damn him! Edward continue to stare and glare. "Well?" That tongue pressed.

No need to let the teen believe he was mute. "You." Edward said through clenched teeth. He was proud of himself for the anger and hate that he sent through the mere word. He was victorious. He could speak without attacking. This was good. But he was beginning to lose his self control. Harry kept staring; he wasn't looking away like most humans would have.

He had a determined expression. Jesus kid! You are just begging for a death sentence. Edward thought mutinously. Was he suicidal? He had to have been to keep staring, to keep giving him that defied look that says, 'I'm not going to back down.' He would back down when he took his last breath. Oh yes, Edward was sure of that. To add more pain to Edward's sordid fairytale, Harry spoke again and Edward had to do some more internal fighting. Harry's breath was … sublime.

"What about me?" Harry retorted. "What did I do to you?"

Edward's posture was even more rigid now. He turned his head away and stared straight ahead. Harry refused to give in and continued to stare, eyes blinking rapidly every few seconds to keep from drying up. Edward's hand then moved slightly unclenching; Harry couldn't fight the involuntary flinch that followed. He had thought for one fleeting second that Edward would strike him.

He flinched! That was good. Flinching was a human, normal thing to do, good for him! But Edward wondered why he was flinching. He hadn't done anything but look away. Well, except flex the grip of his fist.

_'What the hell does Cullen think he's doing glaring at Harry like that? The little jack ass! I ought to kick his ass…' _Cedric's word's infiltrated his blood thirsty mind. He imagined taking Cedric off by himself and ripping the bastard's head from his shoulders. Oh yes, Edward would get a thrill out of watching the shocked look through his pretty boy eyes. He hated Cedric, almost as much as he hated Harry but for entirely different reasons that he couldn't fathom. He would take a river of denial for now.

Harry bristled next to him and finally looked away. He was packing everything up. Edward focused on the sounds of closing books. He turned away for one moment, Edward needed a breath. He had to have some clean air. He pried his venom covered teeth apart and took it in. It whistled down his throat and stung him… flamed him… like a hot poker straight to throat.

"Look, whatever it is, I apologise."

So soft of a voice… so very - taste, torture, murder. Yes! He wanted it, but he couldn't have it.

Edward couldn't do that too this innocent little human. As much as he hated that human he just couldn't do it. He turned toward Harry and their gazes remained interlocked. Harry's eyes were full of calculating questions. Oh what must the little minx think? He thought, looking at the detailed shape of Harry's eyes. He could see the length of his lashes, each and every one of them pulled together in a perfected way. "Fine." Edward managed to answer.

When the bell rang, Edward wanted to stand up and do a dance of relief. He was free. He couldn't have been anymore freer. Who gave a fuck about acting human? He needed to think more about keeping humans alive! He fled… and he fled fast.

But even as he made it to the lot, he could somewhere here the stupid little blonde boy approaching Harry, with a handsome smile…

The fresh, freezing cold rainy air, made Edward moan out. He stumbled forward with no grace whatsoever and literally climbed like an animal into his car. Into a safe haven that he needed. He covered his face with his hands and longed to choke out some sobs. He did it; he didn't kill… not yet anyway.

He could still feel Harry's blood next to him. Still feel the warmth, the hair, the skin… that Chinese little symbol dangling in the innocent ear. Did it bleed when he got it done? Edward wandered.

He shook his head. Fuck, Edward! Stop it. He growled to himself and smacked the wheel. Not hard, too hard would cause it to come right off. He flipped the CD player on and allowed the music and screams to fill his head.

He couldn't think of this. No, no. He survived. Carlisle's entire life would not be destroyed because of him or because of a small little boy.

Small beautiful boy… With beautiful blood… and a beautiful smile… He needed a dictionary. There had to be more words than beautiful… there was gorgeous and then there was pretty. But pretty sounded bad it sounded like Edward had bad intentions…

He laughed darkly at the air around him, as though it were taunting him. Had anyone witnessed this, they may have had him committed. Bad intentions, as if Edward never had bad intentions for the little feline.

Edward had the intentions of the worst possible human in history. Oh, this was just so great. He nearly killed the new student, nearly exposed his family, and he knew he may have shown too much inhuman abilities.

He groaned when he heard the students from across the lot switch for classes. That's how quick he had been to get to the car. He pinpointed voices and arched an eyebrow when he heard Cedric trying to impress Harry. Harry being all sweet and kind and speculating as to why Edward had acted so mean.

"You know, I have to ask, did you do something Edward Cullen? He seemed furious with you!"

He could visualize from here, behind all the cars in the lot that Harry was blushing. That red stained blood hidden behind the pockets of his cheeks. "No damn clue! You saw it too then, huh?"

"He's never acted like that before. Looked as though you stabbed him."

"Perhaps I'll try that next time at least it would warrant that anger." Harry scowled prettily and Edward wondered what it looked like. His pink lips all jutted out in a funny little pout… that coiled tongue… Edward hissed to himself. "I did nary a thing to the git."

Edward chuckled quietly at insult. Git was something new. He liked it. Oh, God, he knew it wasn't Harry's fault. They didn't know each other. Harry didn't know that his blood was sweet and amazing. He didn't know any of this and yet, Edward hated him and at the same time he didn't.

Perhaps, if he changed out of Biology… hmm.

Five minutes toward the end of seventh period, Edward made up his mind. He'd speak to Ms. McGonagall. She shouldn't be too hard to convince. She had always been smitten with him.

Okay, maybe it was out of her hands. But I needed to try. To convince her or at least fully drop the subject. Edward was sure he could do it. Biology was nothing new. He had two majors in the art of medical, having taken a leaf out of Carlisle's book. _'Such a beautiful young man. He shouldn't even be in High School. His adopted parents should have jumped him straight to Harvard! Such intelligence… He has such potential. I wonder if the new boy would appeal to him?'_

Oh, Ms. McGonagall, Edward thought sadly. He appealed more than she could ever know. Obviously, she too had been taken by the new boy. He was unique, his hair, his voice, his polite disposition.

The door opened and then shut. Edward heard no thoughts as the shuffling behind made its self known. He ignored it and continued to badger her.

"If you would be so kind to give me any other time schedule but Biology in sixth period." He tried again, lacing his voice with the perfect amount of richness.

"I am sorry; Mr. Cullen, but we have nothing else free…"

The door opened again, causing to reveal a young girl throwing a detention slip into the basket next to him. A gush of wind whirled through causing McGonagall to shiver and Edward very nearly followed suit, but not because of the cold.

But because of the scent that once again attacked him… assaulted him… doused him in gasoline and then lit by a set of matches… he could see the red and orange flames flickering up from his throat… that was how intense it was.

He held his breath and stood rigid, trying not to crouch from instinct and then pounce. He had to will all this back down. Harry Potter was right behind him.

He turned sharply and narrowed his eyes on Harry's form. The teen clutched his bag, and his eyes widened, and mouth came open with a shocked expression. Edward could see the hint of wetness along Harry's pink lips. As he remembered the pockets of blood against Harry's cheeks from earlier when the teen was on his way to gym with Cedric, he saw them now, a full visual effect.

It was delicious.

He wanted to laugh at the fact that Harry attempted to glare at him. All it did was make him more appetising.

Harry dropped his bag and crossed his arms over his chest. Stop that! Edward growled in his mind. That isn't going to help. Edward turned away and back to Ms. McGonagall. "Never mind." He said briskly. "I see that it is unavoidable. Thank you Ms. McGonagall."

When he turned on his heel, he caught the scent again and resisted flinching. As he slipped out of the room as humanely as possible. He was about to make a run for it, since the parking lot was relatively deserted but of course the little minx wouldn't let him get anywhere.

"_Edward!_" Harry called out succinctly.

Edward stopped. He shouldn't have stopped, he should have just continued running. But no, he stopped.

When he spun around he was well aware of Harry advancing on him and the way he walked was so cute, one foot in front of the other in a sashayed sway of his hips. Not like a woman or any female but it most certainly wasn't like most of the guys in the school. It was something of his own.

Edward took in a breath of clean out but it was too late. Harry was already filling his mouth and damaging his throat. If he were human, his oesophagus would have been destroyed twice over

He waited for Harry to speak or do whatever it is the small evil creature wanted to do. What he hadn't expected was the obscenities that followed.

"What the fuck is your problem with me? What have I done to you to deserve you acting like a dick!?" He stared in an intense angry way, leaving Edward to merely stare, no blinking required. He couldn't think to stay human… "_Well? _I never said one word to you and you look at me like you want to tear my head off!"

Perceptive little thing. Edward thought. He wondered how to answer this while burning blistered him and made him feel chapped and parched. But he didn't need water. No, he needed what was under that sweet delicate skin. "Not far off." Edward decided on.

"Why?" Harry demanded. The tremble in Harry's voice would have been non existent to anyone who wasn't a vampire. He could see Harry's fear but he could also see that same defiance and determination to stand one's ground. What was going through this beauty's mind right now? Edward thought but when Harry answered his thoughts, Edward wondered if he were the one with an open book for a head. "Do you hate me _that_ much simply because I'm different? Is it your weird old fashioned ways that has you believing that just because I'm gay I'm not a person? That I should be hated and belittle by people like you who think they're better than others?"

Oh, God! Of all the things… no wonder the minx was sticking up for himself. Jesus, what did he do now? Harry thought Edward hated him for being gay.

That was a little hypocritical but Edward couldn't say that right now. He was scared to open his mouth. Harry was in the right to be mad, to be angry. What other reason could Edward Cullen have against a boy he'd never met before? Harry's reasoning behind the fact that Edward hated him because he was gay was solid, to any human. Even to Einstein it would have been a solid formation. So many human's preconceived notions about who you love had been the centripetal point in political and non political debates, fights, and violent disturbances. What did he do now? He couldn't confess to Harry the truth… that was impossible. Harry was obviously more intelligent than most teenagers and while he was ultra shy, he wasn't going to back down to someone who was anti-gay.

Edward made a move toward Harry, it was accidental. His monster reacting before his mind could stop. He reached, but Harry dodged, as if he had expected it. No human had ever been able to dodge him before. But then, his mind had pulled back at the perfect time.

Harry's reflexes were nice. Edward thought. Then Harry went on.

"If you want to hate me fine, see if I give a flying fuck. You wouldn't be the first. But please, spare me the theatrics."

Pain! Pain! No, I can't touch this little thing. No! Edward crowed. Harry's face was hotter because of the anger. The blood was swirling all around his pale features, lighting him up like a buffet. Harry smelled… of warm sunshine, maybe a sun flower scent or something that spoke warmth… Edward hadn't bathed in warmth in years…. Exposing his skin to the sun was not a good way to remain human.

This was why Forks was perfect. _God, Harry, stop this! Hate me and move on!_ Edward's shouted. But Harry of course wouldn't hear that or understand.

Edward braced himself and then he tried to answer, but he knew it would be too incoherent or unmanageable. Even the one word.

"No…" He barely moved his lips, but he could feel the cool air whistling passed. He managed to swallow down the venom again.

"No what?" Harry purred in a demand. Or well, purred to him.

"No." He repeated swiftly again. He knew Harry wouldn't understand. He was trying to say, 'no, I don't hate you because you're gay.' but he knew that it would be lost.

"Hum." Harry narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms again. His hair flew up and whipped around from the wind. He shivered visibly. _Thank you so fucking much God!_ Edward snarled in his mind as he stared up at the sky. _You just had to test more of my self control?_ If God DID exist, he was a jack ass to be putting such a delicate little boy in front of his path. Harry however angry was freezing to death. He needed to get inside before he caught a human sickness. He didn't need another guilt on his conscience. Getting Harry ill on his first day of school at Forks. His father wouldn't appreciate that much.

"I thought you might actually be an intelligent person. You lot seemed it. I thought perhaps you were the most intelligent here…"

Edward was floored by Harry's words. He couldn't say anything to redeem himself at this point. The fear of opening his mouth was tantamount. He could hear and feel Harry's beating heart through his chest. It surged and hammered, fear, anger, and hurt all wrapped up into a ball.

He suddenly felt everything that Jasper felt on a regular basis. The emotions were suffocating and deadly. They were horrible. Jesus, Edward would never doubt Jasper again… he hated to know that whenever the family was in these sorts of moods, Jasper felt them full on.

This was agony at its finest.

Edward continued to stare at him without so much as blinking. He was rigid, like a statue. For a moment, Edward contemplating walking away again. A smart person er - vampire would have done so. But, Edward right now wasn't too bright. Harry was right. Edward wasn't intelligent. If he had been he'd have booked it. "Get inside, it's cold out here. You are shivering." How he said this without breathing, he would never know. But every word caused him pain. It was like needles from a dentist attacking his gum, numbing it and bringing out the worst.

"S- so?" He stuttered. Edward was resigned to a life of hell. The little shit had to be so cute. He then shocked Edward to the floor with his next words. The kid was a conundrum of things. He was built tough. "I won't let you intimidate me! No matter how many brothers and sisters you have." Edward tilted his head to the side, hands stilled balled up. _Argh_. Edward moaned inside. _Just kill me now, he thought._ "Are you okay?" He then asked.

Asking a deadly, violent, and insane vampire, if he was okay? Edward felt true pity for Harry and the ignorance of what he was. He took the word he heard Harry using earlier. "Peachy."

"…" Harry huffed. "Right…" He then took a step back.

Edward wanted to pull up a sign that said, that Harry Potter wasn't allowed to do cute. Anything that resulted in cute would be punished by law.

Getting his mind back was something he desperately needed. He turned around full and took a few steps away from Harry and opened his mouth and breathed. _Jesus Christ! Fuck, that hurt_. But he found a free strand of air and took it into his hollow chest. When he turned back around, he stared at Harry with as much sadness and honesty as he could offer. "Go home, Harry Potter and be safe."

'_Oh! Harry's truck is still here! I wonder if he's lost? I hope he's okay. If anyone's bothered him.. I'll… I'll… I don't know what but I'll do something!' _Neville. Edward had to go.

He took Harry's shock at the cryptic message and ran for it, like a little boy crying to his mother because the neighbour girl pinched him.

He made it to the Volvo and breathed out deep.

Alice and the entire group were waiting for him. Her mind was going haywire about Jasper and Edward knew why. Jasper needed to feed soon or he'd cause a massacre … but not as serious of one as Edward had to push down. Jasper could do no damage compared to what Edward wanted to do.

She took one look at him and gaped. "Edward? What's wrong?"

Edward didn't answer and slid into the driver's seat. Alice was next to him, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper in the back. Each one was in their own thoughts. Rosalie's was by far the most annoying, but if Edward thought peaked into her mind, perhaps he'd be distracted. There was enough air and hairspray in there to do so. Emmett was wondering if the Marlins would be playing the Yankees in the World Series and was a bit saddened that the Dodgers were no longer in the running.

"Edward-?" She stopped and then let her mind take over. She had missed him all day due to her worrisome thoughts of Jasper and Edward stiffened completely when she ran through the visions of Harry sitting next to him, Harry's hair blowing, Harry's eyes widening, Edward's dark eyes, mutinous expression… blood everywhere… murder… mayhem.

"Oh my god!" Alice gasped and everyone turned to her.

"Shut it." Edward growled and snapped his eyes closed. "Just shut it… STOP!" He practically roared when Alice began to picture in graphic detail, Edward wrapping his arms around Harry's slender waist, pulling the soft long hair aside and then…

"Oh Edward…"

"What?" Rosalie asked. "What's going on with you now?" _Damn broken record, you are. _

Emmett stared at the back of Edward's head. "Looks like someone's undies are in a bundle."

Jasper stared at Edward in curiosity. It was obvious that Jasper was feeling a multitude of things. The blonde then whimpered, when he caught trail of two scents nearest them. Rosalie elbowed him sharply. "Stop it." The rest caught it too. But it was more strong for Edward than the rest.

"Slightly. But, I don't understand." The group of vampires heard the footsteps a mile away and heard the new boy's voice. Alongside of him was the quiet one. Neville. Edward groaned and gripped the steering wheel and held in his breath.

"Was it Cho's big mouth?" Neville asked obviously there was concern in the kid's voice.

Alice was looking at Edward shrewdly and then staring out the rear-view mirror. "He's very pretty." Alice said too quietly for human. _'He's sweet. If he wasn't human, I'd love to have him as a friend... I bet he's fun. He dresses nice! A boy with a fashion sense...'_

No shit! Edward thought refusing to look over.

Harry smiled weakly. "No, I'd slap it shut easily."

"Guess the new one doesn't like Chang." Emmett grinned. "Perhaps he's not so bad..."

Edward fought a moan.

"Who would?" Rosalie asked. _'She's damn ugly! Why anyone would go for her is beyond me. I caught the new boy staring at me, admiring me… though everyone does that, even I.' _

"He's gay Rose." Edward put in for those who did not know.

"So? He can still admire." Rosalie snapped.

Edward gritted his teeth together, and heard Neville's thoughts before his voice. _'Poor Harry, having it hard on the first day. Who in their right minds would be mean to Harry? He's so sweet! He's so nice… that's not fair. If this is because he's gay…' _"Nothing about Cho is easy, except whatever is between her legs…"

Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett laughed at the exact same time. Edward's lip quirked up and chanced a look through the mirror at Harry's attractive wispy reflection.

Damn.

Harry made the most comical face and then, Edward's ears were assaulted by music. The laughter tingled through his spine and the blood rushed more and more to his face. Harry double over holding onto Neville for support. Jasper lurched and moaned again. Alice smiled slightly and then shot a look at Jasper. "Emmett…"

"I'm ready Alice…" Emmett imitated the cracking of his knuckles and grinned wildly at Jasper. "Wait… Jasper or Edward?" He taunted looking over at the usually composed brother of his. _'To have you so unhinged is so much fun all because of Mr. Beautiful huh?' _

Edward ground his teeth. Perhaps he should threaten to tell Rosalie that Emmett thought Harry was beautiful. That would be payback enough. No sex for him for a week.

"Both." Alice supplied

"Oh - my God," Harry almost cried with giggles and squeezed Neville's shoulder. "Thank you! You made me feel so much better in that second!" He said almost in tears. "Thank you, thank you! Haha…" Harry bit his lower lip and sniffed. "Thanks."

Edward saw tears and his still heart pierced with pain. They were laughing tears mingled with hurt tears. He knew he could taste it easily.

"He's sad." Jasper mumbled. "He's depressed and confused as well."

"Who cares?" Rosalie asked.

"Rose." Emmett groused.

"You're welcome. Glad you're laughing after whatever it is that shook you up," said Neville softly.

"Not shaken me up, I just hate people who are so closed minded and yet so fucking confusing."

"Pretty boy has a mouth." Emmett teased.

Rosalie scowled. "He's not that pretty." _'I'm prettier.'_

"Keep telling yourself that." Edward managed, earning a hard whack on the head by the narcissistic blonde.

Emmett chuckled and Jasper snickered weakly.

Neville laughed hesitantly. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Harry?"

"Good-bye Neville."

"Bye Harry."

Edward watched Harry clamber into his truck without any grace. He looked cute and as though he needed help. Again, that sign of all things cute, that Harry did was illegal came to his mind. He saw the pearly tears run out of Harry's emerald eyes and watched as they were swept away. Edward was struck by a ten ton weight to face.

Harry was crying because of him.

That hurt even worse than his throat burning for the blood - the sweet delectable blood… he couldn't be putting Harry in this pain.

"You're leaving." Alice stated. He could see it in her mind; Alaska backdrop, Andromeda, Narcissa, and Nymphadora's place. White covered snow caps and Narcissa's bright white hair flying behind as she greeted him with concern.

"Yes." He was already down the road and toward the house. He was traveling in deep thought. He ignored Rosalie's indignation, Emmett's taunts from his mind, and Jasper wondering what was going on. Edward was always the most calm and humane of the lot and it obviously bugged the Civil War foot soldier to see him come so unhinged.

No one had ever seen it. Eighty solid years of resistance… and now this.

"Go see Carlisle." Alice said simply.

Edward nodded.

"Pull over, I'll drive."

"Thank you."

"Be safe." She kissed him on the cheek as he slid out the moment the car was stopped.

"Don't tell me that. Tell him that."

Alice slid agilely into the driver's seat. "Harry's too sweet for you to harm. Think of that." _'Much to beautiful Edward...'_

"Too late. Tell Esme I love her." Was all Alice and the others heard, as Edward launched himself toward the woods. He'd feed on the way. He couldn't enter a hospital so hungry and blood thirsty.


	6. Chapter Four

-1Spell Checked, but not edited.  
Thank you for the response!

Chapter Four

It took over an hour for Harry to get his feelings under wraps. He wiped the last of his tears and scowled. Fuck Edward, stupid arse. Harry hated him. How the teen got through shopping without throwing everything down and sitting on the floor with a childish temper tantrum of hysterics, he didn't know. But when he fixed dinner for him and his father, he worked in a very mechanical sort of way. He had the CD player downstairs and it was blaring angry loud music. Something, anything to get his mind off of what had happened.

Any form of silence was unwelcome. Harry couldn't deal with it. Not now. He refused to think of Edward. Think of black eyes, balled up perfect hands, perfect muscle.

_Fuck!_ Harry growled and threw the knife forward before he could stop himself. It clattered against the wall and fell to the floor. Stupid gorgeous boys. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

The phone rang and Harry picked up and at the same time turned down the player. "Hello?" He asked pressing it to his shoulder so that he could have his hands free.

"HARRY! Why didn't you call me baby?" The cooing tones of his mother rattled him at the moment. He had no want to talk to her and feign happiness.

He hid a deep sigh and then placed on the false happy voice. "Oh, sorry mum! Dad and I went out to eat and I crashed as soon as I walked into the door. Eight hours backwards this lot is and I had no caffeine until I found a dairy before school." Harry pushed forth some random teenage laughter.

"Awe, my baby is so far away. Is James treating you okay? Are you happy? Did you get in safe?"

"Yes mum, dad is treating me great. He's very happy and yes, I am happy too." He tried not to stumble over his own declaration. "I got in as safe as ever. It's rainy here as usual." He said to keep her from asking how the place was. "I haven't called or written because of the time frames. It's madness."

"Oh, I bet baby! Don't get sleep deprived now. I miss you so much! The place isn't the same without you."

Of course not, Severus gets all your attention now and he loves it. Harry thought idly. "I'm sorry mum. You'll get used to it. You have Severus and them."

"I do, have you made any friends yet?"

"Two. A boy named Neville and another named Cedric. They're really nice."

"Good, good!" She continued on for another good hour, but Harry was losing patience.

"Well, mum. I'm going to go. I'm fixing dinner seeing as dad has a habit of pretending to be a magical wizard whenever he gets into the kitchen and things tend to blow up."

Lily giggled furiously. "Yes, James was never kitchen-inclined."

"He's a bio-hazard waiting to happen."

Finally, after ten minutes of _I love yous_ and _I miss yous_, Harry hung up. He sighed heavily and sank down in the chair and pressed his forehead to the cool wood.

The door opened and Harry brought his head up. "Bambi!"

Harry sighed, time for more acting.

… "Hi ya dad!" Harry bounced up and ran into the kitchen. "Dinner's almost done."

"Great! How was school?" James bounced into the room, all smiles and glittering eyes.

"Educational?"

Laughing, James clamped down on Harry's shoulders and pulled him close. "Wasn't that bad was it?" He asked.

"No." Harry lied. "It was relatively good. Became friends with Neville Longbottom?"

"Ooh, Alice and Frank Longbottom's son. Yes, he's very nice. Anyone else?" His father was hanging on him like a lifeline. He knew James had been deprived but he hadn't known how deprived he was until now.

"A boy named Cedric Diggory?"

"Amos and Emily Diggory. They own the sporting goods store in town."

Harry tried to eat dinner and enjoy himself. It was nice to see his dad laughing and smiling, but Harry just wasn't into it today. He was exhausted. He wanted to curl up and fall asleep. But if he went up now, James would worry.

James helped with the dishes, instead of watching the rerun sitcom on the TV. Harry wished he would and get distracted from anyone but him. He couldn't deal with this right now.

"I'm going for a long shower dad. I'm tired." Harry murmured after the last plate was put away.

James surveyed Harry with his hazel eyes for several long moments before smiling. "Okay, are you sure everything went well today?"

_No, of course not. I got glared at by a seriously gorgeous guy who hated me on contact. _But Harry didn't think that would go over well. "Yeah, just - tired. It was draining."

James kissed Harry's cheek. "Okay then. Go and relax and I'll see what Stewie has gotten himself into."

Harry snorted, "-taking over the world."

"-or plotting to kill Lois."

Harry remained in the shower, sitting at the bottom of the tub, legs brought up to his chest and he pressed his chin against his knees. He shouldn't even be dwelling on this. He shouldn't give a damn about Edward and his gorgeous family. Who cared if they were against him?

He only cared because they could all get into a fight and it would end badly. Harry wouldn't stand a chance. Harry knew better, he wasn't stupid nor was he weak. He knew his strengths and weaknesses and he didn't like the odds of him going up against any of them.

Harry thought about how the desk in class had been broken off my Edward's hand… well… perhaps it was already loose and Edward pried it further apart? That would make sense. But didn't he get splinters in his perfect, large, gorgeous hands?

Stupid boy. Harry scowled and stood up when the water began to run cold. He'd been in here for almost an hour, feeling the pricks of water sting his body to a lobster red. Anything to forget. He shut it off and stepped out carefully, towel from the rack was drug down and around him.

Enough about him. Harry would just keep his distance. He would stick with Neville and maybe flirt around with Cedric. Who knew?

The next day, Harry was a lot more confident however weary he was. He looked out for a sudden brawny black haired guy who was ready to tower over him and break him apart limb from limb. He expected it.

But it never came. Neville was wonderful company and he had a nice personality when he wasn't stammering or stuttering over every sentence. Harry encouraged him to keep talking even when Cho scoffed at him for saying something that she deemed stupid.

God, Harry hated her. He was also a little annoyed about some redhead girl who kept batting her lashes at him. What was her name-? Gina Wesley? No, that sounded too nice actually. Oh well, whatever it was, she was annoying.

What was worse was her pompous brother.

"-and so I told this guy that he needed to stop looking my way because he was pissing me the hell off, I wound up giving him a shiner… he was scared of me for weeks!"

"Hum, I think he was scared of your precocious lack of intelligence." Harry commented, walking from Government to Trig.

Ron stared at Harry blankly. "Huh?"

"Exactly." Harry said patting him on the shoulder and walking away, leaving a dumb Ron to figure out whether he was complimented or insulted.

A tiny little wind chimes like giggle from the far right caused Harry to stop in his tracks and glance around at each student passing him by. He made brief eye contact with some girls and guys who smirked at him. But otherwise he saw no one.

Coming out of class with Cho Chang and Hermione Granger, Harry wondered where he could find the hardest piece of wall to bang his head on… he was being drove utterly insane.

Harry simply stared at them as they argued. Cho over sitting with him and Hermione who was indignant because he hadn't taken a trip to the library yet. God, save me!

They were heading for lunch and Harry quickly stopped in his tracks. Oh, geez, he did not want to see the Cullens and especially not Edward. He had to hold his breath and walk stiffly into the room and pretend as if he were paying no mind to anyone. When his eyes did a sweep of the room, it paused inevitably on the table of kids who sat once again in the same places with uneaten food.

The food was the same kind as yesterday. Harry saw the apple, the bagel, and the same exact soda. To Harry it looked like a prop for a movie. Not even real. What really stood out though was the fact that Edward was nowhere in sight.

He was gone.

Harry felt bad and good at the same time. Good because he didn't have to face him today. Bad because - well - he didn't really know why he felt bad. He limply picked up a tray and piled it with sweets.

"You should eat veggies Harry. They help your mind grow and function." Hermione admonished seeing the chocolate ice cream and pastries filling his plate.

"No thank you. A sugar rush is what I need right now."

Neville waved him over fondly and Harry was cheerful to sit with him.

"Does he have to sit with us?" Cho mumbled and Harry shot her a cold look. She blinked. "Oh, I mean, I don't mind… he's sweet and all…"

"Right." Harry was trying to find one good reason not to slap her…

Oh yeah, he was a guy… and he didn't need suspended on the second day of school.

But he was gay, so would he get away with it if he slapped her one? Hmm. He imagined it. He knew he could really do it, if she pissed him off enough. Harry thought of this while sitting down with Neville. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the pixie girl Alice grin out of nowhere and Harry marvelled at the fact that her grin was so bright it lit up her face like a small angel. One of the things Harry noticed was that their eyes seemed a touch different today than yesterday.

Was it lighter? Or just a trick of the light.

He didn't know, but the fact that Edward wasn't in school made the rest of the day go by easier.

In Biology, Cedric kept Harry entertained with his quirky little comments and sideways glances. He mentioned something about the beach and Harry wondered if the boy was actually living in the same small town as him.

"Tomorrow you should sit with me at lunch. Your friends of course are welcome." Cedric invited.

Harry smiled slyly. "Hum, maybe Cedric."

Cedric obviously hadn't expected that. "Wha-?"

"Maybe." Harry repeated as Scrimgeour shut the door.

"Get to your seats now!" He barked, glaring at the back of Cedric's neck.

Cedric scoffed. "You better say yes." He teased and squeezed Harry's shoulder before heading to his seat.

As Harry sat by himself in Biology, he kept glancing sideways at the seat that Edward usually sat in. Was his absence from school because of him? Was the teen so sickened by him being gay that he didn't want to be in the same school? But, that made no sense. Neville was gay and Cedric was obviously bisexual and Harry wasn't the only person.

So why was, he, Harry any different? Edward's family didn't seem hostile; they didn't as much as look at him. The little one seemed like she would be the nicest and he thought briefly about approaching her and imagine what the conversation would be like.

'_Hi, I'm Harry, and uhm, your brother…'_

"_You're brother was being a complete arse last night! What the hell is his problem?" _

"_Are you anti-gay?" _

Okay, that sounded half crocked.

'_I'm sorry to bother you, but I would like to know what your brother has against me?' _He frowned at how it sounded. He could just come right out and ask what the hell their problems were without being cordial, but then he remembered brawny.

Heh. The odds of surviving a single blow by him were next to nil.

The rest of the week went by with a blinding speed and Edward still hadn't come back to school. Harry shouldn't care. Really, he shouldn't. But he couldn't stop the nagging suspicion. He remembered their confrontation and the fact that Edward looked to be in pain.

Was there something more wrong with him? Maybe a mental condition. He wanted to laugh at his preconceived notions. He needed to stop it. He wasn't getting anywhere. If the family hadn't acted on their hate for him yet, he didn't think they would at all. This made Harry relax greatly by the time the weekend came up. But then he remembered what if they planned for the weekend?

Harry was about to panic when he caught himself before he could get to that point. Bloody hell, nothing was going to happen. If brawny had wanted too, he could have walked right up to Harry, hit him, and then be done with it and possibly get suspended or expelled. No one could do a thing about it. Why would he have to wait? It wasn't like he had anyone to worry about and being home with his police officer father it would be very unlikely that they would strike.

So, all weekend, Harry spent it on the phone with Neville and sometimes with Cedric who continued to talk about a trip to the beach once it got warm. Harry wondered what planet he was living on. Warm? Here in Forks? That wasn't likely to occur anytime soon.

Harry would spend the eve curled up with his father on the sofa, watching stupid sitcoms that had them laughing. It was better than the reality shows that had people eating bugs and other disgusting concoctions.

It was Sunday night; Harry was curled up against his dad and had a quilt over his body. They were watching an old movie. Harry wasn't very interested in it but it was the only thing on that wasn't a game show, infomercial, or the News. The movie was Pretty Woman and the main characters just happened to be Vivian and Edward.

Edward.

Edward.

GOD DAMMIT! Harry moaned out loud pathetically, signalling James' attention.

"Bambi?" James curled his hand under Harry's neck and pushed it up so that their eyes locked. "What's wrong?"

"Hum, nothing." He lied weakly.

James sighed. "I don't want to push you, but I know there's something wrong."

"Meh." Harry mumbled.

Chuckling, James tickled his son's cheek. "Do I have to guess?"

"Nnn."

"Is it boy trouble?"

"Bah!"

He chuckled some more. "Is it Cedric?"

"Haha, no."

"Neville?"

"Nuh…" Harry shook his head and glowered at the TV. The man's hair was perfect like Edwards and his voice was flawless and while it was English it was beautiful… but Edward's had been more beautiful.

"_Edward!_"

"Oh fuck Edward!" Harry snapped out loud and grabbed the remote and turned it off.

… James of course became baffled by the outburst. "Okay, no Edward."

"Edward sucks." Harry sulked.

"Does he?" James asked. "I bet so, for you to use American-lingo"

"Really sucks. Chit, git, arse, all those aren't harsh enough."

"So - this Edward sucks…"

"Mhmm."

"Good to know."

"Arrest him!"

"On what grounds?" James asked curiously. "By all means, I will if he pisses you off this much but I need grounds."

"For being gorgeous?"

"Sorry, that will only get him bent over backwards - by ugly men. I think that would save him from prison time."

Harry felt his insides quiver as he giggled furiously. "Uhm, for being an oxy-bloody-moron?"

"Uhm, what kind of oxy-moron?"

"Double personality?"

"No, but maybe a mental institution…"

Harry heaved a grand sigh. "Ooh!" He said up happily. "What about truancy?"

James blinked and then chuckled. "Truancy? Has he been truant?"

"Yes, he's been gone all week long."

"Really…" James thought about it. "What's his last name?"

Harry mumbled something incoherently.

"What's that?"

"No, I can't do that. I don't need brawny to pick on me for jailing his brother."

"Brawny?" James blinked. "Is someone picking on you?"

Harry shook his head. "No." Not anymore.

"Do you like this boy?"

"Certainly not!" Harry growled. "He's a pompous, cynical little prick, who despises me because I'm gay!"

… "Who?" James asked in shock.

"Cullen!"

"… The Cullens?" James gaped. "They don't hate anyone Harry-"

"Well they do me! The son does anyway."

"The son? Which?"

"Edward!"

"Oh… which is that?"

"The non brawny one."

"The blonde boy?"

"No, that's Jasper."

"Oh…" James frowned. "Why do you think he hates you for being gay?"

Harry growled again. "Cus'." He said unintelligently. He didn't want to say that Edward had acted violent. He didn't want to tell on Edward, as much as he should. He had a feeling that it wasn't a good idea. An instinct and he usually trusted his instincts.

"Did he hurt you?"

Emotionally yes, "No, of course not. I say he's an oxymoron because he seemed nice and then he was just weird."

James smiled. "He liked you."

"Nuh uh." Harry dismissed quickly. "I just take it he don't like gays. There's nothing else that stands to reason."

"That's odd. The Cullens are a really nice family. They stick together and - well Dr. Cullen, I've never seen a man so rich yet so humble in all my life."

"They're all beautiful." Harry commented having sat up and was looking at the black television screen.

"Yes, they are. The Doctor especially." James endorsed. "Definitely doesn't look old enough to be a Doctor. He ages well and he's one of the best surgeons around!" He scowled. "Sirius can be a dickhead sometimes."

"Sirius?"

"Doesn't like the Cullens."

Harry blinked. "Why not? Is that why you haven't seen him lately?"

James smiled grimly. "Somewhat. We got into a spat a while back, just after the truck was bought. It was nothing. I like Dr. Cullen, he is really kind and I think some people should give him a chance as well as the others."

Harry sighed. "I know, dad. You know I don't judge people right off the back, I mean, look at me. It's only - the way I read it."

"He might have liked you - you never know."

Harry very much doubted it. But he wanted off this subject. He grumbled and held the quilt tighter. "I think I'll get ready for bed."

James nodded and kissed him on the forehead. "Good night Bambi."

"Night dad."

It was nice talking to his dad, he thought. Even though he couldn't exactly tell the truth. He couldn't say that Edward was ready to kill him, or that he looked it anyway.

Harry sighed and closed his bedroom door. He would now put Edward's thought to rest. It was getting him absolutely nowhere.

(o)

"Hi ya Nev!" Harry bounced through the parking lot and found his newfound friend waiting pleasantly against one of the picnic tables. It had snowed the night before and now the entire grounds were filled with the bright white glittery substance. Harry found it very nice to look at so long as no one threw anything at him.

"Hey Harry! How was your morning?"

"Cold!" Harry chirped, dancing beside Neville and shivering in his leather jacket. "Quite cold."

"How was the weekend?"

"Spent it with dad watching old ridiculous sitcoms and then I ranted to him for an hour about stupid stuff that made no sense. He just stared at me and wondered if his son needed mental help."

Neville laughed. "You have a good relationship with your dad. Even after you hadn't seen him in ages."

Harry smiled. "I do, I know. Though, I wish he would stop it with his nickname!"

"What nickname?" Cedric Diggory came up beside Harry, causing Neville to scowl, when the gorgeous blonde placed a hand on his thin shoulder.

"Nothing, you need to know about." Harry jabbed him in the chest playfully.

"Ah, come on! What's your nickname?"

"Nuh." Harry stuck out his tongue childishly. "I will never tell."

Cedric's eyes glittered mischievously. "How can I get you to tell?"

"When I'm dead and cold!"

"Ah, come on!"

Harry reached up and tapped Cedric's nose. "N-O." He turned and looped through Neville's. "See you later!"

"_Ahh, Harry_!" Cedric called, grousing aloud as the teen laughed at his expense and rounded the corner and out of sight.

Had Harry been watching, he would have noticed a set of luke warm topaz eyes watching his every move and narrowing on the blonde pretty boy.

Just before lunch, Harry told Cho and Hermione to go on. He watched with disgust as they left, gossiping on and on about some chick named Hannah Abbott and how she looked horrible with her new hairstyle.

Harry actually thought it was rather pretty. _Petty chits!_ He turned and instead of going to the cafeteria he went toward his car. His Biology homework needed to be completed. He'd forgotten last night when he was on the couch with his dad. He yanked open his truck with a funny noise and hoisted himself up into it. He reached over and pulled out a packet of chocolate and rainbow flavoured Twizzlers. This will do for lunch. He thought to himself, as he popped a green lolly into his mouth and flipped open his book and paper. He settled himself to work diligently; thanking goodness his car had a lot of room.

It was roughly ten minutes later, when Harry reached for a chocolate only to come in contact with a cold bottle of lemonade inside of a perfect white hand.

Harry gasped and when he looked up, his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. He blinked rapidly when he saw Edward sitting in the passenger seat as though he had been there the entire time, simply waiting… Jesus Christ! Harry hadn't heard him. How long had he been there? WHY was he here?

"Hello." Edward purred, causing Harry to forget the vital importance of breathing. His voice - my god. What the… why… when?

"Hum." Was all Harry could think of.

Edward laughed and when he did, it was amazing. No, wait, it wasn't amazing. What the hell? The laugh was genuine and it lit up his … eyes of liquid honey… or rather topaz the gem.

But Harry could swear that his eyes had been black. Inky black, onyx, Snape black.

"I want to apologise for last week. I was rather ill. I'm Edward, Edward Cullen." He held out the lemonade.

Harry was speechless. He gripped his pen so tight he thought it would snap. He took the drink and nodded slowly. "Th- Thank you." Ill? Harry then thought as he opened the lemonade and slowly took a drink and grimacing once again at the clash.

"You don't like it? I thought that was what you drank every day?" Edward asked seeing Harry's features.

"I love it." Harry answered before he could stop himself. Okay, Harry, think straight. This was the same guy who hated you, who thought you were some sort of freak for being gay.

Right?

"Okay then." Edward flashed his teeth. They were exceptionally white… like sparkling white and perfect.

Was there anything on this guy not perfect? He was blinding gorgeous. "Hum, what was wrong with you?" Harry found himself asking.

Edward looked uncomfortable suddenly, his eyes staring straight at Harry, not moving. They blinked every so often and he made purpose twitches, as if they were things he didn't have to do. Otherwise he was still, sitting straight up back against the seat. "Complications." He answered. "Look, about Monday…" Harry tugged his chocolates away from Edward, which was what he had been going for in the first place. "I didn't mean to act like an ass. It was hard to talk…"

"Why? If you were ill, why did you look at me like you wanted to kill me?"

It was then that Edward turned away and he hissed out, his eyes snapped shut and he looked as though he weren't breathing. He went quiet at Harry's question and still. His hands were balled up in fists and the raven-haired boy found himself a little unnerved.

"It's complicated." He gritted out again. He raised his eyes to the ceiling.

"… uh huh." Like that explained everything. To Harry, it looked as though Edward was once again in pain and his heart went out to him. "What is wrong? Can't you tell me? Maybe I can help-"

"You can't help me." Edward whispered almost too low for Harry to hear. "No one can…" Harry shifted a little closer and Edward lurched away. "Don't come near… please…" He sounded like he was in pain. His melodic voice quivered and it sounded sad. Like a tune from a symphony that had a tragic ending.

"Do I revolt you that much?' Harry asked turning away and frowning. Why did it hurt so much? Edward seemed so - strange. He was nice and polite and then he treated Harry as though he were a disease.

"No…." Edward hissed out desperately. "You don't…"

"You sure? Not what it seems like-"

"Quite the reverse." He forced out in painful strides.

Harry swallowed and then shifted, his heart humming a mile a minute. He brought his knee up onto the seat and ran his fingers through his hair to get it out of his eyes. He took in the features of Edward. His bronze-hair was perfectly mussed in the bed head style and his boyish features seemed brighter and while he was porcelain pale it seemed to have a different look. Not so pallid… and the circles under his eyes weren't so awful. Perhaps he had been ill, but why was he acting so weird now?

Also - his eyes. They had been black, Harry knew they had been black, he'd seen them in his sleep. But now, they were luke warm topaz.

"I don't understand." Harry confessed.

"No, you can't." He murmured tragically. "You couldn't."

"Try me."

Edward opened his eyes and turned his gaze back on Harry. His eyes seemed to have gone a little darker. Perhaps the colour of a bronze whisky. Intriguing. "London, right?"

Harry arched an eyebrow. Evasion tactics, 101. He thought vaguely. "Yes. Alaska you, correct?"

"Yes." Edward gave him a crooked smile and Harry found himself slightly startled and left a little light headed.

Breathe dammit! Harry glowered inwardly. He breathed deep and Edward clenched his fists again.

… did Harry's breath smell bad? He blinked and clamped his mouth shut at that. Certainly not! He'd had candy, everyone likes candy scents… Right?

"Your father… James Potter."

"Hm?"

"You close to him?"

Harry laughed at the question. Why did he care? "Sort of." What was with the question?

Edward now looked intrigued. "What do you mean sort of?"

"Well, I hadn't seen him since I was fifteen. I lived all across the ocean and when I did see him we were in Florida for a few weeks together. He's easy enough to get along with. He doesn't baby me-" Harry then blushed and turned away. _Why did I say that?_

Edward chuckled quietly and although it was quiet, Harry heard it with perfect clarity. "Your mother babied you? Is that why you're over here?"

Harry groaned inwardly. "Yes and no."

"Explain?"

Why? Harry asked himself again. "Hum."

Edward's shoulders shook with silent laughter. "I'm waiting."

"So you are…" Harry added dryly. "Why are you?"

Edward shrugged. "Don't know." He picked up Harry's school work, eyes on the paper.

"…" That told him so very much. Harry thought. "Okay, you don't know why you're talking to me?"

"I do."

"Talk about evasion tactic of the century."

Edward grinned. "Maybe." He took Harry's pen and began to write something on the paper. It was only half finished and it looked like Edward was finishing it for him. What the hell? "Tell me."

"Tell you what?" Harry asked, shifting some more and shivering. He placed his legs up underneath him, hair flying forward as he did.

Edward stopped writing and glanced up at Harry and watched him move into a more comfortable, awkward position. Harry blushed and this made Edward squeeze the pen, curling it into his fists. "Tell me about you and your father. Why did you move here?" He went back to writing, obviously waiting for Harry to answer.

Harry bit on his lower lip and tilted his head until it pressed into the leather. It was chilly but it wasn't bad. The leather jacket and black jumper helped a lot.

"Well, my mother…"

"What's her name?" Edward asked, placing the paper aside.

Harry noticed it was complete and in his handwriting. Geez!

"Lily."

He smiled at Harry's answer. "Go on. Sorry, I was intrigued."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"-again, I don't know." Edward's smile became strained and he looked to be swallowing something major. What on earth was it? "Perhaps if you tell me, I'll figure out a reason."

"She remarried a man that has always hated my father." Edward was now interested, completely. "They went to school together and were arch nemesis. We don't get along - conflict is an understatement. My mother is a wonderful mother; she babies me a lot… I'm her only kid…" Edward's cheek lifted up as he smirked. "But, she needed taken care of before Snape. Hum, Severus. I mean. His surname is Snape."

"Ah."

"Dad was always stronger, mum needed me but now she doesn't need me and I quickly took myself out before it could get bad. I don't want to resort to teenage rebellion. That's what the earrings were for."

Edward chuckled. "And the hair?"

"The hair is my own doing. I stopped letting mum cut it when I turned thirteen or so. I like it."

"So do I." Edward agreed wholeheartedly.

For some reason, Harry felt funny. Something inside skipped, hopped, and then a complete flip down to the pit of his stomach, making him wonder if a gymnastics rink had taken its place inside. His heart was racing and he had no idea why.

Why was Edward so inhumanely gorgeous? He was appealing in the most infuriating way and Harry shouldn't think this. Hadn't he just been cursing the boy's name into the ground? The hatred he had felt, hadn't it been both ways? Harry had convinced him that Edward was nothing but trouble… correct?

Harry allowed his thoughts to go in simultaneous circles but he came back with nothing. No answers.

"You must be freezing." Edward said quietly.

How did he notice? Harry had been trying to hide the trembling.

"Not much. What about you?"

Edward chuckled lowly. "I don't get cold."

"Hum." Harry got a wide grin for this. "What?" He asked innocently.

"Nothing."

"Uh huh." He gathered his stuff and stuffed his candy in his bag. Perhaps later.

"Class is in ten minutes. Shall I walk you?" For some reason to Harry, it looked like Edward was forcing himself to ask. Like it was causing him great pain.

He didn't understand and he wondered if he even could if he got the answer.

Harry paused on the bottle of lemonade. "Sure…" What else would he have said? They had Biology together and they'd be going in the same direction.

"You know, I don't hate you." Edward insisted. "It's hard…"

Harry frowned. "Hard to like me?" How nice… how dislikeable was he?

Edward shook his head. "_No_." He said succinctly. "That's too easy…"

Okay, multiple personalities? Harry thought tightening the cap on his lemonade and placing it in the seat to leave it behind. He was sure the truck would make a good refrigerator. "Hokay, Edward, whatever you say." He decided not to push it. He was getting too many riddles and not enough answers.

"I shouldn't be here." Edward got out of the truck almost too quick and too quiet for Harry to notice.

Harry shook his head and let himself out, dropping down to the wet pavement. He shivered but not much, the snow was slowly beginning to melt. Harry could see the drips from the ferns and trees.

"If you shouldn't be here, why are you here?"

Edward shrugged gracefully. "Who knows?"

"Is that a double question with multiple meanings?"

"Yes."

"Okay, straight answer. That's what I like, you know."

Chuckling, "It's hard to be straight."

"Tell me about it. With girls like Cho running around…" Harry shuddered for effect.

Edward busted out in wild laughter and Harry's heart skipped right over waves of lungs and up his throat. Wow! He laughed so… Jesus Christ! He should be a fucking movie star… or singer… or something. No high school student. Damn, damn! He was still chuckling when they reached the school. "Double meaning."

"Double meaning." Harry repeated. Edward held the door open. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He purred and Harry's blood rushed to his face and he willed it to go down.

When he turned back he saw that Edward was in pain again or so he looked it. He clenched his jaws together and looked to be holding his breath.

"You know-" Harry said, unable to help it. "I have to ask… do I smell?"

Edward's golden eyes locked on his. "That - depends."

Frowning, Harry raised his hair and smelled it. "… _on_?" Should he panic? Okay, he wasn't trying to be girlish but did he really smell? Was there something on him that he hadn't noticed?

"Whether -" He paused and swallowed again. Harry could see the movement in his throat. "Or - not. You would believe that you smelled too amazing for your own good."

"…" Harry simply stared at him, for several agonising seconds before he realised the wording in that and turned away with a befuddled blush. "Hum." He said walking away.

Edward chuckled some more. "Where did that come from?"

"What?' Harry asked, trying to get over the fact that he was wanting to have a panic attack. A good looking guy was giving him funny eyes, complimenting him, and then turning around balling his fists up and panicking like he was about to vomit.

… what was going on?

"Your hum?" He asked fondly.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I came up with it a long time ago." He had been so engrossed in his thoughts and his conversation with Edward that he hadn't noticed that they were being stared at by a flood of students who had been leaving lunch for class.

Neville was hanging back in a small gawk, while Cedric's eyes narrowed on Edward. Cho's mouth was hanging open and Hermione was tilting her head to the side.

"Looks like we've caught the front page of the gossip crowd." Edward surmised.

"Obviously." Harry made eye contact with Neville and winked to him.

Neville beamed and nodded before turning to head toward his classes.

"Harry!" Cho called and rushed over to him.

Harry moaned softly under his breath. Edward quirked his lip at that.

"Yes, Cho?" Harry asked.

Cho's eyes slid over to Edward. "Uhm, where were you? We waited all lunch period."

"I hate Biology to finish. I was late on it-"

"Harry!" Hermione admonished. "You should have done it this weekend. You had two days!"

Oh God, Harry thought with disgust.

Harry wanted to scream. He hated these two girls. Hermione jabbed at him all the way to Biology. Edward walked silently beside.

"Hermione!?" Harry asked when he had finally had enough.

"Yes?" Hermione asked haughtily.

"Shut up!" She gaped. Edward chuckled quietly. "Please! For the love of God!"

"But Harry-"

"No, shush!" He snapped. "Now, I'm going to class… _quietly_!" When he saw she was about to open her mouth he turned on his heel and walked off quick, leaving both Cho and Hermione stunned.

Edward easily caught up to them. "That was nice."

"They are so bloody annoying!" Harry scowled. "I just want to choke them. Both!"

"Your father is Chief of Police, you might be able to get away with it." Edward said making Harry grin. "Make it look like an accident."

"Think so? Hmm… I'll have to think on that. If you come up with any ideas, let me know! Please."

"I sure will."

Edward seemed so normal and so human. So easy to get along with in those few moments. But every now and then, he'd make strange movements or do something odd that made Harry think he was getting angry or that something was making him feel bad.

He also couldn't escape the reminder of last week when Edward tried to get out of Biology… Harry knew it had to be because of him.

So what was with the change of heart? Was Edward going to lead him in a false sense of security and then hurt him? Do something terrible?

Harry began to panic slightly. What if that were true? What if he was simply trying to toy with his feelings? Oh, shit, he didn't think he could handle that. He placed his books down and numbly slid up on the stool.

When Edward sat down next to him, he leaned away, far away and his hands resumed the clenching of the desk. They were closer now than they had been in the car or standing next to one another. Harry sat with his elbows on the table and his hands covering his cheeks as he stared blankly straight ahead. _What if, what if, what if? _

Edward was giving him sidelong glances but he was still moving away.

Harry wanted to scream out. He wanted to pin the stupid gorgeous boy to the table and demand to know some answers. But he knew that was impossible. Edward was tons stronger than him, if that desk was anything to go by along with those hands, them muscles… and - gah! Harry snapped at himself. '_This is no time to thinking about him like this… not when there was a chance that something bad would happen.. Again._'

They were working on a project in pairs. Harry hadn't moved a muscle, he was still staring straight ahead when Edward tapped Harry's book. "Partner?"

"Hum."

Edward smiled. "What's wrong?"

"Thinking."

"That can be bad you know." Edward said with concern. "Thinking too much might give you health problems."

So could sit by a gorgeous oxy-moron male… Harry thought. "You don't say."

Chuckling quietly, Edward easily stunned the girl before them. Her eyes going dazed and dreamy.

Harry quirked his lip. Cheat! He thought, finally standing up and letting his hands drop. "Hokay, what did the idiot say?"

Edward smiled. "You didn't hear a thing did you?"

"Nope, swirling in my mind of rabid thoughts before they could make me implode." He smiled back and Edward paused and stared at him as though he were desperately to get through and see exactly what Harry was thinking.

"I am dying to know."

"Know what?" Harry asked.

Edward turned the other way and breathed out before looking back at Harry and piercing him with that gorgeous stare. "What you're thinking."

Harry shrugged. "What's it matter what I think?"

"It does."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"There you go again." Harry stuck out his tongue. "Well if you don't know then I can't help you." He smiled sweet and this caused an intrigued look from Edward.

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"What? Talking?"

"Yes."

"Why not?"

"I shouldn't. This is wrong…"

"…."

"So, wrong…" Edward took the stuff out of the box and set up the microscope. "I'm going to hell for this."

The raven-haired boy stiffened completely and he placed his hands down onto the table, flat. "For talking to me?" Harry asked icily.

Edward seemed stunned by the cold tone. "Yes, for talking to you."

"Then why are you doing it?" Harry hissed, eyes flashing with anger. Instead rage filled him. There he went again with his stupid… ulgh! Harry hated this feeling.

"_Again_, I don't know."

"Figure out something you do know, Edward!" Harry snapped and when he reached over for the paper between them, Edward's hand caught the top of his.

It happened so quick that Harry barely noticed a burning icy sensation caused Harry's body to shiver and quake. Edward's hands were ice cold… so cold in fact that Harry wondered if he was suffering from hypothermia… but that was not what caused Harry's flinch. What did was the fact that the icy cold seemed to have been mixed with an electric zap, shocking him to the very core of his body.

His heart felt the shock for it was racing, like he'd been stunned awake. He also felt dizzy and light headed; once again the pink stained his cheeks and everywhere else in his face, turning him from translucent to a pleasant glowing red. Harry was sure of it. He didn't need a mirror to see it.

"Sorry." Edward strangled out and then clenched his teeth tight together, holding his breath.

"For what?" Harry challenged, trying to keep his mental balance in check. Though it was swaying back and forth like a pendulum. "Does my touch sicken you?"

Edward froze… literally. "How could you say that?"

"Re-examine your _questions_, Edward Cullen." Harry hissed. "Perhaps then you'll find your bloody answer." He snagged the slide from Edward and got to work silently. He didn't ask Edward for the answers and simply wrote them down on his own.

Edward was still frozen in place, staring straight ahead unblinking.

It was unnerving.

"Oh…" It was ten minutes later, when Edward shifted and stared at Harry. "I never meant it like that."

"Yeah, yeah." Harry refused to look up. He was irritated, flushed, and hurt. He shoved the microscope to Edward so he could finish up and went back to packing his things.

"I apologise." Edward whispered and to Harry, his voice meant it, truly and deeply. "I meant I was sorry for shocking you… with my hands. They're rather cold."

Harry chewed his lip. "Okay." He answered quietly. What else did he say to that? "That didn't bother me."

"It did me."

"Why?" Edward didn't answer right away. He never seemed to answer anything quick. He was always thinking, inside that head of his and Harry this time wondered what the hell he was thinking. How much room was actually up there? "If you say I don't know again, I'm going to stomp on your foot."

Edward cracked a smile. Harry glared. "It bothered me - because -" He pushed the scope away and pressed his hands flat to the surface. He gave a sigh. The first sigh Harry had ever heard from Edward. "I liked it much more than I should have." That sounded brutally honest.

And it left Harry staggered.

When the bell rang, Edward disappeared much too fast again, leaving Harry pissing angry, hurt, confused, and a funny feeling in his stomach to boot.

He longed to now throw his temper tantrum and throw something… preferably something at Edward's gorgeous head… yeah… that would work.


	7. Edward Three

I want to thank** Kamerreon** for editing! Thank you so much :)

Edward's Thoughts

"Be careful." Was all Alice said to Edward as his eyes followed the ebony boy across the lot of the school. He watched as Harry hugged Neville with a fond smile.

Harry had picked a good friend, Edward thought, listening to the pureness of Neville's mind. He didn't need to be told by Alice to be careful.

"What do you see?" Edward asked, never taking his gaze off Harry.

"Several scenarios." She answered. "Each one is confusing me. I can't hear what is going on…"

Edward saw it in her head, one scenario of pure bloody death, the other of pure seduction that had him literally stunned, and the other was a pleasant conversation.

"I like him…" Alice said smiling. "He's very sweet and I saw the other day that he wanted to slap Cho Chang. I mean he came so close that I saw it. He also thought about approaching me… and you should have heard what he said to Ron Weasley! He left the idiot stumped and feeling stupid!"

"I remember that!" Jasper put in. "I heard it too." _'He's intelligent for a human. Definitely different. But he's a danger… a problem.' _

Edward twitched at Jasper's thoughts. Always the strategist. He thought, always thinking about the outcomes and ways to handle it.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. Mind rambling on about non sensical things as usual. Emmett was laughing at Edward's expense… as usual.

Edward turned away from the little green-eyed creature and stared down at Alice. "Approach you? Why?"

"I don't know. He wanted to ask a question. But I think he chickened out."

"Would you give it a rest on this boy?" Rosalie huffed. _'What is up with his obsession? He's never been this damn obsessed. He's not that cute… well… much. Still! It's not like he's worthy to be looked at.' _

Edward closed his eyes briefly as he began to walk. Rosalie, Jesus Christ. How could Carlisle ever think Edward would fall for _her_? All these years, Edward was still stunned at the preconceived notion.

Emmett was bobbing next to Rosalie and slung an arm around her small shoulders. "Don't worry love, once Edward kills him, he won't bother you no more."

Edward growled lowly. "I will do no such thing!"

Emmett beamed. _'I know that, but she doesn't! Keep her happy will yah? I missed out last night…'_

"Spare me the details." Edward groused.

Jasper had his head down, '_Do you think you can get through this? If not we'll have to put up a master plan. A huge one at that.' _

"Should. I'll make it. I have too."

"You're going to approach him?" Alice said in more of a statement than question.

Rosalie growled. "No you're not!" _'You will not approach that stupid human Edward! Don't be ridiculous.'_

"Keep out of it, Rose." Edward warned, shooting a venomous glare at her.

'_Awe, come on, Edward! I really don't want to be left with what human's call blue-balls all night. She'll do it you know-' _Emmett moaned in his own head.

Gross! Edward thought shaking his head and breaking away. "See you at lunch."

"He won't be at lunch." Edward heard Alice say.

Edward ignored every other bland and blasé scent and followed the mouth watering one through the school. His throat burned as usual, he had fed enough, stuffed himself to the point of feeling it all want to come back up. But the thirst for Harry continued to throb on, in a steady fiery rhythm beneath the glands of his throat. He stepped to the side and out of sight of Harry. He held his breath as the fire got hotter and stronger. He could take it in very small doses, but the monster inside still wanted to act and he was being beat up because of it.

Harry looked good today, he was in jet-black jeans that were slightly on the baggy side, with a black belt and silver markings. He could see the detail. A black sweater and over it was his leather jacket. Much too thin, he needed something warmer. His hair was down and flying around him so remarkably, the blue hue setting itself off so nicely from the lighting. It was like silk, Edward could bet and marveled for a moment at how it felt.

"How was the weekend?" Edward heard Neville ask.

"Spent it with dad watching old ridiculous sitcoms and then I ranted to him for an hour about stupid stuff that made no sense. He just stared at me and wondered if his son needed mental help." Edward laughed silently at Harry's remark.

He wondered how close they were. How much alike they were… he began to wonder thing she hadn't expected to wonder about the minx. He wondered basic things, like favourite colour and foods. Well, he already knew that Harry loved lemonade; Harry loved candy and anything remotely sweet. He was a caffeine addict if the cappuccino cups he had in his truck were anything to go by.

Also that truck. Edward thought it was the most adorable thing to see little Harry, green-eyes wide and alight get into the humongous tank. He realized at that point how - nauseating he sounded. It was something Emmett would say when he watched Rosalie work on a car… or something Rosalie would think when she saw Emmett tackle his favourite grizzly bear.

Disgusting!

"You have a good relationship with your dad. Even after you hadn't seen him in ages."

Harry smiled. "I do, I know. Though, I wish he would stop it with his nickname!"

Edward unconsciously ran his fingers up and down the pole he was concealed behind. _Nickname?_ Edward modeled Neville's thoughts.

His eyes narrowed however, when an annoying set of thoughts got closer and pushed itself to the forefront of his mind. They were so loud and so - Edward growled under his breath causing a nearby girl to jump out of the way and run. How dare he…

'_I have plenty of nicknames for you, pretty Harry. My pretty Harry! Damn, he's irresistible… I wonder how I can make him mine?' _"What nickname?" Cedric Diggory came up beside Harry, causing Neville to scowl, when the gorgeous blonde placed a hand on his thin shoulder.

Edward had the sudden idea of stalking up to the blonde and ripping his hand off… preferably detaching it from his body so that it would never be used again. The sudden need to do this was aggravating. He was intrigued by Harry, intrigued by the scent, the flavour, the burn, the … challenge.

How could this little thing do something so monstrous to him? He was sweet, innocent, and obviously… playful.

"Nothing, you need to know about." Harry jabbed him in the chest playfully.

Why did Edward feel a disgusting cringe inside of him? A weird ache that he shouldn't feel. He was a vampire; he didn't feel pain. Well, physical pain anyway.

_'Harry is always so playful with me, he has to like me. He just has too! There is no other question about it. But how do I find out for sure? Stupid Neville, I wish he'd go away. Sure, he's Harry's friend, but I want Harry to be mine, literally! All mine.' _"Ah, come on! What's your nickname?"

Stupid boy, Edward thought bitterly. He didn't think this kid was worthy of someone who smelled so delicious. He shouldn't have that. He didn't deserve it.

Neither did Edward for that matter. He was a vicious monster seeking to prey on an innocent beautiful being.

A human.

That went against all the laws of a vampire. This was a no, no.

"Nuh." Harry stuck out his tongue childishly. "I will never tell."

Edward swallowed the saturated venom that filled his mouth. He was so playful; he'd never known anyone as happy and playful acting as Harry. Yet, he seemed genuine, a genuine person was a rarity.

He regretted despising Harry, but it was better to despise than to kill… to push his hate toward Harry would be saving Harry. Saving him from death, saving Chief of Police James Potter the torture of burying his only son.

Oh, pains that Edward wasn't used too vibrated through him. He actually grimaced. This was uncomfortable. He didn't like that, not at all. Then, Harry said something that made Edward literally stiff with horror, when Cedric asked, how he could get Harry to talk about the nickname.

"When I'm dead and cold!"

Damn, did he have to say that? That very line… The venom was replaced by something else. Something … disgusting. He'd never thought this way before, or felt it. The negative responses were new. So… humanizing. Edward knew this was punishment. It was the sentence he received the moment his throat burned and blistered in torment. The first time, Edward visualized and daydreamed about the blood of crimson beauty washing through his mouth and down his throat, quenching that awful burn. Succumbing to temptation. How close…

"Ah, come on!"

Harry reached up and tapped Cedric's nose. "N-O." He turned and looped his arm through Neville's. "See you later!"

_'The little tease! He's walking away from me. Though, the way he walks…' _"Ahh, Harry!" Cedric called, indignation apparent in his voice and thoughts. Edward sighed; he hated Cedric's train of thought. The way they were so tight on Harry. As if he knew for certain Harry would want him. A simple little human.

School had never been so interesting. Edward didn't think there was anything in this world left to learn. Eighty years of study in different subjects and mastering most had left him empty handed. But this little green-eyed boy was so captivating.

One word, captivating. He was… the conversations had him hooked. The burn was bad, every time his hair flew up, the wind blew, or he shifted. The monster inside wanted to take control, but the other side wanted it tamed, wanted to know him; the challenge of understanding this little being who was eluding him with his thoughts.

Edward felt wonderful and bad at the same time. How many ways could he accidentally insult Harry? He must have made a horrible impression that day. Did something bad happen in his past to warrant such thoughts? Was someone mean to him about being gay? What was in Harry's past… and when he asked for some more information he got a surprise.

Harry's mother was named Lily. How beautiful. He marveled. He wondered if Lily and Harry's eyes were similar. He had so many thoughts and questions. Then this Severus Snape. Who was he? Why did he take his anger out on a teenager who couldn't help but be fathered by someone he didn't like?

Edward wound up heading back to the school with him, the boy's words flowing over him like the silky waves from an ocean. They were nice, they were fulfilling. His intrigue grew and the captivation was madness.

His Hum… his eyes, his pink flush; Edward wondered what they felt like… no he didn't. Well, yes, he did. He'd swallowed so much venom during that lunch hour… every two to five minutes it would fill and the burning would strengthen. Edward would have to move away to find a clean stretch of air to suck in.

Harry was intoxicating.

Okay, he was becoming a little obsessed. A little stalker-like, if one could read his mind. But what could he do? This creature… thing… minx… boy… child… young man… beauty… everything was different. He was a puzzle. A logic puzzle filled with luscious blood.

No, filled with … intrigue… and blood. Edward scowled inwardly. How could he think this?

No one had made Edward laugh so much in a long time. The way Harry used words to twist them and tease. The way he asked simple little questions, like his smell. How he brought the strand of hair to his nose and inhaled. Edward was easily knocked for six.

Jesus, Rosalie was right. He sounded like a broken record. It was all Harry, Harry, Harry. Since he met the boy. It wasn't every day that the vain 'chit' was right. Edward wanted to smile as he stole Harry's little word.

There was the flush of blood, when he told Harry the truth about his scent. Delicious… just the air around him. Sunny and warmth. Impossible.

He was amused at how Harry handled Hermione. God, she was annoying.

He heard Neville's thoughts, avoiding Cedric's curse words and different forms of torture for his own being. Not that the tortures would do anything to him. Not even a scratch… but oh well, let him have his little notions. Neville, however, was a little more pure and honest.

'_Ooh! Harry's finally talking to Edward Cullen. I wonder what's going on? I'm not going to ask, that's prying and not right. But Harry is my friend… a good friend. Getting so close to best. Harry was a pure hearted person and if Edward Cullen so much as hurts him… I don't care how many siblings he has, I will go straight to the Chief of Police, and I will tell James Potter… I will make his life hell...'_

Ouch, that's harsh coming from such a nice kid. Though, Edward wanted to smile and bow appreciatively to Neville for such fierce protection for Harry. It was much better than Cho's jealous thoughts and Hermione's theories. He wouldn't even begin to delve into those.

While Cedric's thoughts became amusing, _'Wonder what he'd look like after being ran over by my car? I bet he wouldn't be so pretty then… rich bastard.'_

Edward was beginning to lose a bit of control. Harry was now sitting dreadfully close and he had to lean away to fight down his urges. He clamped his sticky mouth shut again and listened to Scrimgeour bark out a lecture. He noticed that Harry looked a bit panic stricken and wondered if he had noticed the way Edward was sitting.

Something was bothering him. Especially, when he placed his hands to his cheeks and his hair flopped over impressively, curtaining most of his sweet little features.

After the order to pair up, Edward looked at Harry who hadn't moved. He tapped the boy's book. "Partner?"

"Hum."

Edward couldn't resist the smile, but he had to know. "What's wrong?"

"Thinking."

That explained a lot! NOT! If he were anyone else, Edward would have all the answers he sought. But no, of course not. His thoughts were concealed. All that juicy stuff rolling in his head would never get out to him… not in the way he needed and wanted. He groused inwardly. "That can be bad you know." Edward taunted, trying to show mock concern. "Thinking too much might give you health problems."

"You don't say." Harry sounded adorably frustrated.

Chuckling quietly, Edward ignored the girl in front of them that was struck by his laughter. He really wished people would stop eavesdropping. He tuned her damn thoughts out as well as Cedric's. He was now screaming at Edward.

"Hokay, what did the idiot say?"

The way he said that. The way he manipulated the language. Edward would usually find it rather annoying, but Harry gave it a playful edge. He knew his words and yet he messed them over, making them funny and interesting. They made you alert, shocked you every time. "You didn't hear a thing did you?" He mused.

"Nope, swirling in my mind of rabid thoughts before they could make me implode."

The curiosity was as bad as the burning and swelling in his throat. The venom in his mouth was next to nothing with the way he felt about not being able to see inside that thick skull. _Please, please, if there is a God, open this boy's mind so I can look in!_

"I am dying to know." Edward finally confessed.

"Know what?" Harry asked.

Edward turned the other way and breathed out. But it didn't help. That scent was all over, everywhere. It would forever haunt him. Even if Harry did die or leave the country. "What you're thinking."

Harry shrugged. "What's it matter what I think?"

"It does." _Believe me Harry Potter!_ Edward wished to say.

"Why?"

Edward wasn't allowed to tell him. "I don't know." It wasn't like he'd be believed anyway.

"There you go again." Harry stuck out his tongue. "Well if you don't know, then I can't help you." He smiled prettily and this caused Edward to become even more curious and attracted… especially with that tongue coming out of his mouth.

Okay, Edward, stop that! He was going insane. Too late… he was already insane. He wondered if the Volturi would put up a mental institution just for him… he'd be willing to pay Albus, he was sure of it. Vampire Mentality… someone needed to write a thesis on it. Edward would pay big money to read it.

He wondered if Carlisle would do some research if he asked?

But then he noticed everything going on. His thoughts, the way they were turning and whirring in his head. The way Harry boggled his mind repeatedly. The sheer delight Edward got whenever he spoke a random word, especially the silly words.

_'I'm an idiot and I'm a predator.'_ Were two very big things being said in the back of his mind. He was all these and more. Harry must think he had a split personality; he was warring with himself and he didn't know how to handle it. He'd never come across this before.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Edward finally admitted. He felt sad saying this. Because he loved it and he shouldn't love it. The burning in his throat and the scent told him so. The way the monster acted, if he didn't have a tight rein on his mind and body, Harry would be dead…

Edward shuddered inwardly.

"What? Talking?"

"Yes."

"Why not?"

"I shouldn't. This is wrong…" He wished he could make Harry understand. The teen went speechless, as he should be.

"…."

"So, wrong…" Edward took the stuff out of the box and set up the microscope. "I'm going to hell for this." He said more to himself than to Harry.

Shock came over him when Harry's voice turned into a block of ice. Ice colder than his own hands. "For talking to me?"

Completely shocked and baffled, he turned to Harry. "Yes, for talking to you."

"Then why are you doing it?" Harry hissed, eyes flashing with anger. He could almost see the spite and hurt mingling together in those emerald pools that he had vowed to hate.

He held his breath, swallowed the venom, and whispered. "_Again_, I don't know."

"Figure out something you do know, Edward!" Harry snapped and why Edward decided to do it, he didn't know. But he placed his hand on top of Harry's warm blooded one. That instant, Harry's skin was soft, velvet, and perfect. It was small and Edward could see it curled in his own. Harry gasped, and Edward withdrew. That was the worst idea in the world. But it felt so nice. A strange little current and it left his fingertips tingling.

He sounded preposterous.

He would probably be suspicious now. Grossed out even by the freezing temperature. He knew he was icy cold, though he didn't quite know what icy cold felt like, but he could see the expression clear enough and read most people's eyes and minds.

"Sorry." Edward strangled out and then clenched his teeth tightly together, holding his breath. With the contact of Harry's hands, the vampire felt the fire lick him again, growing hotter. It had been doused and this time dangerously.

He could almost feel his eyes darken.

"For what?" Harry challenged, "Does my touch sicken you?"

Whoa, whoa! What was this creature saying? Edward turned to him, scandalized by the thought. Lovely boy, how could you think that? "How could you say that?" Edward whispered almost desperately.

"Re-examine your _questions_, Edward Cullen." Harry hissed. "Perhaps then you'll find your bloody answer." He snagged the slide from Edward and got to work silently.

_What have I said? _He ran through the conversations. He stared for a while and pictured Harry like Alice did her visions. He was so perfect, so visual. The conversation; not the appearance. He heard Harry's words and his own.

Shit! Edward had never thought of how it would have sounded from another perspective. He was being so cryptic that he hadn't given it a thought that Harry would take it that badly.

"Oh… I never meant it like that."

"Yeah, yeah." Harry refused to look up. He was irritated, flushed, and hurt. He shoved the microscope to Edward so he could finish up and went back to packing his things.

Edward winced inwardly at the feelings that swept across Harry's features if the blood was anything to go by. The heart beat, the fast rhythm… perfect rhythm… attractive rhythm…

"I apologize." Edward whispered, as truthfully as he could. He compelled Harry to believe it. "I meant, I was sorry for shocking you… with my hands. They're rather cold."

Harry chewed his lip. "Okay." He answered quietly. "That didn't bother me."

"It did me." Edward confessed.

"Why?" What did one say to this question? "If you say I don't know again, I'm going to stomp on your foot."

Edward cracked a smile before he could stop himself. He stared down at his hands for one long moment, debating about his funny little teenage feelings. Weird things they were, very weird. He was acting silly and stupid. He knew it. He was being childish. While he was seventeen in a still frame body. He was too old for this. Harry glared and Edward wanted so much to tap his nose, to get him to quit. Too attractive and not right to be thinking this, Harry was just a babe. A small one at that; at least in his eyes. Finally, he confessed. Harry should have some truth. "It bothered me - because -" He pushed the scope away and pressed his hands flat to the surface. He gave a human sigh. It actually felt good to do that. "I liked it much more than I should have."

He knew he left Harry stunned and probably 'freaked' out. So the word goes.

He didn't look back at Harry as he cleared the stuff away and left as soon as the bell rang. What else was he to do?

Edward would evade anything Alice asked. He needed to get to Carlisle. He had to speak to him, again.

It was hardly twenty minutes later. He tossed the keys to Alice and took off, ditching school as he usually did. Being a female teacher next, Edward wasn't too worried.

He jaunted across, through the woods and the greenery, too fast for a human to ever see and any creature wouldn't even look up. Edward made no noise and his feet barely touched the ground. It was a like a glide over wind. Seemless and perfect.

Forks General Hospital stood out in the glittering day. It was wet, obviously. The snow had melted but by the looks of the branches that he passed, the temperature seemed to rise. They were frozen stiff.

He slowed, coming to a human walk before exiting the woods and jaunting humanly across the road.

He passed by giggling nurses, who stared back at him. Some knew him, but everyone had their own opinions and ideas. Their thoughts turned lewd and offensive.

Edward resisted making a face.

He slipped into Carlisle's office and planted himself on the dark wooden desk and waited. He could hear the mundane chatter, the beeps of heart monitors and IV drips. The smell of antiseptic and the fresh blood from patients swirled ominously, but after smelling something as wonderful and tantalizing as Harry, Edward was completely un-phased.

'_I heard you.' _Carlisle's compassionate tone. Edward could hear him walking down the hall toward the office. '_I wonder how you are son? How did today go?' _

Of course, he would wonder. Edward mused. It wasn't like Carlisle to doubt anyone's self control, but when Carlisle had described it, the older vampire seemed to understand.

The door popped open and Edward was graced with a beautiful, definite, non-human.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen, every nurse's fantasy. He was in his twenties, younger than even Esme, but older in vampire years than them all. Pale, perfected blonde hair, strong pale jaw line that was locked and slightly squared. His eyes were a fanatical glowing blue. Jasper could be his – er, well not father - but he could definitely pass off as a slightly older brother. Rosalie too.

He was a male version of Rosalie, without the vain and acidic personality. He was tall, perhaps an inch shorter than Edward.

"It went fine. I spoke to him."

Carlisle smiled delicately and placed a clipboard on the desk next to Edward. "I'm glad."

"Did you doubt me?"

'_I tried not too. You are the strongest of us all…'_

"No I'm not. Don't kid yourself. I was tempted. Very tempted. Although, after smelling him and being in the same area as him - I will never have control problems with anyone else…"

Carlisle chuckled softly and placed a hand on Edward's shoulder. "You are strong. You are built that way; your mind is strong. If you weren't, you would have killed him without a second's thought. You wouldn't have cared that James Potter would be grieving right now in Forks Cemetery. You wouldn't care that he James Potter would probably die of said grief…"

Ergh. To harm Harry's father so deeply. That sounded… his mind went quiet, looking for the proper word. There wasn't one. Simply how bad it was to feel and think.

'_See.'_

"I think I'm becoming a predator though."

Carlisle shook his head. _'I doubt that. He intrigues you. You've never seen a case like him. He appeals to you more than anyone ever has and you can't read him. It must confuse you.'_

"Dammit, it does." Edward said, reaching back and plucking up a picture of Carlisle and Esme off the desk. She was so cute, and short with her dimples showing in her perfect pale complexion.

_'You want him…' _Carlisle's thoughts said in the most wistful tone.

"No." Edward said swiftly and put the picture down as if to confirm this. "That's wrong."

"Is it?"

"Carlisle!" Edward jumped up with extra speed and rushed toward the window and peered out into the street. "You know that is …"

_'It's not stupid. It's never stupid. You want him.'_

"I don't even know him." Well, except that he liked lemonade, he said, hum all the time, and his mother is named Lily and he hates his stepfather.

'_No one has ever interested you. Not even our kind. Not even Nymphadora can entice you…'_

Edward pulled a face. He loved Nymphadora she was a great friend, like a sister. But thinking of her like that made his stomach churn. Same with Andromeda and Narcissa.

'_See.' _

"Carlisle… you know this is impossible."

"I know it is." Carlisle then said out loud. "But that doesn't stop the want. It is easier to deal with if you admit it, than being in denial."

"Like a human."

"Exactly." Carlisle smiled gently. "I know it's tough, Edward. If only…" _'Turning him wouldn't be a good idea...'_

"No!" Edward growled vehemently. "Hell no!"

Carlisle held up his hands in a placating gesture. "I know, I was just thinking." He chuckled. "You know I would never subject anyone else to this…" _'Unless you wanted it that badly.'_

Edward narrowed his eyes. "No."

Nodding. "Of course, son." _'My selfless son.' _

Edward chose not to reply or retort. Selfless? Him? No! That was not true. A selfless person wouldn't think of tearing a young beautiful boy apart with their teeth just to get a taste of the sweetness.

Edward was a monster. He turned and faced the window again.

'_I don't have to read your mind to know what you're thinking. You're not a monster. I've heard you enough times shouting it at Alice and I. Stop it with those thoughts. You are - a vampire. You are resisting, you are doing what Volturi don't want us to do. Albus wants us to fail, wants us to use humans as food and nothing more. We see them as a lot more than a meal and every day we are defying what they believed for so very long…' _

How can one man be so damn compassionate? His vision was perfect and Edward could hear the determination and the vindication.

He couldn't let Carlisle down.


	8. Chapter Five

A.Thank you **Kamerreon** for Editing this!

Chapter Five

Harry got home that afternoon; no more snow was falling now it was sheets of rain. He took it slow, not wanting to spin out of control, but when he pulled into the house, he cut the engine, sat back, and thought of the day's events for the moment.

He wasn't thinking about English or the gruesome Trigonometry paper he had due in two days. None of that mattered at the second.

But what did matter was the fact that he was all dazed and confused over a bronze-haired beautiful boy with a perfect round face and perfect hands.

Cold hands. Oh, God, yeah they were cold. But they were - enticing. He shivered unconsciously as he remembered the flickered touch. The advancement from hand-to-hand. He chuckled softly. What was he thinking? This was ridiculous.

He grabbed his bags and the lemonade he left in the truck from earlier. As he suspected it was still very much cold. He took a drink and enjoyed it without the chocolate interference.

He stepped out, jumped over puddles toward the front of the house, and slipped his hand under the doormat to pull out the key. His fingers were getting frigid. They weren't the icy fiery cold that Edward's had been. These were stiff and annoying fingers.

Why were Edward's hands always so cold? Harry asked himself as he dropped his bag unceremoniously by the door and threw the keys on the table and collapsed onto the sofa, still hanging onto the thought. He carded his fingers through his hair to get some of the chill and water out of it.

His hair would forever be damp because of this place. London wasn't near as bad.

His mind was captivated by Edward all evening. Harry made a baked spaghetti dinner. He'd had a meager lunch and was actually starving for something real and hot.

"Yum! What's that smell?" James cooed blowing through the door with teenage exuberance.

Harry laughed. "Sketti, I had candy at lunch… am starved."

"Candy huh?" James asked, pulling some ice tea from the refrigerator. Harry scrunched his nose. How could his father drink that? "What kind?"

"Twizzlers and chocolate." Harry beamed.

"Wonderful lunch! Next time add some Nerds."

Harry thought about it. "Hmm, that would go good. Be terrible with lemonade thought…"

"So is chocolate."

"True. Never stopped me before." He laughed and pulled out two plates.

"How was school, my Bambi?"

Harry felt elation for a change. "It - was -" The smile spread across his face and he turned away.

"That good?" James gaped and walked around to see Harry trying to hide the glow. "What happened?" Harry mumbled something unintelligibly. "Come on, Bambi! What is it? Someone ask you out…"

Harry laughed, "Not exactly." He gave his father a sheepish look. "It was different… I forgot to do my Biology homework and I went out to do it at lunch…"

James blinked. He obviously failed to see what was so exciting about Biology. "Erm-"

Snickering, Harry nudged his father. "I was minding my own business when I look up and - well - a godly gorgeous boy was sitting in my truck with a lemonade in his hands…"

…James burst into laughter. "Who?"

Harry whispered. "Edward."

"The boy who hated you?" James leaned against the counter and took a drink of his tea, with intrigue.

"Mhmm."

James laughed. "I can see where this would brighten your day - in a way. What did he say?"

"He apologised. He said he was ill… and to be honest he did look bad last Monday."

"See!" James kissed him on the forehead. "No one can possibly, truly hate you, Bambi. You are just too sweet."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You say that because you have too."

"No, I say that because it's true. I'm a cop, I tell the truth."

"You tell dubious truths to get someone to confess all their secrets." Harry countered.

James grinned at Harry's assessment. "That was before I came here." He admitted. "This place is such a small town. Nothing ever happens."

"Hmm, I agree with you." If it weren't for Edward, Forks would probably be treacherously boring… and rainy.

"So he doesn't hate you?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think so… he apologised at least. Anyway, we talked, not about much - it was nice to know I wasn't hated because of stereotypes."

James massaged Harry's thin shoulders. "Looks like you had a much more interesting day than I did."

"How many tickets did you give out?"

James sulked. "None! They all see me from a mile away and slow down… I wish someone would go eighty through a twenty-five zone. I'd let them off after pulling them over and getting some entertainment."

Harry laughed out loud and served their dinner. James was telling Harry what he did for food before Harry came along.

"Usually sandwiches or McDonalds." Harry shook his head with amusement. "Unless I was up at La Push, then I'd get some well made fish."

Harry snickered. "Sounds like you had to scrape around."

James winced. "Yeah, kind of. I didn't want to be out of a home with a blown up house."

"That's true, it would suck to sleep in the rain…" Harry almost smacked himself in the forehead for the word suck.

"Yes…" James agreed nodding vigorously.

The only way to explain the next morning, when Harry bounced up and peered out the window, was white, shiny, ice.

It was an ice rink. Harry wondered if it was hard enough to skate on… it looked like a Christmas show of sorts. The way the branches stuck together, moulded in ice. He could imagine the frigid temperatures.

Quickly, flipping on the CD player, he set himself to get dressed.

'_Far away, this ship has taken me far away… far away from the memories… of the people who care if I live or die…'_

He was running a little late, his father had already left. He threw on the first thing he came across. This happened to be a white long sleeved shirt and a pair of loose fitting light khaki's. Not his usual threads but he had no time. He threw his hair up, it wasn't even brushed, but that didn't matter when it was up. He left a lot of it down around his face as well as the bangs.

He grabbed a packet of Pop Tarts and a soda, knowing that a cappuccino stop would be impossible. Harry skidded to a halt at the front door. He would have to take everything slowly. Heh.

As soon as he walked out, he almost yelped as the sticky, instant freezing consumed Harry's body; he shuddered and blew out the disembodied fog. By the time, he moved passed the door, he remembered his jacket inside and groaned.

"Fuck that!" He mumbled picking his way carefully across the slick ice. Shivering and shuddering, his fingers were instantly numb. Harry held onto a rubbish bin, while trying to get to his truck. He hoped the roads weren't as bad as the drive.

Finally, his safe haven. He stumbled inside, cheek against the leather as he hoisted himself up.

"Jesus!" He grumbled to himself. He tucked his fingers up underneath his sleeves as the engine roared to life. Quickly setting the heat to full blast, Harry's teeth chattered.

If only he knew a summoning sort of magic to call his jacket to him. He thought while glaring at the house.

His fingers thawed out and so did the rest of his frozen bits. Carefully, he backed out. He could feel the tires shift dubiously and grimaced. He hoped this thing remained on the road.

He was barely aware of a silver Volvo pulling up behind him. But he had bigger worries than a yuppy, he thought, keeping the music off and focusing on the road. Harry was a good driver, a little speedy, but he had his merits, however he'd never driven in snow and ice before. His mother wouldn't dream of allowing him to do such, but James didn't pamper.

The truck twitched and shifted, causing Harry to cling to it. He probably should put his seat belt on, eh? He thought, glancing sideways at it. Oh, well, what were a few blocks and one light?

The more confidence he gained, he inched the speedometer upwards, toward twenty-five. Feeling that the roads may be clear enough to relax, he turned on the radio. He needed something other than silence.

'_When the world keeps spinning round… my world's upside down… and I wouldn't change a thing… I've got nothing to lose… I lost it all when I found you… and I wouldn't change a thing. No, you and I wouldn't change a thing…'_

The long stretch that led to the only red light, two-lane intersection came up ahead, and what happened next caused everything in Harry's mind to rupture. He barely had time to register the thick black sheet of ice before he yelped and with a knee-jerk reaction as he began to slide, the wheel and tires slipping from his control, he smashed down on the brake. It lurched forward, it was the worst mistake Harry could have made, for the truck began to wiz in a fast and furious spin while gliding along said ice toward an intersection ransacked with a sudden pile up. Heart hammering faster than the spinning, fear building in a tantamount of pressure; blurs of trees, cars, movement, and his life flashed in front of him. He was thrown 'upwards' instead of forward and the world tilted on its side; Harry's mental balance realised that his truck was flipping upside down. He screamed, eyes wide, and threw his arms up in a weak attempt to save himself from the collision that followed.

A cold swoosh, Harry felt himself rising with the vehicle, in a time span of nanoseconds that felt like deep long minutes; something clasped onto his waist, cast iron and icy, he was jerked from the flipping and grinding metal that was tumbling through the air.

Harry felt the cold of the exposed air hitting him full frontal and he was gliding seamlessly through the air. Before he could register what was occurring, they were going down and Harry gasped when the vice-like grip around his body shifted in the air like an experienced acrobat and they landed, Harry on top of something cold and hard. His saviour smashed back first into the pavement so hard that it should have killed him… should have tore him apart and though Harry was unharmed, it didn't help that his heart tried to stop on a dime.

Eyes still wide, having not closed them the entire time, he stared straight down into eyes of horrified golden topaz.

…Harry was stunned.

The crash up ahead was loud and blistering and it knocked both of them out of their trance. Harry moaned, feeling pain in his body as he raised his head to see his truck turned on its side having come to a stop. The windows had busted out and the glass was everywhere. There were three other cars flipped over, on its side that had smashed into one another. Car horns and alarms and then… the screams came.

"Are you hurt?" Edward's velvet voice asked, concern filling Harry's ears.

When Harry shook his head, he flinched and yelped at the same time. Edward's hands came up and cupped Harry's face and neck, pushing through the hair and brushing across the metal obstruction in Harry's ears. "Stay still, don't move." He said slowly rising from the pavement.

Harry just stared at him. He was unhurt. Nothing about him, not even a scratch. Harry drowned the screaming and the sirens blaring off, he was more focused on Edward and what had occurred.

That was impossible… he should have died. He had to have died. Harry was brought up with amazing ease, by the hands of Edward. "You need a doctor." His voice sounded scared, for the first time, worried, and it held secrets. Dubious, quiet, untold secrets. Harry could see it in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but he had lost his voice. "Don't talk." Edward's cold muscular body shifted and the world tilted and righted itself once again.

He realised Edward was standing… and Harry was cradled in arms that made him shiver from the cold and tremble from the odd current.

Finally, Harry came back himself. "You?"

Edward didn't speak for a second, as he stared straight ahead at the crash. Harry watched him, watched his facial features. They seemed pained and contorted. "I'm the one walking, Bambi…" Harry gasped as Edward stared down with an awkward smile. "I won't tell, if you won't." Harry flinched and moaned out, when he did. His shoulders and everything hurt.

He didn't know why, but Harry felt the sense to protect Edward. Harry licked his lips. "I won't tell."

Edward stared at him. The teen's face was unreadable. "I hope you have a story for this…"

_Great! Leave me with the details_. "Hum."

Edward choked out a chuckle of relief. "You're alive…"

"Imagine that…" Harry muttered dryly.

"HARRY!" James Potter was screaming at the top of his lungs. "Harry! No! Get the fuck off me, Dirk! I want my son… _Harry! _I don't care if it's going up in flames!_ HARRY!_"

Harry could hear the pain and frantic panic in his dad's voice and yelped. "Is it?"

Edward nodded. "Your truck and two others… are on fire."

They got closer to the intersection. "Chief Potter!" Edward called with finesse.

Harry couldn't turn his head to see the scene, he moaned when he tried and so he resigned himself to staring up into Edward's beautiful face and keeping his head tilted to where it was laying in the nook of Edward's freezing arms.

God! Harry thought, feeling the trembles. He was so cold! Was he even human? For the first time in Harry's life, he questioned this. He hoped his lips weren't blue.

Was Edward Cullen human? He was too beautiful to be. But, that was impossible. There was no such thing as non-human beings that looked like humans, were there? Only in fantasy, not reality.

This was reality. But how did Edward remove him from the car so quickly? How did he move his body like a stunt devil so that Harry landed on top and Edward had no markings, no broken spine, no loss of a limb, or any blood? There was no blood.

Edward groaned and took a few steps back, and he seemed to stop breathing, something lodged plainly in his throat and he swayed.

"HARRY!" James' voice got closer.

"Dad!" Harry raised a hand and winced as his shoulder clicked.

Edward seemed unable to speak. When James tried to grab him with his cold arms, Harry could see his frightened face, his glasses pushed down his nose, and eyes wide in terror. "Harry-"

"He's injured, I wouldn't move him." Edward said slowly and cautiously. "I believe he's suffered a bit from the shoulders upwards."

"Oh my god! Oh god, Harry." James' hands were all over Harry, who moaned out.

"I'm fine."

"What happened?" James asked frantically. "How are you here…?"

Harry heard people gather around, but he could only see Edward's tense, frozen face and James' eyes staring down at him, not paying any attention to his saviour.

"His sister dropped him off at the house as I was leaving, he wanted to make sure I arrived safely to school. He saw the ice before I did and vacated the truck. We hit the pavement… and - yeah… something like that… I broke his fall, I think… it's so unclear… we moved too fast from the impact." Harry pretended to fade in and out. He hoped that they would buy his story. It was as good as he could do at the moment.

Edward turned his eyes down to Harry, staring at him in what was apparent shock.

"Oh thank God, thank God, thank God!" James sobbed and cupped his arms around Harry, ignoring the cold chill of Edward's arms. "Thank you so much - er?"

Harry smiled and kissed his dad's black head. "I'm fine… a little stiff."

"Edward Cullen."

James grinned and Edward blinked straight at him. "I see."

Harry groaned inwardly. "Shut it dad."

"Yes, Bambi!"

"_Dad!_" Harry reached out a hand to smack him and then yelped when a pang vibrated through his arm and up his neck. "_Owwww._"

James laughed and then when Harry yelped in pain he quickly found a free medic.

"Oh great." Harry grumbled.

Edward was still staring straight ahead and Harry was fighting the blush that threatened to warm his cheeks.

The next fifteen minutes went by in a blur. Harry was laid on a stretcher, with gentle care from Edward, who cradled his head.

"Are you hurt, son?" James asked looking him over.

"I am fine." Edward said. "Thank you. But I think I will ride with Harry if you don't mind?"

Harry closed his eyes, not even wanting to see the look on James' face.

"Of course not! You saved my son! I want to thank you, so much!"

"No problem… really…" Edward attempted to assuage. "None at all, just right place at the right time."

James continued to mumble his relief, warm hands touched Harry's head randomly, fingers gliding down his cheek and the medics seemed to be murmuring and going on about something or another.

"It's a miracle, he would have died had he remained inside that truck any longer…"

"Don't even talk like that!" James growled frantically to the medic.

Harry was beginning to feel all warm and fuzzy as he was hoisted into the lit up ambulance. He swayed in and out of consciousness. He tried to remain awake but his body argued, his mind argued, telling him he needed sleep.

But what about Edward? What was that? What happened? How did it happen?

The biggest most insane question Harry thought before he fell asleep was:

_What was Edward Cullen?_

(o)

_Harry was wrapped up warmly, or so he felt it. Glittering topaz eyes stared down at him, icy cold fingers brushed caressingly across his cheeks and down his neck. _

'_You are safe.' Voice of velvet, voice of - care and light whispered with a deep purity. _

'_Am I?' Harry's lips breathed back. _

_A soft chuckle that sounded too musical and perfect to be real overtook his hearing. 'Yes, you are, Bambi.'_

'_Not you too.' Harry moaned piteously. _

'_Yes, me…' Lips of perfection moved closer, inching, and creeping close, Harry could smell the scent of something cool and fresh, a shiver slid it's way up his spine and he willed his body to arch and meet those same lips at a halfway point. To touch them… to taste them… so close, not even a centimetre apart… an electric charge so sharp and surprising spiraled through him out of control and the breathlessness came over him… making him swim and then drown… he moaned… wanting to taste… needing to taste… he moaned again…_

'_Ssh…' the breath slid across his lips and Harry could taste it. He took it in his mouth and drank it down his throat. 'Relax…' cold fingers grazed across his forehead. 'I will watch you…' _

Harry's eyes abruptly snapped open and he gasped when blazing lights rained down on him from the ceiling. Neon white and blinding. He heaved, jerked, and then he cried out all at once.

"Calm down, child." An unfamiliar but gentle tone placated.

A cold hand pressed in against his small shoulder to keep him down on the bed. That simple hand being more than strong enough.

He thought for a fleeting moment that it was Edward and he went to speak out when, blonde flashed before his eyes and he found himself staring up once again at a face. This one, he didn't know, but without even thinking, he knew it was a Cullen.

The Doctor.

There was no choice. It had to be. He was beautiful, blonde, blue eyes, flawless… and the most captivating - he was cold and his hands were perfect.

Were all the Cullens made of white stone? He thought, when the doctor pushed a piece of hair out of his eyes.

"Looks like you've suffered a minor concussion child. You are lucky."

"Hum."

The man smiled at Harry, "How are you feeling?"

"Delirious?" Harry tried feeling a little hoarse. "How long have I been here?"

"Almost twenty-four hours."

"Ulgh." He raised a hand to his head and rubbed it. It throbbed painfully and the lights up above didn't help.

"Take it easy, you suffered a bit of a bump."

"You don't say?" He got a soft musical chuckle, just like Edward's… and the smile was almost as gorgeous.

Almost being for some reason, Harry found Edward's smile and simple features breathtaking. This doctor was breathtaking too - but something about Edward was different.

"Can you remember anything?"

Harry closed his eyes lightly for one minute and recalled the entire accident. All of it, the strange phenomenon that should not have occurred. He knew this was a Cullen, he knew that this was the father of the Cullens. Surely, Edward explained? Perhaps the man wanted to hear it from his point of view… show time.

"Well…" He began slowly. "I remember coming out of the house to see Edward, I think his sister dropped him off. Not sure which one, I can't remember, I just saw a-" he paused a second, Volvo, "silver Volvo in my drive. I suppose he wanted to make sure I got to school safely. I've never driven in snow or ice. He saw the black ice before me and reacted by throwing us out of the truck. I don't remember much after that… just crashing, screeches, screams, and lights… it all ran together." Boy, he sure hoped Edward told his siblings this or he'd be so screwed in lying. Perhaps he could feign not feeling good? Or amnesia that wouldn't be bad.

"Really?" The man asked evidently intrigued.

"Yes, sir." Harry wanted to sit up. "Can I sit up please?"

"Sure, does your back hurt?"

"Not much." Harry mumbled. "Just the top… near my neck."

"Ah… yes. It will be sore for a few days; you've suffered a bit of whiplash along with your concussion. Your head obviously hit the roof, before you were dragged out."

"Hum, is Edward okay?" Harry asked knowing the answer before even asking.

The doctor smiled. "He is. He's been outside the entire time."

Harry laughed quietly, when the doctor helped him sit up. Everything went right sided and the teen blinked and struggled to not moan out loud as it all meshed together in a haze. "Bloody hell…"

"I am-"

"Dr. Cullen, correct?"

Perfect eyebrows went upwards, "Yes, how did you know?"

Harry quirked his lips. You're drop dead gorgeous! "Lucky guess." Not counting the fact that he was blistering cold like Edward.

Were they all that way? Harry wondered.

The man suddenly looked strange. "Well, it looks like all your vital signs are just fine. You have - quite the crowd waiting on you."

Harry's eyes widened. "Who?" His heart raced. Surely, not his mother.

Chuckling, the man pressed his cold hands to Harry's neck. The teen didn't even flinch as he slowly and painfully tilted it to the side, granting him access. "Besides my son and your frantic father. I believe your mother and stepfather are here…"

"Jesus Christ!" Harry declared jerking. "No!" He moaned. "Tell me that's not true."

Again, the doctor laughed. "I'm sorry, child. It is true."

Harry groaned. "Knock me back out please? Wake me when they piss off?"

"I can't do that, Harry."

"I won't tell!" Harry sulked and fisted the white linen blanket over his thin body. "…" His eyes then widened, when he realised who were near each other. "Oh shit, dad and Snape in the same room?"

"Not all night." Dr. Cullen said with amusement.

"You should really take dad's gun away from him…"

"We thought of that." Dr. Cullen said amused. "However, being the Chief of Police he's allowed to have it in public places."

"Nnn, not good with Snape in the vicinity, it might - ah - accidentally go off."

Dr. Cullen seemed absolutely delighted for some reason. Harry didn't know why, but it seemed to be a good sign. "Your mother, I believe played referee."

Harry moaned and ran a hand over his face. "Fine, fine tell them I'm … _awake_."

Dr. Cullen patted Harry's arm. He murmured something under his breath that Harry couldn't quite hear. Whatever it was left Dr. Cullen with a wistful smile.

Harry raked his fingers through his hair and he wondered what he looked like. He needed a mirror or something.

To Harry's surprise, James made it into the room before his mother. "Bambi!" A moment later, he had his arms full of his father.

The teen winced in slight pain from the squeeze but he would do nothing to pull away. "Dad, I'm fine!" He insisted in his ear. He kissed his father.

"Of course you are." He breathed, cupping Harry's cheeks. "Oh, Harry… you had me so scared."

Lily rushed through afterwards, her green-eyed glare on James' back but when she turned them on Harry she lit up.

"Harry! Oh my baby!" Arms full of red next, Harry groaned when she kissed and hugged him tight. She began with the usual questions, then checking him over, and causing him to breath heavily every time she hit a nerve.

"Mrs. Snape…" Dr. Cullen interrupted. "Kindly handle him with care. His neck is still stiff and he still has a concussion."

Lily stared at him in shock. "I'm sorry, sir." She turned to Harry and pulled his long hair back. "How are you feeling?"

Harry nodded slowly, aware of the ache in the back of his skull. He could see Severus hovering behind his mother, his eyes narrowed on the doctor. "I'm okay."

"Oh, Harry, won't you come home?" Lily asked.

James frowned and turned away, his eyes cast on the floor.

Harry sighed and leaned back against the bed. "Mum, I am home." He said simply. "I like it here."

Lily backed up and her eyes grew wide.

James smiled slightly at his words.

"You don't want to come home to me?"

Harry brushed his hair out of the way. This was probably going to hurt her. But he had to say it. "Sorry mum, no." He cringed inwardly at the sadness that swept her eyes.

"Oh, well, if you're happy here-"

"I am." Harry said simply. "I'm very happy here." And it had nothing to do with the gorgeous enigma with bronze-coloured hair. Well, not totally anyway. Half and half, James, Edward, and... he was free here. Also, with Neville, he had a friend, a true friend for a change. Not someone who was false or tried to be someone they weren't simply for attention. "I'm sorry mum, but I'm staying."

"If you're sure…"

"Yes, positive." Harry cut through her words.

Lily then asked with curiosity, "How did you get out of the truck in time? No one was totally clear about that."

Harry frowned. "I thought you were told." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flicker of bronze, but he kept his eyes fixed on his parents and put on a bemused expression for show.

"Everyone we talked to said that there was no one else with you." James replied. "But then again everything was going so fast who knows what anyone saw." He beamed. "I don't care personally, you're alive, and I have your son to thank for it." He turned to Dr. Cullen, who smiled.

"I don't think he minded one bit. He was concerned in the first place that Harry would be on the ice."

Harry didn't show the surprise he felt for Dr. Cullen's push on the story.

"Edward was sitting next to me. We were fighting over radio stations…" Dr. Cullen arched an eyebrow obviously impressed when Harry said this. "I tried to put it on whiny music to annoy him and he attempted opera… he saw the ice before me and reacted. What else is there to say?"

Severus walked passed, his dark eyes on Harry. "Why didn't you have both hands on the wheel, Harry?"

"The road was clear up to that point." Harry explained.

"You weren't wearing your seatbelt?"

"I just wanted to get to school Severus. It was freezing, I forgot my jacket, and I wasn't going to spend an hour trying to get my seat belt together with stiff hands." Harry stated curtly. "Was anyone else hurt?" He then asked, trying to take the attention off himself.

"Not as seriously as you. A few broken arms and banged up heads. A couple cuts here and there from the glass, but nothing that couldn't be fixed." Dr. Cullen said cheerfully. "No need to worry yourself."

Harry smiled back sweetly. He couldn't help it. He liked this man. He was nice, gentle, and warm no matter how cold his hands were. Harry's mother seemed to like him too because she was blushing behind her red hair and it was causing a vein to pop in Severus' neck.

Good! Little prick. Harry thought cocking an eyebrow at the dark eyed man.

"It's good to know."

It was then that the curtain slid aside and Harry drew in a breath when he saw that Edward was standing there, beautiful, perfect, and tall.

James beamed. "Edward!"

Lily literally went purple seeing him.

"James." Edward gave him a crooked smile. "Good morning, I am Edward Cullen, you must be his mother Lily?" He ignored Severus Snape completely for Lily.

Lily giggled, "Uh yes, I am. You're the boy who saved my baby?"

Edward chuckled lowly, his golden eyes glittering mischievously. Harry blushed. "I only did what any friend would do. I expected the ice honestly and I have better sight than him."

And reflexes and strength.

"You didn't get hurt?" Lily asked.

"A couple scratches and a few dings but nothing unmanageable." Edward waved a hand nonchalantly. "Nothing my father couldn't take care of."

"Oh - yes - yes."

Edward turned his eyes on Harry, who had gone perpetually silent. Harry didn't know what to say, nor did he know what to do. His heart was racing a little bit faster than normal and he felt tired again. His shoulders sagged naturally.

"I believe Harry is exhausted - again." Edward pointed out, causing everyone to zero in on the green-eyed boy in the bed.

"I'm fine." He tried and then glared at Edward for the spotlight.

Edward gave him a smirk. Harry longed to stick out his tongue. "Chit." He hissed under his breath, causing Dr. Cullen to fix his face to keep from laughing and Edward's smirk to turn into a white grin.

"I will see you later, Harry. I must get to school now."

Harry scrunched his nose. "Yeah, yeah." -and to Harry's depression, he was gone.

"You have a very kind son, Dr. Cullen." Lily cooed.

"Thank you and yes, I know."

James smirked and eyed Harry who shook his head quickly to his dad. Snape, Harry could feel the stare or rather glares on his head.

When James sat down on the edge of his bed, he leaned in and kissed Harry's forehead "I'm glad you're okay, Bambi."

"Me too."

"Your friend Neville was here yesterday for a few hours but you missed him. So were Cedric and a girl named Cho and Hermione… and a Ginny Weasley…"

"_Ew_." Harry whispered. "Cho, Hermione, and Ginny. Yuck."

Lily gave him a look. "I'm sure they're not bad, they were concerned."

"They're annoying gossip queens." Harry slid down in the bed. "Cedric and Neville are fine though." Harry decided not to mention to his mother that he thought they were the biggest bitches.

"I think it's time that Harry got some rest." Dr. Cullen said moving from his place in the corner. "He is still in need of some care and I believe the lights should be dimmed to allow him comfort."

Lily hugged and kissed his cheek before James embraced him. Harry turned away from Severus, who opened his mouth to speak. He didn't want to hear anything the git had to say.

When everyone left but the doctor, Harry sighed and sagged back. "That was tiring,"

"I would say so. All that conversation and explanations." Dr. Cullen acknowledged, coming to stand at Harry's bedside and pressing a hand to his forehead. "You're temperature is just fine, how does your head feel?"

"It is throbbing a bit." Harry admitted. "But it's fine really…" It was throbbing because of all his quick thinking. "Not much that sleep won't cure, I suppose."

"Exactly. I will dim the lights now, if you need me, press the button, alright?"

"Yes, thank you, Dr. Cullen." Harry said appreciatively.

"You're welcome, Harry." He pressed a cool hand to Harry's cheek. The teen didn't flinch; he merely smiled before closing his eyes.

"Tell Edward thanks."

"_He heard you_." Was all Harry comprehended before he drifted off.

* * *

A/N: Soon, Edward's thoughts will coincide with Harry and I won't have need for separate POV chapters. It was only needed because of the temporary distance. Thank you for the readers who have enjoyed this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. But I do have a question. **Do you want Harry to be turned?** I will make a new and more interesting way for it to happen of course, I won't follow canon (at all) but I would like to know if you want him to change...


	9. Edward Four

A/N: Thank you Kamerreon for editing!

_**Also, the review system is all mucked up again. So I at the end is a slightly long A/N with some of your questions being answered. Sorry I have to do it this way but I don't want to ignore your questions because my replies don't get sent to you at all. I'm sure of it cause I've gotten no PMs no nothing. **_

Edward's Thoughts

"It's going to be icy today," said the weather vampiress to the cold monster, who kept seeing brilliant green eyes flash before his eyes. _'Your little green-eyed creature will be running late this morning.' _She thought to him.

Edward was sitting on the step outside of the house. Daybreak had only begun and already Edward could see the thick layer of ice attaching itself everywhere. There was a sliver of slate gray in the far distance, he could see the white ridges of the non existent clouds hidden behind the sheet backdrop and the glow from the sky reflecting on the snow gave an odd lighting to the wide open house, causing the glass to glitter with various rainbow fragments upon the black and white tile flooring.

"So it will be… why is he running late?" Edward asked curiously. "He should be up early, to beat the traffic and ice." He was human; he could get hurt.

Alice smiled. "I think James was hoping he'd skip today. I saw James turning off his alarm ten minutes ago."

Edward chuckled. "They have a nice relationship, obviously."

"I think so…"

"It would be bad if I killed him."

"There's a chance you could…" Alice admitted. "But I don't think so. He has that enticement, yes, but your mind is pretty made up… you resisted him when you were starving… in fact, I see so many different visions that I can't get a lock down on you. It changes every few seconds, this doesn't involve just you anymore - it involves him."

'_Don't make me sick!' _Rosalie's mind drifted all the way down the staircase and Edward rolled his eyes. _'He's a stupid human! Gods, Edward, what are you trying to do, get us exposed? I don't want to restart high school all over again you dork!'_

"Bitch!" Edward muttered aloud. He didn't usually use such language but with Rosalie, it was inevitable. If it wasn't about her hair, it was about how ugly someone looked standing next to her.

"I heard that!" Rosalie scowled.

"Good."

Alice laughed.

_'A little mean much?' _Emmett groused. _'I had her in a good mood and everything, thank you so much bro.' _

"No problem!_" _Edward taunted. If he would just keep her shut up, then Emmett wouldn't take the brunt of Rosalie's bitchiness.

Alice grinned as if she knew exactly what he was thinking. "So what are you doing?"

Edward gave her a human shrug. It was so natural to do, after playing one for so long. He pressed his fingers to his lips, like he were pinching them. "He's running late huh?'

"Yes, very late. He'll forget his jacket."

"He'll get sick!" Edward declared in horror.

"So_?" _Rosalie snapped.

'_Hehe, someone cares a little too much…' _Emmett taunted from all the way upstairs.

"I think it's rather nice." Esme's sweet little tone made it into the mix. "Edward, you should make sure he gets to school safe. If he's in a hurry he might speed and get hurt!"

Edward grimaced inwardly. She was right. When she appeared in the doorway, she was wearing a light pink silk skirt that touched her knees and a short sleeve pink button up, her hair was all up and the curls fell around her tender face. She came down on Edward and Alice's level and placed her hands on both their shoulders. "Do what you believe is best Edward. Do not worry about us, son."

What was best? "For me or him."

"For you both."

"If I was doing what was best, I'd be taking off right now, I'd never see him again."

Esme gave a frown. Edward grimaced; he could see it without looking at her. "You don't have to do that."

"It's worse than Emmett's picture. What I picture is ten times worse…"

"Kill him and get it over with!" There was Rosalie's voice again.

Esme brushed her fingers through the ends of Edward's hair, "Alice? What do you see, sweetheart?"

"I can't tell…" Alice confessed. "No decisions are made. Nothing is made - none of it makes sense. Everything flashes. I see things like - Edward killing Harry, or Edward … er -"

Edward glared at her to stop right there. He didn't want those indecent thoughts. If killing the beautiful innocent human wasn't enough he had to resort to predator tactics of seduction. No!

Esme shook her head. "I don't think Edward will ever make a decision like that. I think he would torture himself before he allowed it. Perhaps the more you're around Harry the more you can get used to his scent."

"I crave it all the time… it's like a twenty-four-hour have to have narcotic. The needle stays in my veins… shooting it full… and then you pull away and I have fits."

"Wow." Alice breathed. "That's… heavy."

_'They all seem like that to me, why is he so different to you?' _Jasper's thoughts finally drifted into his mind, he was upstairs in his and Alice's room right now. He could hear the shuffling of books and notes.

"I don't know why."

"I still think you should try and associate with him."

"Esme!" Rosalie gasped, she was now in the doorway; Edward could see her in Alice's head. Her face contorted in disgust and her golden curls flopping over her face. "You know better than that…"

"Do I?" Esme countered not looking at Rosalie. "I think this is a decision that Edward must make for himself and we will all support him no matter what."

Rosalie growled under her throat. "If you make us move, I will kill you myself!" _'Or torture your vanquish.' _

Edward laughed dully. Leave it to Rose to mess with his prized possession. Irritated, Edward stood and turned around. "I think I will follow Harry to school. Make sure there are no accidents."

"Ulgh! Count me out!" Rosalie scowled.

"Take the convertible." Alice stated. "Edward and I will go in the Volvo."

_'Ooh, you going to play peeping Tom on the green-eyes?' _Emmett teased. _'If you do it quickly, he won't feel a thing, be better for you both…' _

"Emmett!" Edward glowered. "I'm not going to hurt him. I don't want him hurt that is why I'm following him."

_'Just don't do anything stupid!' _Came Jasper's voice. '_I'll go with Rosalie and Emmett. Meet you and Alice at the school.'_

"Ooh, I like Harry's hair today…" Alice beamed and Edward paused and focused in on her thoughts and pictured Harry throwing it back without brushing it.

"So do I, though he looks better in blue or black…" He stated before he could stop himself. He thought it brought out Harry's translucent skin.

In the corner of his eye, he could see Esme's smile grow wider. He could hear Rosalie's mind screaming at him and Emmett's boisterous laughter. Jasper was a little more conservative choosing to stay out of it. He usually went with Alice or whatever he thought was best for them. Carlisle had already gone to the hospital early.

Edward kept the distance from the little blue house. But even as he did, he could still smell Harry, taste the air and the burn in his throat. He glanced around and looked up to see which room was obviously Harry's. The one with the black curtains. He could see some of the detail inside just between said curtains. He could imagine what Harry's room smelled like, how sweet and appetising… where his gorgeous head lay down… where he elegantly curled up under thick quilts to get warm… his petite body outlined under said fabric, made his mind swivel to something more than the teenager's blood. More than that thumping bleeding heart inside his chest… the act of pulling that warm body close and…

_No!_ He pulled it out of his mind.

Alice glanced over at him and laughed quietly as if she knew what he was thinking about.

He saw the door burst open from where he was; Alice was next to him. He quirked a lip when he saw Harry move around the driveway.

"He needs a coat!" Edward said for the second time. "I can see his fingers getting blue from here."

"Fuck that!" Edward laughed quietly when he heard Harry curse. He was holding onto the trash can as he slid closer to his truck.

"I think he realised what he forgot but he's not chancing going back." Alice stated factually.

There were two scenes going on at the exact time. One in Alice's head and the other in vivid detail right in front of him; Edward took to watching what was in front. Harry started the loud ruckas engine and was obviously fiddling with the heat. When he carefully drove out, Edward followed at a steady pace behind. Harry would be too busy watching the road to watch the car behind him.

Alice winced with Edward when they noticed the truck making funny movements as if it wanted to shift out of control. Edward's eyes remained on Harry rather than the road. Edward wanted to know more about Harry, wanted to know more about his mind, how did he unlock it? Was there a key? Perhaps a gold shaped key he needed to unlock it… where could he get such a key? How could he get it?

He thought about Esme and what she had said earlier. She encouraged him and even Carlisle encouraged him. But this was wrong. The thoughts were wrong. This couldn't be happening… Edward had to keep his distance.

So why wasn't he? Why did he want to get to know this simple little human? Why did he care…? He was putting his family in jeopardy by being foolish. What was drawing him in besides that lovely blood? That couldn't be the whole reason. It wasn't just his classic beauty… but something more.

His voice made Edward's body do abnormal things. Things it shouldn't do. Harry's laugh made Edward feel things he shouldn't feel. Made it seem like he could remember his heart beating, remember what it felt like….

What gave?

As Edward watched Harry gain a little speed when the roads were clear, Alice gave an indescribable yelp… and then it happened… so suddenly that Edward's train of thought froze in place.

Harry lost control. Doing a display that no one ever thought such a humongous machine could do. Edward reacted before he could think.

"No!" Edward launched himself out of the car and toward the spinning vehicle that rose when Harry slammed on the break and then let go of the wheel to shield himself.

It was quick and instant, for the first time, something more horrific came to his mind than the burning sensation turning his throat on fire. A different kind of fear rattled him from the inside out, taking over the venom, halting it. Harry's life… was flashing before his eyes. He was going to die!

No! Edward screamed in his head, "Harry…" He ripped open the metal door with ease and wrapped his arms snugly around Harry and then out he went, holding the hot-blooded body secure against his cold hard frame. He shoved the obstructive metal door and then vacated the airborne truck before anyone could notice.

It took not even a millisecond for Edward to twist and land, taking the fall entirely for Harry's body. If he had any air, he would have lost it. If he had been human, he would have died…

It didn't matter at that the second that he may have exposed his entire family and all their secrets. All he cared about was this warm body on top of him; the sweet innocent creature was alive and safe. He could feel the breathing, the heat from beneath and then Edward locked eyes, with Harry's and he knew, that no matter what, he had done the right thing. Edward tuned out everyone else. No one else mattered. Not the crash or the screeching of tires and metal against the iced pavement. Nothing but this little gem.

"Are you hurt?" Edward asked.

But when Harry shook his head and flinched in pain, with a yelp to match, Edward frowned deeply and cupped his face. He could feel the blood beneath the skin; it was surging through his veins. His cheeks were cool right now due to the weather and his own touch, but it was still nice and silky soft.

"Stay still, don't move." Edward rose up and took Harry with him as gently as he possibly could. As though he were holding a kitten.

Those beautiful eyes simply looked up at him, curious but not accusing. It was a strange sight. He didn't know what to say to Harry… if to say anything at all. He'd seen something he shouldn't have. Edward had defied the death that was coming for Harry head on.

Again, but this time, Harry had been aware of his death, he hadn't been aware of it last time when he stepped into Biology that first day. The sirens and lights going off were redundant compared to the fact that Harry was alive… breathing so beautifully against him. His long black hair mussed in its ponytail; stretching across his pale skin in glimmers.

"You need a doctor." When he saw that Harry wanted to talk but it was painful, he shook his head at the boy. "Don't talk." He stood and cradled Harry like a baby, warm and cold mingling and mixing. Harry's head was against his chest and he wondered if he was too hard and cold. But Harry didn't seem bothered.

"You?" The accent washed over him and made Edward want to smile and then he heard from across the crash, several thoughts but a mind so clear that Edward raised his head and stared straight at a man in a dark blue/black cop uniform, with messy black hair and glasses.

_'Bambi! No, no, no! I can't lose him! BAMBI! Oh, god, oh god… fuck… how can this happen? Goddammit no! Bambi, where are you? Harry…'_

For some reason, it hurt to hear James Potter's mind screaming for his son. He was frantically rushing around the flaming truck that was on its roof. A blonde slightly older man was trying to hold him back.

Edward saw several people from school, but he could care less about them. He didn't care if they all died.

Was that bad? Yes, of course. They were humans, they didn't bother him… but Harry's life did.

He finally spoke after a few seconds, falling into his own mind. "I'm the one walking, Bambi…" Harry gasped as Edward stared down with an awkward smile. "I won't tell, if you won't." Harry flinched and moaned out in pain.

This caused the smile to falter, as he registered Harry's injuries with a terrified fright. What if he had brain damage? Carlisle needed to see him. He had to see him.

He paid no mind to Alice who was still sitting in the Volvo, her expression stoic and she was staring straight ahead, motionless.

Harry then licked his lips and this gesture caused Edward's male side to twitch. "I won't tell." Harry whispered to him.

Edward was surprised by the answer. It was sincere. He would not tell what he saw. He decided on what to say. "I hope you have a story for this…"

"Hum."

Edward choked out a chuckle of relief. For some reason, Harry made him forget that he was a vampire… and that he was blood thirsty… his throat moaned internally with the pain, but Edward was getting it shut off. "You're alive…"

"Imagine that…" Harry muttered dryly.

"HARRY!" James Potter was screaming at the top of his lungs. "Harry! No! Get the fuck off me Dirk! I want my son… _Harry! _I don't care if it's going up in flames!_ HARRY!_" _'Please please my Harry! You have to be alive… I cannot live if you die… I only just got you back… Bambi! My baby deer…'_

If Edward could have, he would have choked up in sobs. Wow, it was something incredible. Something he'd never known before.

Harry yelped in his arms. "Is it?" He asked, obviously talking about his car.

Edward nodded. "Your truck and two others… are on fire."

They got closer to the intersection. "Chief Potter!"

Edward had to stop in his tracks however when he smelled fresh blood having been spilt from somewhere. His throat was in agony as he took a step back and clamped his mouth shut, clutching Harry close and waiting for James to rush over, which he did after clambering over three cars and ignoring some woman in need of help.

"HARRY!" James' voice got closer. _'My baby! He's alive! Oh my god! Is he alright?'_

"Dad!" Harry raised a hand and winced as his shoulder clicked.

Edward held his breath as James got closer and tried to grab him from his arms. Harry was in pain though, he was wincing and trembling in his arms, but he knew Harry wouldn't speak of it. He could feel James' breathing and smell his blood. But it did nothing for him like Harry's did. It didn't ensnare him. "Harry-"

"He's injured, I wouldn't move him." Edward informed. "I believe he's suffered a bit from the shoulders upwards."

"Oh my god! Oh god, Harry." James' hands were all over him, who moaned out loud.

"I'm fine." No he wasn't. Edward thought sadly. He was hurt. Edward didn't like seeing Harry hurt. He was so pitiful…

"What happened?" James asked frantically. "How are you here…?"

Edward tensed up as Harry was asked the inevitable. He waited… for the outcome. The impossibility of it and then… Edward's mouth nearly fell open and hit the pavement.

"His sister dropped him off at the house as I was leaving, he wanted to make sure I arrived safely to school. He saw the ice before I did and we vacated the truck. We hit the pavement… and - yeah… something like that… I broke his fall, I think… it's so unclear… we moved too fast from the impact." Harry pretended to fade in and out.

Wow! Edward looked down at Harry. That was some very fast thinking… shocked and amazed by it, he tilted his head.

"Oh thank God, thank God, thank God!" James sobbed and cupped his arms around Harry. "Thank you so much - er?" _'Whoever this boy is; thank God for him!'_

Harry smiled and kissed his dad's black head. "I'm fine… a little stiff."

"Edward Cullen." Edward answered and it was then that James' thoughts took on another turn.

'_Ah! He is adorable. No wonder Harry was bothered by him the first day of school. I hope he wasn't too ill and I knew it! No one could hate my Bambi, how could they? Hmm, Harry seems quite content in those arms, however chilly, but then again it is fifteen degrees. _James grinned. "I see."

Edward did the human thing and blinked a few times at him.

Harry groaned. "Shut it, dad."

Edward chortled quietly at this.

"Yes, Bambi!" _'He's so cute! So cute all blushing… my little boy.'_

Edward had never heard a father so enthralled with their son before. It was nice to hear. "_Dad!_" Harry reached out a hand to smack him and then yelped when a pang vibrated through his arm and up his neck. "_Owwww._"

Edward held tighter onto Harry.

James laughed and then when Harry yelped in pain he quickly found a free medic.

"Oh great." Harry grumbled.

Edward could feel the blood boiling, wishing to surface and rise but Harry was willing it to go down during his own human embarrassment.

After Edward got to the hospital with Harry who had fallen into unconsciousness, he was determined to have Carlisle look him over.

"No!" Edward said at once to a nurse who wanted to get a different Doctor in. "Get Dr. Carlisle Cullen and now." He said aware of James standing next to him.

After a second of being mesmorised she called for him on the PA.

'_I already heard you son, what on earth happened?' _Carlisle remained as calm as he could when he saw Harry passed out on the stretcher with a brace around his head and James Potter standing beside his son, eyes gazing at his son in worry. _'Did you…'_

Edward narrowed his eyes. Of course not! He thought.

"Car accident…" Edward said briskly. He explained what Harry had explained to James Potter about the accident.

Carlisle didn't flinch at the lie. '_That was quick… but will Harry buy it?'_

Harry thought it up! But of course, Edward couldn't say this. He simply smirked at his father. He'd explain everything later.

When he finally did get to speak with Carlisle, his father had been amazed.

'_You did the right thing, Edward, I will back you one hundred percent on this.' _

"Harry came up with it." Edward told Carlisle.

"Really? He didn't question you?"

"I think he was in too much pain."

"Yes a concussion could do that to you…"

Edward didn't like that word being associated with Harry. He didn't like anything harmful being associated with that one little human. It made him feel weird emotions. Emotions that vampires weren't supposed to feel.

What was this? Never before… ever…

He felt so unintelligent right now. He was tired but not sleepy tired. He was tired in the way that his thoughts wouldn't leave him be, these weird … things that one called emotions were bothering him senseless.

Carlisle's thoughts made Edward want to huff indignantly like a child. _'What are you going to do?' _

Edward shrugged. What else was he to do? "Can't tell him the truth."

_'He's not stupid.' _

"I know." Edward knew that, "If he was, I wouldn't have wasted my time."

Carlisle smiled. _'I didn't think you would. It is a good thing you followed him today… he would have died otherwise.' _

Edward whirled around and away from Carlisle when he said this. Something clamped down hard on him. What was it with these impressions he was getting?

"We better get home and calm down the family…"

Edward raked a hand through his hair and nodded. "Harry will be-"

"He's fine, Edward. James is in there with him right now."

"I've never seen a father have so much love for their son…"

Carlisle placed a comforting hand on Edward's arm. "Harry is all James has…"

"How did he get on for so long then?"

"I don't know." Carlisle admitted. "Let's go home son."

It was mutinous the second he arrived. Rosalie screaming her mind off, Emmett simply staring at Edward, and Jasper forming a plan to assassinate Harry before the truth could become public. Esme was panicking, insisting there was another way and Alice was staring off in the distance like some lunatic.

Esme rushed to Edward, hugging him and then launched herself at Carlisle who kissed her lovingly and brushed her curls out of her face. "Calm down."

"Oh, Edward! Carlisle… tell them that there is no need for this… this is ridiculous… Harry is just a boy…"

"A boy who is going to expose us to the world!" Jasper put in. "He must be dealt with."

"I can do it." Rosalie put in grinning. She was now going through ideas, while twirling her blonde hair with a finger.

Edward felt a tantamount of violence stir deep within him. Like he had a soul… he didn't believe in that stuff like Carlisle did but at the moment that was what it seemed like. "No, you won't." He hissed lethally. "No one will touch Harry Potter!" He snarled and when their minds began to go off, he slammed his hands on the dining table they used as a prop for the house. It shut everyone up as it cracked down the middle. Esme moaned at that. "Sorry Esme…" He gave her an apologetic glance. "No one - will touch Harry Potter. You will have to go through me…"

"So you choose the little bastard over us?" Rosalie growled in disgust. _'How could you? What the hell does the little brat have? He's not important!'_

Edward began to pace. Carlisle tried to calm everyone down. Jasper was still going through the reasons in his head and Emmett wished he could eat human food so that he could pick up that white fluffy stuff called popcorn and eat while watching. Edward knew that this might get reactions. But he couldn't help it. He had to say the truth. Say how he felt even though he didn't understand it himself. He had to save Harry, he was sick of this. He didn't save Harry so that his family could slaughter him. He might not be able to have Harry, but that didn't stop the want inside of him. The thoughts in his head that rolled and lolled consistently day in and day out. He turned and stared straight at Rosalie. "No, I choose Harry over you. Just as you would choose Emmett over me…"

"That's not the same!" Rosalie snapped.

"Not to you. But to me, it is."

Jasper shook his head. "Edward, this isn't right. This has to stop. Harry can't be alive with this knowledge." _'I can make it quick and painless…'_

If Edward was human he would have been sick on whatever it was he would have eaten earlier that day, but instead the blood inside him made him nauseas. The look he gave had obviously been mutinous, because Jasper stilled completely, immobile like a statue. "He's not going to tell anyone. He's the one who formulated the story! Alice?" Edward looked to her.

The small pixie girl raised her head. "He won't tell…"

Jasper's thoughts were dubious. He'd never doubted Alice before and Rosalie looked as though she had been betrayed.

"Hmm, the plot thickens." Emmett murmured getting a slap in the head from Rosalie. "Hey… I'm taking neither side here! I don't really care what happens… so we have to leave for a while? If Edward doesn't want to kill him, I think that's his decision. Harry is his - er - prey after all…" _'Sorry bro, trying to help you here. If she thinks, Harry's yours then she won't try and go behind our backs…'_

Edward sent him an 'I know' expression.

"I am sure there is some decent way to work this out… I don't believe blatant murder of a child is the way to do things Rosalie, Jasper. This isn't his fault." Carlisle said softly.

"Of course not. It's Edwards!" Rosalie snarled. "This kid should die before he causes damage!" _'If anything at least he'll stop annoying me! Why would you want him anyway? Stupid little human…' _

Edward wanted to strangle her. He sat down in front of the broken table. Esme came up behind him and began to massage his shoulders.

"I hate to say this, but I'm with Rosalie…" Jasper admitted. "Harry needs to be dealt with…"

Edward was about to snap, he couldn't take it. They were talking about Harry as if everything was his fault. They were speaking of the beautiful creature… and Edward knew that he too at one point wanted to kill Harry… and it made him want to shrivel up and… well… die. To think of Harry lifeless was an impossibility. He couldn't do it. He wouldn't do it, not now. It was much too late for that.

With resolve, he raised his head up and locked eyes with Jasper. "If you want to kill someone for putting us in this situation, might as well go after me…" Edward stated. "That's what you'll have to do, Jasp. I didn't save his life for you to go and kill him." He said this in as normal of a tone as he could muster. But he didn't like the thought of facing off against his brother because then Alice would join - and he couldn't do that. He loved them all… but he couldn't let this happen. This was wrong.

"Wow…" Emmett remarked. _'You are in love! With a human… this little human.' _

Edward tilted his head like a human and looked at Emmett. "Maybe." He confessed. What compelled him to say this, he did not know. Maybe it was the truth… maybe this need, to protect and keep him safe was because of an emotion that vampires knew. An instinctual movement rather than emotion… it was instinct. Vampires never did anything selflessly, except Carlisle of course. He was the one exception to the rule.

"Ho, ho!" Emmett crowed having gotten a straight answer. "My god bro, you are in it hard then…" _'You could turn him…'_

Edward scowled. "No way."

Emmett shrugged. _'Just a suggestion. It would certainly shut Jasper and Rosalie up.'_

He didn't comment on that. What was he to say?

"What?" Rosalie, Esme, and Jasper demanded at the same time.

Alice came out of her daze and shook her head. "Rosalie, Jasper. You will not touch Harry James Potter under any circumstances." Her voice was sharp, sharper than it had ever been. "Ever - if you so much as harm him in any way, the outcome will be terrible for us. We will never be able to show our faces for another hundred years and then we'd have to change our names."

"Why?" Rosalie hissed.

Alice stared at her. Edward looked into her head… and then smiled. "James Potter was an MI5..."

"So?" Jasper asked.

"Harry's first conversation with his father about me, was he thought I hated him because he was gay…"

"-And if he winds up dead, after Edward called on Carlisle… he'll run us all into the ground for a hate crime." Alice added in for a finishing touch.

Edward chuckled at Rosalie and Jasper's contorted faces. It was hard to make a vampire's facial features shift without thinking about it first. But it did… and it was comical.

"He will use every single means necessary… James Potter is intelligent…" Alice said quietly. "Neville and his family will get into it next… we will have no chance…"

"All that for a stupid kid?" Rosalie asked. _'What's so damn special about him?' _

"If you saw what I saw in James Potter's head, you wouldn't be calling him that." Edward retorted. He felt Esme's hands holding his shoulder's tight and her chin rested lightly on top of his head.

"Alice?"

Alice was now smiling. "Leave Harry alone." She insisted. "He'll be fine… and - I have a feeling that things are going to go well…"

Edward saw so many things flip forward in her head that he couldn't make them all out. He leaned forward, focusing harder on them. But as swift as they came, they disappeared.

Rosalie snarled. "Only way this'll go well is if he's dead!"

"Emmett, shut your collie up before I shut her up…" Edward hissed.

'_Ow! You had to say that…' _

The blonde vampire jerked up, but Jasper and Emmett grabbed ahold of her quickly. "How dare you!"

"I dare." Edward said simply. "You so much as touch him - either of you - you will have me to deal with." He stood and moved out of Esme's touch. "You will not touch Harry Potter. You stay away from him. All of you and this is not a warning it is a demand."

Jasper continued to hold onto Alice and bowed his head. '_Are you serious bro?' _

"Yes." He said succinctly.

'_Is there another reason for this?' _

"Perhaps."

'_Think this is wise? What if he backs out of the story?'_

"He won't."

"But if he does?" Jasper asked vocally.

"Then you can take it all out on me…" Edward said with simplicity.

"Your future is changing so swiftly…"

"What if he kills Harry after all of this?" Jasper asked aloud. "What will we do then if you lose control?"

Edward smiled coldly. "I won't lose control."

"You're sure of yourself? You flip out every time you see him."

"He won't." Alice said. "… Edward found one thing stronger than Harry's blood."

Edward's throat burned at this.

"What's that?" Rosalie snapped snidely.

Alice simply smiled and in her head, Edward saw it, his arms were wrapped around a thin body and he was drawing the raven-haired boy closer and closer until their lips touched…

Edward could only stare…

"_That…_"

Jasper was looking briskly from Alice to Edward, obviously picking up the emotions that were transpiring.

"He's going to be a wonderful little brother!"

"What?!" Rosalie shrieked in disgust. But no one listened to her, no one of importance anyway.

Esme smiled and leaned into Carlisle. "What do you think?"

Carlisle chuckled. "I don't know…" _'I know what I want to think… but can I think it?' _

It took a lot to get Edward to pull away from Alice's head. The small girl was looking smug. "He's so adorable!" She chirped.

Rosalie scowled. _'Is not!'_

"When have I been able to stop you?" Edward asked turning to Carlisle.

Esme groaned. "All this cryptic stuff… speak out loud!" She swatted Carlisle who kissed her cheek.

"Sorry dear."

"So no dead little Harry, huh?" Emmett asked. Edward glared. "Good, you know, I kind of like this little guy. He makes everything so entertaining." He had the goofiest grin on his face and he wasn't phased by the glower he was receiving from his blonde collie.

Edward stood. "I'm going back to the hospital."

Carlisle smiled. "I'll be right behind you soon. I would like to check on him myself." He said fondly.

"_Ew_. Edward you are so stupid." Rosalie snapped. _'Stupid for a stupid human!' _

"Emmett, get yourself a collar for the jealous _chit_." Edward was gone from the house before anyone could reply to his statement, but he did pick up her loud _obnoxious_ screams as he started his car and drove out doing forty. He grinned and silently thanked Harry for the word. Perhaps it would be better than using such cruelty like 'bitch' again. He didn't hate Rosalie for being the snob she was. She was family however grudgingly. But he still didn't like the way she acted. It was always about her and if it wasn't she threw a temper tantrum.

He knew he'd pay for it later. He just hoped it wasn't his Vanquish.

Edward silently followed the mouth-watering scent of Harry through the halls of the quiet hospital.

Edward found James Potter asleep outside on one of the benches. He was dreaming about Harry… and winced when he saw that James' dreams took a bad turn. Harry was falling into blackness and the man twitched and grimaced, his glasses were askew, coming down his nose. Edward's throat was caught on fire and he stopped for a moment outside the room and clamped his mouth shut for a minute; shutting off his senses.

When he reopened his senses, the fire continued. He was going to have to try and ignore it. Try… being the keyword. He slipped into the room and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Harry fast asleep on his back. His long black hair fell across his petite shoulders. He was so… tiny…

To him, Edward was reminded of a male version of Esme. Why? He didn't know. He just was. He feared going closer for the burn was brighter and hotter than ever before. It climbed and licked but the more Edward breathed it in, the more bearable it became.

Only just.

His porcelain features glowed in the low light. Edward found that he enjoyed watching Harry sleep. He liked listening to the blood flow through his veins and the heart inside his chest beat at a rhythmic speed. He liked it where it was. He didn't want it to ever stop or be removed. It would be a crime worthy of death.

Harry shifted and moaned. Something in Edward caused a glimmer and an instinctual essence of a human shiver.

"Edward."

Edward started and for a moment, he thought that Harry had woken - but no - he hadn't. He was compelled to get closer. Just a step wouldn't hurt… right?

He could hear Harry's even breathing and the wistfulness in his lungs. "Edward…" Harry murmured for the second time.

What was he dreaming? Edward wondered. He longed to know… was it a good dream or was it a monster dream?

He remained standing still for over an hour and that was when Carlisle finally met up with him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"His mother and stepfather have just arrived."

When he looked in Carlisle's head, he saw bright red hair and a brilliant set of green eyes that matched Harry's. "Harry's are better…"

Carlisle chuckled. "I bet so…"

Edward frowned, when he heard thoughts sift in. '_Stupid Potter and stupid Harry for waking us up in the middle of a sleep for a late night flight… to America of all damn places. Stupid kid is nothing but trouble, not worth the time Lily puts into him. Why if I had a son that stupid…'_

Edward growled low and his fingers balled up into fists.

"What's wrong son?"

"Harry's stepfather…"

Carlisle bowed his head. "I see." _'At least we know James Potter isn't that way.'_

Edward listened in for the woman but all he heard was muffled incoherent thoughts. He heard Lily's vocal voice speaking to the dark haired man who was about three inches shorter than Edward. But her thoughts seemed muffled.

Perhaps that was where Harry got his private mind? He could hear vague pieces; the word 'baby' was often in her mind and 'come home' also stood out.

He also heard a rather… colourful argument mixed with vocals and thoughts that transpired between James and Severus, Lily Snape acting as a referee and Carlisle smiling grimly at Edward whose remained stock still.

"Move like a human son." Was all Carlisle said, "Don't forget."

"Too late," Edward said shifting from one foot to the other and blinking a few times to effect.

When Harry started awake with a yelp and a gasp, Carlisle reacted, and Edward watched, feeling a twinge of jealousy when Carlisle interacted so easily with Harry.

How did he do it without wanting to attack?

"Calm _down_, child." An unfamiliar but gentle tone placated.

A cold hand pressed in against his small shoulder to keep him down on the bed. Harry didn't so much as flinch, Edward observed. Like he was already used to the cold.

Edward gave a small quiet human sigh, crossed his arms over his chest and watched Harry move around, his beautiful face alight and those green eyes wide open and alert. They were assessing Carlisle; taking him in.

Edward wondered if he put two and two together. He wouldn't doubt it. Harry was no stupid human.

"Looks like you've suffered a minor concussion child. You are lucky."

"Hum."

Edward smiled at the same time as Carlisle. "How are you feeling?"

"Delirious?" Harry said hoarsely. Perhaps he needed a drink? Edward thought, wondering if he should get Harry some water. "How long have I been here?"

"Almost twenty-four hours."

"Ulgh." He raised a hand to his head and rubbed it.

"Take it easy, you suffered a bit of a bump."

"You don't say?"

Edward smiled again, when Carlisle laughed. _'Edward, I like this boy.' _

_So, do I,_ He thought to himself.

"Can you remember anything?"

"Well…" He began slowly. "I remember coming out of the house to see Edward, I think his sister dropped him off. Not sure which one, I can't remember, I just saw a-" he paused a second, "silver Volvo in my drive. I suppose he wanted to make sure I got to school safely. I've never driven in snow or ice. He saw the black ice before me and reacted by throwing us out of the truck. I don't remember much after that… just crashing, screeches, screams, and lights… it all ran together."

'_You were right. He won't tell. He's genuine.' _"Really?" The man asked evidently intrigued.

"Yes, sir." Harry said innocently. "Can I sit up please?"

"Sure, does your back hurt?"

"Not much." Harry mumbled. "Just the top… near my neck."

"Ah… yes. It will be sore for a few days; you've suffered a bit of whiplash along with your concussion. Your head obviously hit the roof, before you were dragged out."

"Hum, is Edward okay?"

Edward shook his head inwardly. He wasn't suffering a concussion, Harry was. Silly sweet little creature. Edward thought twitching.

"He is. He's been outside the entire time." _'He does have pretty eyes.'_

Edward agreed and before Harry could be helped into a sitting position, he slipped out of the room so fast that not even James, Severus, or Lily saw or heard him.

He would introduce himself a little later. He had things to think about… and decisions that had to be made.

Yes, decisions, but Edward had absolutely no idea what kind of decisions those would be.

Would they be good? Or would they end badly.

He rubbed his throat. He could still feel the burn, still smell Harry, still taste it on his tongue… his mouth watered, the venom potent and ready…

Edward shook his head visibly. He would control himself; he would never hurt Harry Potter.

He would settle for no less than 100 certainty. He vowed it, and from somewhere deep inside he could feel his lifeless heart demanding it.

* * *

_**Questions and Answers:**_

**_Where's Jacob and co?_** Jacob will be here! I haven't forgotten about him at all. Edward's thoughts have made the story longer chaptered than it is. It's technically five chapters. I wouldn't forget him.

_**Why is Snape being a jerk?**_ Hehe, there are several reasons for that. One of course is Snape's relevant jealousy of Harry being James' and so Lily has to have contact with James because of that. But aside from that, I needed a way for Edward to feel a threat because I don't have Harry all clumsy and clutsy. So, I place a jerk Severus in and you get a very possessive Edward Cullen. Though, I don't think I can have Severus always act this way... I might have him learn a lesson or too in the future. Or rather.. Edward. (Grin)

**_Draco! You who, where is he?_** I've thought he reminded me so much of Leah Clearwater that I decided to put him there, where best suited.

_**Tell me Jacob's not going to interfere with Harry and Edward?**_ I was thinking only initially Jacob likes Harry because he is so nice and sweet and too kind. But I was going to have that develop into a real friendship, liek Jacob being pissed if Edward was to do something a little stupid like thinking Harry needed saving by leaving (if that happened it wouldn't be more than a month only to make Edward suffer for his silly notions) Nothing extravagant. _New Moon_ annoyed me with the lack of Edward.

_**For those who have never read Twilight Series: **In the book Edward can't read Bella's thoughts. She is the one exception. So I gave Harry that ability. It helps Harry being his cheeky self and trying to get one up on Edward... if Alice isn't there._

_**As for Harry being turned or not:**_ I was leaning that way but I was just needing your opinion and no he'd never lose his cheerful personality. That would just suck. I have a rough sketch in my head what I'm set out on doing that's a whole lot different than the books but with the same air/emotion. As for the no touche touche with Harry as a human, I think I'm going to make Edward a little more touchable than the books.


	10. Chapter Six

Thank you Kamerreon for Editing! This is now where Edward's thoughts are no longer separated. It's easier now that they're closer together. If You've read my other stuff you know what I mean.

**Chapter Six**

Neville came by after school, his eyes were wide with concern and he looked worried. So, Harry had no time to sit and ponder the mystery that was Edward Cullen and his beautiful family.

"How are you? Everyone's talking, what happened? No one's sure but Cho said she was there, she'd been in a minor collision with an SUV and she saw your car flip and catch fire!" It was spoken so quickly that Harry hardly had time to register everything that had been said.

"Oh, Neville!" Harry patted him on the arm. "I'm fine, Edward saved me. He saw the ice and the intersection up ahead before I did. He threw us from the truck."

Neville stared wide-eyed. "Really? Wow… what was Edward doing with you?" He asked interested.

Harry smiled sheepishly. "He came by to make sure I got to school safely."

"That's nice." He said earnestly. "As far as I know the Cullens have never spoken to anyone, more than a few lines. You're the first."

Harry blushed and placed some pieces of his hair behind his ears. "Hum, well, Edward saved me from the worst of it. I think I got the concussion when the top of my head collided with the truck."

"Ouch." Neville winced. "I'm so glad you're alright. You're my first real friend Harry…" He was nervous and blushing right through his hair. He stared wide-eyed at the cover over Harry's frame, afraid to look up.

"Nev?"

"Hm?"

"You're my first best friend too."

Gaping, Neville raised his head. "Wha-? Are you serious?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, you're the first friend I've ever had and even more than that now."

"How can I be your first friend? You're so - nice and easy to get along with. You make an entire room happy with just your presence!"

It was Harry's turn to blush. He twisted his fingers together nervously. What did he say to Neville? "I - don't know. I suppose that those from my old town and school were too - hum - immature for me maybe. London is huge and so I'm one in a thousand students in school."

"Yes, but out of a crowd you are easy to spot!" Neville declared. "I mean - as a friend Harry, you're notoriously beautiful…"

Harry choked, his cheeks blazing with Neville's. "No I'm not." He shook his head quickly. How could Neville think that?

"Dammit, Harry you are. Edward Cullen talks to you." Neville pointed out. "That is proof right there! For the two years that him and his family have been in Forks they have never spoken to anyone in lengthy sentences."

"That was a fluke, an accident."

"No, it wasn't. Please, as your best friend, believe me?"

Harry shook his head again and chuckled quietly. "You're silly Nev, but I'll drop it. You're making me blush and feel all funny." _All funny, because you mentioned Edward didn't talk to others… and he talked to me… why me? _Harry asked his mind. _What was so special about me? _"It's weird you say that - I didn't think Edward liked me that first day."

Neville stared. "Oh? Why not?"

Harry shrugged. "I simply got that impression."

"Hmm, is that why you were sad?"

"Partly. Let's not talk about this here. His father Dr. Cullen is around here somewhere."

Neville laughed. "Okay I gotcha. So when are you getting out of here?"

"No idea… have you come to spring me?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I could hoist you on my back and try and make a run for it -"

Harry laughed happily. "Hmm, well that has merit. How far do you think we'd get before we got bombarded with nurses?"

"Or I fall over."

"I'm not that fat!"

"I'm not that strong." Neville pointed out dryly.

Edward is. Harry thought to himself. Edward Cullen was very strong. He pried Harry's doors off, he held Harry as though he were a rag doll and launched himself out of the truck and made absolutely sure that he was the one who hit the pavement back first and not Harry.

… no human being in this world could have done that, except perhaps Superman. Harry snorted inwardly at the thought, but then he started.

Was it possible that there was a human Superman in this world? It sounded so bogus and preposterous to the logical mind but Harry mentally slapped it. He needed to think of all possibilities here, even the loony-bin-worthy-ones. He would tell no one of this, ever. He would take it to his grave. Whatever it was that Edward and his family were, they were obviously trying to keep it a secret from the small town.

A small town that was stuffed up everyone's butts. Ouch, it was bad. He wondered if Edward's family had flipped out over this. He wouldn't have been surprised and in fact, he could see the massive one threatening Edward and cringed at the image.

"You okay?" Neville asked touching Harry's shoulder.

Whoops, he must have cringed visibly. "Yes, I was just thinking of what the outcome could have been." Harry fibbed. "And I'm hungry!"

"Ooh! What do you want?"

"Candy?" He said sheepishly. "Lollies, chocolates, liquorice oh my…" His mouth was watering now. "-And a lemonade to make me flinch and pull faces to wash it down."

Neville laughed.

"I wonder if dad tried blowing up the house yet." He then wondered aloud.

"Blow up the house?" Neville squeaked. "How?"

"Trying to cook."

"Ooh!"

"Perhaps, he would purposely blow it up if Snape was involved." Harry mused. Sounds nice!

"Snape?"

"My stupid step father. I hate him." Harry hissed.

"_Ah,_" Neville nodded in understanding. "How's the head?"

"Better, a dull headache but nothing I can't deal with _outside_ of the hospital."

When Neville left, Harry sat back and grimaced at the annoying one pillow that didn't help the stiffness of his neck and body. He was tired of lying in this brightly lit hospital. But while he was here and momentarily alone he began to think about Edward again… the Cullens.

What were they? His mind screamed. He opened up the creative part of his mind and crossed his ankles over each other. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He could simply ask… but he knew the answers he would get.

'I don't know.' Or something along those lines.

So, this meant that Harry would have to work it out himself. How Edward created the impossible.

Harry knew he should be dead right now. He should be all burnt up and his father should be in the morgue right now identifying him. But he wasn't. Here he was with a small concussion and a stiff neck.

Edward was unharmed, 'minor scratches' yeah right. There wasn't a blemish on Edward. Nothing; not even a mark.

He was cold, his hands were freezing, and he felt like porcelain. Like a walking statue and the fact that he sometimes 'didn't' blink.

Dr. Cullen was cold too, even though that was a hospital, and a doctor trait, Harry was going to believe that they were always cold. The whole pale family.

A family of enigmas trying to hide in a small town. That was why; Dr. Cullen wasn't in a big town being paid big bucks for his medical experience. They were hiding.

Harry knew he shouldn't pry but his curiosity niggled his mind. What could it hurt if only _he_ knew? He didn't want to spread it, he wanted to know and for himself and nobody else. He wished Edward would trust him enough to know that Harry would keep his secrets.

But, then, why would Edward trust him? Edward didn't know him. There were no grounds to trust Harry Potter.

"A penny for your thoughts?" The beautiful voice of the man on his mind stood gracefully at the foot of his bed, hands shoved into a dark brown leather jacket that was thin and looked to be made from the finest material. Tousled hair that annoyed Harry to no end, simply because he had the instinct to run his fingers through it… his heart raced as he stared into the concerned, rare eyes of gold. A strange feeling of giddiness overwhelmed him. Edward was here to see him! His heart raced faster and harsher if it were possible. The excitement coursed through him in a rare factor. He'd never been so thrilled to have someone show up at the hospital for him. God his eyes…

That was another thing. The family wasn't related specifically, but they had the same eyes, though Harry liked them on Edward the best.

Harry willed his heart to slow down and smiled gently. "Nothing of importance." He fibbed.

Edward arched a perfect eyebrow. "I don't believe that. It took you two whole minutes to notice my presence." He teased.

Edward had gotten to the hospital a little over twenty minutes ago, but he saw Harry's friend Neville and the concerns running through the boy's mind and so, he decided to wait and let the human talk to Harry and what he found out through Neville's mind had shocked him through the core. Neville was Harry's first real friend. Edward had focused on the image in Neville's head, the outline of Harry's sweet face, the sincerity… those emerald eyes.

How the hell could this be? Edward's mind had growled. He demanded to know how Harry never had a real friend all his life. This was impossible! Harry was- well - Neville said it, perfect in all human rights. He was sweet, playful, funny, and easy to get along with. What warranted such actions? Harry's voice was sincere and then when he spoke of the day Edward had nearly killed Harry, he went motionless. He hadn't wanted to be reminded of that day. The burn in his throat was enough every second of the hour. He couldn't help but grin, when Neville mentioned that if Harry hadn't been beautiful, Edward wouldn't have given him the time of day.

That wasn't true. Edward wasn't vain like Rosalie. Harry's beauty was just a large part of who he was naturally. It wasn't a generic beauty. It was genuine.

"Hm?" Edward pressed.

Harry was floored. He'd been standing there for two whole minutes? He gulped. How could he have not noticed Edward Cullen's presence? Edward was so silent in his movements. How was this possible? "Hum."

Chuckling, Edward pulled out a packet of chocolate. Harry perked. "Ooh! You gots chocolate."

"I do." Edward turned it over in those flawless hands. He loved how Harry looked eyeing the chocolate with childish fascination. "I don't really know what to do with it though…" He said offhandedly. It wasn't like he would want it. It smelled good but he knew it would taste so awful.

Tease! Harry's mind groused. "I do…" He said cheekily.

Edward paused in his movements. "Do you? Tell me what you're thinking and it's all yours."

Hey! Harry thought. That's not fair! "Why do you care what I think?" He settled on. Harry didn't want to lie to Edward but he certainly didn't want to tell him the truth either. He tried to slow his heart rate down. For some reason, seeing the beautiful teen caused such drama inside of him. He didn't know why either.

Edward resisted telling him the actual truth and instead kept it vague. He listened to Harry's pulse as it quickened and surged. He must have been thinking hard for Edward's comment to drive his body to race that fast. "Plenty of reasons." He remained at the foot of the bed; just this small distance was agonising bliss, if there was such a thing. Harry was all over the room, the covers, the bed, and the pillow. Edward would give anything to lay down in it and consume it. He swallowed the venom down his throat. Still becoming barely bearable and if it wasn't for the creature laying in bed staring up at him with the most expressive eyes and personality Edward had ever seen, he would wonder why he was allowing such misery to consume him.

Harry could feel the heat burn his face; he nonchalantly raked his fingers through his hair and tugged at the ends. "Thank you, by the way."

"For what?" Edward asked, enjoying the blood flooding Harry's cheeks. He wanted to reach over and slide a finger along it, but he knew that was a no, no. He couldn't touch, as much as he wanted too.

"Saving me."

The way he said it, so sincere and so modest. If he only knew, that Edward had wanted to tear him in two and drain him of every drop of blood that inhabited his sweet little body. But now, he wanted more than his own life for Harry to live. To remain alive, breathing, and whole. He pushed back the thoughts of what Carlisle said and what Emmett briefly mentioned. He wouldn't allow that. He would not curse Harry with something so horrible as their existence. He couldn't. He vowed to protect not hurt. Not anymore. "What else was I supposed to do? I don't think that warrants a thank you, for doing what I had to do." Edward knew how his tone sounded.

Always so damn cryptic! Harry groused inwardly, he was unconsciously relishing the fact that the arcane man was using so many words in his sentence. The more words he used, the longer he stayed. It was Harry's sense of logic.

"I think it does." Harry reciprocated. He wondered how to word what he wanted to say next. "Especially, when I know you put your family at risk of exposing your secrets."

Edward's face, while expressionless, revealed everything at the same time. He stilled completely and turned into the statue of marble Harry had suspected. There was no blink and the chocolates were immobile, encased in those pale hands.

"So I want to thank you, for trusting me to keep silent."

Edward was completely and utterly perplexed, by Harry's words and statement. He was shaken from his reverie and spoke as calm as he could, although, he knew it was futile. "I don't - know what you are talking about."

"_Edward,_" Harry admonished shaking his head. "Don't act like that. I am far from stupid. I am not going to question you…"

Edward kept from smiling again. The way he was admonished, the sweet essence of his voice and the way the words rolled off his tongue. _Oh, Harry, I know you aren't stupid. I know very well. I can't tell you though. _"No?" Edward asked, allowing his surprise to shine through.

"Not like I'd get a straight answer anyway." Harry put in. "Resorting to stomping on your foot for all the '_I don't knows_.' might actually put me in danger of bruising myself."

The instinct to laugh took Edward over and he allowed it to come out, low and humble, keeping in mind that he was 'human.' If that didn't deserve what Harry wanted… he looked down at the chocolates in his hands and then tossed them with ginger ease toward Harry.

Catching them with perfect reflexes, Harry recognised the freezing cold sensation of the chocolates through the plastic. _Hmm,_ very cold, as though they had been in a refrigerator.

Edward's hands.

_Hmm._

"Thank you!" Harry chirped. "Anyway, I know it's none of my business. I won't lie and tell you I'm not curious." He mused pulling out a chilled chocolate and popping it in his mouth. Oh man, that was heavenly, as heavenly as what was standing before him. Edward seemed speechless. "Why don't you stay awhile?" Harry asked hopefully. "Or… you could call that Dr. father of yours and get him to spring me early-" He tried his best to play innocent and all it got him was a low musical chuckle.

Edward inched closer, like he was afraid of something. Harry didn't understand and every step he took seemed to be a struggle for him. "That depends, how is your head?" He asked with worry. That had been the main reason he was here. To make sure Harry was safe and unharmed.

He crept along the bed and resisted reaching out and touching the foot that was stuck out. He wondered what would happen if he grazed his fingers across Harry's under foot. Was he ticklish?

"It's fine!" He tried to will Edward to believe him. "I'm just bored… hungry... _Thirsty_!" His throat was dry as a bone.

Whoops! Human needs. "Oh." Edward said. "You need a drink."

Harry sheepish. "Can I get up and get it?"

Not likely beautiful creature. "No." Edward shot him a look. "I'll get it for you. Lemonade?" Even though he had no idea why Harry would want it when every time he drank it he'd make a face as though he didn't like it.

Harry nodded. "Thank you."

Edward smiled too wistfully while walking out. Harry's words were turning him human with a fiery burn in his throat. He found that he was able to control the burn and will it down. It wasn't easy, took a lot of energy and if Edward had been remotely human with human energy he'd have died trying.

Harry was left to marvel over Edward. He was also left with a speeding heart and a flush so radiant on his cheeks that when he touched them he could feel the heat.

No one had ever done that before. How did he do it? Harry huffed visibly and then moaned when he realised he probably looked like crap where he was. He looked around for a reflection. Something! Anything!

But there was nothing and when he moved a ding in his head caused him to yelp and fall back to the bed "_Ow._" He breathed rubbing the surge in his head.

As Harry shifted, he continued to flinch at the pain. Edward swept back through, his eyes wide with worry. Harry had been caught, cause his eyes were watering with slight pain and he had no idea how much it unnerved Edward to see such pain.

"I heard you-"

Harry gushed and lowered his head. "I'm fine…" How'd he hear from all the way outside?

"No you're not…" Edward gripped the bottle of lemonade in his hands. "You're in pain…"

Harry's shoulders slumped. "Just an ache…"

Edward was stony. "Did I cause this?" The swallowing seemed to be continuous, like he had a mouthful of something.

Harry gaped. How could Edward think such a thing? His heart raced but for an entirely different reason. Edward was not to blame for anything. "_No!_ My head hit the top of the roof when it went up… I know that much. You didn't cause anything. You saved my life…" He then looked at the lemonade. "Drink?"

"Oh, yes." Edward was shaken from what were obviously troubled thoughts. He held it out.

Harry watched him, the slow extension of his hand as though he were afraid of insulting Harry by moving too fast. The lemonade was suddenly out of the picture and instead of taking it like he was supposed too, Harry took a plunge and while making the lemonade fall from Edward's grip, plopping into Harry's lap.

Harry replaced it with one hand inside and the other on the outside. A sizzling shocking sensation made Harry resist flinching. His heart raced and his blood boiled over like it was on a stove.

Jesus! He was icebox cold.

It was Edward who flinched. "Wha-?"

"Wait!" Harry pleaded, holding as tightly onto Edward's hand as he possibly could. "Don't yank away…"

Oh, God! Edward's mouth and throat caught on fire. Something inside was begging to lose control. He groaned inwardly, what was Harry doing? Why was he doing this, oh his hands were so warm, filled with hot blood surging. Gentle, sweet, scent. Edward thought he might convulse, his mind clouded over. "_Harry-_" He hissed in weak warning. "_Don't-_" Please beautiful creature, don't! Edward's mind screamed. Don't do this… you feel so good.

Harry however, continued to breath heavy, while twisting his hands into the still ones that did feel like porcelain. Something was taking Harry's entire mind over. He drew his legs closer and something inside longed to launch himself at Edward, why? He didn't know! It was terrifying.

"Wait…" Harry stuttered. "I like your hands…"

"No you don't." Edward's teeth were clenched and he nearly choked on all the venom. "Harry…"

"Am I hurting you? Just touching…?" Harry asked with concern.

How did he answer? Edward couldn't describe the feel. It was hot to touch, sizzling even. He could feel that blood flow through those fingers and palm. Feel the lines on said palm and he longed to bring it to his lips… kiss… and then his throat longed to go further. The venom told him so. "Harry… you don't know what you're doing…"

"Don't I?" Harry's beautiful voice whispered so clearly. "Are you sure?"

"Definitely." Edward turned and stared Harry in the eyes. Deep gold on deep green. "You - are -" He stopped. "When I told you that you smelled too amazing for your own good, I was not kidding." He bared his teeth, showing off the razor sharp whites just behind his perfected pink lips.

Harry resisted the convulsive shiver when Edward told him this. So they weren't human… too beautiful for humans. Too cold for humans… a human this cold would be dead. Keen senses, amazing reflexes to the utmost extreme. Strength beyond all that was possible.

Harry didn't flinch nor did he move away from Edward. Instead, he continued to play with Edward's hand, tracing his index finger along the open palm. Edward allowed him some leeway, by turning it over almost too fast and showing no ridges. No small indention lines on the inside palms. He was perfect.

He wasn't sure if his mind could wrap around the word. But he knew now that there was no way Edward and the Cullens were human. That was a fact that even his logical mind could comprehend.

"God - feels - good." Edward's eyes went shut and Harry smiled minutely. "You've- no idea…" No one, nowhere, and no how had ever touched him this way. It was like a flame gliding around across him. A warm nice flame, the jolted currents making his body feel like a human.

He felt real… Harry's warm, pulling human touch was worth going to hell over. His entire life of damned eternity was all worth it for this one second… to have this beautiful sweet little human so close, so delicious, and so… "Harry…" They couldn't do this here; not with a hospital full of people, nurses, anyone could walk in. What would Carlisle say?

But at the moment, he didn't particularly care. He had never felt so - so - alive. ALIVE, really truly… alive. Not dead or undead. There was life… he felt life. If Edward had the ability to cry with overwhelming fright and happiness blending together, he would have.

Harry watched Edward's face. He was so inevitably still but somehow, Harry could see past it. He saw a brief second in relaxation of revelation as though Edward had been waiting and waiting for a touch so simple. Harry wondered what it was doing to him. "Yes, Edward?"

"It's killing me -"

"What is?"

"You." He groused.

Giggling, Harry arched an eyebrow, still following the paths of his fingers going around and around Edward's strange skin texture. What kind was it? A man made of porcelain or marble? "How?"

"I can't read your mind." Edward said knowing he made no sense at all.

Harry licked his lips and continued to play with the cold hands. He pressed the palm to Edward's palm and sized them up. It was funny how much bigger Edward's were than his. They looked miniature and thin. Edward's were slender but they were bigger. How did this work?

Edward's eyes reopened and he saw that Harry was comparing them. "Why is my mind so special? I don't see you trying to pry into others." He asked, trying his hardest to keep his voice even and steady but he felt as though he may go into cardiac arrest.

"They're easy to read." Though, he knew Harry had no idea he meant literally. He knew that Harry was also on the verge of figuring out what he and his family were and it was without even asking. He was touching ice cold hands that he knew couldn't be human. Harry had to know this. So why wasn't he freaking out? Any normal human would. They're instincts would tell them so.

"Right…"

"You're -"

"What?"

"Impossible." Edward whispered exasperatedly. "_Mystery_."

Laughing good-naturedly, Harry shook his head. "Not like you can read others…"

"Can't I?" He murmured.

"Can you?" Harry suddenly asked snapping out of the trance, marveling at the hands. He looked up into Edward's beautiful face.

Edward smiled. "What can't I do, Harry?" He reciprocated. "I am in enough trouble as it is… I'm a freak."

Harry scowled. "Shush. You are not."

"Aren't I?" He asked desperately, eyes penetrating Harry, wishing to see into that lovely soul.

"No." Harry snapped a little more viciously than he intended. "Don't say such things. You may be different and an enigma - but you are not a freak."

Edward wanted to cry out, grab Harry, and hold him down simply to hold him and listen to him breathing all night. Jesus Christ, what was wrong with him? He'd become obsessed. He was obsessed. In that moment, everything seemed to become clear. Edward's throat, he didn't give a fuck that it was parched and longing for Harry's blood more than it had ever longed for anyone before. But he had to be honest with Harry, at least - tell him. "I'm dangerous."

Harry wasn't surprised by this remark for some reason. As he squeezed around on Edward's hand, he tried to be as discreet as possible about how hard he was squeezing. He was getting not a flinch. He tightened his muscles and still nothing. Edward's hand remained open, stiff, and firm. "Are you?" He asked intrigued. He got a nod for this. "Well, Edward, perhaps you are dangerous." Edward stared struck at the statement. "But you know…? I don't really care."

"You don't value your life?" Edward asked slowly. Harry Potter better value his life! Edward would make him if he didn't.

"I do, Edward, you are overreacting, reading too much into it. I mean for the fact that whatever you are, I don't care, I don't mind…"

"Even if I'm disgusting?" He asked lamely.

Harry scoffed. "You're not."

"I am."

"Not." Harry stuck out his tongue.

Edward chuckled darkly. "I assure you Harry James Potter…"

"And I assure you, Edward - uhm - Cullen…"

Edward smirked. "Anthony Masen."

"Hmm, Anthony Masen." He repeated fondly. Edward's hands were still cold but not as much. They seemed warmed against his own skin, still tingling and made Harry feel all giddy and girlish inside. But nonetheless fine. Harry was cold but he would deal with it.

"Masen was my mother's last name." Edward hoped he wasn't giving out too much. It couldn't hurt could it?

"That's pretty. What was her first name?" Harry asked curiously.

"Elizabeth."

To Edward, Harry smiled so sweetly. "Finally, no quizzical responses that leave me annoyed."

"Somehow I'm managing." He said aloud, more to himself than anything.

"Managing what?"

"Not to-" Edward paused, "_react_."

Harry was afraid to ask what he was. He didn't want to be rude about it. He wanted to know so badly and he had a feeling he did know but to admit it would make it seem weird and real and he didn't want to accuse. He was curious but he didn't care. "So is touching you okay?"

Edward laughed lowly. "What do you mean by that? _This?_" He asked curling his fingers around Harry's in the most delicate way.

Harry's heart skipped beats and his voice became lodged in his throat and he wanted to scream out things he ought not. He felt delirious. He wondered if the bump on his head was worse than he thought. God, he needed to be sent to a mental institute. "Something like that."

'_Son what is it that you are doing with that boy?' _Chuckled a familiar voice in a familiar head from far down the hall. Edward stilled and gave a human roll of his eyes. "Carlisle is coming."

Harry blinked and stared at Edward. "How did you know?"

Edward smiled slowly. Maybe he would break the rules. He would talk to Carlisle first. He would know the best route. "Maybe…" He gently squeezed Harry's hand. "Bear with me please?"

Harry tilted his head. "So long as I don't get another weird riddle, Edward, I think I can."

'_Are you telling him everything? He seems very relaxed and how are you feeling, Edward? Don't let the family influence you and your decisions. Do what you wish, Esme would be delighted, you know that.' _

Edward laughed quietly, stunning Harry. Leave it to Carlisle to say one thing and mean another. 'Don't let the family influence you.' then he adds Esme's two cents into the mix.

"Manipulative old man…" Edward mumbled aloud, leaving Harry blinking and Carlisle chuckling happily in his head.

When the gorgeous doctor came through the door, he beamed when he saw Harry's hand was clasped in Edward's. "Well, it looks like you're up and about - and eating sweets." Carlisle teased noticing the lemonade and chocolate on his lap.

Harry pointed to Edward. "His fault." He said cheekily.

Edward scoffed playfully. "So it is."

_'Oh Edward! I am so delighted. I really like Harry. I think you are safe with the truth, just this once.' _He walked around to the other side and began to check all of Harry's vitals without the use of anything but his fingers.

Edward watched everything, without letting go of Harry. Was Carlisle right? Could he tell Harry the truth? What if it killed him? What if it scared him? What if … so many.

'_Relax Edward.' _"Heart rate is going great…"

Harry blushed and ducked his head. Could they hear that? He certainly hoped not.

Edward snickered.

"How's the head?" Carlisle asked pressing a gentle hand on top. Harry took in the texture of the hands and noted that it was similar to Edward's, though Edward's made his heart speed like a rabbit, and the Doctor's didn't.

"It's-"

"Don't lie… you were in pain earlier." Edward said softly.

"_Naturally!_" Harry sulked. "But it's not severe. This hospital bed is uncomfortable…" He swayed from side to side to show effect.

Edward wished now that the lemonade would douse his need for a drink… Harry's hair swooshed up and almost hit Edward in the face, causing him to be engulfed under the scent. Edward swayed slightly.

_'Breath very gently Edward.' _"Is it? I get that a lot." Carlisle mused.

Edward straightened, his fingertips unconsciously brushing along Harry's tender little digits. Perfectly fragile… so thin.

"No kidding." Harry took one hand to grab his lemonade. He didn't want to take his other out of Edward's and wondered how to go about opening it. He brought it to his teeth, but a second a later, Carlisle had it twisted off. Harry smiled. "Thank you!" He said, knowing it had been too fast for a human, but he wasn't going to freak out. He already knew that these - uhm - gorgeous men were fast, strong, gorgeous, pale, and golden eyed. What else were they? Oh, yes, they were cold.

Edward glared at Carlisle. _'Are you glaring at me because I opened it too fast and he didn't flinch or because you wanted to do it?' _

"Chit." Edward scowled.

Carlisle laughed lightly and Harry snorted into his lemonade, and burst into a million giggles.

"I've taken a liking to that word." Edward admitted swept up in Harry's giggles. "So I stole it."

Harry had to keep from letting the lemonade spill. "Your head is still a little tender and you have a few pulled muscles around your neck. I believe I will release you in a few short hours if all goes well. I would like to have a couple more tests ran…"

"Do I have too?" Harry sulked.

"Yes." Edward and Carlisle said at the same time.

Harry made an 'uh' sound and stuck out his tongue at both of them. Even though he didn't know Carlisle, he liked him "Thank you, Doc."

Carlisle chuckled. "Call me Carlisle, Harry." He expressed cheerfully.

"Hokay." Such a fancy name. Harry thought.

Edward and Carlisle glanced up toward the doors.

"Your parents are here." Carlisle said quietly, "-And stepfather."

"Argh." Harry muttered. He did not want to see Severus.

Edward slowly and regretfully unwound his hand, which had become extremely warm from Harry's grasp and straightened up.

"Your father and stepfather are arguing." Edward told Harry.

"Oh?"

"Apparently, they stayed at your house last night."

"Joy."

A second later, the curtain was pulled back revealing Lily, James, and Severus.

"Harry!" Lily crossed the room and gaped at the gorgeous men on both sides of Harry. "How are you feeling, sweetie?"

"Fine." Harry insisted. She hugged him and kissed his cheek before James grabbed him in the warmest of hugs.

Severus was standing back eyeing Edward and then looking at Carlisle shrewdly.

"How's my Bambi?"

Harry laughed weakly. "I'm good. Carlisle said I can go home in a few hours."

"Who?" Lily asked.

"Me." Carlisle held up his pen in acknowledgement.

"Ooh!" She was obviously shocked at Harry being on a first name basis with the doctor.

Harry felt Edward's long stare. James and Lily took turns bombarding Carlisle with questions while Severus continued to look on. When Harry finally locked eyes on Edward again, there was something that caught him. Intense, alight, serious, and resolved. He also seemed to stand in wonderment. As stoic as he was, for some reason Harry could read him.

He didn't understand how, but he wondered what Edward meant about being able to 'read' people. He glanced at Severus who was now glaring at Harry, like he was made of something disgusting. Harry slid his eyes back to Edward and that was when he saw it.

A look of hate in his eyes for Severus Snape and a very tiny frown tugged down Edward's mouth.

Harry didn't like the frown, he decided. It looked so tragic on his lovely face. To perfect; too sad… too…

_My God, what have I gotten myself into? _Harry asked himself.

-

Edward was grinding his teeth as the rage flowed through him like lava. It equaled the burn in his throat. He could hear Snape's rapid thoughts and wanted to walk over briskly and rip his head off. The blood the man held wouldn't even interest him; Edward was so pissed.

It wasn't the degrading insults he used when he saw Carlisle or the inward insults on his own being. No, insults were an every day thing for Edward Cullen, where the straight male was concerned.

No, it was the way Snape wrapped around Harry in a hateful and spiteful manner. _'I can't tell Lily to choose between me and the brat, that wouldn't fly well. How do I get him away from her besides killing him in his sleep? America doesn't seem far enough. God, I hate this kid and dammit, I hate James Potter! The ridiculous bastard. Pampering his son like he was a bloody girl, making him even more spoiled and who the hell does this rich little shit think he is? Always flittering around Harry just because he saved him. How did that even occur? Why hadn't Harry died? Would have been so much better on me, though I wouldn't want to hear Lily crying for months and years on end that would be unpleasant. But it would work well in the long run. Harry Potter would no longer be a problem and James Potter would have no tie to her ever again. _

_-stupid Doctor, I wonder if he would be willing to show me his degrees to prove that he's really a doctor? How could he be a doctor looking so young… what's with the perfection? James should forbid Harry from seeing that little bastard, for his own good. I'll talk to Lily if anything. She'll listen to reason... I'm sure of it...'_

Talk about mutinous. Edward wondered how the nurses would take it if he painted the walls red with this man's acidic blood. He wouldn't even be tempted to taste it, if it was spilt. A fire raged beneath him. If this man so much as touched Harry with a cruel word or hand, Edward would rip his limbs from his body and sell them off to the highest vampire bidder.

Oh yes, he would. He inched closer to Harry, feeling a strong protective lurch deep inside him. He longed to crouch and shield, but he knew better. That was not a human way of protection. That was an animal instinct.

Harry gazed up at him with those doleful eyes, Edward's resolve to break down and tell Harry everything and anything he could no matter the consequences were growing. Harry could despise him - could be revolted - or not believe him.

But Edward saw the curiosity, the intrigue, the - light. Harry was a good person, a warm person, and I'll be damned if they attempt to harm him in anyway. Rosalie and Jasper included in those factors. They would not touch Harry…

Carlisle thought Edward was selfless… that was laughable. He wasn't selfless, because he was selfish. He wanted Harry. He would never be able to break that resolve, break that - instinctual vampire emotion.

It was so quick. How did it turn out this way? How did Edward Cullen, eighty-years of solitude find someone so innocent, young, and beautiful all at once? How did he fall in love so quick?

The thirst was overpowered once again and this time it was love.

* * *

Snape will learn one of these days. He's opinionated and hates James so it's inevitable. So no griping over Snape's crabbiness! Hehe. Thanks for all the reading and the reviews. The alerts FINALLY came back. So, here ya go.


	11. Chapter Seven

Thank you Kamerreon for editing!

Thank you for all the responses.

Chapter Seven

When Harry went home, he had to listen to everyone fight for the rest of the week, it made his head throb to an all time extreme. He wasn't allowed to go to school in case of serious injury, but being home with a screaming family was doing more damage.

The only thing that gave him any peace and quiet was when Edward stopped by every day for an hour to check on Harry and his health. He didn't stick around much to Harry's dismay. He seemed to keep a distance and Harry wished he wouldn't. He seemed to be the only thing that made Harry happy being home. He made Harry feel all giddy and as though everything was going to be alright.

But when he left, Harry found that a piece of him was missing, as though Edward stole something from him. He felt empty.

Lily babied him to death and Severus glared and sneered at every turn. James was the only one who seemed to understand how he felt, of course, his dad would the two of them were very similar.

Harry was sitting at the table; Lily and James were arguing and Severus was throwing his two cents in. It was around dinnertime and Harry simply stared blankly at the wall. He pressed his fingers to his temples in exasperation, finally, he snapped.

"Shut the fuck up!" Harry growled and stood startling everything.

"Harry…" Severus hissed. "Watch your language you twit!"

"You shut up too, bloody idiot! I'm sick of this, I'm sick of all your goddamn fighting! You're making my head hurt!"

"Don't be stupid-"

"Don't you dare call my son names! Especially in my house." James snarled.

"James! Stop it right now, Harry!" Lily admonished. "Don't say such things! Come on baby lets eat."

"No, I'm not!" Harry snapped and threw the napkin down. Oh, his head was hurting so bad. "I am going for a walk for some fresh air. Another minute in your guys' company and I'm going to have an aneurysm. Don't-" He held up his hand to keep Lily from following. "I don't want to be near you."

She gasped in horror, never having heard her son sound so forceful. Severus' eyes narrowed. James frowned in surprise. "None of you right now! You three can't stop acting like bloody children for five minutes and keep your mouths shut! For god sakes, when I get back you three had better be quiet…" He threw his hands up and walked passed. "Or I might sleep in the woods!" He grabbed his leather jacket and threw open the front door and slammed it shut behind him as hard as he could.

He whimpered in pain and rubbed his head. "Owie." He stepped off the porch and shivered at the weather. The ice had melted, leaving everything wet and murky. Stepping over several puddles, Harry enjoyed the feel of the cold.

It reminded him of Edward's hands. He focused on those hands, the ones he had touched in the hospital, held onto… so flawless and perfect. All week he had been questioning what Edward and his family could be.

He knew the answer or at least he thought he did. But he was still too afraid of making an actual statement.

Why was Edward becoming so distant again? What was the cause? He sulked. Was it him? What did he do… he did nothing. Now he wished he had stayed in the hospital.

The wood near the house was swaying gently in the damp wind. Harry zipped up his jacket, tucked his hands inside, and began to walk through it, following a barely distinct trail. Harry had a headache.

The wind picked up and brushed Harry in the face, chilled and chapping his nose, causing his hair to wind around and obscure his vision. He shook his head to move it aside and then winced at the pain.

Oh, he was tired. Exhausted from having to put up with their fighting. He wanted to go back to school. He begged for it, he would rather endure an eight-hour lecture on Trig than go back in there right now and face them three idiots.

Though, it wasn't dad's fault. His mother always seemed to admonish him, like it was his fault for Severus Snape's sneers. It wasn't his fault, this was dad's house not hers and not his. He loved his mother, he loved her dearly yes, but she really didn't treat his dad properly. He would suspect that she was bitter because, Harry had chosen to stay with him instead of going back to London.

Staying in Forks was now a necessity. There were people here in Forks, people that he liked a lot. Hell, Cho, Hermione, and Ginny were worth putting up with. He liked the small school, the lush green, the tepid rain, the wind, and that pale family of enigmas.

Finally, Harry stopped in the middle of the forest and stared down at his feet. "Succubi and Incubi?" Harry mumbled aloud to no one in particular. Beauty, dangerous, and non-human who looked like humans. Was there such a thing as a human sex demon?

"Close."

That musical voice, caused Harry's head to rise and he looked straight ahead at Edward who was standing underneath a tree. His mouth opened slightly in shock. The gorgeous man stood there, tall and Adonis-like. His grace uncanny, not like any human in this world. His eyes glittering, light honey colour and his hair, even in the dim light of the eve he could see the tawny layers. His face was so amazing Harry's breath was stolen every time.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Harry asked feeling the sadness seep through his voice. He couldn't keep it out, as much as he tried.

Edward's eyes were unblinking. They grasped a hold of Harry's with that intense deep thought. "I apologise, did I hurt you?"

He hadn't meant to hurt Harry, when he kept his distance, he did it so that he could think; weigh his options on what he was going to say and what he was going to do. He had not wanted to ignore Harry, but he figured if he were around less, Harry would recover quickly and spend time with his family. That was until Alice saw him angry and storming out of the house and towards the woods, in which Edward became full of panic and rushed out to make sure Harry would remain safe.

What did this beautiful creature think he was doing walking in a forest all alone?

"No." Harry lied, took his hands out of his jacket, and brushed his hair away from his face. "I just-" _I missed you but I won't tell you that. So nnn_. He thought to himself.

"What?" Edward asked softly.

"Nothing."

"I don't believe that." Edward pulled back the branch and took a step closer, "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts." Harry admitted and when Edward frowned in concern, he placated him with a soft smile. "That's my family's fault. They won't shut up for two minutes…" He confessed. "Driving me up the wall…"

"That's why you stormed out."

Harry gaped. "You - were watching?" He blushed furiously. He had said some very awful things.

Edward chuckled at Harry's blush. He was so cute when he got angry or embarrassed. "Yes and no." He took a hesitant step closer toward Harry, breathing him in for all it was worth. "You see, some of us are a little more special than others."

"Like you." Harry understood; he chewed his lip. "You're not human are you?"

Edward smiled humourlessly. "No, Harry, I am not."

"You said you were close to Succubi and Incubi?" Harry asked intrigued.

"Yes, very close. I'm amazed Harry, by the way you came up with that." He hoped that Harry would let him in that beautiful mind of his. Something! Anything.

"Well…" Harry licked his lips. "Several things."

"Oh?" He pressed hopefully.

"You are all strangely beautiful, beyond beauty there isn't a word to describe what I see." He insisted. "You have a grace, even the brawny one-"

Edward laughed out loud at the nickname for Emmett.

Harry blushed and shrugged. "The way your voice is so seductive toward the opposite sex or those who are of the preferred same sex… your eyes are all the same but you're adopted… and the fact that you are fast, strong, and have reflexes better than a cat. You hear from distances obviously and your skin is cold and flawless…" He blushed even brighter when Edward's soft chuckling continued through his entire assessment. "I had a book in London of all the fantasy and mythological creatures. The only other thing I could think of you being is a Veela or a Vampire."

Edward stopped laughing and looked over at Harry. "I am not a sex demon." He said trying not to laugh at the thought. "You are right that we have an allurement in our arsenal when needed." He offered quietly. As if they needed extra weapons!

"Veela or Vampire?"

Edward straightened and placed his hands together. "For the last week Harry, I've been trying to think of what I should say or do." He looked to the ground and he knew that if his heart beat it would be speeding up. He'd never felt so nervous before. Harry had hit it right on the nail but the confirmation would be different. The reaction… and the fact that this was very risky. Rosalie had screamed her head off… vocally until Alice threatened to barbeque her hair… Jasper simply stared at him, his mind running wild and Emmett was more amused than anything. Esme was delighted and Carlisle insisted that he trusted Edward's judgment backing him completely, which didn't make Rosalie any happier. "I have been weighing the pros and cons of this… to tell you what I am, is to tell you the truth in a way that is agonising for me to the very core. To tell you what I first thought when I saw you - what you did to me in two simple seconds of your innocent life…"

Harry frowned. "What did I do?" He asked in confusion.

"Oh, Harry, you did so much." Edward murmured. "Are you prepared for the whole truth?"

Harry held out his small hand, Edward looked at it before deciding, placed his larger one around Harry's in an ice cold comfort and then tucked both hands gently into the pocket of his coat.

Harry moved a little closer and they began to walk slowly. "I take that as a yes." Edward whispered sadly, brushing his middle finger across Harry's nimble little digits. They were so warm and nice, he didn't want them to fall off from his frigid touch, but Harry didn't seem to want to move them and so hopefully, tucking them into the pocket of his coat would help.

It did, slightly. Harry could still feel the cold and was racked by shivers but he wasn't going to show it. He put the other one in his own pocket. "Yes, Edward. Tell me." Harry was ready; he knew he might hear something that would frighten him. But if it was the truth then it was more preferable than lies. "I swear on my own grave I will never tell. I give you my promise."

Edward smiled gently. "I know you won't tell, otherwise we would not be here right now." He said earnestly. "Harry, I'm a Vampire or what some mythologists around here call, cold ones, like those at the La Push reservation call us."

"They know of you?" Harry squeaked.

"The council does." Edward told him. "Ephraim Black knew Carlisle, they set up the treaty so that we could stay here so long as we didn't cross the La Push borderline. They are sworn to secrecy on telling what we are, even to their kind…"

"That's why Sirius doesn't like Carlisle…"

Edward smiled grimly. "You know him?'

"He was dad's best friend, he was the one who owned the truck."

"_Ah,_" Edward nodded his understanding. "I see. Anyway, as you know, a Vampires' appetite…"

"Blood." Harry said confidently.

"Yes," Edward was shocked at how calm Harry was. He listened to the rhythm of Harry's heart and while it was moving fast, it wasn't irregular, like he was frightened. "There are only two known families in the history of all Vampires that do not prey on humans." He told Harry.

"Your family?"

Edward nodded. "Mine and another, one in Denali. We are all really good friends. To prey on a human takes their life. There is no story about drinking a little and moving on. Once our lips touch - we can't stop." He said softly. "Most of the time…"

Harry thought about this. "So you don't drink human blood?"

"No, but it's not like there hasn't been slip ups. All of us messed up in the beginning. I did, Emmett did, even little Alice. Jasper was a little different." Harry nodded his understanding. "Carlisle has always had a determination to be better, to do better. He's one of the most genuine people you could ever meet. He is over 300 years old…"

"Wow." Harry said in awe. He was gorgeous!

"Yes, the sight of blood does nothing to him now. He isn't bothered by it. Hell, he's the best surgeon around. Unlike humans, he can use his extra skills to determine a person's health. We can hear heartbeats without a scope, hear blood… hear the inconsistency and rhythms in a human body."

Gasping, Harry laughed, "Wow, talk about a lie detector."

Edward laughed quietly. "Yes, it is easy to tell when one is lying, especially me."

"Oh?"

"Carlisle's theory is that when a human crosses over to the world of vampires they take their strongest traits with them and they become enhanced, sometimes an ability… special ability."

"Example?" Harry was trying to understand.

"Alice, she has the ability of foresight. She can see what's coming before it happens…"

"You saw me dying last week-"

Edward frowned strongly at this and squeezed Harry's hand gently. "Harry, she saw you dying the second you met me…"

Harry should have been frightened, should have flinched, but the tragic painful tone that Edward's voice carried made Harry's mind and body have a completely different reaction.

"The moment you walked into that biology room…" Edward turned away, not wanting Harry to see his face as it contorted into horror. "Every rare once in a while, a human comes along with a scent so potent that you can't resist it… sometimes it is so strong that there is nothing you can do to resist it… Emmett has killed two because of that. He had no resistance whatsoever - it was an accident, he went into a frenzy and had no control… I nearly killed you Harry-" He whispered lowly. "I nearly killed you and a whole room full of students…"

Harry was hearing it. The truth, why Edward had been so shocking. Why he had ran out of the classroom like Harry had hurt him so desperately. Why he was holding his breath, fisting his hands, trying to stay away… Harry did feel a bit squeamish to know he almost caused Edward to lose control. All because of him.

"You didn't want to hurt me." Harry said softly.

"No." Edward said remorsefully. "No, I did not. But - you - the image… it still burns. It's bad, Harry, the way I saw things… how I pictured it… every gruesome detail displayed out, all because of you. I was almost out of control. I turned into the monster I try not to become… I had to leave I had to get as far away from you as I possibly could… I went to Alaska."

"Wow."

"I still smelled you…" Edward said quietly. "I craved you more than I had ever craved anyone. I didn't want to do it, you were too precious to harm, so I tried to hate you…"

Harry grimaced, hating seemed worse than dying.

"Wouldn't hating you be worth it, if I didn't kill you?" Edward asked more to himself than Harry.

To the Vampire's surprise, Harry replied, "No."

"What?"

Harry smiled grimly. "This world is full of hate, Edward. Hate is a cruel thing. Death is simply death. It's nothing, you seep into nothingness, but hate is a secondary emotion that can last forever, leave an imprint that shouldn't have been made. Hate is Hitler to the Jews; hate is white supremacy to those who are of a different skin colour, hate is to have no say, to have no freedom… to be a prisoner for the rest of your life."

To say that Edward was speechless was perhaps an understatement. Harry's words were too pure of heart to be true. Did he really truly believe this?

He looked at Harry and saw the sincerity in his eyes. Yes, yes he did believe this and it was so persuasive so intense.

"Harry… you do realise I almost killed you?"

Harry smiled gently. "Yes." He said simply. "While I'm not thrilled with that, I understand…"

"Do you?" Edward asked doubtfully.

"I do. You are what you are. You're good at what you do but sometimes you slip. Somehow, I seem to have the blood that drives you nuts and I can understand how that might make you react to me. You nearly put your family in danger, at risk of being exposed."

He did understand. Harry wasn't just saying that. He saw it from the clear perspective. A perspective that wasn't human!

"Your human instincts should be screaming about now." Edward arched an eyebrow. "How can you be so - lax? Even at school, no one knows who or what we are, yet their instincts tell them to keep their distance."

Harry allowed his smile to become a little wider. "My instincts tell me the opposite…" A blush then blended into his already freezing cold cheeks. He was having a bit of trouble feeling his hand in Edward's but he wasn't likely to have it moved. He would deal with it. He loved it there; he loved the contact. Oh, Jesus, he was in trouble.

Edward shook his head. "This is wrong…" He whispered. "So, so wrong."

"Tell me about Alice? You broke off…"

Remembering that he had been discussing Vampire traits before he confessed his thirst for Harry's delicious blood. "As you know, Alice has foresight. She sees what's coming, though it's tedious and there are holes. Things can change in the blink of an eye. She saw you heading out into the woods, I got a bit panicky for your safety so I chased after you."

Harry giggled softly. "Wow and -" He paused and tilted his head. "Let me guess, you can read minds?"

Edward inclined his head, turning his eyes upon the ground as they walked. "Yes, I can read minds, through walls, down halls, and my hearing helps me with that… I can read anyone's mind if I have heard their voice before, usually. The one exception to this rule - is you."

Harry was stunned. He stopped on a dime and Edward stopped with him. "Really?" Edward nodded solemnly. Giggling, Harry grinned like a Cheshire cat. "You can't read my mind?"

Scowling playfully, Edward would have sulked over that, had Harry not looked so adorable with his grin. "No, I can't Harry and not only does your scent draw me in like honey to bears but your mind boggles the living hell out of me! I swear you were put on this earth to torture me… to elude me and have me following you around like a puppy for all eternity."

Harry stared at him shocked by his words and then giggled some more before biting on his lip. "Well, Edward, I won't apologise for my quirky little brain being so malfunctioned you can't read it, but I will apologise for almost having you kill me…"

Edward scoffed. "Not your fault, even though I blamed you for days and days…"

"Still, I am sorry; am I causing you pain now?" Harry asked concernedly. "Being so close, touching you, and stuff?"

Edward took Harry's hand out of his pocket, the burn got hotter and hotter. He brushed his fingers over the top. "You are cold."

"Of course I am, but I'm not pulling away." Harry stated sulkily.

Edward reached out for Harry's other hand. The teen handed it over. "You're freezing and I'm not helping." He brought one of the hands to his mouth.

Harry watched, his heart speeding and his blood pumping hotter, flushing his face and causing him to tingle. Edward's nose pressed in against the top of Harry's hand.

"Does that scare you?" Edward breathed onto Harry's hand and the breath was cold but delicious, crisp and fresh.

"No…" Harry murmured dazedly. "It's nice…"

"Really?" Edward mused, running his nose up and down and taking in that scent that was catching him on fire. He was in the good part of hell, he thought wildly.

"Uh huh…"

Edward pressed a kiss to Harry's soft sweet knuckles; they were small and gentle.

Harry whimpered ever so quietly, getting a sideways smirk from Edward in return. "I _think_, I can handle this," he whispered once again to himself. "I have little choice…" The taste of Harry's skin on his lips was indescribable. Soft and pure, the scent was tantalising and calling to him.

Freezing cold or not, Harry was melting. Turning into a pile of goo. No one had ever, ever done this before. "Thank you for being honest with me. I know - your family probably weren't so keen on me knowing."

Edward chuckled. "Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Emmett didn't mind so much. "Jasper was worried and Rosalie - _well_ - she's a bitch." Harry giggled, having never heard Edward curse before. "No one really cares what she thinks. Esme is really happy as is Alice and you know Carlisle is already attached to you, being his patient. Emmett thinks you're the most entertaining thing since the 60s."

Harry choked on that, laughing loudly and twitching. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen." Edward said automatically.

"Uh huh, but for how long?" Harry asked.

"I was born in 1901, Chicago, the Spanish Influenza epidemic wiped a ton of people out. My mother and I were in the hospital about to die. She died before me, but before she died, she begged Carlisle to save me - he did. I was the first. Then Esme, then Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice and Jasper came together."

"Hum." Harry grinned, "How interesting."

"Is it?" Edward asked, lips pressed up against Harry's hand. Listening to the rhythm of the blood and the sound of Harry's heart. He was a perfect musical instrument that should be worshipped, Edward couldn't help but thinking. The way his black hair swayed and he wished for light so that he could see the deep blue hue.

"It is." Harry insisted happily. "I mean, I am stunned about all this, but I'm not going to freak out."

"Won't you?" Edward asked. "Why?"

Harry shrugged. "Don't know, Edward." And he didn't know. "While the logical mind tells me that it is impossible, the logical mind also tells me that the facts stack up and the creative part decides to make the logical part see reason."

Edward chuckled quietly. "I better walk you back. We've been out here for an hour…"

"Is that it?" Harry asked wistfully. "I thought it was five minutes…"

"Not with my procrastination."

"I like your procrastinating, please, by all means you want to procrastinate - do it! So long as I'm in the same room…" Harry said cheekily.

Edward shook his head. "Harry… this is dangerous." He began to lead them back. He had to try and make Harry see reason. "You should run from me…"

Harry rolled his eyes. "That's not going to happen."

"You should be scared."

"I'm not."

"You should - hate me for wanting to kill you."

"No." He said simply. "I can't hate you…." Not when it's completely opposite.

"Eighty years, Harry… and then you come along…"

Harry bit his lower lip. "Bad thing, huh?"

Edward cupped Harry's hand and began to stroke the back of it. Harry's body relaxed, faltering at the cool tender caress. "Yes and no. Yes, for I want this and no because this is wrong, dangerous, you are mingling with a monster."

Harry rolled his eyes once more. Was this what Edward really thought of himself? "I am mingling with Edward Cullen." He corrected, "Who has a bit of an appetite different than mine…"

Edward snickered at that. "You make it sound so normal."

"Everyone has to feed off something, it's a part of the food chain. Us humans can't be put on the earth to kill ourselves; something has to be bigger than us. Something has to take us… right? Otherwise, the population would be even worse! People live and die every day, but no one expects a human to be _food_. Strangely it makes sense to me."

How did Harry's logic work this way? Harry should have been running, revolted, hating Edward, and cursing him for trying to kill him. But instead, here he was… Edward's hand in his and Harry's heart was quickening and his blood was surging lively through his veins and - he was smiling.

They slowly made their way out of the clearing of woods. The wind whipped passed brushing Harry's hair and scent up. Edward took a deep breath and moaned quietly.

Harry looked up at him.

"You should be an illegal work of art." Edward hummed.

Blushing again, Harry reached his free hand over and brushed it across the top of Edward's knuckles. "I take it the talk about Vampires and daylight is a myth correct?"

Edward relishing the warm touch over his knuckles chuckled quietly. "Yes and no. We can go out in the day, like now. It's overcast, but the direct bright sunlight." He shook his head. "Would really put on a display…"

"Ooh? Does it hurt?"

"No." Edward dismissed. "It's - different. Maybe, I'll show you someday."

Harry's heart flipped. "I hope you do!" He shimmied a bit closer and curled his hand around Edward's forearm, pressing part of his side against the frame. The freezing cold hard skin seeped through the fabric of Edward's jacket and clothing, but he loved it. Edward smelled so fresh so something. Invigorating. "This okay?" It was impossible to understand it.

"I don't know." Edward moaned; heated through clothes, Harry's petite frame comforted him but it made the creature inside want to rear back and attack. Although, he couldn't for the life of him push Harry away. It felt so good, so pleasant, and so _hot_. "_Yes_." He could only say.

Harry's house came in full view. He groaned. "Are they still fighting?" Harry asked dubiously. He knew Edward would be able to hear.

Edward quirked his lips, "Your mother is muffled to me. I can hear pieces but it's kind of foggy. Your stepfather is cursing you and James. Your dad is steaming at the way you're being treated, but I think they've all went their separate ways, afraid you'll go through with the sleeping in the woods threat…" Severus Snape didn't seem to care much, if Harry did or not. That man really bothered Edward.

Harry choked out a laugh at this. "Good."

The closer they got, Edward knew he would have to leave Harry here. It would be too questionable if they found Edward had shown up without his car, but even as he thought this, Edward stared down the street and then laughed out loud. Leave it to her. "Alice is coming."

Harry gripped Edward's arm. "Alice? The little one?"

Edward smiled. "Yes. She's bringing my car. She is about twenty human minutes away, give her a second."

... A second? Were they that speedy?

"Ooh, how did you get here?"

Chuckling, Edward stared at Harry. "I can run quicker than my car."

Harry gaped and then giggled. "Sounds fun! No wonder, you all move so quickly… the small things I saw."

When Alice appeared a second later, Edward smirked. "We all have a speed thing…" He expressed.

"I see…" Alice pulled up and bounced out.

"Can I finally make friends with the cute human?" She asked, her tawny eyes wide and bright. She looked so cute and innocent. Harry thought. Her voice was high and musically soprano. The closer she came the better her features came in from Harry's corrective sight. She was dressed in the latest fashion with clothing that looked like they were made from designer material and while she was stick thin, she somehow looked older; perhaps it was the graceful elegance of her porcelain face?

Edward rolled his eyes humanely. "Yes, Alice, you may. Alice Cullen this is Harry Potter, Harry this is my annoying lunatic sister Alice."

"Nice to meet you, Alice." Harry said sheepishly, unwinding his hands from Edward's.

Alice squealed and then before Harry could register what was happening, she launched herself at him in a great big - child like hug.

Harry laughed and hugged her back. She was exuberant.

"He's going to be my best friend!" Alice taunted sticking her little tongue out at Edward who was watching, with a mild glare. _'My friend, so hah! I was right, I was right! I saw you two all cute and gooey! I saw it, ha-ha.'_

"Nosy." Edward grumbled but he chuckled quietly when Harry patted her on the head.

"I thought you might need a car, seeing as Harry's parents might wonder how on earth you got here on foot."

"Alice, what would have happened if I never told him?" Edward asked crossing his arms as Alice stepped back and began to assess Harry and his clothing.

"You wouldn't have had too tell him. He knew…"

That was true. Edward thought.

Harry smiled. "Well, I came up with a few things, but I won't say anything. I wouldn't do that to another family." he said earnestly.

Alice's smile became wide and shiny; she touched Harry's cheeks with those well-known cold hands. "He's so cute Edward, _see_! He's a smart human and pretty. You dress nice, though, I wonder why you are wearing all that together." She traced him up and down. "That's not your usual dressing…"

Harry looked down and then gushed. He hadn't realised he was in pyjamas. "Hum, I raced out of the house…" He was wearing an old flannel shirt from his dad's closet and baggy gray sweatpants. Oh, how horrible he must look.

"Yes, angry and steaming I saw!" Alice said brightly.

"I was asleep and they woke me…" It was easy to talk to Alice, easy to get along with her. Like Carlisle. She was - _cheery_.

"That's what it was."

Edward cocked his head and watched the interaction. Alice had no problems with Harry's blood. It was just him… just Edward who was drawn in. Damn her. He saw Harry blushing over the way he was dressed. Edward thought he was cute all tired and sleepy looking; wearing whatever was warm and comfortable.

_'Ooh, I should take Harry shopping in Seattle; I bet he'd like that… we'd have so much fun! Esme too.'_

Edward laughed. "Harry's only just found out Alice, don't go making big plans yet."

"Too late." Alice sing-songed.

Harry laughed quietly, knowing it was Alice's mind running and Edward answering. He brushed his hair out of the way.

Edward then turned to Harry. "How is your head? Alice, I think Carlisle should take another look…"

Alice looked at Harry, who shook his head. "It's fine, it was hurting because of all the screaming." He said instinctively bringing his hands to his ears. "It was like nails on a chalkboard, mum and dad shouting and Snape being a prick."

"They'll be leaving Sunday." Alice stated stock still next to Harry. "You'll be free of them."

"Good." Harry said with relief.

"I think I'll introduce myself now." Alice then said as Edward frowned at her.

"Do you think it wise?"

Alice arched an eyebrow. "I'm looking ahead - and I see - that yes, it's a good idea that they know who I am. I have a feeling the stepfather will _like_ me." She cocked her head to the side and then turned on her heel.

Harry looked to Edward, "_I_ like her." He whispered and got a tinkling giggle from the female Vampire.

'_Told ya, told ya!' _Alice's mind shouted to Edward.

This was going too well, Edward thought briefly. Something had to go wrong soon. It just had too.

Alice had been right. Severus was rather taken by little Alice as she introduced herself as Edward's sister and Harry's best friend.

James thought she was the most adorable thing and was pleased to see Edward standing so closely to Harry.

Edward was rather amused by the thoughts of James, while Lily didn't know what to make of the tiny little girl, but she gushed every time she stared up at Edward, like she was surprised to find him looking so perfect.

James and Lily were still apologetic to Harry, while Severus refused to apologise for anything.

James asked when Edward arrived.

"I was in the neighborhood." Edward replied easily. "I had Alice with me and she wanted to see how Harry was doing."

"It is very nice to meet Harry's parents finally." Alice beamed sweetly. "Edward has hogged him all up."

Edward glared at her, while James chuckled amusedly.

"It is lovely to meet you, Alice! Edward has given Harry a break I think, as soon as he appears we all shut up out of courtesy."

Alice laughed songfully, stunning both Severus and James momentarily.

"How old are you, Alice?" Lily asked staring wide eyed at the small girl.

"I'm seventeen."

"You're not real siblings?" Lily was looking from Edward to Alice.

"Real in all but blood." Alice chirped cheerily.

Edward nodded to confirm this.

"How long have you known Harry?" Severus asked finally seeing an opening.

"Ooh, for a while. Edward was first and then I joined in! I couldn't let him have all the fun!" Alice slid a cold arm through Harry's who smiled down at her.

"Dr. Cullen is one of the best surgeons." James endorsed with a smile. "We're lucky to have such a talented man."

Severus looked at James in disgust as Edward smiled. "Thank you, Sir. He's been all around the world, but Esme loves it here."

Alice nodded. "She isn't much for big cities."

"Who is Esme?" Lily asked.

"Our mother." Edward and Alice answered in sync.

It was ten minutes later, when Edward and Alice made their exit.

Edward stared straight at Harry until the teen locked eyes with him. "I will see you soon, Harry." The way he said it, made everything and everyone stop moving. Harry developed temporary tunnel vision until Alice hugged him.

"Bye, Harry!" She cooed and then waggled her little fingers before catching Edward's hand and leading him out the door.

"Harry…" Lily said slowly. "Are you dating that - _boy_?" She seemed to stumble over the word boy and Harry could see why. He looked young but he seemed older, his maturity shone through to anyone and everyone without even speaking.

"I -" He paused and turned. "I don't know." He said honestly.

"That's preposterous! You're too young." Severus growled.

James glowered. "Harry is of age, git. He can see whomever he wants and I quite like Edward thank you very much. They're all nice! The Cullens are one of the most polite families in town!"

"James… Harry doesn't even know him… and that girl is strange… they're adopted." Lily whimpered. "What if-"

"_Mum!_" Harry cut across. "Stop it for once! Stop treating me like a two year old. Alice is my friend and so is Edward. I like the both of them and you will not talk bad about them!" He felt a strong sense of defiance wash over him and the need to protect the both of them. "Carlisle Cullen treated me in the hospital, he put up with a whole hell of a lot, listening to you guys yell and snap and bark at each other like uncivilised barbarians! Leave them alone and I will see whomever I choose."

James choked with laughter and Lily's eyes widened in horror.

"Potter, don't be stupid…" Severus looked to James.

"Shut the living hell up Snape, I'm tired of this." James pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is my house and Harry's - I will not have anymore insults, there will be no more bitching, nor will I have anymore fighting amongst any of us! No more laying blame here and there!"

Lily glowered at James hatefully, before turning to Harry. "Oh, Harry! Please come home with us?"

"God no." Harry said quickly. "I'm not leaving." He said moving out of James' arms. "You ought to stop being a jerk to dad just because I don't want to leave. It's my decision."

Lily's face reddened as though she had been slapped.

"Don't talk to your mother that way, boy!" Severus growled. "If she wants your arse home you will get home! You will stop being a problem menace!"

James was mutinous, Harry noted and he briefly wondered if his father's gun was out of range.

"I am home!" Harry retorted. "You can't do a thing about it! I'm happy here and I refuse to leave. The only one who can make me leave is my dad and even if he did, I still wouldn't leave Forks."

"That would never happen, Bambi." James said succinctly. "You know that. This is your home."

"For once I'm free, I have friends, and I have a damn life! I am not going back to where I am belittled and chewed out every time I turn around."

Severus looked as though he had swallowed a lemon. Lily blinked. "No one's belittled you baby!" She cooed reaching out to him, but he withdrew.

"Oh yeah? Look at the prick next to you!" He shot, causing Lily to turn to look at Severus in shock. "Ask him, I am sick of it and mum, I love you just as much as dad, but I'm seventeen. In London, I am an adult; here I'm six months from an adult. I will see and date whomever I choose and there is no getting around that. Now, I'm not dating Edward, but that doesn't mean I don't like him. Quite frankly, I don't think it's your business and while I respect your concerns, it's my life and I have to live it. Not you."

"Harry…"

"No." Harry cut off. "I don't want to hear it. I'm tired and I'm getting a shower and going to bed. Good night."

He left the three adults downstairs stunned as he raced up the staircase to his room. His head was throbbing from all the fighting and the loud talking. When would they see reason? Harry slammed the door shut and shrugged out of his jacket to where it landed on the floor. Usually, he'd put on music to drown out any noise coming from downstairs, but he really couldn't handle that right now.

He kicked off his shoes, pressed a foot to the toe of his socks, and walked right out of them before doing the other. He crawled across the bed, knowing he should get a shower, he thought about the night's events. Edward, the revelations, Alice, and the truth.

Why wasn't he freaking out like most people? Edward was right. He should be scandalised, scared, shocked, and everything else there was when it came to the arcane.

However, when he thought about it, he saw how nice Carlisle Cullen was. How Edward had put forth all his energy and even left his family for a week to get away from Harry, whose blood was obviously a potent type of dynamite. How sweet Alice seemed to be and why the family stuck together.

His father stood up for them to his own friend and just because they were stronger and more powerful didn't mean that they should be feared or hated. They had a different lifestyle… yes… they drank blood… from animals and sometimes they messed up and attacked humans.

But don't humans attack humans? What's the difference! Humans even ate humans… literally. Harry made a face at that thought. Perhaps it was because Harry grew up knowing that hating was wrong, being gay and showing it caused controversy, and people pinpointed and hated Harry for what he was. Not many did, but there were those few that looked at him as though he were a disease.

Being different didn't make you a monster. Being different made you who you were and to be honest, Harry wouldn't want Edward any other way…

In almost an instant, Harry was overwhelmed by Edward, by his voice, his actions, everything that he was. The sad and tragic art piece in a gallery hanging all alone, it was allowed to be admired from a distance but wasn't allowed to be taken home and cherished.

Harry knew that being with Edward or near the vampire was dangerous. He could die, but then again, everything was a chance. Harry could die at any day and any time. What did it matter how he died? He would eventually. He knew that a life as a vampire would be impossible and he wouldn't even attempt to ask Edward. He might poke and prod around in questions to get a better understanding but he could see Edward's struggle with what he was.

He could see the Cullens fighting to be normal; to blend in, and be what they wanted rather than what their kind wanted them to be.

These thoughts sent Harry into a lolled sleep, with a smile across his face.

-

Edward crouched on the ledge of the front roof and watched Harry struggle through with agitation. He could see that his head was hurting. Harry would rub it while peeling his jacket and shoes off. When he collapsed onto the bed, Edward longed to enter - the smell of the room was mouthwatering, he'd heard the fighting downstairs and Harry's strong defense of him and Alice.

He hadn't expected it, even though he should. Edward found that he wanted to know Harry better. He wanted to know everything that there was to know. He wanted to protect Harry and keep him safe, never allowing anyone to touch or harm him.

Harry was - sublime. Edward knew he should fight his urges, he wanted to stay away but when Harry confessed to his parents about how he felt, the selfish part of Edward was halted. He was nailed shut by this one beautiful little creature that was a human.

This same little human whose mind was so open and how he worked everything out with a calm habit. What turned him this way? What made him so compassionate and true? What caused him to be as good as he was. How did a human get this good?

If there were such things as angels, Harry would be one. He'd be the Angel looking out for the Devil.

Edward chuckled silently at this. Edward was the Devil through and through and Harry was an Angel - a white winged angel. He was certain he could almost see the outline of those hidden wings.

He sounded fluffy and disgusting, he knew it. But, Edward had never encountered this. Was this how Jasper and Alice felt about one another? Were these thoughts running through their minds when they began? What about Esme and Carlisle? Edward had been there for it all and had inwardly longed for it. Even stuck up, conceited Rosalie had someone, Emmett, the most funny and boisterous Vampire in the world, but Edward had been the odd one out. The one, who never felt this with anyone, didn't have anything like it… and now here he was falling ungracefully for a human boy, eighty years later.

Through his deep thoughts, he saw that Harry had fallen asleep completely and he looked rather uncomfortable. The lights were still on and Harry wasn't under the covers like he should be. He could get cold and get sick. Hmm, Edward quietly pulled up the window and seamlessly slipped in.

He was a stalker, he knew it. Peeping through windows at night, watching Harry sleep… it was beautiful to watch and it did things to him. He rolled his eyes humanely when he heard Severus' and James' biting retorts and Lily taking Severus' side while trying to work out something with James, to make Harry go home.

Edward grimaced, was it wrong of him to not like Lily simply because she wanted to take Harry away from him? Yes, it was very wrong. Lily was a good mother. He knew she was. But the Vampire inside of him was claiming Harry little by little and that claim was turning into a nailed down obsession…

He turned out the lights with a flick and then with one arm, he swept Harry up, who moaned beautifully.

He breathed in Harry's aroma and closed his eyes. "Lovely…" He whispered too low for any human to hear. Strong and sharp but wanting… he pushed the covers back as Harry shivered in his arms. Reluctantly, Edward lay Harry down in the middle, his face having gotten dreadfully close to Harry's hair, ear, and cheek. The heat radiated off him, the breathing sent his nose, throat, and mouth into an overdrive of hell. But the hell was becoming sadistically enjoyable. He touched Harry's hair, feeling the gentle silk texture and pushed it out of his face.

"_Hmm, Edward…_"

Edward paused when he heard his name and stared down at Harry's motionless lips, how he longed to touch them and kiss them… what was he dreaming? Edward longed to know, it was three times now that he heard his name in the boy's sleep and he was three times as curious.

"Sweet dreams the Devil says to the Angel…" Edward whispered into the boy's ear, and took in the burning through his nostrils. He pressed a cold kiss to Harry's hot cheek and while it tortured Edward, it also elated him.

Perhaps he could do this after all.


	12. Chapter Eight

Thank you Kamerreon for all your hard work! (hugs)

Thanks for all the responses.

Chapter Eight

As Alice predicted they were gone Sunday morning. Lily kissed his forehead and left with a depressed air. Severus simply glowered at Harry as though he were made of something repugnant under his nose and stormed out after his wife.

James sighed and dropped down on the couch next to his son. "How you feeling, Bambi?'

"Tired." Harry confessed.

"I am sorry." James said sadly. "We've acted like nothing but fools. I don't think we helped your head any."

"It's fine now." Harry insisted. "Doesn't hurt as much."

"Good. I was so scared Bambi…" James hugged Harry close. "I thank God everyday that Edward was there to save you…"

Harry blushed and ducked his head. "Yeah, Edward -" He whispered thoughtfully.

"You like him, huh?"

"_A lot_," he confessed, "Too much maybe." Definitely more than was healthy. He was sure no one else felt electricity every time he got close or felt their blood boil and threaten to spew over.

Then again, he was sure no human had ever fallen in love with a vampire.

Wow, thinking this was sure an eye opener. Harry was falling for a vampire. He knew he was and he didn't quite know what to do about this.

"Awe, my Bambi!" James touched Harry's cheek lovingly. "I'm sure he likes you just as much; every time he comes over he watches you so closely, like he's afraid of you disappearing…"

Harry laughed quietly. "Really?"

James nodded, "it's like no one else matters but you," he chuckled, "I am quite fond of Edward and that little girl Alice, she's cute as a button."

"Isn't she?" Harry had seen her twice since the night he officially met her. He hadn't met the rest of the family and was rather frightened at the prospect of what they thought about a human knowing who they were. He wished he could somehow give them comfort that he would never tell, not even if Harry in someway despised Edward's very being… which he didn't or ever believe he could. He supposed that not even in the beginning had he hated Edward… no matter how much he had cursed the vampire's name that first day.

"How are you getting to school tomorrow Bambi?"

"Walking."

James frowned. "I can take you. I don't think anyone will commit a crime so early in the morning… like they ever do in the first place…" He sulked, easily put out about how quiet the place was.

Harry giggled. "Poor dad, I'll be fine and besides, I really don't want to show up at school in a cop car. I'll get a job in the next month or so."

"Ah, Harry, we can do something about your driving arrangement."

Harry shook his head. "Tis okay, I deserved it."

Sighing, "No you didn't. This wasn't your fault. It was no one's fault. An unavoidable collision."

"It was dad, I wasn't paying attention like I should have. I got too confident and I became reckless."

James pulled Harry's long hair out of the way, "You're too mature. You should be begging me for another car."

Harry laughed. "Not likely dad. I loved my truck." He sulked. "Now it's gone… and I pay the price for my reckless behaviour. It was big and comfortable and looked so damn goofy on the roads."

James chuckled. "I am pleasantly surprised that you did like it…"

"I did! You should know I'm not materialistic, dad. You bought it for me and I loved it. Something about the old thing…" He would sure miss it.

By morning, Harry had woken forty minutes earlier than expected. He shivered under the quilts and as he sat up, he blinked when he saw his curtains swaying gently for no reason at all. He twitched as a cold draft filtered through and wondered what that was all about. He rubbed his eyes and pushed all the covers he didn't remember putting on down to his feet.

He turned on the CD player, for some wake up music. After the display of his ridiculous pajamas he lounged in them all week long, courtesy of his father, because they were warm and comfy, Harry decided to dress up for the occasion of getting back to school.

He snorted inwardly at the thought. He was excited to go to school… that didn't happen every day. One of his reasons, was he'd see Edward.

He blushed at the thought. God, he'd lost it! After much digging into his closet, he found a light gray boat-neck long sleeved shirt and then grabbed slightly snug black slacks with a slightly wide cut at the bottom. Black lace up boots to match finished it. He knew it was a frivolous attempt but ah well. What did it matter? It was better than a flannel and sweatpants.

God, he couldn't believe, Edward had seen him that way. He shuddered at the thought. After fifteen minutes of fiddling with his hair, it was up like it had been before the wreck, but this time it was brushed and a bunch of strands raining down in different sizes. He added a leather choker to his neck simply to be different. It had been his thing back in London. He may not have had the best of friends in London but he did have acquaintances. Just no one he wanted to spend more than five minutes at a time with.

He knew that the Chinese symbol simply didn't go. He pulled it out, sifted through his meager box, and used a long dangling gold bar, slipping it into his ear and then replaced the loops with black ones. He kept the diamond in and raced out to the bathroom where he washed his face and brushed his teeth.

When Harry made it downstairs, he grabbed a pop and a chocolate bar from the top of the counter and raced out with his bag intact. He didn't forget his jacket this time as he clambered out the front door. He had it across his arm, deciding to put it on a bit later knowing that his walk would make him hot. He had just locked the door and replaced the key when he looked up and jumped at the sight of a silver Volvo sitting innocently in his drive and Edward's sideways smirk staring straight at him.

God, did he never look anything but perfect?

Wait, why was he even asking? Did Vampires sleep? Harry then wondered as he gushed and padded across the lot and around to the passenger side.

Edward pressed the power button to roll the window down. "Need a ride, Bambi?"

Harry giggled at Edward's daring to use his nickname. "Yes, thank you." He slipped in and this caused Edward to grip the steering wheel.

"_God._" Edward gasped, staring wide eyed at Harry. Jesus Christ! Did he have to wear that? Edward's mind was whizzing out of control, the scent, the skin, the neck… the throbbing veins. Jesus!

"What?" Harry asked confused as he shifted on his side so that he could see Edward fully.

He stared at Harry's delicious open neck and then up to his ears where he had changed the rings. Everything screamed, 'Eat me!' "Are you trying to get me to bite you?"

Harry blinked and then giggled before he could stop himself. "Hum, no?" He said bringing his hand up to his ears unconsciously. "What did I do?"

Edward rolled his eyes even though he didn't have too. It was needed in this situation. He chuckled darkly and backed out.

"Edward!" Harry moaned and whacked him on the forearm. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

He traced Harry's neck, the hollow, the bone structure with that soft translucent skin layered over top in perfection, how it was exposed, taunting, and teasing him. "You look too damn tempting that's what…"

Cheeks running red, and his heart hammering fast, Harry ducked his head. "I'm sorry?" He whimpered.

Edward chuckled quietly, reached over, and took one of Harry's hands. He brought it close for a tender kiss against the knuckles. "Good morning, Bambi."

Harry was stupefied in his seat. He paid no mind about the fact that they were already at the school, having gone eighty the entire way. Nor did he pay any mind about the fact that they pulled up next to a brilliant red BMW convertible that was being gawked at. All he could think of at that moment was how Edward had reacted to him.

"We are early, I knew you would perhaps walk and I can't have that." Edward said cutting the engine. Harry blinked at him and then opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off when Edward's pale fingers brushed across the knuckles he had kissed. "It's hard…" He murmured, "but it's bearable…"

"Is it?" Harry breathed; he wondered if he would die of a heart attack, really he did.

"I hear your heart…" Edward whispered. "I hear your blood-"

"Mhmm…" Harry couldn't do anything about either of those right now as much as he tried.

Edward's eyes fell on Harry's angelic face and a longing to pull him close… damn he had to wear the most … revealing neckpiece. Did he do this on purpose? It was so wide open, Edward could see everything and with his hair up and a small little choker around it. The red in those cheeks drew Edward in… he then heard.

'_Ulgh my stupid brother with a stupid human… how could you, freak!'_

Rosalie, Edward resisted a roll of his eyes.

'_Looks like you have your human, bro, what now? Are you going to devour him when he least suspects it?' _Emmett's taunt came.

'_I still don't understand what you are doing risking this… but I sense you both. It's rather intriguing really, one of them and one of us; I never thought it would be you, Edward? I am confused…' _Jasper, well, at least he was trying to understand, not like Rosalie who blatantly hated Harry for something she couldn't have.

'_Ooh, Harry looks delicious! Don't you want to just eat him up!' _Alice's mind sauntered in on that particular subject simply to haunt him. Of course, he looked delicious! Edward would have liked to wrap a scarf around Harry's neck and forbid him from ever exposing all that lovely skin… ever!

'_What the hell is Harry doing with Cullen?!' _Cedric Diggory practically screamed, in his mind, Edward wanted to laugh at the anger that seeped from the human from all the way across the lot. _'I know he saved Harry's life, but come the hell on! Cullen's never taken a liking to anyone, why does he have to like Harry?' _

Edward chuckled quietly. Harry arched an eyebrow. "Whose mind are you reading right now?" Harry asked curiously.

"Cedric's."

Harry pinked. "Oh… and?"

"He's pissed because I took you away…" Edward grinned maniacally and Harry's pink cheeks got deeper.

Ahhh, Harry completely and utterly forgot about Cedric. He was adorable and all but - whoa. "I'm a bad friend." Harry whimpered. "I forgot about him…"

Edward laughed some more, while ignoring other remarks from various students and his own siblings. "That's good for me, bad for him."

"Hum…"

"Did you like him?" Edward then asked with sheer curiosity.

"Not like that." Harry admitted shrugging. "He was nice and all… no one had ever taken an interest in me before… and then I come here and it's completely different. Well, genuine interest…" He winced visibly at a sudden memory.

Edward frowned when he saw the wince. He wanted to know what had happened. He squeezed Harry's hand gently. "Will you tell me?"

"Tell you?"

"About your time in London?"

Harry slowly withdrew his hand, regretfully but the burning remained on his skin an after affect of sorts. "What's there to say? It was boring." He said gathering his bag and slipping on his jacket.

Edward watched his every movement, the strength of the blood calling out and begging him to move closer toward Harry's luscious neck.

"I had no life."

"Neither did I. For eighty years."

Harry quirked his lips, "Old man." He teased getting out, causing Edward to choke and splutter.

"Hey!" He had a hard time keeping his laughter back as Harry taunted him with ease. Edward jumped out of the car and met Harry on the other side; he had barely taken two steps.

"That's not very human you know." Harry whispered offhandedly.

"Everyone's staring at you, Harry." Edward reminded. "They are too scared to stare at me…"

Harry's pink cheeks came back.

Alice came bounding over, a wide smile in place. "_Harry! Edward_! There you two are, we heard you from a mile away." She beamed. "How are you feeling Harry? You look gorgeous!"

Harry smiled sweetly, "Thanks, Alice."

It was then that Harry almost squeaked, when brawny came out of nowhere, standing behind little Alice, with a goofy grin.

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Emmett, this is Harry Potter. Harry this is my idiot brother Emmett."

"He's really a lovable teddy bear." Alice taunted.

Edward rolled his eyes as Emmett's goofy look became a wide smile and even then it was attractive.

"Hello!" He waved his large hand over his tall head. "You're the interesting little green-eyes that's made life so much more interesting!"

Harry laughed hesitantly. "Have I? I apologise-"

"No, don't! Seriously, it's so entertaining!" He then leaned in and feigned a whisper. "Don't mind Rose, she's a little put-out but then again she's that way with everyone." He smirked "I've not had this much excitement in decades, honestly, stir us up any day!"

"_Really!_" Alice insisted, as the gorgeous honey blonde came over, the closer he got, the more Harry realised that they all had the same eyes and Jasper was more beautiful up close than far away.

Edward was better but Jasper came in at a close second. Wow. Harry thought in shock. He supposed that all Vampires had a flawless beauty to them.

"This is Jasper, he's the quiet one of the lot, never mind him." Alice said plucking at his sleeve.

"Hello Harry." He said keeping a wide distance. He kept his eyes on the ground. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you guys." He felt a little disturbed that the gorgeous blonde hated him so much that she wouldn't even follow her family over but he would overlook it. You couldn't win them all. There was bound to be someone in the family who hated him.

He walked with the group of Vampires through the lot. Rosalie hung at the back with Emmett and Harry was sure he could feel her pinpointed glare.

Edward wanted to reach back and rip her head off. He sent Emmett a look to shut her mind up. Everyone departed but Edward, Alice hugged him and jaunted off with Jasper in tow and Emmett was dragged off by Rosalie the first second she was given.

Harry giggled, feeling small and rather ugly around all these pale beautiful Vampires. "She hates me."

"She hates everyone." Edward explained trying to resist going back and slapping her one. Emmett wouldn't appreciate that. "Don't take it personally."

"Why does she hate me?"

Edward quirked an eyebrow as he clasped his fingers around Harry's small warm fingers and led him toward English. "Seriously?'

Harry nodded. "Yeah… I know I can be a liability… but…"

"She's jealous."

… Harry blinked, huh? He wrinkled his forehead at that. Edward chuckled quietly at the look Harry had on his face. It was too attractive. "… how the - hell - can she be jealous of me?" He asked, eyes wide.

"What's not to be jealous of?"

Harry arched an eyebrow. "Hello! She's… gorgeous…"

"No she isn't." Edward said frowning. "Not to me and that's why she's jealous. One of many…"

… Was Edward blind? "Is there such a thing as a blind - _you know_…" He didn't want to say Vampire out loud that would be bad.

Edward laughed softly. "No Bambi, there isn't, now I will leave you and see you soon."

Harry almost whimpered in protest as Edward let go and turned his back. The seventeen-year-old raven-haired boy simply stared without blinking at the gorgeous figure fading away. He was sure Edward could hear his heart from all the way down the hall and in other buildings. That was how fast and loud it was thumping.

Rosalie Hale, the most gorgeous female Vampire/person in probably the world, was jealous of him? Harry simple Potter? Bloody hell! What a chit! He shook his head visibly and stepped into the class only to get gawked at by everyone.

Neville brought his shoulders up and waved him over. Harry quickly crossed the floors.

"Harry!" Cho called out, "Sit with me please! We have much to talk about, what happened to you? How did you get out of your truck? Are you alright?"

Harry groaned inwardly and sat down by Neville instead. "I'm fine, Cho, thank you. I'll sit with Neville." He placated.

"It was up in flames." Remarked Ginny Weasley from Cho's other side. "It even flipped, I saw it!"

"Yeah, I know, I remember feeling it." Harry murmured; staring at Neville wide eyed. "Hi, Nev!" He said exasperatedly.

Neville chuckled and patted Harry's shoulder. "Popular you are today…"

"Ulgh…"

Everyone wanted to know what happened. Harry held onto the same story except he simplified it. He wanted to talk to Neville but was having a hard time.

Mr. Prewitt was going over _Wuthering Heights_. God, Harry hated that book. He'd have rather thrown it against the wall than go through that read again.

He brought his elbows up and looked over at Neville who was waiting expectantly, "So, did Edward take you to school?" He asked intrigued.

Harry nodded. "He did… he came over all week too…" He blushed. "I met his family, Rosalie hates me… but the others seem alright. I like Alice, the brawny one is a little intimidating."

Neville choked out a laugh behind his hand. "Yes, he is big…" His friend endorsed. "Why does the blonde hate you? How can anyone hate you?"

Harry shrugged. "No idea, I've never even spoken to her." He didn't want to tell the truth, he'd spare her this once. He knew that Edward would be able to get whatever he said out of Neville's head and he didn't want to be incriminated by the information.

"Are you and Edward dating?" Neville whispered.

Was that what they were doing? Harry thought to himself. "Hum, I don't know…" He looked down at the desk and ran his fingers over the wood. "I've never… dated anyone…"

"My God, Harry! Are all the people in London blind or just stupid?"

Harry blushed at Neville's remark. "I dunno-" He mumbled unintelligibly. "Just never did come up… you know? One of them things."

"How?" Neville asked incredulous.

"Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Potter, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Mr. Prewitt had pointed them out in a mock voice of interest.

"Er-" Neville gushed and Harry swallowed the lump in his throat.

"No, sir." Harry said innocently.

"Well then please tell the class, what your personal opinion of _Wuthering Heights_ happens to be, that is if you read it…" He looked at Harry dubiously.

Harry arched an eyebrow as everyone snickered and glanced back at him. "Wuthering Heights is the most tedious book in all of history. How they can possibly consider it a classic is well beyond me, to put it next to such material as Pride and Prejudice or anything Jane Austen happened to write is ridiculous. Heathcliff is the most disgusting man I could ever perceive to know, Cathy is a dense wench and they both tear everyone's lives up over mindless revenge and vendetta. The only thing it deserves is the award of eight hours of pure torture from front to back."

Mr. Prewitt smirked. "Thank you Mr. Potter. How are you feeling?" He then asked, with true concern.

"Better." Harry answered.

"Great, moving on…"

Harry tuned him out again and looked over at Neville who breathed. "Thank you!"

By the end of class, Harry and Neville moved on. Cho came running over, "Oh Harry, I'm so happy you're alright! I'd hate to have something happen to you when we've not known each other very long…" She sounded like a simpering idiot.

Harry stared, "Uhm, thanks Cho…"

"So what are you and Edward Cullen talking about? I've never seen him and his family speak to anyone…" Cho looked at him with envy.

Harry tried not to flush. "Ah, well… uh-"

Neville broke in. "Harry's dating Edward." He smirked at the look of horror etching across Cho's face.

"Wha-?! No you're not!"

Harry elbowed him. "Nev!" He gasped in horror. He was beet red and shocked at Neville's statement.

"Harry! You are not… why would you date him? You're a boy!" Cho squeaked.

"No kidding…" Harry said lamely.

"You're not gay…"

"I'm not?"

Neville snorted. "Yes, he is Cho, come on Harry, let's go we don't want to be late."

"Right -" He left a horrified girl standing stock still, "Nev! Why did you say that?"

"It's true." Neville grinned. "I know it is… you may not see it but I did!"

"Neville!" Harry moaned. Edward was going to read this from Neville's mind.

"HARRY!" Cedric Diggory came running. "What's going on? What were you - doing with Edward Cullen?"

Scowling, Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "_Geez_! Thanks Cedric, for asking how I am after my truck nearly decapitated me and burnt my body to a crisp."

The boy blushed beet red and his gray eyes looked shocked. "Oh-" He said dumbly.

Neville rolled his eyes. "Tactless and to answer your question-"

Harry placed a hand over Neville's mouth. "Edward saved me, Edward drove me to school, I like Edward, end of story Cedric. So how are you today?"

"Uhm-" He looked ashamed now. As he should be. "I'm sorry Harry… I care about how you are. I saw you in the hospital afterwards -?"

"Yes, but if all you can think of is the nonchalant gossip than obviously your priorities in friendships are wrong…"

"I'm sorry…" He tried again and brought his shoulders up. "I- it's just I like you…" Harry groaned inwardly. Neville rolled his eyes. "-and I don't know Cullen and I don't want him to hurt you…" He sounded dubious saying this.

"He saved my life, Cedric, I don't think he's set out to hurt me." _Maybe drink my blood but that's a different story all together,_ Harry thought idly. One which he wasn't going to touch on. "If all you care about is the gossip of others, then we don't need to talk." Harry said jadedly.

"Harry - I didn't mean it like that!" Cedric winced.

"Really?" Harry asked doubtfully. "I have to go. Buhbye Cedric." He took Neville's hand and walked away, leaving a very sad Cedric and more gossip for those who had been in hearing distance.

"You okay Harry?" Neville asked, shivering as they reached the cold outdoors.

"A little irritated- and hurt." Harry mumbled.

"Cedric liked you as more than a friend." Neville put in.

Harry winced. "Probably."

"Did you like him?" Neville asked.

Harry frowned. "No… I mean… he's alright, however…" He was afraid to say too much.

"What?" Neville asked.

"I don't like him - not like that." Harry whispered, hoping no one heard. "I want him as a friend and nothing more." I want Edward! He thought to himself.

"I know," said Neville. "Pity he had to learn the hard way. You wanna know something?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"He's too immature for you."

"I know." Harry had always known that. He had been fun to talk too and goof around with but Harry couldn't see him as someone he 'wanted' to date or even be with. "I'm just a new person to him." He voiced. "I know that type, who are all fascinated by the fact that someone is new and interesting but two weeks later they have absolutely no interest in you…"

Neville frowned, "Have you experienced that before?"

Harry shrugged. "I just know how they are."

-

Having listened through the walls, pinpointed Harry's soft voice and Neville's mind, Edward connected them together, while ignoring the teacher's lecture. He knew he probably shouldn't eavesdrop but he was curious as to what Harry would say.

"Are you and Edward dating?" Neville whispered.

He could see Harry clearly in Neville's head. His thin wrist was in front of his arm to keep the teacher from catching his mouth moving. "Hum, I don't know…" He looked down at the desk and ran his fingers over the wood. "I've never… dated anyone…" Edward was stunned; every time he heard something like that it boggled him. How could they not have found Harry gorgeous? What gave? How was it that all those people in London overlooked the most delicate creature in existence? Edward saw a piece of stray black hair fly into Harry's face and longed to push it out of the way.

Emmett kept giving him sideways glances as if he knew exactly what Edward was doing.

"My God, Harry! Are all the people in London blind or just stupid?"

Good question kid. Edward thought, remembering to blink as he stared forward at the teacher. He shifted in his seat following Emmett's movements.

'_Esme needs to meet your little human.' _Emmett teased and Edward knew he was right. Esme would be the most excited.

Edward almost laughed out loud when Harry and Neville were interrupted by the teacher and Harry gave his opinion on _Wuthering Heights_. Edward couldn't have agreed more.

Edward moved seamlessly with Emmett without having to watch where he was going. Harry was confronted by Cho.

"Chang is such a moron." Edward muttered to Emmett to low for humans to hear.

Emmett guffawed loudly, not caring who saw him. A few girls were stunned while the guys got a little creeped out and shuffled away. _'You think? What's she saying?'_

"She pointed out that Harry was a boy…"

"Oh really? Is she just learning that piece of information?"

"That's what Neville's wondering." Edward mused and then scowled. "Stupid Cedric." He hissed.

'_You have no competition there bro. I heard Harry's heart racing every time you stared at him… it was unbelievable. It made Rosalie nauseas…' _

Edward would have laughed at that, had he not noticed in Neville and Cedric's head that Harry had been truly hurt that all Cedric Diggory cared about was the gossip. He supposed that however grudgingly, Harry saw Cedric as a friend. He didn't like to see the hurt in Harry's eyes. It pissed him off. Cedric's mind was trying to work out how to fix this situation and was rather surprised at how much Harry's pain bothered Cedric.

"Idiot human…" Edward was struck by the realisation that Harry almost spoke too much to Neville, like he had earlier to Edward, when he mentioned about how all Cedric saw was someone new and fascinating and how it would wear off.

Had Harry been a victim of this?

'_What's with the frown?' _Alice and Emmett asked at the same time. They all had their next classes together. Emmett having failed on purpose. The family didn't want to seem too perfect.

"What do you see?" Edward retorted.

Alice walked on Edward's other side, when Jasper came over. Rosalie was the only one missing.

'_What's your human into?' _Jasper asked, obviously trying to decrease the tension between Edward and him.

It was no secret to Edward that Jasper was a little weary at the prospect of going up against him in a fight. They had never truly fought, play fighting was hard enough with Edward's extra abilities, but to seriously go up against him was not something on Jasper's list of things to do. Not to mention it would devastate Alice and the entire family. Jasper had run this through his mind for days on end. That outcome was just too extreme and they all knew that Edward was serious

Alice saw the outcome and no one liked the ending, not even the victor.

"Oh, he's with Neville, but I can't hear anything." Alice put in. "What's he saying?"

Edward shook his head. He would not tell them that. "Just has me curious. He was hurt by Cedric."

"That little imp?" Emmett put in. "What did he do?"

"Harry obviously saw him as a real friend… he got kind of hurt that Cedric would choose gossip as the first remark out of his mouth."

"Ah, gossip of you and Harry." Alice giggled. "I've heard it all day long… people whispering back and forth wondering and contemplating. Some girls all sad and jaded that the two most gorgeous boy's in school are gay and getting together… actually some seemed quite deliriously happy and wondered if they could have you both on camera…"

Edward did the human blink. Emmett burst into laughter and even Jasper chortled quietly on Alice's side.

"That is driving Rosalie nuts." Jasper put in. "I'm sure she's not very happy with all this talk…"

"Huh…" Edward had been focusing so much on Harry's friend, Neville and those around Harry that he hadn't paid any mind to the frivolous mind of others. It was probably a good idea he didn't focus in.

"Some think he fits right in." Alice added.

"Do they?" Edward mused. They were now all sitting in the back. A few people dared a glance back but Emmett, Edward, and Alice pretended to not even notice like they always did. The various whispers broke out, would have been impossible for humans to hear but Edward felt as though the stupid humans were speaking loud. It was perfectly clear.

'_I think you should take Harry to meet Esme tonight. She would be delighted and he will love her.' _Alice then said in her mind for Edward to grasp a hold of.

Edward would do just that.

(o)

The stares and whispers by the time lunch came around were absolutely daunting. Harry was about to tell Neville to go on when a cold pair of hands placed themselves ever so gently on top of Harry's shoulders.

"Hi ya, Edward." Harry said before turning his eyes upwards at the gorgeous flawless Vampire.

"Harry," He turned to Neville who was looking a bit scared. "Hello Neville, how are you?"

Neville swallowed, "I am good, how are you, Edward?" _'Jesus Christ! Where did he come from? How did Harry know it was him and not Cedric trying to make up? Huh, weird… creepy, however gorgeous… perhaps I should make myself scarce. This is awkward.'_

"Great." Edward tried not to smile too wide, he knew by Neville's thoughts that he was a little scared. They all were.

"I think I'll go to lunch." Neville said smiling slightly. He touched Harry's arm. "See you later, Harry."

"Bye, Nev!" When Harry's friend left, Edward chuckled.

"He's scared of me…"

"Awe!" Harry cooed; "He's so sweet though."

"I know, he has rather pure thoughts." He decided not to tell Harry what Neville actually felt for him. "Sit with me?"

Harry grinned, at that request; no one in the school seemed to matter anymore. The chilly hands on his shoulders caused his heart to do somersaults like it was prone to doing whenever Edward was in vicinity. "Sure, I'm hungry!"

"I'm not." Edward flashed his teeth causing a small giggle from the raven-haired boy.

"Good." Harry stated matter of factually. Harry hadn't been conscious that they were already walking, but he had been aware of Edward sliding onto his side and those crisp cool fingers sliding into his smaller hand. "What happens if you eat food?" He then whispered with quiet curiosity.

Edward pulled a face. "It's disgusting." Even as he said this, he grabbed a tray.

They ignored any onlookers Edward snorted when he heard Cedric's mind growling and scowling viciously.

'_All your fault stupid Cullen. Had I been there, I'd have saved Harry, not you. Fucking rich jack ass… I hate him! But what's done is done; stupid, I hope they get over each other soon… I need to make amends but how do I do that? Ooh, Neville, I don't like him, but I'll see what he has to say, maybe he can give me a tip… Oh God, Cho, please, leave me alone…' _

The only redeeming thought Cedric had, was making amends with Harry and disliking Cho.

Harry watched him, "I would change that up a bit…"

Edward paused and glanced at him. "Why?"

"I noticed… it's the same every time, like a movie prop." He took a strawberry ice cream and a piece of pizza with soda.

"_Ah_." Edward didn't think it mattered. Food was food to humans, right? He did however change it up, copying what Harry was getting.

They sat at a table three away from Edward's family, Alice and Emmett waved, Rosalie looked the other way, and Jasper smiled slightly at them. Harry was a little uncomfortable about Rosalie despising him so much, as he sat down.

"I wonder what else we've been doing wrong?"

"Might want to play with your food." Harry taunted going straight for the ice cream.

"Why don't you eat it then?"

"Maybe the ice cream." Harry said eyeing it.

Chuckling, Edward watched Harry, eyes hardly blinking or moving.

Harry shifted and tried not to laugh out loud, with Edward's stare. "Wanna bite?"

"_Ew_." Edward whispered.

Harry giggled. "Watchya staring at?"

"You."

"Why?"

Edward smiled. "Plenty of reasons."

"Oh? Name some?'

"Does my staring bother you?" Edward asked.

"No." Harry answered honestly. "I only wondered why." He shifted and brought his legs up underneath him.

Edward held his breath. Harry arched an eyebrow. "_Hard_." He hummed as he took the piece and broke it apart with his fingers, making sure not to touch the sauce or cheese on it. "You smell too good…" He had looked away now, staring at the pizza, eyes not blinking.

"Even amongst everyone else?" Harry asked, licking the spoon.

"_Yes_." Edward stressed. "No one else matters…"

"Do I need to leave?" Harry asked with a frown of concern.

"No!" Edward said turning back to Harry. "You don't. I don't want you too."

"I don't want too either." Harry pouted, putting his ice cream down and sucking his fingers from the sweetness.

Edward paused and watched Harry's delicate fingers go into his mouth. Ah Jesus, he thought wildly. Now there were other thoughts that were taking his attention, driving him forcefully up the wall. He pushed those thoughts and feelings down. "Don't you?"

"No." Harry nibbled at his pizza, easily missing the sweet ice cream flavour. "I don't."

"Even if you know what I'm thinking?"

Harry gazed up at him through his long black lashes and this move caused Edward's still insides to think they were not so still and try and move; that strange 'squirm' thing came over him. How much more attractive could that be? His pale face and beautiful neck exposed, the skin from shoulder to neck revealed, so tender, and light.

"You won't hurt me."

"Won't I?"

Harry stuck out his little tongue. "I don't think you'll do it."

Edward choked with a weak laugh. "You're right, I won't do it. There are things stronger than that…"

"Hum." Harry made a face at the greasy pizza and tossed it back on his plate. "Blah, grease." He casually plucked the ice cream from Edward's tray. "Thanks!"

Edward grinned. "Of course. _Why_ do you drink lemonade with that?" He then asked, one of Edward's most crucial curiosities. "You make a silly face every time."

Harry shrugged. "I don't know! I just do. It does clash and taste funny but I love lemonade! I prefer mochas but I can't get those anymore so I settle on lemonade."

They spent the entire lunch hour talking. Edward's eyes focused fully on Harry's face. He rarely looked away.

About five minutes to the end of the lunch hour, Alice came bouncing over and touched Harry's shoulder. "Harry!" She sat beside him.

"Hi ya, Alice." Harry said sweetly.

"Edward have you mentioned Esme yet?"

Edward laughed. "I forgot."

Harry looked at them. "Your mother?"

Alice beamed. "Had other things on your mind I take it then..." _'More like the adorable green-eyes here. You pissed Rosalie off you know, your stare was unnerving her.'_

Edward didn't flinch, however he heard Rosalie's train of thought and nearly laughed at it. "Yes, I had a lot of other things on my mind, Alice."

"And it's still there!" She began to play with the ends of Harry's ponytail.

Harry couldn't help but blush and wonder what Alice had been thinking. "Harry? Would you like to come to the house and meet Esme? She's the only one you've not met yet."

"Sure." Harry said nodding swiftly. "I'd love too!" He just hoped she was nicer than Rosalie.

"Yay!" Alice squeezed Harry's shoulders. "She'll love you!"

Harry laughed hesitantly. "Will she?"

"Yes," Edward said for sure, "-and now we have Biology." He took both Harry's and his tray to dump them, while Alice continued to talk to Harry about a shopping trip.

"Where do you shop around here?" Harry asked her incredulous.

She laughed. "Seattle or Portland! Those are the best - but we could always take a jet to Beverly Hills if the mood strikes us."

Harry tilted his head. "What about the sun?"

Alice smiled widely, obviously delighted by Harry's concern. "That's what hats and gloves are created for."

"Oh…" Harry giggled dumbly. "I forgot about those."

She squealed and hugged him. "You are just so cute!" She tapped his nose as Edward held out his hand for Harry.

"And now Alice, we will leave you."

Alice stuck out her little tongue. "Have fun!"

"_In Biology?_" Harry and Edward asked at the same time.

The petite pixie burst into giggles while gracefully jaunting over to Jasper.

"Is that really her idea of fun?" Harry asked him. "There's only one good thing about it…" He gathered his bag.

Edward smirked. "What's that?"

Harry stuck out his tongue but didn't answer. He didn't want to spend the next hour taunting Edward with his flushed cheeks.

"Ah, come on!" Edward taunted tugging the end of Harry's ponytail.

Harry snickered and felt a jolt when Edward's fingers lingered too long on the ends of his hair.

"Harry!"

Edward remained expressionless, although the possessive streak inside of him wanted to knock Cedric into the nearest wall.

Cedric thought the exact same, his eyes refusing to meet Edward's but his mind was doing enough of the assessment.

'_Stupid, stupid, Cullen!' _

Edward wished he'd get original; was that the only word in his vocabulary? Perhaps he should write down a few and send them to Cedric for future use.

"Harry… please don't be mad at me!" Cedric begged, his eyes wide and pitiful. Harry's heart lurched. "I'm sorry! I was stupid, I didn't mean to act so careless… really…"

Harry sighed, "It's okay Cedric. I forgive you."

"Do you?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah, of course."

Cedric breathed with relief and while he sent a motionless Edward a glare, he turned back to Harry all happy. "Thank you! I'm so sorry again; I won't be such a heartless asshole anymore. You're my friend and - stuff."

Edward raised his eyes to the ceiling. He was definitely going to compile a list of proper vocabulary words when he got the chance.

Cedric talked to Harry the entire way to class, much to Edward's utter dismay. Would Harry really miss the stupid blonde if he came up missing? He couldn't be that attached could he?

Edward had never been more pleased with Mr. Scrimgeour's appearance than five minutes later, when he barked at Cedric to get his proper seat.

Harry was all flushed and looked at Edward. "He was mean earlier."

"I know." Edward said under his breath. "Speaking of, I need to compile a list of insults for later."

"For what?" Harry asked.

"Being called 'Stupid' is getting rather boring, if someone's going to insult me they might as well get creative."

Harry giggled quietly behind his hand. "Poor you, can't even be insulted properly."

"I know, it's tragic!" Edward embellished, enjoying the laughter from Harry. It lit up his eyes making them dazzle and shine.

By the end, Harry hugged Neville and went off with Edward and his family. Rosalie stalked ahead toward her gorgeous flashy BMW. Eyes turned toward her and her figure and then gawked at the brightest machine in the city.

Edward smirked. "We like to indulge." He told Harry.

"I guess so." Harry said when Alice squeezed him on the shoulder.

"See you at home, pretty human!"

"Bye-bye Harry!" Emmett beamed as Jasper gave a slow nod in his direction.

Harry laughed quietly and gushed at Edward's side. It was only day one and the brawny one was already one of his favourites. He seemed to accept anything and everything unlike Rosalie.

Alice and Emmett were both very welcoming; just like Carlisle you couldn't help but like them and while Jasper was nice, he kept a wide distance.

When Harry inquired, as they slipped into the Volvo, Edward smiled slightly. "He's the one who has the hardest time accepting what we are and how we feed. He came from a much different background. He wasn't raised with us or with Carlisle from the beginning."

"Oh?"

Edward smiled grimly. "I shouldn't be telling you their stories… but Jasper was a Civil War foot soldier."

Harry thought about this. "Uhm, I'm not from America…" He reminded. He didn't know anything about American wars except for the Revolutionary one.

He chuckled. "Well, that doesn't really matter, what matters is, when he was turned it was in the middle of very gruesome Vampire Wars. He's a lot older than me. Alice found him when he wandered off alone and depressed. During the time of the war here, the south was having quite the war between the Vampires. The - fight for territory."

"Ooh." Harry was now intrigued. Now if history class was this interesting… with a beautiful commentator Harry might have paid attention more. "I bet they're a hundred times worse than human ones."

Edward laughed darkly as he took Harry's hand into his and squeezed gently. "Yes."

They were headed south of Forks and everything was whipping by at an uncanny speed.

"My dad would love to pull you over…" Harry grinned.

Edward choked. "What?" He asked with amusement.

"He's been begging for someone to speed simply to get some entertainment. You'd make his day if you ran by him at this speed… he'd love you forever."

Laughing, Edward hardly paid any attention to the road as he looked at Harry. "Really? Does my driving scare you?"

"Nope." Harry answered.

They slowed toward a hidden lane. It was hidden behind the trees, ferns, and thick brush. The stretch of land was long and winding, maples, yews, oaks, and pink budded trees stretched through in a row. The forest had a babbling stream flowing underneath a small white bridge. It looked like something out of an arboretum.

Harry was in awe of the house. "Wow, it's beautiful."

Edward smiled. "Should see inside, no crypt, I promise."

Harry choked on his giggles. "Thanks for that." He mused, the white house stood tall and extravagant. It looked old but had perfectly restored windows everywhere and a ton of land. Even though it was still the middle of winter, it looked beautiful like a spring type backdrop taken from a magazine and modeled with the elegant house planted in the middle.

This was not Forks anymore. That was what it said. So private and lush. Harry was nervous, his heart was racing, what if she didn't like him? What if she saw him as a threat?

Edward was already at his side and he was giving Harry a once over with concern. "She'll love you Harry, calm down. She's not like Rosalie." He scowled that name out. "Nothing like it." He expressed.

"Hokay." Harry said as evenly as he could.

Edward stared at Harry and then reached out and took the boy's hands and drew him close. It was the first time Harry had ever gotten this close to the cold tall vampire. Harry smiled slightly, circled his arms around Edward's waist, and pressed into him, until their bodies were connected. His heart was going wild, not because he was nervous but because he was elated. He hummed, as he pressed his cheek against Edward's hard chest. Wow, he was hard. The cold he was used too, but the solid hardness was something new.

Edward closed his eyes briefly, swallowing the burn and allowing his arms to encase the beautiful soft and fragile creature. He was amazed at the beating heart the flowing of the blood; he could practically feel it through their clothes. The gentle sigh that came from Harry, made Edward smile, and squeeze lightly back into Harry's loving, hold.

"Harry…" Edward whispered, brushing the bangs off Harry's forehead. "You feel so warm against me…"

Harry smiled at this and raised his head so that their eyes were locked. "Do I? Am I bothering you?"

"God no." Edward slid his finger from Harry's forehead to the side, passing his temple toward the brightly flushed cheeks. "Beautiful…" He then leaned in very slowly and pressed his lips to Harry's forehead. Edward felt too much in that second.

Harry's heart quivered, everything squirmed, and the icy fire that lit his veins was uncontrolled. His legs threatened to buckle underneath him, the closer Edward came, the tender touch and the kiss. Edward's fingers played with his cheeks, brushing sensually across the heat, he knew the vampire enjoyed the feel as much as Harry did.

"That's not so hard…" Edward spoke quietly against Harry's forehead. His throat burnt and the monster begged and begged him but the claiming possessiveness was slowly starting to tame it, to tie it down and lock it in place. "So warm… so soft… I'm so afraid of breaking you…"

Harry laughed weakly and kissed Edward's hard jaw line. "Don't be afraid."

Edward placed a kiss on Harry's nose. "Too perfect."

At that moment, Harry believed that he could take on anyone's family! Even Rosalie. "Weren't we supposed to meet Esme?"

Edward chuckled quietly. "Perhaps, or perhaps I want to be possessive and keep you all too myself and no one else."

Harry giggled pressed a finger to Edward's lips and while they were soft, they were cold but Harry liked them. He was beginning to develop a strong fondness for all things chilly. "I can't argue with that."

Edward kissed Harry's finger affectionately. "But, I have to part with you sometime…" He sounded putout by it.

Harry laughed some more, pecked Edward's jaw, and held onto him while he led him up to the voluptuous white house.

The inside was the most amazing place Harry had ever seen. All shades of white, glass in the far back stretched and there was so much room with a beautiful spiral staircase in the west. It had a gold banister and the steps were white. A sparkling chandelier up above that shown with rainbow colours spraying out in a light caress of the flooring and white walls.

"Amazing." Harry felt so insignificant.

Edward smiled, "Think so?"

"I know so." He then saw them standing in the middle of the hall. Carlisle Cullen had his arm around his wife's waist. She was a beautiful delicate woman. She equaled his height and her caramel coloured curls were brought forth around her heart shaped face.

"Edward!" Esme's eyes, the same sparkling topaz gazed on Harry as though he were a prize and a gem. Edward reached over, and hugged her and nodded to Carlisle and Harry knew he was answering a question from the man's head.

"Hello again, Harry!" Carlisle greeted, reaching out to Harry who beamed.

"Hi ya, Carlisle!" He said sweetly, giving his hand to Carlisle to shake. "Nice to see you out of the hospital."

Carlisle chuckled. "Same with you, how's the head?"

"Better!"

"It's so good to meet you, Harry! I'm Esme," she hesitantly held out her hand but Harry was quick at taking it. "My you are a beautiful boy!"

Edward chuckled quietly at Harry's blush.

"It's really nice to meet you, Esme!" Harry chirped brightly. "Your home is beautiful!"

If she were human, she would have blushed. She brought her petite shoulders up, "Oh, Harry, thank you! I am so thrilled you're here!"

"Me too." Harry said earnestly.

Alice came flying through the back, "Harry!" she squealed and Esme's eyes widened when she practically jumped at Harry, her skinny arms slinging around his neck and squeezing him. "How's my human friend doing?"

Harry laughed and patted the top of her head. "He's doing fine, how's my Vampire girly friend?"

Edward chuckled quietly, while Esme watched in amazement and Carlisle kept that wistful smile.

Alice squealed. "Esme, we have to take him shopping into Seattle! If anything, he needs new pajamas. What I see him wearing at night is atrocious!"

"Alice!" Esme giggled at her bold statement but Harry blushed and shrugged.

"They're my dad's." He told her.

"Don't you have your own?" Alice asked.

"Uhm, I forgot them in London." Harry said causing everyone to laugh. He shrugged innocently. Esme was so easy to get along with; she was like a beautiful motherly woman who didn't baby you. Alice also never failed to send him talking.

Edward hung back; watching and listening to Harry talk and get to know Esme who was more and more amazed at Harry's easy acceptance of them. He saw and heard Jasper in the corner watching and obviously feeling the atmosphere around Harry. He too was surprised.

'_Edward, I don't believe I have ever met a human so sweet before! The way Alice moves around him like he doesn't mind our… differences. She touches him… and he doesn't even flinch! How much does he know?'_

He doesn't, Edward wanted to say. He also wanted to tell Esme, Harry's sense of logic. She'd be amazed.

'_How's the control, son?' _Carlisle asked in his mind, observing the conversation between Esme, Harry, and Alice. They were now talking about the shops that Harry had never heard of.

Edward walked passed, his fingers grazing against Harry's neck, and he almost smiled widely when Harry's heart picked up rhythm and the blood surged higher. The flush was imminent. He walked with Carlisle toward Jasper.

'_Is he really this accepting? Was this how he acted? He seemed relaxed… he became excited when you touched him… is this for real?'_

"It is." Edward said under his breath. "Yes, Carlisle, I've got control. It's hard but I will not allow it to enslave me." He felt confident enough to leave Harry with Esme and Alice, there were no two people better to warm up an atmosphere than them. "I have little choice. Where's Rose and Emmett?'

"Outside working on the BMW." Carlisle smiled slightly. "Emmett wanted to see Harry but he didn't want to be kicked out of the bedroom…"

More like, he didn't want Rosalie holding sex out on him. Edward thought idly. But he didn't voice this.

"Obviously."

"How can she touch him?" Jasper asked. "Without him recoiling, everyone jumps away when we come near…"

Edward looked back at Harry who was now being hugged by Esme, he observed it, Harry's body language and the thoughts running through Esme's mind.

'_We'll need to put some human food in the house! If he's going to be here, I don't want to starve the poor baby. He's thin! But he has the prettiest eyes! Edward, where did he get such eyes?'_

Edward breathed. "His mother." Knowing Harry wouldn't hear.

She caught it and beamed. '_Ohhh, we really do need to get food in here! Starving him won't do at all. Hmm, I bet he would look good with emerald silk… Ooh I wonder if we could get some specially made…'_

Alice's thoughts were running along the same line except she was thinking more about leather.

Jesus Christ woman! Edward wanted to scream at her for even putting the image of tight leather pants on Harry… that was just evil. He growled just low enough for her to hear.

'_Aww, come on! Don't you think he'd look gorgeous? Some tight black leather… the shirt would be silky and soft to touch, emerald to fit his frame and his hair… ooh, I bet I could find something for his ears… what do you think? Don't you think he's cute enough...' _

"Of course I do…" Edward gritted his out through his teeth. "That's the fucking problem…" Did she have to do that to him? The mere image was now planted in his head and he would like to growl at anyone who looked at Harry in such… he did growl at Alice for picturing it. "_Mine._" He hissed instinctively and it was before he could stop himself.

Jasper was now laughing and Carlisle whistled. "I'm going upstairs to answer a few emails." He patted Edward on the shoulders. "Good luck…"

"Shall I decipher what I smell on you?" Jasper couldn't seem to stop the taunt.

"Don't even think about it…" He shot his brother a look. Too late, he thought of it and this caused Edward to growl some more.

Jasper snickered. "Ah come on, it's better than me wanting to assassinate him…"

Edward stiffened at the feeling of a cold angry emptiness inside of him. The sense to shield and protect jutted out into the forefront of his mind.

Jasper sensing him gave a human sigh. _'Look, Edward, I'm sorry about that… okay, I know now that I overreacted. I see Harry and while I don't understand how a human can be so understanding, I realise that perhaps threatening the life of your mate wasn't right, I can see your claim and I can see his claim… I will do everything I can to make it up to you about how I once felt. It is my job to protect Alice with everything I have and it is also my job to stop a threat before it begins. I planned to quickly and I jumped to conclusions…'_

"Thank you, Jasper. That mean's a lot." Edward said earnestly.

"I know." Jasper said. "I can feel it." He squirmed. "Creepy."

Edward gave Jasper a not so nice shove, making him smash into the wall. Harry gaped when he looked over, "Bastard," had it been a human they'd have died upon collision or at least severely wounded themselves.

Jasper was gracefully sprawled on the floor with his legs in front of him. "Aww, come on! You say that all the time to us…"

Alice snickered. "Don't worry yourself Harry, they do that all the time. You should see when Edward attempts to throw Emmett…" She was raking her fingers through his ponytail as Esme shook her head sweetly.

"Don't ruin my wall _again_."

"… Throw him?" Harry asked incredulously.

Alice giggled. "Yes, throw him - and it is a hilarious sight…"

"I bet so…"

Esme giggled. "Don't scare him Alice!"

"Oh, she's not, I want to see it." Harry stated factually and this got everyone in the room laughing, even Carlisle from upstairs.

* * *

A/N: Opinions and views of the great classic books are solely the views of my own... They don't reflect anyone else. Hehe. Yes, I hate Wuthering Heights and yes I really think that. Harry wasn't agreeing simply 'cause Edward hates it. (I hate it more I can bet) Thank you!


	13. Chapter Nine

Thank you Kamerreon for all of your hard work on edits. (Hugs you tight)

Thank you for all the responses! Another long chapter. (pants)

Chapter Nine

Harry was given a grand tour of the house. Each room was a brand new experience. Edward told Carlisle's story about how he became what he was and Harry finally found out who the Volturi were.

"Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, and Gellert Grindlewald." Edward said, standing with his chest against Harry's small warm back. He caressed Harry's neck, while explaining their power and purpose.

"They are civlised, yet they feed on humans. They will not accept our way of life. They have tried repeatedly to get Carlisle to see reason but of course, no one can compare to Carlisle's logic. Even I rebelled against our way of life… I came back of course when I realised that I was doing more harm than good." He was so afraid of telling Harry something so bad that the teen would insist that he had enough. But every time Edward began to pull back from touching Harry's hot skin, his little human would whimper in protest.

"Oh?" Harry asked. "Explain."

"You know I hear minds, I read what they are thinking at the moment or what they are picturing. I thought, what if I fed from those who were criminals? Those who committed the atrocious crimes… so I did that for a while…" He added hesitantly. "But it got old after awhile. I realised that the more I drank from the enemy, the harder it was to resist the victim… a few years later, I came back and Carlisle was waiting, like he knew deep down that I would come back… and I've been clean sense."

"Sounds like a drug addiction." Harry commented.

"Yes." Edward expressed humourlessly. "It is like a drug addiction, Harry. You hit it on the nail and you are the most potent brand in the world…"

Harry choked at that. "I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not."

Edward leaned around and pressed a kiss to Harry's temple. The reaction of Edward's touch and simplistic kisses did way too much for one teenage human to handle.

When they left Carlisle's office, Edward pushed open a room at the very end of the hall. It was huge and it had a row of bay windows that overlooked the babbling brook Harry had heard earlier that day.

One wall was filled with nothing but music; there was a massive silver/black stereo system and a French double handle walk-in wardrobe. Instead of a bed, there was a black leather couch. The other wall was covered in ancient art with deep gold and silver encrusted frames. Some of the prints looked as though they should to be hung in art galleries. The walls were white.

"My room."

"You don't sleep?" Harry asked curiously.

Edward chuckled. "More like can't sleep."

Harry walked over to the wall of music. Everything from symphonic metal to the fifties era. "What do you do at night?" Wow, he was very intuitive with music.

Edward smiled. "What I do now or what I used to do?"

"Both." Harry answered intrigued. He turned to see Edward standing and staring, not moving an inch. It was like he could remain that way forever and never get tired. He wasn't even conscious of it.

Harry bounced over to the couch. Edward might be comfortable standing for ages, but Harry wasn't. He plopped down and brought his legs up underneath him.

With a light smile, Edward followed. Harry shimmied closer into those cool arms and shifted until he daringly slid his legs over Edward's knees. "Comfortable?" Edward asked, bringing a hand up to caress Harry's cheek while the other couldn't help but hold the heated body close.

"I think so! Is this too much?" Harry asked concerned.

"No." Edward said, "It's perfect. Used to be that I would practice music or take night classes if we were living in a place that offered them. I have two medical and multiple music degrees."

Harry smiled at that and took to touching Edward's hand and wrist. "That's nice, I guess with all that time of not sleeping, eating, or even showering… that adds up."

"Yes." Edward expressed. "Things do tend to get boring. _This_ place was extravagant when it came to all things boredom."

Harry laughed, "I thought that same thing." He agreed, grazing a fingertip from his hand all the way up his arm. He pushed Edward's sleeves up to his elbows.

The vampire merely watched the ministrations, relishing in the gentle hot touch along his skin. It felt absolutely amazing. Edward couldn't find words to describe the feeling. He'd never experienced it before.

"What do you do now?" Harry's sweet voice interrupted Edward's concentration. He could remain like this all day and night… forever just feeling those warm blood pumping fingers caressing him…

Edward smiled crookedly. "Would you call me a stalker, if I said I watched you at night?"

Harry paused in the movements and looked up. "Me?" _Wow, why would he want to watch me?_ "I wouldn't call you a stalker…" He said softly. "I do wonder why you think I'd be interesting asleep…"

"Oh, but you are." Edward stressed, flicking Harry's gold dangling earring and watching it sway back and forth. "You are - absolutely beautiful when you sleep."

Harry couldn't help it. His cheeks flooded with blood of embarrassment and flattery. Edward breathed sharply, paused, and looked at Harry. "That's gorgeous… I shouldn't be compiling a list of insults for Cedric Diggory. I need to compile a list of words for the beauty and gentle air that you give off…"

"Edward!" Harry moaned and whacked him in the very hard chest with his arm. "Come on now!"

Chuckling, Edward caressed his knuckles to the red in Harry's cheeks. "I have never enjoyed my nights more than I have watching you sleep… seeing every gentle breath you take… it's like the Devil watching over an Angel…"

Harry laughed in shock at the comparison. "That's no true! You're not the Devil."

"I am…" Edward expressed. "My throat burns and I'm engulfed into the good part of Hell just watching you… getting so close - being this close…" He ran his knuckle down Harry's face around his throat and neck. Harry trembled in reflex; the lack of oxygen that came from his lungs caused everything to begin fogging up. "_Breath_…. Bambi."

Harry giggled hesitantly and did as he was told. "I… am." Wasn't he?

"Now you are." Edward chuckled. "I'm sorry-"

"_No_." Harry traced a finger over Edward's jaw, cool, hard, with a texture of smoothness. "Don't be. I'm flattered… a bit sheepish but - you know…"

Edward captured Harry's hand and kissed it lovingly, he glided his lips down the blue vein of Harry's wrists, his mind and everything he owned putting a large amount of control to keep certain urges down. Some fatal some not so fatal. Edward allowed it to burn his lips, tease them, and saturate him in the blaze.

Harry moaned ever so quietly while he watched. He placed his hand over Edward's cheek, those cool lips continued to kiss his wrist and down his arm. "That wasn't too painful…" Edward croaked out. "Though - I have to admit - if my heart was actually beating - Carlisle might have to resuscitate me…"

Harry snickered. "I could always try…"

"That would kill me…" Edward groused. "Though, it would so be worth it…" He made the movement so quickly; Harry hardly had time to react at all. His wrist was dropped from the cool slender fingers that were already touching his chin. "So worth it…" Edward's thumb pressed against Harry's bottom lip. "I can try…"

Edward pulled his thumb from Harry's sweet mouth before either of them knew what was happening, he cupped Harry's with his own and kissed the soft hot flesh with gentle feverish swipes. Feverish due to the heat that came from Harry as his body naturally moulded closer, the hand on his cheek dropping.

A touching shock flowed out meeting Harry's lips when Edward pressed tenderly into him. It was cool, crisp, and the need for more and closer was all that Harry could register. His blood really boiled this time and the quickening of his heart was outstanding. He barely remembered to breathe as Edward took control, pulling him closer until Harry's fingers were meshed into Edward's designer shirt, gripping and clinging onto him for life. The oxygen was impossible to get though; Edward stole it with every delicate movement.

Harry whimpered piteously underneath Edward responding back a little stronger and with more want, his body, and mind yearning for more.

The possessive need for control enraptured Edward to the third degree. He held Harry with the ferocious intent of never letting him go. To him, Harry's lips were more delicious than any blood ever spilt in this world. He naturally opened his mouth and claimed Harry's lips, nothing on his mind but possessing Harry, keeping Harry, and holding him down until he was through. Every time the raven-haired teen breathed, Edward stole it, tasting it and drinking him in. He refused to give it back.

More than lust developed and it was a little frightening for the both of them. Something neither had ever truly felt before. Harry moaned in protest, when Edward got ahold of himself, and reluctantly pried away from Harry.

"Dangerous…" Edward hissed hoarsely. Having pulled back all the stops to keep the venom from flowing; it had been trying but it wasn't impossible. Other sensations took that thought over.

"Mmm, I don't care." Harry purred nuzzling up against Edward. He released his hands from Edward's shirt that was now all bunched and touched his cheeks. He kissed the side of Edward's mouth affectionately.

Edward took him in, his scent, his closeness, wow! The want to attack wasn't even there anymore. The scent was tantalising, oh yes, it was. But it was more of a possessive claim - something - in his head or from somewhere came out and snapped itself around Harry, something told the monster inside that this beautiful human boy was not food and would never be. In fact, this little human was his… no one else's! All his…

"_Mine…_" Edward growled in a low animalistic tone before he could stop it.

Harry replied to that claim with a kiss to his lips, which became fiercer when Edward held him tight to the point of squeaking. Being held like this, and claimed in such a way… it was not something Harry had ever expected, ever believed that it would happen to him.

How could someone so perfect, like Edward, want someone so simple and plain like him, Harry Potter? He didn't understand it. But he wasn't about to argue. Harry had gone from no one to someone…

If he only knew, that Edward's thoughts were modeling his very own.

(o)

That night, when Edward dropped off Harry, he was so happy that he practically danced through the door. He was singing some nonchalant tune that Edward had put on his massive stereo and then blared it until Rosalie screamed her head off for him to turn it off.

'_How sweet it is to be loved by you…' _He was moving his head back and forth. He dropped his stuff by the door and when he turned, he jumped and yelped at the same time.

Two men and a boy around his age were sitting in the living room. One, was slightly thin, coal black hair that was a bit wavy and shoulder length, a rather handsome shaped face with palest gray eyes and a puppy dog nature to his features. The laugh lines around his face made him seem real; the other man next to him had chocolate brown hair tied back low and the most amber eyes Harry had ever seen. He was also thin and slightly tan.

The boy who was sitting on the floor, looked lanky from his position, long black hair that was so black it didn't even have any other streak of colour in it when reflected in the light. His skin was a golden russet and his eyes were deep dark and round.

The one with gray eyes stood.

"Hello, I'm Sirius Black and you must be the infamous Harry, who totaled my old truck."

"Ooh..." Harry squeaked and then blushed. "Hi ya!" He giggled in hesitation. "Sorry about that." He shook the man's hand and got a warm squeeze of affection in return.

Sirius chuckled warmly. "Not a problem, I'm just glad you are unharmed. James ran out and should be back in ten minutes. He told me to tell you that there's pizza tonight. I'd like for you to meet my husband Remus Lupin and my son Jacob Black."

Harry beamed, "It's really nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Harry." Remus took Harry's hand and then stared into his eyes calculatingly. "We've heard so much from James, we couldn't wait to meet you."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Nevermind them, I wanna hear about the old truck! In detail."

When Jacob stood, Harry almost sulked. This kid was younger than him and he towered over Harry like a monster. At least five ten in height. Jesus! Harry laughed, "Well, not much except - it hit ice and did a few spins and flipped…" He mumbled sadly.

"Did it really catch fire? You should have kept it, I might have been able to work on it." Jacob said confidently.

Sirius chuckled. "Jacob here works on cars, it's his hobby."

Harry sat in his dad's old armchair and curled his legs up under him. "That's great! I know not a thing about cars. I think it was rather charbroiled, the glass was out and - everything was gone." He admitted, still a bit surprised by their appearance, but they were welcome nonetheless. He'd heard enough about Sirius and even though he was a bit on edge about the man's hostility toward the Cullens, Harry would never turn him out of the house.

"Ouch! That must have been a big wreck." Jacob said horrified.

"It was at least six others were involved."

"And you got out alive?" Remus asked amazed.

"I had a little help on that part." Harry said quietly. "A good friend was with me…"

Sirius arched an eyebrow. "Really? Some friend."

They all seemed nice enough.

"Yeah, he is." Harry said matter of factually. "So, Jacob what are you driving now?" He wanted to change this subject. He knew how they felt about the Cullens.

Jacob blushed. "Still too young to drive…"

Harry blinked, he isn't serious? "How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Jesus!" Harry sulked. "I feel like a midget."

Sirius barked with laughter and Jacob grinned. "You don't look like a midget." The boy endorsed. Remus was watching him.

"Humph."

"But I am fixing up and ol' rabbit."

Harry stared blankly at him. What did that mean?

"Son, Harry doesn't speak car." Sirius teased.

"I can show you! If you have the internet?"

"Okay, I have one upstairs, have yet to even use it. Might as well put it to use."

"Great! You don't mind?" Jacob asked.

"No, not at all." He stood with the ever-so-tall kid. This was so unfair. "You guys don't mind do you?"

Sirius smiled. "Not at all, Harry. You're dad should be back really soon."

Remus was still staring at him in that manner and it was beginning to slightly unnerve Harry. He turned to Jacob, "Well then, follow me."

Harry led Jacob upstairs to his bedroom. He was telling Harry all about the inner workings of his car and what he needed for it.

"If I see one I'll let you know…" Harry decided on, even though he wouldn't have a clue as to what he was seeing.

Jacob beamed and went straight to Harry's computer. "It's a fixer upper but much better than that old truck."

"I liked my truck!" Harry sulked sitting on the bed and unlacing his shoes. "It was goofy…"

"That's true." Jacob agreed. "I bet you looked cute driving around in it, British in a truck…"

Harry gushed. "That's what I thought!" He liked Jacob, despite all the car talk; he could really be friends with the tall boy. "So, what did you use to get tall? Whatever it is, can I have some?"

Jacob chuckled and glanced back at Harry, "You don't need to grow you look fine."

"Nuh uh! That's not fair, I'm older and you're - _bigger_!"

Grinning, Jacob teased him. "Smaller is better at times…"

"What times are those?" Harry sulked and then bounded to see what Jacob was searching for. Whatever it was looked like a red whistle but enlarged… why Harry pictured this he did not know.

"Oh, I don't know…" Jacob said nonchalantly, but the innuendo was there and even though Harry had only known him for five minutes, he slapped the boy playfully on the head.

"Bad, Jacob!" Laughed Harry shaking his head.

Jacob snickered. "I couldn't resist."

"Uh huh, well try to in the future and that looks like a whistle…"

"A what?" Jacob choked.

"A whistle."

"A whistle? Where did that come from?" Jacob asked incredulous. "It's a classic!"

"A classic whistle then…" Harry smiled impishly.

Jacob scoffed. "A whistle… my god Harry you really need to learn cars…"

"Nuh, I just put gas in and go and hope they don't blow up…" He sat back down on the bed with a bounce. "Looks fine! I'm not insulting it."

"Sure, sure." Jacob spun around in the chair and stared at Harry. "You are small…"

Harry glared and it only ensued Jacob's laughter. "Funny, funny, ha, ha," he crossed his arms. "You try being the shortest boy…"

"Sorry never have…"

"Obviously."

"You should come up to La Push sometime. It's not very far."

"I will if I get a car, speaking of I should be looking for a job soon."

"Oh yeah." Jacob winced. "You have a car problem."

"Yes." Although, Harry was rather pleased with how he got to and from school every day. "I kinda do, don't I?"

"I had forgotten…"

Harry stuck out his tongue. "Lucky you."

"Well, when I get my car fixed up, I could come here and see you."

Harry smiled. "That'd be nice."

When Harry's dad came back, he met him downstairs. There were three boxes of pizza and two bottles of soda on the counter.

"Hey Ba- er Harry!" James stumbled over the nickname as he curled his arms around Harry and kissed his forehead. "I see you've already met everyone! So no need for introductions."

"Hi ya dad and yep, I met them! Even met Jacob's whistle car."

"It's not a whistle!" Jacob taunted and tugged Harry's ponytail, till he yelped

"_Owwwe,_ why does everyone do that." Harry pouted. Edward, he didn't mind, but everyone else loved to just pluck and pluck like he was a chicken.

"Cuz it's funny." He dug into the pizza, with a wolf-like nature.

James beamed. "Looks like you two get along great!"

"Did you even have to worry?" Sirius teased passing around the cups. "We get along great, why not them?"

"True." It was no secret that James was much more cheery with his two friends, Harry noticed.

Remus talked lightly, but it was mostly to Sirius and James.

Jacob sat on Harry's right, occasionally making a comment worth another slap, but it seemed to be all in fun so he happily put up with it until he got out of hand and in this case, he stuffed Jacob's mouth with another piece of pizza "Eat and shush!"

Sirius snorted into his food, while Remus arched an eyebrow. "He told you, kiddo."

James laughed. "So Harry, where did you go today and how did you get home?"

Harry licked his fingers of the pizza sauce. It wasn't as greasy as the one at school. "Uh, I met Edward's family."

Sirius choked into his pizza and Remus sat up straight.

James didn't seem to notice. He beamed. "Oh? How did that go?"

"They're all very nice." Harry said, ignoring the two men. "Esme is sweet. She's motherly but she's not overbearing. She doesn't baby you. Her house is gorgeous. It's like spring time in the middle of winter."

"Cullen?" Sirius croaked.

James sighed. "Sirius…"

Sirius held up his hands. "I'm not going to rant… or make any comment, I promise James."

Remus however seemed to be thinking differently. "Harry… do you know the Cullens?" He asked as kindly as he could.

Harry leaned back. "Yes, Remus, I know the Cullens." He said a bit edgily.

"How well?"

"Very."

"Edward saved Harry's life." James reminded. "If it wasn't for Edward, Harry would be dead right now." He shuddered violently. "_-and so would I for that matter…_" He whispered so lowly that hardly anyone picked it up. "I thank God everyday that Edward decided to drive with Harry to school; that he was concerned enough to go out of his way and make sure he was safe."

"Right…" Remus said slowly. "How did he save you?"

"He was sitting next to me, saw the ice before me, grabbed me, and we jumped out."

Sirius arched an eyebrow. "Really? Kid must have good reflexes then…"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, you could say that." He dropped his napkin, feeling uncomfortable with this conversation already.

Jacob was frowning at his dad and Remus, and James smiled. "Are you seeing him now?"

Harry giggled softly. "Yes, I am." He said too excitedly. "I love Alice she's sweet and they want to take me to Seattle sometime for real shopping they said."

Sirius and Remus looked scandalised, Jacob's frown turned into a grimace.

"Harry… are you sure you know the Cullens well enough?" Sirius tried.

"Sirius… come on, please…" James moaned. "Let's not get into this. I love Edward and I adore Alice…"

"We're only concerned, James, that is all." Remus placated patting James' arm. "We mean no harm. We want Harry to be safe too. We may not know him as much but he's your boy, James and we care."

"Exactly." Sirius' eyes were filled with honesty.

Harry placed his hands on the table. "I know them Sirius and Remus… trust me, I do." He stared right into Remus' eyes. "I know very well…" He said slowly getting across what he meant. "I will not allow ridiculous prejudices to cloud me and narrow mind me. You can save your safety speech for someone who will listen. I know very well what I'm doing, thank you for your concern." Though, he didn't remotely believe his own thanks. He didn't like the way they had stared at him as though he were a small child who didn't know anything. As though he had been left in the dark.

James was looking confused and uncomfortable, while Remus and Sirius stared at Harry in shock.

Harry also couldn't escape the squeamish feel he got whenever someone tried to say anything bad about the Cullens. It made him mad and he started to see red. So, he would try and cut anyone off before it began. He would not allow anyone in his presence to say one harmful word about the Cullens. The look in his eyes obviously told Remus and Sirius this for they changed the subject, but that didn't stop Remus' watchful eye.

Harry took Jacob back upstairs, getting agitated.

"Sorry about Remus and my dad." Jacob said frowning. "They seem to always have these superstitions…"

Harry nodded but said nothing as he plopped down on the bed.

"You and the Cullens huh?" Jacob asked. "I never met them. Are they nice?"

Harry smirked. "They're very nice, Jacob. I'd be dead right now, charbroiled and decapitated if it hadn't been for Edward. They're the nicest lot of people I could ever meet." He said fondly. "Rumours need to shut up about them, it's ridiculous."

"I believe you." Jacob came down next to him. "I think they're just concerned is all."

"I understand that." Harry said softly. "I just don't like anyone talking bad about them or attempting too. I start to see red and then I want to scream or throw something - hard…."

Jacob laughed at that. "Well, if you and this Edward don't work out…"

From somewhere in the distance, Harry could almost hear a growl. He knew it was in his head, but that didn't stop the small shiver that creeped up his spine. "Awe, Jakey!" Harry patted him.

He smirked. "I'm kidding. Your friendship is better any day, no matter how gorgeous you are."

Harry ducked his head and mumbled, "You're crazy."

"They say so - but I think Sirius is worse."

When they left that night, Harry mentally added another friend to the list. A list that had been so empty for so long. He smiled and gathered some clothing up for a quick shower. He was tired and elated.

When he came back through, he hugged his dad. "I'm sorry about Remus and Sirius, Harry…"

"It's okay… wait, no it's not okay." Harry tilted his head. "It's not okay at all. I understand their concern but I don't like it. Jacob's alright, when I'm not slapping him. "

James kissed his forehead and laughed lightly. "You could always have Edward set him straight."

Harry gushed. "I don't want blood shed, dad." This got even more laughter, even though inwardly, he wasn't kidding. "Night, dad!"

He maneuvered back through the door and tossed his stuff aside. When he turned he yelped again when he saw a figure standing still by the window.

Chuckling quietly, Edward watched Harry. "Sorry."

"No!" Harry locked his door and bounded over. "Don't be!"

"Okay then, I am not sorry." Edward said, sliding a cold strong arm around Harry's thin body and pulling him close, for a crushing kiss that left Harry's legs weak and his entire body lacking the essentials to breath. "_Mine_." He hissed against Harry's lips. Although, he wouldn't truly admit it vocally, he had not been pleased with the appearance of those - _people_. Or that child, especially when they smelled of wet dog. The monster inside of him got angry. That same monster that had wanted to attack Harry now wanted nothing more to attack anyone and everyone around him that he perceived as a threat.

Trembling slightly under the touch and not because he was cold, Harry hummed against Edward's lips. "Don't ever doubt."

"I think it's time to sleep for the little human." Edward said with reluctance.

"Hum, do I hafta?"

Edward chuckled and was already pushing back Harry's covers. "Unlike me, you need your beauty sleep."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't want to sleep!" He protested and grumbled when he was easily pushed down into the middle of the bed and then covered up. "_Edward!_" He complained.

"_Sssh_." Edward placed a cold finger to his burning and aching lips. He continued to cover Harry and then he sat down on the top of the covers.

Grumbling and sulking, Harry shimmied closer and rested himself against Edward's marble chest. Harry mused at how he had somehow gotten ahold of a beautiful Adonis-like man. How the hell did this happen?

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked desperately, his fingers were playing with the ends of Harry's slightly wet hair. They froze up and he winced inwardly and let go. Perhaps he should wait till it dried.

"Nothing." Harry lied.

"Harry… please?"

"Nothing important, I'm happy."

Edward grinned. "I'm making an icicle out of your hair…"

"Oh well." Harry giggled. It did feel a bit stiff, but pulling away was an illegal act all on it's own. "I'll deal."

"I saw that silly brat in your room." Edward finally worked up the courage to say. He growled inwardly at the audacity of the kid.

Harry choked. "Oh, Jacob."

"Hnn."

"He's a kid." Harry murmured. "A _tall_ kid."

"I heard his mind, there was nothing kid about it." Edward grumbled. "Mine…" He repeated for the third time that day. He pressed his lips to Harry's temple.

"Called puberty." Harry mumbled, with his eyes closed. He relished the touch of Edward's lips and the chilly lock of those arms. It was cold but it was definitely inviting. It was warm enough in the room. The thermostat was set passed seventy. Perhaps he'd move it up just a little higher tomorrow.

Edward couldn't quite believe he was so possessive. Jacob was simply a kid but being so close to Harry, it made Edward itchy. "Go to sleep, Bambi."

"Hum… no!"

"Yes." Edward grinned."

"Nuh."

"Yes."

"Hmph, make me!" Harry taunted.

Edward laughed quietly and brought his hand up and brushed delicately across his face. "How about I sing?"

"Ooh! Now we're talking." Harry said eagerly and snuggled up to him. The giddy flip in his chest made him feel absolutely silly, but he couldn't help himself.

"Hmm…" Edward pressed his lips to Harry's forehead, thinking of something soft. He'd never really sung for anyone, but Harry seemed to be too restless and excited if the boy's pumping heart was anything to go by. Every time Edward kissed him it raced, every time their skin touched with that icy fire, the rhythm would shoot off like a rocket and Harry's breathing would be taken away. He started a slow and quiet hum, a tune that carried and went with the gentle caresses Edward placed against Harry's skin.

The raven-haired teen in question was in raptures and simply lie there still, eyes open and they were fixated on absolutely nothing while his hearing picked up everything. It was soft, melodic, and soulful. It was beautiful. Edward's voice was flawless, a tenor of silk intertwined with each and every line. He recognised the tune from something he had heard earlier that day. It wasn't exactly a lullaby but it was gentle enough to lull Harry from his over excited mind and body to an immeasurably relaxed state of being.

He didn't know when, nor did he know how. It was like a magic spell being placed upon him, but his eyes slid shut and the cool gentle fingers continued to caress him long into the night.

(o)

Before Harry knew it, life in Forks had rushed by in the quickest of folds. The snow had melted some time ago and while the weatherman on TV was banking on an early spring with the approach of March, Alice Cullen had something more to say on that matter.

"It's going to rain, rain, and rain. It will be warm come the last week of March. There will be so much sun then…" She expressed.

Edward had left with Emmett and Jasper a few hours ago for a hunting trip and Harry was lounging on Edward's black couch sulking lightly at the fact that Alice was giving him a pedicure. He had tried to argue through his teeth that he was a boy and while he was gay, he didn't want to become a cross-dresser anytime soon. That wasn't in his future plans. But her bubbly little voice and puppy dog eyes made Harry cave completely and so now his foot was propped up on her cold hard knee and she was going to town on his foot. Why, he did not know, it wasn't like anyone was going to see it.

"So you'll be ditching class?" Harry guessed and winced when she filed his flesh. "Owie! Watch it… tender there…"

"Whoops." Alice grinned. "Edward wouldn't be too pleased if he came back with you all dried up…"

Instead of being scandalised, Harry found it hilarious. He chuckled. "No, especially seeing as you hadn't left any for him."

Alice burst into a million giggles and shook her head. "Edward would kill us… why if his heart worked Carlisle would be working on him twenty-four seven."

"He tends to overreact some, huh?" Harry mused and wiggled his big toe at her when she finished … doing whatever it is she was doing.

Alice was perhaps his favourite of the lot of vampires and then next would come Esme. At different times, she would come through with snacks and treats. Rosalie was still sour and glowered at him every time he walked passed. He could only wonder what she was thinking.

Harry had yet to see Edward throw Emmett and wondered when he would get such a show.

"Hmm." Alice went still, obviously flipping through her visions. "I see in our future… _oh_…" She breathed.

"Wha-?"

"We're getting visitors. Edward's not going to like this."

"That bad for me?"

She didn't nod or shake her head. She seemed undecided however motionless she was. "They're only curious… they heard of us and want to see what we're all about." Alice went back to Harry's feet, working on his baby toe now. "We'll have to set something up so that we don't run into them with you. Edward told you that there are only two non-human drinkers right?"

"Yes, he told me. The others are in Alaska."

"Yep, in Denali. Andromeda, Nymphadora, Cedrella, Narcissa, and Lucius."

"A lot of women."

Alice laughed lightly. "Yes, they haven't been into it as long as Carlisle or us - but their love for all things male gave them a conscience."

Harry choked. "Oh."

"Perhaps it's time for that shopping trip in Seattle." She then suggested, smiling wide. "_Oh…_" She sighed humanly. "Edward won't let you out of his sight for two seconds… damn."

Harry giggled at her and switched feet. He brought the already fixed up one close and examined it. "Well, at least it's not bright pink."

Alice stuck out her baby tongue. "If you wanted pink, you should have told me!"

"I'll sick Edward on you!" Harry taunted. "This funny clear stuff I will do but if you start putting colours on me when I am asleep, I'm going to…"

"What?" Alice taunted.

Harry ran through all the non-things he could do to her and sighed. "You Vamps."

She burst out giggling so high and musical that Harry wondered if she could make a record with her single laughter. He was sure she could.

"Do you see a job in my near future?" Harry then asked while watching her tiny little fingers with the nailbrush in her hand. How did he let her talk him into this? Oh yeah, puppy dog face and dazzling allurement. That was it!

"Yes, Cedric's mother and father will be hiring you next week. You should let Edward buy you a car."

"Argh, no way." Harry groused. "Are you insane?"

Alice choked and then burst into more giggles. "Yes, Harry actually, I am clinically insane."

"… what?"

"I woke up in an Insane Asylum, already turned. I don't remember anything more except escaping."

"Oh…" Wow! Harry thought in shock. Now he felt bad.

"Don't." Alice tickled the bottom of Harry's warm foot, getting the teen to giggle and jerk. "I suppose it was at the height of all the heretic claims. I can't remember anything about my former life but I could predict that the time frame, I was probably having visions like I do now but a little murky and I was taken or sent away."

"That's so stupid." Harry scowled.

"It is." Alice agreed.

"I hate it when people judge and crucify you for what you are."

"Have you had that a lot?" Alice asked.

Harry shrugged and marveled at how Alice's fingers were so tiny yet so strong. Edward had explained that it was the venom that strengthened and hardened one to marble to the human touch. "A little." He also explained that to other Vampires they felt just like humans. Soft and normal skin texture, warm even. It still boggled him. "Simply because I won't give into most of the teenage idiocy of today. I'm myself and I can't be anything more than that. A person can hate me or they can love me. That's their decision."

Alice's smile got wider and it showed most of her straight white, venomous teeth. "It's no wonder you accepted us so easily."

"Just don't do pink!" He squeaked, trying to get the awkward seriousness out of the air. "I'm gay not a transvestite."

"You sure about that?" Alice asked.

"Look into the future…" Harry retorted.

"Oh, right… darn… no drag queen careers in your future…" She broke off as she tilted her head. "_Huh_… but I see that."

"What?" Harry asked.

Alice laughed hesitantly. "Edward's not going to like that… or he will but he will never admit it."

"Whattt?" Harry whined.

Alice shook her head. "I can't give all my secrets away. Anyway, it could always change. The future is sketchy. Decisions need to be made…"

"Cryptic wench." Harry muttered and then tapped her shoulder with his big toe. "Finish my feet woman! Stop looking into the future."

"Oh, right!"

It was that very same evening, when Edward and the boys got back.

"What have you done to my little creature?" Edward asked scandalised, his arms locked around Harry who sulked and pouted playfully.

"She tried to make me into a Barbie Doll!" He accused.

Alice snickered. "I did not… you enjoyed it!"

"Did not." Harry lied, attempting to placate his speedy heart. Every time Edward's hands came anywhere near him, his body would react before he could calm it.

Alice smirked. "Whatever you say gorgeous!"

Edward shook his head at Alice and brought his mouth down onto Harry's ear in a kiss. He buried his nose into Harry, taking him in and allowing it to bubble down his throat. Eight hours without Harry and already Edward annoyed the hell out of Emmett and Jasper.

'_There see, you're green-eyed human all safe and happy with Alice.' _Emmett grumbled walking passed and ruffling Harry's hair. "Kiddo."

Harry stuck out his tongue at the large brawny vampire. "Old man!"

Emmett barked in laughter while winking. "Green-eyes, Edward's older."

"I know…" Harry teased and giggled when Edward scowled against his cheek. "Old man he is!" He reached back and tugged a lock of soft tawny hair.

"Hey! What does that say about me?" Jasper asked, though he was the most quiet of the bunch aside from Rosalie, he did always attempt a friendly little conversation every time he saw Harry.

"You're an ancient." Harry said boldly.

"What's older than an ancient then?" Edward wondered aloud.

"A Carlisle?" Alice suggested.

"That'll do!" Emmett quipped.

He chortled silently. "You tortured my little creature with girlie things." He shot a glare toward Alice.

"She did." Harry said nodding childishly.

"Yes, I did and I'll do it again and again!"

"Have you eaten?" Edward then asked, very well aware of the fact that Harry had human needs.

"Of course he did!" Alice answered for him. "Do you think Esme and I are that bad?"

"More than cupcakes and candy!" Edward groused remembering what Esme had come back with from the store the other day.

"Yes, Edward." Alice retorted. "We can take are of Harry as much as you can. We're not that absentminded about his human-ness."

"See! We didn't have to leave early." Emmett stated. "We could have stayed! I saw three big bears looking for some fun."

Harry snickered as Edward glowered at Emmett for saying such. "Alice and I were talking about seeing Edward throw you upstairs…"

"He's only done it once before!" Emmett stated. "I was caught off guard then."

"Awww, wouldn't do it once more?"

"Why do you want to see me thrown?" Emmett sulked. "What have I done to deserve that? Why not Jasper? Or even Rosalie!"

Alice and Harry snickered, while Edward grinned.

Jasper smirked. "I'm not a giant."

"And Rosalie will mess her hair up." Alice chirped.

"I heard that!" Rosalie growled from somewhere up above.

"Whoops, sorry Rose, thought you wouldn't be able to hear over all that hairspray…" Edward looked up at the ceiling, with amusement.

What came next made Harry wince as well as the others. Rosalie screamed at him. _'I hate you! Stupid human loving freak.' _

Emmett for once muffled his laughter, hoping that she didn't hear. Harry gushed.

"I think it would be more impressive if Alice threw Emmett." Carlisle commented coming down the staircase in a blur. He was beaming brightly and his eyes were set off into twinkling modes when they fell on Harry and Edward.

Harry giggled some more as Emmett crossed his large arms over his chest. "Why me?"

"-cause you're so much bigger." Harry answered easily. "Be a sight to see…"

"Even we would like to see that." Jasper put in. "Once is never enough."

"What would we like to see?" Esme came fluttering through from somewhere in the back. If she had been human, her cheeks would have glowed a rosy shade.

"Alice or Edward throwing Emmett." Carlisle explained.

"Ooh, yes, that is a sight." Esme mused curling her arm around Emmett's arm and hugging his shoulder. "Poor Emmy! Perhaps we should show Harry how you are thrown? Just this once…" She gave him the sweetest look. One that no one could resist.

Emmett spluttered. "Not you too Esme!" He acted surprised, though the goofy smile was well in place.

"So what is this a new game called Emmett Tossing?" Carlisle suggested light-heartedly.

"That's a nice name." Alice chirped. "Shall we?"

"Hey, hey, whoa, whoa now?" Emmett asked scandalised. "Can't I get ready?"

"Stop acting human." Jasper taunted. "I think I'm with Harry on wanting to see someone throw you. Maybe Esme could have a go?"

Esme giggled and brought her shoulders up. "If Harry wants to see it…"

Emmett huffed. "Thanks a lot kiddo!"

"No problem brawny." Harry said impishly.

Before Harry knew it, he was ushered into the voluptuous backyard. The grounds were wet and the trees were stiff and bare for the most part. The ones that had leaves on the tree swayed in welcome for the family of Vampires and one little human. There was land as far as his eye could see. A long white garage building obviously housed the vehicles Harry had never seen out.

Emmett was playfully griping as they walked further than the house. Edward unwound Harry, who shivered slightly. It was not freezing but it was chilly enough that when Edward touched him he became frigid.

Not a second later, Jasper was holding out a black leather jacket.

"Thanks!" Harry said taking it.

"Welcome." He smiled slightly and then moved onto Alice's side as they moved further.

Jasper and Edward had a race, as the rest of them continued to walk at a human pace for Harry.

Edward was blazing fast, Harry could hardly see either of them, but Edward easily outdistanced the honey blonde. He could see a bronze streak or a blonde streak as they raced around.

Alice was hooting and jumping up and down beside Harry, while Esme took Harry's other side and slid her small little hand through his leather jacket. "Edward has the speed, but Jasper is good at dodging."

"Though it's useless with Edward's ability to read minds." Alice mused.

"It's even worse when you two face off!" Emmett added in. "Those two can be extremely boring or extremely entertaining. It all depends."

"So who outdoes the other?"

"It winds up even in the end." Carlisle mused watching Jasper jump on Edward's back, with a loud metallic sound that rumbled through the air.

"Although, Jasper insists that he's actually fallen asleep while watching." Esme put in causing Alice to snicker.

"Edward is the only one who can outmaneuver my sight." Alice huffed and crossed her little arms playfully. "No one else has been able too."

Harry couldn't help but be amused at the fact that his Edward could do things other people could not. It pleased him and made him strangely proud.

Edward stopped on a dime behind Harry who glanced over his shoulder. Jasper was on Alice's other side.

"Let me give you a ride…"

Harry laughed. "Okay, how?"

"Don't scare the kiddo!" Emmett teased.

Harry stuck out his tongue. "I don't get scared… much."

They had wound up in a humongous flat area of greenery that stretched on all sides.

Edward smirked. "Hop on my back."

Harry grinned and moved away from Esme and around Edward's back. He placed his hands on both sides of his shoulders and jumped up. Harry's hair swung over smacking Edward in the side of the face. Harry kissed him on the side of his chiseled jaw. "Hello!" He murmured by Edward's ear.

"Bambi." He teased quietly, when Harry's legs locked around him.

"Shush." He admonished.

"What's with Bambi anyway?" Emmett asked aloud.

Harry groaned. "Nothing…"

"Doesn't sound like nothing! Sounds cute." Esme cooed smiling.

"Dumb nickname dad gave me."

"It's not dumb. It's adorable." Esme insisted.

"Hokay, hokay." He murmured. "Run, Edward!" He taunted.

"Yes, Harry." Edward answered and before the teen knew it, the wind picked up and they were rushing off at a speed so fast that Harry gaped and clung tight. Effortlessly, Edward sped through the woods on the side of the clearing. Harry squeaked and held on tight, watching the world around him zoom passed in a multitude of green colour and various sounds of the wind and trees.

How Edward was able to maneuver from place to place without having met a tree was beyond Harry.

"Holy shit-"

Edward's musical laughter ricocheted through woods and wide-open space, it filled Harry with giddy warmth.

It was over too soon; Harry sulked. "That was fun!" He mumbled when they came to a perfect halt next to Esme. When Harry jumped down, he staggered and nearly fell when gravity took force, but Edward was swift to sweep him off his feet.

Edward planted a loving kiss to Harry's forehead. "Maybe later, it's time to Toss Emmett!"

"I'm not sure how much fun this is going to be for me…" Emmett said a bit putout.

"Well the majority will enjoy it, I'm sure!" Carlisle said with amusement.

Even Rosalie was standing off to the side, with her shoulder pressed up against the tree and her beautiful wispy blonde hair flying in a million curls.

"I'll go first!" Edward insisted.

Emmett groaned. "You're so going to get it when I'm through with you bro!" He grumbled.

"Sure I am." Edward grinned evilly and rolled up his sleeves to his elbows. When Emmett was literally lifted up off the ground in a horizontal position. It didn't help that all the grumbling complaints that Emmett could think of were being said, set Harry to the ground in a burst of giggles. It was the most amusing thing he had ever seen. What was funnier was when Edward spun around three times and then launched the large curly haired vampire into the air like a hammer throw.

Harry could hear a loud; "_Rarrrr!_" in the distance and then a vibrating crash, that felt like an earthquake rumbled underneath their feet.

It wasn't just Harry, everyone was in high spirits, Harry's was a little more ungraceful as Edward smirked at his hard work. "Good of me." He bowed professionally. "And that… children is how you toss an Emmett." He mocked in a teacher-ish way.

Not a moment later, Emmett was at Edward's side. "If I was a human, I'd be saying _owww!_" He pulled a leaf out of his hair and then beamed. "Baby!" He shouted with open arms at Rosalie when he saw her. "Why don't you come over here and show how much better you can throw me…" He wiggled his eyebrows toward Rosalie.

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you." Rosalie sauntered gracefully over. The sight was one of even more hilarity. Gorgeous and perfect Rosalie picking her boisterous husband up with her slender perfect wrists in the exact same way as Edward and then she reared back like a spear instead of a hammer throw and launched him into the air. He went whizzing like a jet and then disappeared just inside of the woods.

_"Wahooo! THIS IS FUN!"_ Emmett roared, when the crash was heard again and Rosalie smirked.

"Sure it is…"

He was back not a second later and Alice was now moving into position. "My turn, my turn! Oh this is fun."

Now this was a sight worth a thousand words. Itty bitty against the biggest of the lot. Harry was still on the ground not even attempting to get up, knowing that his balance would be lost. Edward was behind him and sank down on the ground with his legs straddled. Harry watched with a multitude of giggles, as Alice looked very strange when she was literally cradling Emmett in her arms. Harry was sure that not even 1/3rd of his body was in them… Harry wondered how she was even keeping a grip.

"You are bony!" Emmett commented. "At least Edward's arms were more comfortable."

"Shush fatso." Alice chirped and then with a quiet giggle that could be heard all around she lifted him up as slowly as she could until he was now balancing over her tiny little head.

Harry gawked, when Alice spun around stared at him and winked. "This one's for you love!" She turned back toward the woods and launched him.

"_Yahooooo! Wowzo!" _He went spinning like a torpedo this time and it was the weirdest sight. Harry was practically crying with laughter; the vibration came with the loud crash following.

It was Esme's turn. She was giggling furiously and smoothed Emmett's hair as best as she could, while on her tiptoes. "Come on Esme! Give it your best shot."

"Very well…" Esme said sweetly. She copied Edward, by holding him perfectly horizontal and then spinning around and tossing him. She squeaked with amusement. "That was fun…" She said looking at Carlisle dolefully.

He simply chuckled as Emmett's loud voice could be heard. "RIGHT ON!" As he soared through the air and quickly dropped like the other times.

Emmett came rushing back arms open and spinning around. "That was fun!" He crowed.

"What else did you expect?" Jasper taunted.

"Thank you green-eyes!" Emmett bowed before Harry who giggled and looked up at him.

"No problem brawny."

"Looks like we have a new game to add to the list." Carlisle mused. "That was very delightful."

Harry remained where he was and watched as Jasper and Emmett began to wrestle around a little too hard. It was like stone on stone smashing into one another. Emmett was so much like a grizzly bear while Jasper seamlessly dodged, waited, and listened for the attack. Harry noticed that Jasper was the strategist, Emmett was the brute strength, and Edward and Alice were about equal when it came to knowing the enemy. Edward was also the fastest, even more swift than little Alice.

While Edward joined in, Esme sat with Harry, her fingers would casually caress through his hair, and she would stare at him for several long minutes in deep pure thought. Harry wondered what she was thinking about. Edward would know.

"I'm so happy," Esme whispered quietly to Harry. "Edward being with you is a miracle."

Harry smiled and glanced over at her. "You think so?"

She nodded, touched Harry's dangling earring. "I know so. Edward was the only one without anyone when I believe he is the most deserving. He was always missing something, a part of his personality hidden underneath with an inability to push forth… and now with you… you bring out the best in him."

"Do I?" Harry gushed and looked over at Edward who was now on top of Emmett, with Jasper on top of him. Alice made up the pile with her tiny little bum, like she was the queen of them all. Carlisle was laughing beside Rosalie who remained stoic. But at least it wasn't a sour look.

"You do." She squeezed his shoulders sweetly. "Such a sweet little human."

Harry chuckled. "Sweet mother Vampy." He reciprocated and he knew then that he probably won her heart even more than before, because Edward stopped what he was doing and allowed Emmett to tackle him as he read Esme's mind.

_'I think, Edward, that I have another little boy to add to my list… and this one is all warm and soft.'_

And he's all mine! Edward thought to himself, when he kneed Emmett in the torso and kicked out to get him off. He rolled to the side barely missing Jasper and jumped back up with grace.

He felt Harry's eyes on him and listened to Esme's motherly coos. She had definitely taken to Harry and vice versa.

Edward never thought in a million years that this would happen. He blocked Jasper's blow and then tripped Alice who had snuck up behind him, while attempting to sing Yankee Doodle in her head so that he wouldn't see what she was doing.

'_Green eyes fits in good.' _Emmett mused to Edward, it was almost as if the big Vampire could read his thoughts.

'_Oh yes, Edward, Esme and I are taking him to Seattle in the coming month. We're supposed to be getting visitors…'_

Edward stopped everything he was doing and caught Jasper's swing with one hand. "Wait… say that again Alice?"

Alice gazed at him. "We're getting three curious visitors in the coming month, so I was thinking that Esme and I should take Harry to Seattle for some shopping."

Edward frowned. "Visitors? Do you have names?"

"No."

"… he's not going alone."

"Uh! What do you think we are?" Alice groused, with a hand on her bony little hip.

"Not without me…"

"Visitors? Only three? Come on Edward they won't try anything!" Emmett insisted.

"I'm not taking chances." Edward hissed icily. "They will not get within foot of Harry if I can help it."

"Don't worry bro, we'll help too." Emmett insisted slapping him hard on the back.

Jasper smiled. "We'll be ready for them. We won't let anyone near Harry."

"Yeah, so- come on!" Alice shoved Emmett, "Come get me!" After that, she took off in the forest with laughter, Emmett chasing after followed closely by Jasper.

Edward however hung back and turned to see Carlisle.

'_If the visitors are simply curious allow them to be. It is best that they know Harry is protected by all seven of us. I will kindly speak to the leader and make sure they do not hunt in this area.'_

Edward clicked his jaw, a feeling of aggression sweeping over him. He cast a glance in Harry's direction. Esme now had a hairbrush and was running it through Harry's long black hair. He could hear them talking, she was telling him about her suicide attempt just after she lost her baby and before Carlisle found her. Harry looked about to cry at this, but Esme placated him with a motherly kiss to the cheek.

"_I now have more children than I could ever want…_" She told him.

"That's nice… I'm glad you're happy. You deserve it."

So did he, Edward thought turning back to see that Rosalie was staring at him hard.

'_You better keep that human safe, Edward. If you hurt Esme, I'll kill you myself. I don't like him… but if it's this serious, you better be prepared to fight for him. If his scent nearly kills you then imagine what it could do to someone else? Someone not so civilised?'_

It was perhaps the nicest, most modest remark Rosalie ever thought up in her vain mind.

She glowered as though she understood what he was thinking. "Don't get used to it." She flicked her hair and stalked off after her husband and her laughing siblings.

Edward chuckled. "Thanks, Rose." He muttered but then thought about what she said.

She was right, all too right. If Harry sent him into a whirlwind, he could just imagine what it could do to someone else who has never had any practice. Instinctively he went back toward Harry, feeling the pull of protecting him, even if there was no threat around.

Carlisle arched an eyebrow. "I don't think I've heard that in at least twenty years…"

"You'll never hear it again." Edward insisted stopping in front of Harry and Esme.

"I'm stealing him now."

"Aww! Take my Harry." Esme sulked playfully. But she was beaming and watching with a light in her eyes.

"Mine." Edward taunted pulling the boy up and to him for a fiery kiss. He held Harry's cheeks in his hands, cupping them gently. "All mine, got it?"

Harry responded back with a tongue grazing over his lips and then. "Give me a ride back?"

His beautiful lips captivated Edward, and if it weren't for the eyes of Esme and the smirking of Carlisle behind his back, he'd have devoured them right then and there, damning the consequences.

Instead of putting Harry on his back, he swept the raven-haired boy off his feet.

Harry giggled and kissed him once. "Yay!"

"Hold on." Edward told him.

"Holding!" Harry chirped and then he ran. If he had been able too, he would have run with Harry forever, however cheesy that sounded.

* * *

A/N: I really didn't mean for my fingers to get carried away. I just loved writing all the Harry/Edward bits. Hard to stop once I start... and so I had to force myself to stop and as you can see I exceed 9k words again. Sorry! Hope you enjoy this.


	14. Chapter Ten

Thank you Kamerreon for editing this !! (hugs her)

Chapter Ten

Tom Marvollo Riddle was born in 1889 to Merope Gaunt and Thomas Riddle. To his luck, he adopted the looks of his father rather than his mother. It was a strange wonder what anyone saw in Merope Gaunt. They died young and young Tom had been sent to an orphanage. When Tom was seventeen, he killed his grandparents and it wasn't until ten years later that he would be changed forever.

Most Vampires did not remember their past lives. But Tom Riddle was not most Vampires. He went out of his way to be as less as he could with the one exception. His ambition and self-preservation remained the same if not stronger and more dangerous than ever. Coal black hair that was always styled and raining down into his crimson cat like eyes. His pale features were just as astonishing and typical as any cold creature of his kind. He stood straight up at an astonishing six foot five inches. He was rather slender and his talents exceeded further than ambition. His talent was simple enough. When he made eye contact, he had the intriguing ability to peer inside of ones' head and decipher their thoughts; with this ability, he always remained one step ahead of any sort of law that may govern over his kind.

The Volturi included. He also had a way to mask his thoughts although this talent was very difficult and Tom had to consciously think of schooling his thoughts otherwise they would be an open book for anyone. Now, Tom Riddle didn't do anything for nothing. Oh, no. He always had a price if he did something for you. He was greedy and selfish and he knew it. Which was why, at that very moment, he was standing in front of a white bearded man who was clad in robes of cerulean blue. It told you that perhaps at one time his eyes might have been that same colour, if not lighter.

But who knew now? They were just like everyone else's. Deep rich burgundy and for some reason that Tom could not fathom he wore half-mooned spectacles. Was it to give him a sort of grandfatherly role with all these vampires? As if they couldn't see through him. He was ancient and like most Vampires, whom were absolutely beautiful to gaze at, Albus Dumbledore was anything but beautiful. He was intriguing but he wasn't pleasant. They were in a circular room of gold and scarlet. It was lavish at its best, definitely something you'd see from the ancients in Italy. Tom had only been here one other time, when Armando Dippett and his partner ran the Volturi. They were from Romania.

Behind him was a young girl with perfect features. She was watching him like a cat. Her hair was blonde and curled to perfection. They were pulled back in barrettes and she was standing behind Albus Dumbledore. She was only one of at least fifty around the room. Attacking him would be a death sentence. Tom actually had a flicker of respect for Armando Dippett; at least that vampire did his own dirty work. He had none for Albus Dumbledore. Although the payments he received from the so-called 'white-hat' were rather worth his time.

"You wish for me to play spy, Albus?" Tom asked coldly.

"Not spy, I wish for you to observe. We cannot allow things to get out of hand and seven humble-human acting vampires may become a threat to civilisation."

The Cullens. Of course, Albus Dumbledore has always held a strange sort of grudge over Carlisle Cullen. Perhaps it was because Carlisle was a better man - er vampire? Probably.

Tom Riddle knew Carlisle Cullen, he didn't know the others as well, but the man was over three hundred years old. You'd be a very stupid vampire if you didn't know the name _Cullen_ and this was particularly why Albus Dumbledore didn't like him.

"Observe? How kind of you to mutilate a simple term known as spying."

Dumbledore gave him a smile and was it possible for bright red eyes to start twinkling? If it was, this old man mastered it. He was a disturbing vampire. He even disturbed Tom Riddle and that was difficult to do.

"I'm most fond of young Alice and Edward. They intrigue me. You are aware that your payment would be great, young Tom. I simply wish you to observe the Cullens and make sure that they are not endangering our kind to exposure. It is a simple matter, Tom. Make friends and report back to me."

"This - Alice if she has foresight. I'm sure she will see me coming."

"She will see you coming once you are in the states. She is not looking this far over. I have never given them any reason to watch me."

"Right, and if I turn up none of what you are looking for?"

"You will still receive your payment." Dumbledore smirked. "If however you do turn up results in which I am looking for you will receive a most grand bonus, Tom Riddle."

Tom Riddle stared hard at Albus Dumbledore, neither one of them trusting the other. Dumbledore's eyes were staring over his shoulder so Tom could not get a lock on his thoughts and anyway, Tom refused to take old man's hands. He knew that backwards talent and it would not be used against him.

"My coven and I will begin. It just so happens one of my members has a human friend in Forks…" He grinned at this.

Dumbledore looked sharp. "Do not disrupt them. They may feed on animals Tom, but there are seven of them. One a Master Strategist from the Civil War era."

"Never fear, Dumbledore. My group is a little more civilised than your average coven. We can control ourselves."

"See that you do."

Dumbledore should know that Tom Riddle never stuck by the rules. He always played on his own terms. Perhaps that was what Dumbledore was looking for? Someone to cause some silent chaos? Tom grinned. It could happen.

(o)

"Take them." Edward grinned as he passed the keys over into Harry's small hand; he kissed the boy's knuckles as he did so. How he loved them.

Gaping, Harry stared at the keys. "Wha-? Are you nuts?" The heat on his cheeks rose as Edward grazed across his knuckles. The gorgeous god-on-legs was always surprising him with those little things he did. They drove him nuts and made him positively delirious.

"How many times have you asked me that?" Edward asked good-naturedly.

"But- what if I wreck it?"

"You won't."

"How do you know?"

"I asked Alice."

Harry sulked. "Edward… I -" But he was cut off when those strong cool arms looped around him and pulled him close for a kiss, effectively shutting him up. "Mm…" Dropping the keys to touch Edward's smooth cheek, Harry sagged against him. Harry's heart sped; his breathing hitched with every brush across Edward's lips and everything slowly began to spin.

It took blinding effort to pull his mouth away from Harry's soft lips. He could feel the heat coming off Harry; feel the rush of blood, the thudding of his beautiful heart. He kissed just a little harder putting more fervor into it before realising how far he was going, how his hands curved down around the small of Harry's back touching along the hot flesh.

"No…" He breathed more to himself than to Harry as he gently pried Harry back. "You need transportation. I can't have you walking…"

Harry stared owlishly at him before blinking rapidly. What was he on about again? All he could think about was Edward, where his hands were firmly planted, and how close they were.

"Keys… car… you… drive." Edward teased and then kissed Harry's small nose.

"What about you?"

"I told you, I run faster than my car."

Harry ran his hand up and down the front of Edward's chest. He was right of course. He was being too proud about this. He didn't want to drive the car in fear of wrecking it. He had vehemently refused to allow the vampire to buy him one. That was a ridiculous request by the gorgeous vampire and Harry didn't much like the idea of Edward giving so much and receiving so little.

"Yes, but you are expected to drive a car. If people notice you running back and forth…"

"Harry, do you really think this car is the only one I have?" He asked grinning. "We are indulgent creatures." Harry sighed and stared down at the keys in Edward's lap and picked them up. He jingled them a bit. "You're going to be late…" Edward then said checking his watch. "Although, I don't mind, you don't have to work, just say it…" He was cut off when Harry's fingers pressed against his lips.

"Edward Anthony Masen…" Edward grinned when he heard his full name by his beautiful little angel. "You - are - not - buying me a car. You silly little vampire."

Edward cupped Harry's fingers and began to brush his lips coolly across each digit. "Silly? Little? You're the one who fits so easily in my lap. You're the one who giggles at random hours of the day!"

Harry stuck out his tongue, bit his lower lip, and shivered at the touch. "I'm – s'pose to be going to work aren't I?" He asked lamely.

"Mhmm." Edward continued, his lips going down Harry's palm. How he loved the heat against him, loved the scent. The burn was hell but it was a good part of hell. A hell he'd strive to be in every day. He opened his mouth to Harry's wrist and kissed it. Oooh, how sharp… it sizzled his throat…

Harry shivered some more, and although Edward had done this before, it still seemed so new, so shocking. Enough to make his heart jump out of his chest. "Evil…"

"Yes, I am the devil," Edward mused. "You are the Angel…"

Grinning, Harry shifted till he was practically in Edward's lap. He breathed up against the vampire's neck and cheek. "But the question is…" he purred out, "who will corrupt who?"

Edward groaned and tightened his grip on Harry's hand. Those lips physically assaulted him, moving from his neck up his ear, kissing and teasing along the way. The puffs of saturated air, Harry's scent, engulfed him… set him ablaze. And although he had adjusted to this new rule he was under, he still couldn't help but feel a bit scared about hurting Harry. The delicate little angel, what if he accidentally ripped off one of those wings? He'd never forgive himself if he did such a thing. "Minx…" Edward groused.

Harry giggled and kissed him on the side of the mouth. "Thank you, Edward. I will have your car in one piece…"

"I know you will." He dropped Harry's wrist, pushed his black hair behind the boy's ear, and fingered the silver loops.

"I will see you tonight. Okay?"

Harry nodded. "Have fun…"

Edward shook his head. "Not without you, I won't."

"Don't let Emmett hear you say that," Harry taunted and patted him on the knee before finally managing to get the will to get out of the car. Which took a lot of… _willing_.

Edward smiled in response and watched him disappear inside of the store. He sat there for several long minutes before finally getting out of the car and began talking himself into believing Harry would be fine for the rest of the night.

He didn't want to treat Harry like an invalid. But his nature couldn't quite help the fact that Harry was too delicate to leave alone. What if something happened to him? He knew if there was anything coming Alice would tell him.

(o)

Cedric's mother Emily was a nice woman. Harry saw where he got his looks from easily. She was blonde and she had the blue eyes. It was no secret that she was probably the beauty back in her day. What made her more appealing to the male population was the fact that she worked in a sporting goods store.

Harry was carrying boxes up to the top shelf using the ladder. He'd been on his own for the last twenty minutes when Cedric came in. "Hi Harry."

Smiling, Harry glanced down at the blonde and nodded. "Hi ya, Cedric!"

"How goes it? My mother isn't working you to death is she?"

"Not at all." He chuckled and took two more boxes from Cedric.

"I see you have Cullen's car."

Harry's eyes narrowed as he remembered the dumb silver contraption outside. "He was leaving with Emmett for a hiking trip. I have no other way to school so he let me borrow the car. I fought with him for an hour over it. But I never win anything."

"They're always leaving," Cedric stressed.

A smile flitted across Harry's features. "Yeah I know."

"Look, I'm sorry, Harry. I don't mean to get red with you - it's just…"

Harry paused on lifting the boxes, lowered himself down the ladder, and sat there. "Yes, Cedric? Just say it."

"It's weird, Cullen has never been interested in anyone before."

"So I heard." Harry shrugged. "It's all the same Cedric, before I came here I got no attention at all."

Cedric blinked. "No? Really?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah and anyway, you and Neville are my first real friends."

Gasping, the blonde's eyes widened. "First? Are you serious? How could you have not had any friends before us?

That's ridiculous! You're awesome to be around."

Harry blushed. "Thanks Cedric, and I don't know. That's simply how it was." He shrugged innocently. "Well, let me rephrase that. You two are the first real friends I've had. I don't want to lose you as a friend simply because you have a crush on me." He took the boxes and resumed his work.

Cedric gaped. "Oh…" He blushed. "I - I guess I understand. Do you really like Cullen?"

Harry smiled wistfully. "Yes, Cedric I do," he replied in all honesty. "I love all the Cullens, 'sept for Rosalie…" He scrunched his nose and Cedric laughed.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She hates me."

"She's jealous."

Harry stuck out his tongue. That was the same thing Edward said and Harry still couldn't believe it. "That's ridiculous. Aphrodite being jealous of… me…"

"Of Adonis…"

That was Edward! Harry thought shaking his head. "More like Hermes."

"Why would you be a messenger?" Cedric asked.

"He has wings."

"You like flying?" Cedric teased.

Harry shrugged. "I'd rather be free than imprisoned. What better way to be free than fly? Even if it is impossible."

"You have a point." Cedric grinned and it was the first warm and friendly grin Harry received since he started dating Edward.

Harry hoped he had finally gotten through to Cedric. He would have hated to set the blonde straight that he would never return the affections, and anyway, Cedric wasn't exactly mature. He'd be tired of Harry in less than a year and the dark headed teen wasn't up for that happening. It was a part of life, he was a teenager, a kid… and Edward well - really wasn't. Even before Harry knew the truth Edward was reclusive, mature, and someone who did not get close to people like the rest of his family.

The maturity factor was the beginning key and everything else just fell into place. Now, Harry's heart threatens to jump out of his chest whenever Edward touches him and his blood pressure rises to dangerous proportions. Life was exciting here in Forks.

Who'd have thought it?

(o)

When he pulled into the house that evening he sighed heavily. He was tired; he lifted boxes most of the day and placed them on the shelves while humouring Cedric. His dad's car and a gold SUV was sitting in the drive. Harry thought that might be what it was. He didn't speak car very well. He slipped out and took his jacket with him. It was nice being able to drive again. He'd missed it.

Sirius, Remus, and Jacob were sitting around the living room with James between Sirius and Remus. There was Chinese food on the coffee table and a low budget comedy playing on the TV.

"Bambi!" James cheered and waved him over.

"Hello, Harry," Remus and Sirius said at the same time.

"Hi dad." Harry laughed at his enthusiasm and tossed his jacket down as he leaned over to hug his goofy father.

"Hey guys!" He ruffled Jacob's head playfully.

"Is Edward coming in?"

"No, I have his car for the night!" He held up the keys.

"What kind?" Jacob asked scrambling up and making Harry nearly drop his mouth in surprise. Why did the kid look bigger than last time?

When Jacob grabbed him in a hug, he squeaked as James and them laughed. God, he had strength. "Uhm, a silver Volvo. He didn't want me to walk home. So he let me borrow it."

"How was your first day at work? I left you some food! Broccoli and chicken…"

"Oh no, I'm not hungry." Harry waved his hand. "Cedric and I had lunch next door. Put it in the fridge, I might eat later."

He was pulled down into his dad's lap much to the amusement of Jacob who snickered at him.

"Shush you big lug!" Harry taunted and tugged Jacob's messy black hair.

James squeezed his son.

"Where are you working?" Sirius asked interestedly.

Harry spared him a glance, while James picked up his box of rice. Was this man trying to make up for his asshole-ishness? He knew that wasn't a word but it worked in this case. "Diggory's Sporting Goods."

"Oh, I know Amos," Remus said smiling. "He has a son right?"

"Cedric. Yes, I got a job through him. I need a car."

"I told you, Bambi, I'd help," James insisted.

"Nooo." Harry dismissed. If he turned Edward down, he was going to turn his dad down on that. He wouldn't allow anyone to fix his own mess. "First you and then Edward, no way! I'll get it myself." He kissed his father's cheek. "I have homework." He and Jacob escaped the living room and Remus' concerned stares. "Is Remus still hung up on me and Edward?" Harry asked frowning.

"Yes." Jacob bobbed his head. "That's all he's talked about the last month." Harry shook his head and scooped up his bag on the inside of the bedroom. "He's got it in his head that Edward is some sort of extraterrestrial."

Harry burst out giggling. "Right…" He waved his hand in disbelief. Remus and Sirius needed to stay out of his business. He tossed the keys aside and plopped down on the bed. "Jesus! Have you grown?"

"Three inches."

"THREE?" Harry yelped. "In a month?!"

Jacob beamed and puffed out his chest. "Yup, three inches and I've gained ten pounds."

Now that so wasn't fair. "Fuck!"

"Right now?" Jacob teased bouncing up and down playfully on the bed. This caused a sharp glare and a rather hard slap on the back of his head.

"Jacob Sirius!"

"What? You offered and I can only be the accommodating guest and oblige."

Harry narrowed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. "Dirty minded dog."

Jacob laughed. "I don't know what's happened. My friend Embry did the same."

"Fatty." Harry groused pulling his nearly abandoned Trig out. He couldn't believe the silly kid in front of him. Three inches? Three? That was not fair. What the hell kind of God was out there to make everyone so much bigger than him?

"Awe, Harry, you're perfect the way you are." Jacob teased tugging on the end of his long black hair.

"Hmph." Harry tried not to quirk his lip. "Not fair."

"God only made me grow because I'm a freak! He doesn't tamper with those who are perfect."

Okay, making me blush, Harry thought feeling the heat on his cheeks. "Uh - thanks - Jakey, I think…"

Chuckling Jacob threw his arm around Harry's shoulder. "No problem."

Harry pinched Jacob's nose at random. "Still a fatty."

"I'm not a fatty!" He said through his nose, getting a giggle from the pale boy.

"Prove it."

"I'm six foot three and 230 lbs."

"Fuck!"

Jacob arched an eyebrow. "Kinky mouth you have there."

Harry scrunched his nose. "That's not fair!" He moaned.

"What's not? That you're a tiny petite little boy?"

Harry glared. "I already know how small I am! I don't need it emphasised."

"You're the one hung up on it. Not me."

"You say you're not fat?"

"It's not fat! Not an ounce of it."

"I'm not touching you." Harry glared as Jacob raised his eyebrows repeatedly in question.

"It was worth a shot."

"You've said that before." Harry reminded him.

Jacob grinned wolfishly. "-And it's true. So, do I get to meet this Edward? See what he's all about? See what Remus

and dad see in him?"

"Someday," Harry mused. If Jacob kept hitting on him, he was sure Edward would make himself known all too soon.

(o)

"Oh, my god." Harry gaped. "My boyfriend sparkles."

Edward chuckled. "Doesn't freak you out?"

"No…" Harry breathed. They were on the way back to the Cullen's house. It was just after school, Edward hadn't attended because of the golden rays of sun, and Harry found out why when he came afterwards.

Edward was amazing in the sunlight. It was like a billion diamonds sparkling together at the same time. Harry was sitting cross-legged between Edward's straddled legs. Harry ran his fingers up and down Edward's skin. "Wow, I love it."

Edward had his eyes closed, cracked one open. "Do you?"

"Mmm, beautiful!" He declared and tugged at Edward's shirt before raising it up.

Edward laughed at his advancement. "What? Want it off?"

Harry stuck out his tongue. "What do you think?" He retorted playfully.

"Alright, alright." Edward sat up fully and lifted the shirt up over his head.

Harry nearly went dazed. He was practically blinded by the sparkles but what was more, the sheer beauty that Edward possessed blinded him. He was like a sculpted statue of Adonis without the ugly hair or broken arms. The epitome of perfection.

"There, happy?" Edward threw the shirt aside and then curled his arms around Harry's small frame.

Harry grinned and pressed a kiss to Edward's jaw. "Very." His cool skin felt good. Edward tilted his head with a gentle human sigh at the touch of the kiss. Harry took the advantage and slowly kissed down his boyfriend's neck.

Edward curled an arm around his waist and pulled him until Harry was on top. The kisses didn't stop; Harry's mouth working it's way to the base of his bare shoulder. "Is this too much?" Harry asked, his hot breath sliding along his skin.

"No…" Edward choked out, his fingers fisted Harry's shirt. If he were human, he'd have goosebumps. Harry's lips felt absolutely enticing. "Perfect…"

Harry moved up in kisses and claimed those delicious lips. Edward responded, holding tightly and controlling each and every movement until Harry succumbed to him.

Harry's hands moved up and down Edward's hard muscular chest. He was perfect; there wasn't a blemish in sight. Being straddled over Edward, Harry could not have a better position than he did at the moment. He was wrapped in cast iron arms and moaned piteously as his hormones and emotions swirled together as one.

Such warmth, such softness, Edward was swallowed whole and drowning in all things Harry. He couldn't fight it; to push Harry away would be the strongest form of blasphemy. Such a beautiful little creature like him could never be denied. Edward hissed inside of Harry's mouth when those red-hot fingertips glided up his chest. He was hardly conscious as his tongue flicked against those soft pink ones that loved to assault him as much as those fingertips.

The burn was wonderful. There was no venom in his mouth; there was only need and want combining their forces and sucking out his will.

(O)

That evening he was nibbling on a sandwich in the Cullen's kitchen. He was in Edward's lap and he should be doing his homework but Edward was doing it for him.

"I already did this in England," Harry told him. "Most of the stuff you're doing now I've done it and did you know the stupid English teacher marked my paper because I placed 's' where your 'z' goes? She also bitched at me for my 'u' usage!"

Edward chuckled quietly. "Poor little human." He kissed Harry on the cheek.

"I'm sure you've done this ten times over."

Edward chuckled some more and nodded. "Yes, do you have any idea how many graduation caps we've collected?"

Harry giggled and reached a hand back to touch his face. "I can imagine!"

"The younger we are the longer we can stay in a certain place."

"What's the limit?"

"Carlisle can make it to about thirty-nine before people start getting suspicious… the rest of us can make it till about twenty-five before suspicion arises. Alice is usually the one that winds up being stared at…"

"Ah… well can't you always admit to plastic surgery?"

"We have a few times… but we always look the same."

"Dye your hair?"

He shakes his head. "Can't…"

"Not that I want you to I love your hair, but why?"

"It's the venom," He answers hands dropping from the homework in front of them and coming to rest on his waist,

his hands were unconsciously sliding under Harry's shirt before he could stop himself. "The dye would burn out… same with contacts… we are in still frame forms."

"Hum…" Edward smirked, nudged the boy's hair out of the way, and kissed along the hot flaming skin. "How intriguing."

"We'll be attending Rosalie and Emmett's wedding, me for the eighth time…"

Laughing quietly, Harry leaned back and kissed Edward on the jaw. "That will be interesting."

"Hm, not really…" Edward groused.

Snickering, Harry finished off his food and slid off Edward's lap so that he could wash the plate.

Esme came fluttering through with bags in her hands. "Hi Harry!" She chirped. Edward collected them and gave her a look.

"Is this all sweets, mother?" He teased looking inside.

"No of course not!" Esme beamed. "Only some! I didn't know some of this stuff required ingredients…"

Harry laughed and helped her put things away, feeling a bit sheepish that she went out of her way for him. "You really didn't have to do this Esme…"

"I wanted too!" Esme gushed and brought her shoulders up before kissing Harry on the cheek. "I finally have a reason for food in the house. The refrigerator and cabinets look so much better filled up."

Harry took the eggs when Edward tried to put them in the cupboard. "Refrigerator," He explains, eyes glittering.

"Oh…" Edward said and if he weren't a vampire, he'd have blushed.

Harry snickered and placed them where they belonged.

Leaving that night was a hard thing. Edward had Harry up against the car door, lips searching his and their body's moulded together as though they belonged. Harry's fingers never stopping from the prowling it did through Edward's messy hair. The teen loved his hair and Edward loved feeling those hot fingers.

"Be safe, my creature." He hummed in Harry's mouth.

Harry kissed him. "M'k."

On the way home, Harry couldn't stop his smile. He was happy. He'd never been so happy in all his life. Laughing quietly at nothing at all, Harry played the CD he'd borrowed from Edward.

When Harry pulled up, he spotted an SUV that he'd never seen before. It wasn't Sirius' or Remus' and Harry wondered just who was visiting at this time of the night?

He shrugged and grabbed his school bag before sliding out of the car and heading to the house. He fumbled for a moment with his keys and cursed as they dropped.

When he finally nudged the door open, he gasped when he saw three complete strangers. They all imperiously looked up at him. There were two men and a woman. The woman had long silky black hair and heavy lidded eyes that were a muddy sort of brown. She was obscenely pale in the glow of the light, thin and lithe. She was perfect in shape, not as perfect as Rosalie but close enough. Next to her was a rather heavy-set man with dirty blonde hair but there was something off about his blue eyes. They were beady and they didn't fit his flawless features. In fact, his face didn't fit his body… it was too serene.

It was neither of these two that captured his attention. It was the one sitting on the edge of the sofa. A tall thin handsome man, with coal black wavy hair, a perfect face, and a nice aqualine nose. He resembled Edward in a way except there were no boyish features. This man was about twenty-five.

But what stood out were his eyes, they were deep dark saturated burgundy.

They clicked to Harry as he gazed at them.

"Hello." Said the man in a perfect tone of European. "You must be Harry Potter."

Stunned, Harry looked one way to the other. He was well aware of their presence. This man stood and the way he walked, slow and perfect. He was wearing designer clothes a gray turtle neck that stretched perfectly across his chest leaving no room and tailored trousers that sat perfect.

"My name is Tom Riddle, it is a pleasure to meet you. James has told us much of you." His voice was so serene and seductive. Harry's eyes narrowed naturally in recognition of tones like that.

Vampire!

"Really?" Harry said breathing gently and gazing at the other two. "How do you know my dad?" He tried to keep his heart from beating fast but it was hard.

"I do!" The chubby one said raising a hand. "He was a good friend of mine from school! I thought I'd pay him a little visit."

"Where is my dad?" Harry asked warily, knowing full well that there were only two non-human drinkers.

"Never fear Harry, he's only went out for a few moments to gather some spare cots for us."

Harry's eyes almost widened. "Oh… you're staying?"

"If you don't mind?" Tom flashed him a pearly white smile, one that Harry had seen too many times before.

He swallowed. "No, of course not. I'm only stunned is all. I didn't expect visitors. It's nice to meet you Tom Riddle, I apologise for my rudeness." Harry knew he must play the absentminded human part as best as he could.

"That's quite alright." Tom purred, "The quiet young woman is Bellatrix Lestrange…"

She waved her fingers. "Hello Harry," she said smiling widely.

"Hi ya Miss," Harry responded. "I must make a call. Need to tell my boyfriend I got in safe," he insisted. "He'll have my head if I don't." Crossing the room, Harry noticed out of the corner of his eye that Tom was flinching repeatedly and his gaze narrowed.

Gulping, Harry got to the phone and dialed Edwards' number.

"Harry?"

"Yeah, it's me." Harry said as calmly as possible. "I just got in."

"Good, Alice was watching the roads…"

"I drove carefully, got a bit of surprise when I got home…" He stated casually.

"Oh? What's the surprise?"

"Dad's three friends are here. I think they're staying a while. I don't mind just got startled is all."

There was a pause. "Black and them?"

"No," Harry slowly replied. Harry was trying to figure out how to get across the fact that there were vampires in his house. How do I do this? "Oh! About school today, something I completely forgot about…"

"What?" Edward is suspecting something. That's good.

"Do you remember when you told me about how there are only two families with that odd little quirk?"

That did it. "No…"

"Yes! I saw it today in school! There was another…" Harry knew he was speaking out of his mind, but he didn't want to let the visitors in on anything important. "Ask your sister! She saw them. It was the funniest sight."

"Don't move…" A moment later, the phone went dead.


	15. Chapter Eleven

Thank you Kamerreon for remembering lil ol me and editing this for me !

Chapter Eleven

Harry couldn't fight the worry that seeped through him as he slowly hung the telephone up on the wall. When he turned, he jumped almost a foot in the air when he saw Tom towering over him, eyes burning red-hot and the intensity on his face made Harry want to step back. He was so close.

"You are a very beautiful little being…" Tom's arm was pressed up against the threshold of the kitchen above the telephone. Harry hadn't noticed it before; he'd been so wrapped up with the conversation with Edward. He never noticed anything when he was with 'his' vampire. He always felt safe.

But right now, Harry felt anything but safe. As gorgeous as this man- er, vampire was Harry felt nothing in that way for him. The way he leered close made the teen's skin cringe more than tremble.

"Speechless? I hope you don't mind our intrusion. We are headed north soon and Peter pointed us to an old friend of his."

Harry was still too speechless to speak. He was holding his breath, cheeks were flushed and he couldn't do anything about it. He knew that blood enticed vampires, all things considering. Did his blood do the same thing for this vampire as it did for Edward?

"How old are you?" Tom's drawl sent Harry's heart beating fast.

The teen took a few steps back but Tom made up for them, getting closer, moving over the threshold, eyes boring into Harry's. There was a mixture of irritation and then bewilderment to intrigue.

Tom quirked an eyebrow in a human fashion. "I really don't like repeating myself, little one."

Harry glared. "I'm sixteen," he ground out.

"Very good…" Tom cooed. "What's wrong?"

"You're a little close…"

"Am I?" Harry braced himself and stepped back again only to hit the sink. Tom chuckled darkly and came closer. "You intrigue me little one. You're a mystery…" Not another one with special abilities! Harry gave a gasp that lodged in his throat when Tom's hands flew out and boxed him in on both sides of the sink, keeping him from moving. "What are you?" Tom hissed and to Harry it sounded like a snake ready to strike. "What has you eluding me so?"

Harry was trying hard to control the shaking. "I don't - know - what you mean," he stammered out and Tom hissed again but this time, it was one of danger.

"I bet you're delicious…"

Harry raised his eyes to the ceiling and then they fell back on Tom. "Such lovely eyes…" He raised his hand and touched Harry's cheek with that cold icy hand. Tom's smile became more sinister as he drew his fingertips up near the teen's eyes. "Your skin is so hot… why do you not flinch from my cold touch?"

"No idea…" He lied covertly.

His fingers traced through Harry's hair, and chuckled when they pushed back to see the earrings. "Most intriguing little human…" He flicked the earring. "I'd hate to have to hurt you or James for your disobedience…" He got closer to where his chest was so very close and he's loomed over the sixteen-year-old. "You should talk more little one. Your voice is beautiful…"

Edward! Where are you? Harry's mind screamed. It felt like it's been an hour since he called but he knew that it had only been five minutes at best. What would happen in another five minutes?

"What would you like me to say?" Harry found his wits.

"I bet I could do it…" Tom said grinning sinisterly. "I could do it and not kill you… I know I could… have you for myself…"

Before Harry could reply to this a swoosh came and Tom was thrown back from Harry and landed with a crash against the far wall between the fridge and counter. The house shook and Harry's feet nearly buckled when he realised another cold form jumped in front of him tawny tousled hair and a familiar voice.

"Hands off my mate!" Edward snarled crouching when Tom lurched forward in the exact same way.

Harry was just barely managing to hold himself up, from all the fear. He couldn't see anything over Edward's back and for that he was glad.

"_Your_ mate?" Tom hissed.

Edward bared his teeth; narrowing his eyes, he turned to hiss at the two other vampires that were standing in the doorway. "Stay away if you know what's good for you!"

"One against three?" Tom sneered dangerously. "That is some rough odds even with your little mind ability…"

"Seven against three…" Every one of the Cullens sprang into action, Esme had Bellatrix around the neck, and it was a sight to see that Alice had Peter pinned to the floor standing on him.

Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper stood around Edward; Jasper in the same form as Edward, Emmett didn't have to crouch; he looked vicious just standing there. Carlisle was taking in the entire scene and to Harry's absolute surprise, Rosalie fell to her knees beside him and curled her cool arms around his body and pulled him close to her beautiful statuesque frame.

His heart was beating through the roof; he was shaking so violently that he wasn't sure if he could stop.

"Now, now you don't want to go making enemies, Tom," Alice chirped from her bouncy place on Peter. "I've seen the outcome - it's rather a nasty sight and we'd rather not have James' house up in flames. He wouldn't appreciate it much."

"There is no need for fighting…" Carlisle placated. "We should be able to settle this as pleasantly as possible."

"We have ten minutes before James returns…" Alice said softly. "You really don't want to try and attack either of them… we will know if you do."

Tom shot her a dark look. "Yes, I was told about your foresight."

"Carlisle, he's a threat… he needs to go," Jasper stated coolly.

Emmett clapped his hands together causing a resounding noise to bang off the walls. "I'm with Jasp and Edward!"

"You really don't want to go doing that. Albus will be very upset if he finds out…"

"Finds out what, exactly? We've broken no laws," Carlisle explained.

"You allow a human to know our existence, I would be willing to change him for you-"

Edward snarled and sprang to attack but Jasper and Emmett grabbed him.

"We will change him when he's old enough," Alice responded and Edward glared at her.

'_Follow me Edward, don't look in his eyes,' _Alice's mind told him.

To say that Edward was furious with anger was an understatement. This vampire waltzes into Harry's home and dares threaten him? Dares to get close and touch him! Mutiny, he deserves nothing but death.

"Carlisle, he is not living," Edward ground out. "He's going to die! No one touches my mate and gets away with it!"

"I did not touch him," Tom insisted. "I had no idea he was claimed already…"

"You should have smelled us on him!" Edward snarled. "You have no business touching him, going near him, or even looking at him! He is mine! I will take you one on one no family involved." He defied Alice's cautious thought and stepped right up into Tom's face. They were the exact same height and Harry could see how their eyes bore into each other's head.

"You know what I think and I know what you think. How will this play out?" Tom hummed with a flicker of amusement.

"Eight minutes guys…" Alice warned. "And to answer your question… not well - for you."

Tom snapped a scathing look at her as she smiled sweetly.

Carlisle shot Edward a warning look. "Rosalie get the Volvo and go."

"But Carlisle, I can't leave him!"

"Jasper?"

"I have him," Jasper insisted and nodded to Rosalie. "Go."

Harry who had been too frightened to do a single thing gazed up fearfully at Rosalie. "It's okay, Harry," she purred stroking his hair. "Go to Jasper."

He moved forward shakily and wound his arms around Jasper's neck. The gorgeous blonde male nodded to the equally beautiful female before lifting him in a cradling position.

Rosalie already had his keys from his pocket and was out the door. Harry buried his face into Jasper's shoulder, holding on for dear life as the trembling continued to wrack his body.

Before Harry knew what was happening the night hit his eyes and the cool wind whooshed through him. He realised that Jasper was running with him in his arms.

"What about my dad?" Harry finally found his voice.

"He'll be safe," Jasper responded. "Are you okay?"

"Th- think so." Harry wasn't exactly sure. He was still shivering badly and while his heart was racing, he couldn't help but feel safe. "I'm not too close to you am I?"

He chuckled roughly into Harry's ear. "I promised Edward I would keep you safe, Harry. That means my getting past your wonderful scent… I _will_ keep you safe, Harry. I promise you that. I will not hurt you."

"I know you won't." Harry pressed his cheek against Jasper's and rested with chin on his shoulder.

"You wouldn't if you knew my past."

"I know, Jasper."

Harry felt his surprise more than saw it. "Really? He told you?"

"Yes, about the vampire wars and you having the hardest time and how empathic you are…"

Jasper laughed quietly. "Why aren't you scared of us?"

"I don't know… they scared me immediately but you guys don't. I was only scared that you'd not like me…"

"You have your priorities backwards."

Harry giggled. "No, I have them right. I grew up around hate… the fear of hate from someone you love or care about is one of the worst feelings…"

"Has someone hurt you in the past?" Jasper asked.

"Yes," he confessed. Harry turned his cheek and pressed it to Jasper's shoulder and closed his eyes, the wind was rushing passed and Harry could now feel the flapping of leaves touching him but it was too fast to linger.

Jasper clenched Harry closer but did not continue to question the boy. He could feel the pain and sad emotions roiling off him. It was overwhelming. Harry was a very emotional little human.

They broke through the trees and Jasper jaunted over the babbling brook that streamed down the side of the house a ways. The brightly lit entrance met Harry's eyes and he snapped them shut at the glow. Jasper gently sat him down on his feet.

"Can you walk?" He asked as Harry moved a little unsteadily.

He nodded slowly and wound up slumping down on a white piano bench.

Harry leaned up with his elbows on his knees and covered his face with his hands. He wanted to cry out in relief. He could feel the tears forming. He'd never been so scared.

He felt a presence near him and when he moved his hands from his watery eyes, he saw that he was gazing at Rosalie.

"It's okay, Harry! We won't let him touch you," she said brushing her fingertips across his forehead.

He wondered why on earth she was being so nice to him. Why was she cuddling against him? Treating him like her child or something?

"Perhaps he should lay down," Jasper suggested.

"Yeah you're right." Before Harry could say anything, Rosalie had him in her arms.

Okay, this was weird, thought the teenager. He was being carried by a slender, beautiful dainty looking blonde to the white sofa that he was laid on and then had pillows pushed behind his head.

"I'm okay… thank you," Harry whispered slightly unsettled.

"We heard everything," Rosalie said sitting on the edge of the couch and touching his forehead.

Harry shuddered but not at the touch. "Is my blood that potent?"

"No," Rosalie whispered. "He wanted more…"

Jasper was standing stock still staring at Harry with a grim look on his face.

"More?" Harry flinched and sat up. "W- what do you mean?"

"He was lustful…" Jasper answered. "I felt it."

Rosalie bared her teeth. "Monster…" She hissed. "I should go back there and rip him apart with my bare hands…"

His mind was still wondering in shock at Rosalie's sudden change of attitude toward him. She'd glared at him for months and now she was close to him, touching him as though he suddenly belonged to her.

With heavy thoughts, Harry lay back against the sofa and closed his eyes. Rosalie started touching his forehead again, caressing it with her cool fingers. It felt nice for he was burning up from all the thoughts and fear.

He didn't know how long it was before he'd fallen asleep completely due to the soothing touch of Rosalie, but he had no idea he'd been so exhausted.

(o)

"Well, everyone's in place," Alice said staring at the sleeping form of Harry, who was now in Edward's arms. The tawny-haired man was rocking him unconsciously and staring at him as though he were afraid his little mate would slip through his fingers. "Esme and Emmett are watching James. James will be safe…"

"What about their hunting habits?" Rosalie asked. "If they start hunting locals…"

"We warned them," Carlisle placated. Everyone was standing around the sitting room except for James' bodyguards.

"They won't attack… yet. I don't know their exact plans. That Riddle is a little more clever than the others." This came from Alice.

Edward clutched Harry close and buried his face into the boy's hair. No one, no one touched what was his! Especially, his mate. "His thoughts… I want him dead Carlisle…" He hissed. "If you heard his sinister thoughts…"

Carlisle winced and took a seat on the arm of the sofa. "We don't need to resort to violence. I am sure this can all be worked out…"

"He went crazy over Harry's blood and scent!" Edward stressed. "You think he'll give up?"

"There are seven of us, what can he do?" Carlisle asked. "He would be very dense if he attempted to get at Harry knowing that there are seven of us who will take him and his coven down."

Rosalie had a grim look on her face. "Carlisle… that one is dangerous…"

"I am aware that he is a danger," Carlisle said softly. "But we don't need to arouse suspicion if James' friends suddenly disappear."

Alice sighed heavily. "Carlisle is right." Edward shot her a nasty look. "Not yet, Edward. We wait until he plans on leaving if you really want a go at him." She held up her hands to stop him from jumping her.

Jasper came back through the room with papers in his hands. "Peter Pettigrew was an MI5 worked in the same division as James Potter. They were good friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin worked with him as well until unforeseen circumstances caused Sirius and Remus to leave Europe permanently and James shortly after separated from his wife and followed them here… to Forks…"

"So Sirius wasn't always at La Push?" Carlisle asked.

"His mother divorced his father who lived on the reservation, the mother left the country to England where he grew up… and met Remus who was a werewolf."

"A werewolf or a shape shifter?" Alice asked.

"A real werewolf, full moon and all," Jasper explained.

"Is he a danger?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't think so. He's never bitten anyone since he's been here." Jasper tossed the papers aside.

Carlisle collected them and sifted through too fast for human's to read.

"Can you see anything, Alice?" Jasper asked moving to sit in front of her on the floor by Edward and Harry.

The young girl was sitting with her legs crossed. "Not yet. He can't make up his mind. Every plan he starts to form he scraps…"

"What about the others?"

"They have no idea what is running through his mind. I think they want to flee, but Riddle won't let Peter go… because then he wouldn't be able to remain any longer…"

"What about the girl?"

"I don't know about her," Alice admitted. "I can't focus on everyone…"

"James and Tom then," Edward stated. "I'll watch Harry…"

"Do we have bathing supplies?" Rosalie asked. "He'll probably want a shower… we need towels too, we don't have any…"

"I'll go and get some," Alice insisted.

"It's too late tonight," Carlisle dismissed. "We'll wait until morning. Harry will probably sleep all night anyway."

"I'm going to take him upstairs," Edward murmured. He left the room before anyone could say anything more.

He couldn't imagine allowing Harry out of his sight. To see that fear in Harry's eyes… that much fear… to see him trembling… vulnerable. Edward clenched his teeth together hard and breathed through his nostrils.

Harry stirred and moaned, "_E-dward?_" His words slurred.

"Right here, my little creature," Edward whispered bringing him closer to his lips and kissing his soft cheek.

"Mmm…" He cracked his eyes open and breathed in sharply when he saw Edward's beautiful golden eyes glittering down at him. "Are you okay?" He asked sliding a hand through his hair.

"I need to ask you that… I could have killed that bastard, Harry! He may have been dangerous to you but he was not dangerous to me or us…"

Harry swallowed and nodded his understanding. "I was scared the second I saw him…"

Edward smiled weakly. "As you should be…"

"I was never scared of you guys…" He whispered intensely. "I was scared you didn't like me but I was never scared that you would hurt me. Even when you confessed to me…"

"Oh Harry…" He lay the raven-haired boy down on his black couch, got onto his knees, and hovered over him. "Don't think on that now, I will not allow any harm to come to you… ever!"

"I'm sorry… I am such a magnet to this…"

Edward choked. "It's not your fault… you're just too perfect."

Harry moaned and brought a hand to his face. His cheeks flushing. "Shush you…" He murmured shifting on his side.

Edward smiled a little stronger, pushed his hair out of the way, and pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek. "You need cover…"

"I'm fine for now," Harry replied, it was true he was cold but he wasn't going to make Edward accommodate him.

"I need a bed…"

"Mmm… this is comfortable enough."

"Liar, I see your trembles." Before Harry could blink, Edward had disappeared and reappeared with two quilts in his hands.

Harry laughed quietly at this and kicked off his shoes. "What about my dad?"

"Esme and Emmett are watching him. He is safe, Harry. No need to worry."

"What… me staying here?"

"Alice spoke to your dad and told him you fell asleep on our couch… he told Alice that you're a big boy and I could handle you…"

Giggling, Harry blushed and sat up. "Funny…"

Edward smirked. "But I wonder… if I really can…" He teased sliding up closer to Harry and kissing him on the neck.

Harry closed his eyes briefly and gripped Edward's shirt. "I dunno… can you, Edward?"

"We'll have to see one of these days won't we?" Edward teased, his breath brushing along Harry's hot skin, making him shiver in a different kind of way.

"Mhmm…"

"I have some clothes you can wear…" Edward said reluctantly pulling away.

Harry watched him pick them up off the dresser. "Thank you… I'm-"

"If you apologise…" Edward glared and Harry blushed and bowed his head. "I will kick your gorgeous butt! Don't you ever apologise to me for protecting you!" He scowled. "No matter what Harry, you are mine… and I will not have anyone doing any harm to you… you've got me now Harry, the creature inside will allow no one to insult you in such a way… I will _kill_, Harry Potter, if they so much as come near you if I ever see that fear in your eyes again!"

Harry could see the display of emotions flickering all across Edward's face so fast that he barely had time to register them. He could almost feel Edward shaking even if he couldn't see it. He could feel the power emitting off him.

Smiling, Harry stood and wrapped his arms around Edward, burying his face into that hard chest he loved and new so well. "M'love you."

Edward locked his arms around Harry, kissing him on the forehead. "Forever."

Swallowing the heart that came up his throat, he took the soft velvet touch pyjamas and stared sheepishly up at Edward as he slowly took off his shirt.

If Edward were human, his mouth would have gone dry when he saw Harry's shirt slowly come off and those eyes locking on him.

"You are teasing me…" Edward groused crossing his arms and not blinking. He didn't want to miss anything.

Harry giggled and looked down at himself. "Not really…" He said quietly. "I'm just comfortable in your presence." He said sheepishly sliding on the button up long sleeved shirt. It was big on him. It fell just passed his thighs and the sleeves were too long. He slowly buttoned it up causing a playful scowl to come over Edward.

"Mine…"

"Yes, Edward, I'm yours…" Harry murmured breathless. "Only you can get so close to me…"

"No one else has tried?" Edward asked quietly. "I heard Jasper's thoughts…"

Harry gazed up as he slowly started to unbutton his jeans.

Edward stirred frantically on the inside. He couldn't see anything because of the length of the shirt but the sight of Harry's flesh sent him into a dizzy streak.

"Tried," Harry confessed. "It was last summer… a group of kids thought it would be funny to place a bet on me…" He began grimly. "One of the guys feigned interest in me… I had a crush on him before that and so he played on that crush… he had been nice before he became one of them… a jerk…"

Edward clenched his hands into fists. "What happened?"

"After I was humiliated to the point of teenage suicidal thoughts. He got kneed between the legs and I ran…"

Snorting, Edward smiled briefly. "Harry… I'll never hurt you…" He breathed. "Ever…"

Harry laughed and looked down at the soft pants. "They're huge…"

"You're small…"

Sticking out his tongue, Harry plopped down and curled his legs underneath him. Edward finally seeing it was late moved closer to a clothed Harry and met him on the couch, fingering behind his ears ever so delicately before pulling him in for a burning kiss.

Harry shifted and slid himself perfectly into Edward's lap, straddling him and bringing the quilts around.

Consumed, Edward took him continuing the cool crisp kisses across Harry's lips, enjoying the taste of the heat. He lightly crushed their tongues together breaking passed his little mate's meager defenses and drinking him in.

Harry moaned, his body easily registering the fire that zigzagged its way up his frame. His fingers slipped underneath Edward's shirt, desperately pleading to have it off so that he could touch. The more kisses Edward received the hint was taken and he practically ripped his shirt off for Harry who vacated his mouth and began to kiss him along the neck, ear, and shoulder line.

"What are you doing to me?" Edward asked huskily, running his fingers through Harry's long black hair and moaning as such feelings captivated his body. They were feelings he'd blocked off for so long, chastising himself for ever allowing his thoughts to go wayward. He was now having them full on and Harry was purposely causing them.

"Loving you," Harry whispered into his ear. "Can I love on you?"

That question sent Edward into a thousand and one emotions. Emotions that vampires shouldn't feel, right? He held Harry close. "You can have whatever you want…" Edward ground out. "Take it, Harry, take it all from me… all I have is yours…"

Harry's kisses became more fervent. He explored Edward's beautiful chest, running his tongue across the sensitive areas making the vampire close his eyes naturally at the sensation. His tongue licked his own lips, Harry watched with his eyes burning intensely.

He loved the taste of Edward, the way his tongue worked it's way up the man's chest and to his neck and chin, he glided over the lips and Edward hissed out and opened for him, taking his tongue and sucking gently upon it.

Harry felt him underneath and tested himself by rocking his hips. This caused a chain reaction. Edward's grip to become stronger, his hands to slide down further, and Harry wound up on his back, with Edward between his legs.

That shirt that Edward had been taunted with was open wide and Edward took advantage of the heated softness by tenderly taunting Harry, making him purr and hum out soft melodic noises that sent everything Edward felt into an overdrive.

Harry shifted underneath him, causing both their erections to clash together, Edward growled out lowly and continued to kiss, a few times he had the urge to bite… to claim… to hold Harry extra tight - but he calmed those urges. He could not hurt his little human. There was no way. He would make his little human feel good, get more pleasure out of him… every ounce of pleasure Harry received Edward was given back tenfold and he continued, lapping at Harry's chest brushing their erections closer and closer together, until both teen's were rocking up against one another. Edward on top, supporting himself just barely by his arms and his mouth and tongue assaulting Harry.

He could feel Harry's shuddering and more grinding, the way he moaned and lolled his head back, his neck exposed for Edward to lap up, to devour, kiss his pierced ears. Take his scent in for all it was worth. The pleasure blinded the both of them, sending zigzags of pure pleasure up and down their spines. Leaving Harry breathless and whimpering, while Edward was growling and resisting the call. Harry's body was singing, was writhing so hotly underneath. Everything was soft; everything was perfect.

He ground into Harry, making the boy cry out and grab ahold of him, Edward watched, every beautiful line in his face etched with blissful pleasure, the breathing, the harsh panting, absolutely everything caused Edward to follow. The kisses became sloppy and Edward turned his kissing into a sharp possessive claim.

"Mine!" He hissed predatorily.

Harry was shaken beyond belief, holding onto Edward and trying to realise what had happened. He heard Edward's claim in his ear, he'd heard it several times before but for some reason… this was different.

He'd never been so close to anyone… never touched… and here he was in Edward's arms… being peppered with kisses and claimed… Harry nuzzled him and received a strong husky voice in his ear. "Everything that I am belongs to you, Harry…"

Harry swallowed and pulled back enough to look at Edward's beautiful flawless face. "I just want you…"

"My Little Creature…" He kissed Harry gently.


	16. Chapter Twelve

Thank you Kamerreon for editing! You're the best!

Chapter Twelve

Edward and Carlisle lifted his black sofa with the beautiful raven-haired human laying under the covers with one socked foot stuck out while the other was bent. He was on his belly and he could not have looked more adorable. They dragged the couch to the other end of the room quietly. Edward could have done this with one person but he wanted it to be as quiet as possible. He didn't want to wake Harry. The teen had a restless night. He kept tossing, turning, and moaning out in fear.

Rosalie and Emmett swept through a few seconds later, one with two parts of an expensive queen size black wooden frame with designed rails carved along the headboard and the other had the other parts of the bed itself. Esme fluttered through a moment later holding a box spring and forcing it carefully through the double doors. It was a good thing they were double doors otherwise she may have ripped apart some of her own house.

She was beaming and giggling. "Oh he's so cute!" Her hair was in a ponytail with a bunch of curls raining down.

"Ssh!" Edward groused. "He had a rough night…"

"Awe, poor baby…" Esme whimpered as Carlisle took the box spring.

"James at work?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," Jasper answered coming through. "I've slipped micro cameras everywhere I could find. Harry's room, James' room, all blinds spots at work, and in his cop car. I even put one on him… I went through his basic clothes… the ground is all covered."

"They have left the area to hunt…" Alice fluttered through with about eight bags, four on each skinny arm. She dropped them to the side. "Won't be back until night fall."

Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme worked swift and quietly. Alice danced back out for the rest.

Edward was staring at Rosalie, wondering what her newfound interest in Harry was. He wasn't arguing over this fact, no way. He loved it that she seemed to suddenly adore him.

'_What?' _Her mind groused. _'I can't help it… you made me like him,' _she growled while quietly turning the mattress over. _'He looked so helpless last night… he's only a little human. I was wrong okay? You got it? Going to rub it in now?' _

"Never Rose," Edward said softly.

Emmett was grinning wolfishly. _'She came around! See told you she would.'_

The sheets were satin emerald with a shiny black underside. "I noticed in his room he has a lot of pillows…" Alice beamed and pulled out five.

"I called the school," Carlisle said checking his Rolex. "Told them he was ill."

"I don't want him back at school till the sun clears," Edward said watching Harry take gentle breaths in his sleep. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Alice throw open his closet and begin to stuff it with new clothing that he knew wasn't his own.

"I have to get to the hospital, I have surgery in twenty minutes," he said kissing Esme and smiling over at the sleeping frame on the sofa. "Frank's mother is having open heart… she's old for a human. Have a lovely day and keep watch on James until I return." He hummed and glided out swiftly.

"We need a proper shopping trip!" Alice declared. "One where we take Harry with us…"

Esme nodded her agreement.

"Bath materials?" Rosalie asked her sister.

"Yes, I got them!" She held up a blue bag.

"Towels?"

"In there I bought the big fluffy ones! They were nice."

Emmett laughed and plopped down on the newly made bed. "Nice bed!" He declared bouncing slightly.

"Don't get any ideas…" Edward groused sitting on the edge of the sofa.

"That's your mind not mine." He smirked and Edward shook his head, but decided it was best not to say anything. When Emmett got on this one-track mind there was no shutting him up and he really didn't want to embarrass Harry.

"Perhaps we should let Harry sleep and leave!" Esme insisted after going through the bath stuff. Rosalie had taken it to the bathroom.

"I'm not leaving," Edward said sharply.

"No ones going to get in our house without us knowing!" Emmett laughed.

"So? He was having nightmares all night long. I don't want to leave him. He was tossing and turning most of the night."

"Probably the sofa being uncomfortable," Esme suggested leaning over the dark headed boy and running her fingers over his forehead. "Should I lay him down?"

"I have him," Edward said at once.

Emmett moved off the bed and turned the covers down as Edward lifted Harry with ease. Although he was taller than a child he felt as light as one. The boy moaned and breathed out harshly before his head lolled against Edward's chest and he fell back asleep.

"How long do humans usually sleep?" Esme asked sitting on the edge of the bed and brushing her fingers along his sleeve.

"Eight hours," Edward answered. "It was four or five in the morning when he finally went silent."

"Last night shook him up," Jasper said quietly. "His fear rolled off him… it was stronger than the scent of his blood… I don't think he's ever been so afraid. I could almost bet he wasn't."

Edward turned his lips into a deep frown. "I knew he was terrified… as soon as Tom leaves the area…" He hissed. "I will kill him…"

Esme smiled briefly. "It may be for the best. I don't want anything to happen to Harry…"

"We could chase him down now, take care of him and the other two!" Emmett declared.

Jasper looked thoughtful. Esme looked worried.

Edward sighed. "I don't want to leave him yet."

"We'd only be gone a few hours! By the time we get back no one will know what has happened and Alice, Esme, and Rosalie can finally take him shopping. Come on, you, me, and Jasper… we'd kill them!"

"It would take only seconds to take the heavy set one out," Jasper admitted. "He's weak, I see it in his eyes… he has no self preservation whatsoever. In fact, he's more like a rat or a mole. He knows enough people to keep him alive… otherwise he's nothing."

"Then Jasper and I can take the chick… and you can have Tom Riddle all to yourself Edward."

The thought was tempting, to tear that son of a bitch from limb to limb and throw him in the flames. Oh, he'd enjoy every second of making that bastard burn. Edward had no doubt in his mind that Tom Riddle would be a force to be reckoned with. He was not stupid. But he was violent.

Tom Riddle had assaulted his mate. An unspoken code that all vampires stuck by. You do _not_ mess with another vampire's mate unless you wish to suffer vengeance should that vampire find out.

Edward knew that Tom probably had experience and viciousness but Edward was fast… and what he lacked in skill he made up for with reflexes that not even vampires had ever seen. His mind reading abilities had helped him hone that skill but after coming into contact with Harry's brick-wall of a mind, Edward knew that there was a defense somewhere out there for his ability. He would always and forever take that into consideration and while he could read what Tom was thinking off the top of his head, the clever vampire had a way of muffling his thoughts, concealing them when he truly thought about it. It was like a radio frequency in which he'd turn up and down at will or by accident.

Last night, he had tried to hide his thoughts. That worked to a certain extent but Edward had seen enough to spring into action if Carlisle hadn't stopped him. It was true a fire in James Potter's house was not the best of ideas, especially since he wanted to win his blessing with Harry.

(o)

When Harry awoke, he wasn't exactly sure where he was. All he remembered when he fell asleep last night was seeing flaming red eyes and feeling a looming cold body over him… he sat up fully, hands knotting soft silk sheets that he didn't remember sleeping under and then he realised he was no longer on the black sofa but on a large queen size bed that felt like pure down feathers.

Harry was stunned. "Edward?" He whispered knowing that even downstairs the tawny haired vampire would hear him clearly.

He was right. Edward was now standing in the doorway. "Good afternoon…" He said softly and then smiled when he saw the confusion flicker across his little mate's fair features. He carded his fingers through his hair and Edward breathed in his scent for all it was worth.

"School?" Harry asked quietly.

"Carlisle called you off. He even called you off from work, apparently you had an allergic reaction to something you ate yesterday."

"Oh… I have work though?"

Edward chuckled quietly. "No, you don't." He wasted no time in drawing Harry close into his arms.

"When did you do this?" Harry asked quietly, fitting easily in his lap.

Kissing his lips, cheek, and ear, Edward held him tight. "Earlier this morning. Only took about five minutes."

"What about my dad?"

"Jasper has cameras everywhere. We will be able to move into action at a moments notice, not to mention Alice's sight."

Harry felt much better about this and rested his head against Edward's shoulder.

"You were restless last night…"

"I kept seeing red eyes… I kept seeing him appearing out of nowhere in the pitch-blackness… every time my body would relax he'd pop up. What ability does he have?"

"Selective sight. If he looks into your eyes, he can do what I do… I think he can also detect liars. I'm unsure of all his talents; Jasper and Alice are trying to uncover them now. As soon as he leaves town he's going down."

"That's why he was asking why I eluded him…"

A growl settled in the back of Edward's throat, he gripped Harry, lips brushing his ear, he unconsciously gathered it into his mouth making the raven-haired gasp and bring his shoulder up in a soft laugh.

He then chuckled lightly making the shivers start up his back. "Alice brought you everything you'll need for being here… I'm not giving you back to James until they are gone… and even then I might keep you… just to be greedy."

Harry kissed him on the jaw and moved along his neck. "You'll have to talk to my dad about that…"

Edward smiled crookedly. "I'd allow him visitations…"

More laughter, Harry squeezed him around the neck. "What are we doing?"

"You, my little human-creature are going to be sick of me because you are not leaving my sight."

"What about feeding?" Harry squeaked. "I will not allow you to go hungry…"

"I'll be fine… if I have to go there are six others… what I mean is you are not leaving the house." Harry scrunched his nose only to have it kissed. "Not until he's good and dead…"

"That could be ages…"

"Then ages it will be," Edward said softly. "Now, let's go over and see what Alice has bought you."

Harry laughed. "She could have just taken it from my house right?"

"Alice had to have an excuse to splurge on you… she's been dying to since she met you." Edward got off the bed, with Harry in his arms. The human teen gasped and held on. "I'm not letting you go yet…"

Harry playfully kicked his feet with a harrumph only to get kissed in the process.

The wardrobe was humongous. It was a revolving walk in with a soft black round seat in the middle.

"Uhm… huh?"

Edward chuckled. "Alice buys everyone's clothes but Esme and Rosalie's… she dresses us… if it was just me I'd be wearing jeans and a sweater."

"Thank goodness for Alice then…" Harry proclaimed cheekily.

Finally, he was put down and snickered when he dropped down in height.

Edward pointed out the clothes Alice picked up. They were exactly his tastes except for they were designer brands, which made Harry grimace at the thought of the price.

"She knows what I like."

"Of course you two are one in a million," Edward teased locking his arms around Harry who pulled down an outfit.

"Uhm…"

"Shower?"

Harry nodded sheepishly.

"Rosalie remembered it all… for us. She's the one who wishes more than anything to be human."

"Oh…" He bit his lip. "Why is Rosalie being so nice to me?" He asked curiously. "I mean, I'm glad she is… cause I hate it that she hates me… but - why?"

"Rosalie's past is a lot darker than mine," he confessed quietly. "She was attacked in an alleyway and raped…"

Harry's eyes widened and Edward nodded slowly at his expression. "Oh, man… I see…"

"She saw your fear… she saw your eyes and the way you felt - it was sort of a blast from the past for her. Despite her pigheaded-ness she is a Cullen, Harry."

"I know… I was just curious."

Edward blessed him with kisses. "Get your shower my little human-creature."

Harry nodded and wordlessly stepped into the humongous light blue and sea-foam green bathroom. Harry wondered how they owned this much space without the house looking like a manor? Everything was big and wide open; it was so carefree.

Harry dropped his clothes and gazed around, everything was here. They really went out of their way for him. Even Rosalie… he stared into the mirror at his reflection.

A million unanswered questions swirled around on top and Harry couldn't make sense of any of them.

He wondered at that moment if he even wanted too.

It was thirty minutes later, when Harry gazed up over the burgundy marble counter top of the kitchen and stared into topaz eyes. "What?" He asked trying not to giggle as he went back to making something to eat.

"Nothing," Edward said innocently.

Harry tried to ignore those eyes but that was an impossible feat. He laughed quietly and turned his back.

Harry quickly got used to the daily non-sleeping lives of the Cullens. It was amazing how Emmett would stand still and then out of nowhere he would lift Rosalie above his head for no reason at all.

Alice and Jasper was a very interesting couple. Harry had never really taken much time to notice. He hadn't wanted to be around Jasper and give him a hard time with his blood and scent. But it seemed that Jasper had a mind over matter sort of deal. He was always around and though he was quiet in nature, Harry saw exactly why Alice loved Jasper.

Not that he needed a reason to wonder. Jasper was perfect and not in just good looks. He was watchful, protective, kind of like Edward except perhaps a little more raw.

Harry hated to say it, but Esme put his mother to shame when it came to love and caring. Lily had the habit of making Harry's decisions deciding what was best and not taking no for an answer. But Esme was not like that. Every time she entered the room, her hugs were for everyone.

To say Harry felt as though this were his home was an understatement. With Rosalie's newfound kindness, it was like he truly belonged even though he was human.

It was no secret that Harry had thought about what it would be like to be changed, but he would never go out of his way to ask them. He did wonder how this would work once he was in his thirties and Edward was still seventeen but he'd cross that bridge when they got there. He saw everyone struggle with their day to day lives and even though Alice had told Tom that Harry would be changed, the teen didn't believe it. She was spoofing him, trying to throw him off the track.

Although, Edward had said that Tom may have the ability to detect lies.

By the end of the week, Harry could no longer avoid his dad and the house. He'd called twice with worry asking if he was alright. Carlisle had to placate him and explain that he had an allergic reaction to some fish.

Carlisle had taken the night off and each and every Cullen was already making their way to James' house. Harry was with Rosalie and Edward. Rosalie was driving her bright red BMW and Harry was in Edward's lap.

Rosalie was meeting James for the first time.

Harry's heart was beating frantically. He did not want to see Tom again. He was clenching Edward's cold hard hands.

Rosalie reached over and gently stroked his hair. "We won't let him touch you."

Harry knew they wouldn't. "I just don't want to see him…"

"I don't want you to either…" Edward ground out, glaring straight ahead at the blurred world outside.

Before Harry knew it, they whipped into the drive. The cop car was outside but that SUV that Harry now knew well was not.

"Good they're not here yet…" Edward said and then raised his head when he heard Alice's mind in the distance.

'_Twenty minutes, Edward!'_

"Twenty minutes," Edward breathed.

Harry slid out of the car, and met Rosalie on the other side. She was gliding perfectly up the walk; her long blonde hair was cascading with curls.

When Harry entered, James rushed him. "Harry! Oh my god, are you okay?"

Harry couldn't hide the sigh of relief as his father's arms clung to him. He knew his father had been safe. He'd watched the cameras constantly at the Cullens but seeing him and smelling him in reality was better.

"Dad! I'm fine…" Harry said softly.

James blushed and then backed up when he saw Rosalie. "Oh, I am terribly sorry… you are?"

"I'm Rosalie Hale." She held out a white-gloved hand. "Edward's older sister."

"Oh!" His eyes lit up and he shook Rosalie's dainty gloved hand. "It's so nice to meet you, Rosalie!"

"Nice meeting you, Mr. Potter," Rosalie said flashing him a sweet smile.

He chuckled and Harry arched an eyebrow. "Oh no it's James, please." He looked at Harry critically. "How are you feeling? I was frantic when I got that call from Dr. Cullen…" He touched Harry's forehead instinctively.

"I'm fine." Harry blushed. "Just a little tired…" He fibbed. "I heard you had visitors?"

"Yeah, an old colleague of mine, Peter has come into town with a couple friends. I decided to let them bunk here. One of them, Tom is a rather interesting fellow." James' eyes lit up at this, which confused Harry completely.

Harry's eyes widened and they turned on Edward, who had looked away from James with a grim expression on his face.

"Oh, really? What's so interesting about him?" Harry asked, as everyone took a seat. Rosalie perched on the arm of the chair Edward took and Harry was pulled into James' lap and if he hadn't been worried, he'd have blushed at this.

"Well, he's a very kind man and he's so interested in my only son! We have a lot in common… I think you would adore him Harry."

An overpowering sensation of fear etched itself inside of Harry, who was trying his hardest not to shake. "R- really how interesting…"

"Yes, he's a very interesting fellow. If it's alright with you, would you mind if he stayed for a while? My friend Peter and his other friend Bella I think it's her name are heading up north and Tom insists that he was only accompanying them for some company."

Harry shot Edward a panicked look.

This couldn't be happening! James could not find Tom interesting. Harry had no idea his father was even gay. Well, he had thought maybe bisexual but to have Tom pretending to like his father… his father could get hurt or worse… killed. Why hadn't the cameras shown any of this up?

The fear in Harry's eyes was overwhelming to Edward. He could hardly sit still and keep this conversation up. Rosalie's mind was going absolutely insane.

'_He has to die! Edward, we have to get him… soon… he's more than a predator…'_

To say that Edward was completely out of ideas was an understatement. What did he do now? Tom was sticking around and there was no way he was going to allow Harry to stay here. No way, no how.

"Well, how about this James," Edward said flashing him a gentle smile. "We have a lot of spare room at the house. Harry could remain with us and go to school from there and your friend Tom can take Harry's room so that he doesn't have to sleep on a cot." He suggested. "I'm sure it would be a lot more accommodating."

"And it would be easier for Alice, Esme, and I to take Harry shopping!" Rosalie said with a girlish giggle.

"Well, I don't want to give up your room Harry… you only just got here." He looked sheepish and guilty all in one go.

"I'm always here dad. Just not sleeping in the same house. Besides, you - need - a friend." It took all of the willpower Harry had to say this. He couldn't believe this was happening. He felt dizzy and tired.

The teen swayed suddenly causing James to grab him. "Harry - you alright?"

"I think it's the fatigue," Edward said at once. "Carlisle warned us about this… whatever he ate really made him ill."

"Perhaps we should take him back home so that Carlisle can watch over him?" Rosalie suggested.

Harry could hardly concentrate. "Dad… be careful…"

"Oh, Harry nothing is happening!" He waved his hand, but the flush was in his cheeks. "He's just a nice fellow. I would love for you to meet him. But if you're still feeling ill… perhaps that doctor father of yours would be best…"

Edward nodded, eyes never leaving Harry's petrified form.

"So - would I," Harry murmured faintly. "This Tom can have my room…"

"Well you're nearly an adult, I can't say no… not that I would." James chuckled softly. "But I really don't want him taking your room… I don't want you to feel you have to stay away, Harry! I just got you back…"

"Never dad…" Harry mechanically kissed him on the cheek. He was numb at the moment but his head was spinning. "I love you…"

"Love you too, Bambi."

Harry was too shaky to glare, while Rosalie giggled. "How cute!" She cooed, brushing her fingers through his hair.

James blushed. "Isn't it?"

Harry was hardly aware of being led out of the house while leaning on Edward for support.

"No…" Harry breathed, once again in Edward's lap.

"Oh you poor baby!" Rosalie gasped. "Edward? What do we do now?"

"Back to the house…" Edward said solemnly. "Hurry! He's down the road…"

Rosalie stepped on it, zooming down the road and when they came upon the SUV, Rosalie growled and swerved into his lane with a mutinous look in her eyes. Harry was positive that Tom was glaring back at her with perfect vision.

If Rosalie and Tom hadn't been what they were, it would have been a fiery collision but at the very last second, he dodged into the other lane with a mild screech of the tires, flawlessly veering around the red BMW.

"Bastard…" Rosalie snarled, her head whipping around to stare behind her.

Harry was not worried about her driving; no, he was worried about his dad. He was being charmed by Tom Riddle. He was breathing so heavily that everything slowed down, his world becoming dizzy and fuzzy. His head hurt with so many things… he moaned out, hardly aware of Edward holding him tight.

"He's in hysterics…" Rosalie stated. "Hyperventilating…"

"James likes Tom… which is obviously what the bastard is going for," Edward murmured. "He was worried about how Harry would react to James getting a potential lover. Apparently, James has been telling Tom everything about Harry… down to the details…"

"Lovely…" Rosalie murmured. "If we weren't around, this would have still happened, Edward. That Pettigrew knew James… what luck is that?"

"Irony…" Edward answered.

Rosalie pulled up to a perfect stop in front of the house. "Let's get him in before he gets cold." Again, she stroked him.

Edward was still trying to fathom Rosalie's sudden tender side for Harry as he gripped his little mate close. Harry was slightly catatonic. Edward hated this, hated to see and feel that fear.

Rosalie already had the sofa ready for him as Edward lay him down gently.

It wasn't even twenty minutes later when the rest of the Cullens appeared at the babbling brook and leapt cat-like over the other side.

"Carlisle…" Edward was up. "You cannot stop us this time…"

"No, I won't," Carlisle placated softly. "As soon as he goes out of the area, Emmett, Jasper, and you are to take care of him. Do not get a big head about this Edward; he is not just yours. He has your mind reading abilities and it would do no good for Harry to become even more stricken with worry. You will defend his honour along with the rest…"

Grim faced, Edward nodded. "Very well, Carlisle. I'll take him down and fast."

"He's not going to leave anytime soon…" Alice added in. "He's staying around… his plans are not solid, he's always changing."

"What about the others?"

"They've taken off North…" She announced. "They are in northern Canada now."

Esme was on her knees; she was stroking Harry's hair sadly. "Poor little baby, it's a good thing we are here…" _'I just want to take him and wrap my arms around him and never let him go.'_

"He's a magnet!" Emmett declared.

Edward glared. "It's not his fault!"

"No, no!" Emmett held up his hands. "I know it's not his fault, Edward. I'd never say such." _'Perhaps we should change him, Edward'_

"No!" He hissed, eyes going cross. "Never, Emmett. I am not subjecting him to this life."

"Don't you think he should choose?" Emmett voiced. "It would keep him safe. This Tom Riddle is on him hot and heavy…"

"No!" Edward exclaimed. "No, no, no!"

"Calm down, Edward…" Esme murmured. "You'll wake him…"

Edward's voice dropped low and his eyes narrowed. "He will not be damned… his soul is much too precious for that."

Carlisle regarded him. '_You still believe that we lose our souls, Edward? After everything you've seen with Harry… how you are… how we are… that is not a person being soulless…'_

"I don't want to chance it!" He snapped. "Harry is no test object…"

"We know, Edward! But if he's anything like my chaser…" Alice murmured. "He's never going to give up."

"James met his end as will this one."

Jasper stood by the sofa arms crossed and staring down at the quiet human form. "We will ambush him the first chance we get… we are to be ready for anything. The second he goes off…"

"It won't be easy…" Alice frowned. "Every time something comes up, he makes snap decisions like he knows… he knows my sight…"

Edward touched Esme's shoulder. "I'm taking him upstairs."

"Alright, I'll bring up some cold spring water," Esme insisted, kissing his cheek and fluttering away.

"Harry is to never to be alone," Jasper said. "No matter what."

"He won't be," Edward insisted already upstairs.

Harry was already awake though when Edward laid him in the covers. "Will my dad be alright?"

"We will not allow that monster to harm your dad, Harry," Edward quietly proclaimed.

Harry turned over onto his back and gazed up at his boyfriend. Wordlessly, Edward came down on top of Harry and began placing those cool kisses against flaming hot soft skin. "I just lost it, Edward… to know what he's doing to my dad…"

Edward straddled Harry; he wasn't sitting fully on his little mate, knowing very well the consequences of that. He hovered and began stroking Harry with the back of his fingertips. "Delicate little creature… I hate seeing you in such panic…"

Harry's eyes rolled slightly when Edward's mouth came down across his ear, breathing that cold breath. He could feel the heat on in the room, definitely an intentional action, but Edward's cool touch was easily keeping him from breaking out into a sweat. He moaned out, bringing his hands up and smiling indulgently when he met skin.

Edward kissed and sucked discreetly at Harry's swollen lips. He pulled the teen that was under him closer to him, he hissed when those flaming fingers danced down his back in exploration. The more Harry did this to him the harder it was to overcome what he was and what he needed.

What he needed was to take Harry… but he couldn't. He couldn't hurt his little creature, couldn't allow it. He was so fragile. Hot against cold, Harry's fingers teasingly plucked against the waistband of Edward's belt.

"What are you doing…?" Edward's eyes narrowed playfully.

"I dunno…?" Harry tried, peering up at him through his long lashes.

"Really…" He felt the notch in his belt come undone. His hands fisted the pillow next to Harry's head until he felt feathers. "That's dangerous…"

"Why?" Harry asked gliding a finger over the erection through the jeans.

Edward cursed out, his eyes snapping closed for one second. "Because what you feel when I touch you, is ten times the sensation when you touch me… I fear hurting you… losing control…"

"You won't…"

"You don't know that…"

"If I asked you-?" Harry breathed. "To touch me?"

Edward moaned out from between his lips and brushed himself across Harry's hot skin. "I would painstakingly give you… what you desire Harry…" He croaked when his belt came completely undone. Those nimble little fingers… so evil…

"I told you the angel would corrupt the devil…" Harry breathed against his mouth.

Edward reopened his eyes and locked on Harry's. "So you did…"

"I desire you…"

"Not as much as I you…" Edward guaranteed.

"Liar…" Harry growled and licked his lips.

Edward kissed Harry's tongue and lips, gathering them in his mouth in much the same way as he always did. "I've never desired anyone…" Edward confessed into his mouth. "Ever… all my life… no one… not one person turned my head…"

Harry whimpered when Edward left his lips and descended down his skin, causing goose pimples to swarm his flesh.

He squirmed slightly when Edward turned the effects on him, fingers practically ripping Harry's clothes off him. "You… my little creature are my _desire_… my _weakness_…"

Again, Harry could only moan, his heart was going through the roof, as cold as Edward felt against his skin he was burning up, arousal aching through every muscle.

"Why me?" Harry choked out when he realised that he was almost completely naked, silk blue boxers was all that blocked Edward's sight. Lips kissed one of his bent knees and slowly began moving toward the most fleshy part of his leg.

"It's not just your blood… yes it entices me… to watch it radiate from your cheeks… but to watch you trembling under me…" He danced his fingers across Harry's bare skin making him moan out a little louder. "Your skin is scorching…" His tongue glided its way down Harry's thigh toward the inner area. "I'm defying all laws… doing this too you… I hear your heart… it wants to explode…"

Harry was delirious. How much faster could his heart go before it actually took off? He was so turned on; everything about him was in agony… blissful agony but agony all the same.

It seemed that every time Harry tried to seduce Edward, he wound up being the one seduced. This was so not fair… Harry brought his hands down and ran it through Edward's hair, causing a throaty laugh and then hands slid down the leg of his boxers causing Harry to move to the side and bury his face into a pillow to keep the scream inside. His body was driven to insanity. Was this possible? For a mind to be in tact but the body is insane… it goes out of whack… oh god! Harry screamed out in that same pillow, eyes widening when Edward's mouth pushed closer, while his hands rubbed his erection.

"_Perfect…_" Edward purred huskily.

Harry's breathing became sharp and he was losing absolute control over his mind and body. Edward was possessing him in a way he hadn't expected. He wanted more… he longed for more and when he was lying there completely bare with nothing on and only Edward's whispers, licks, and touches nothing was clear but at the same time, everything was. It made no sense but it didn't have too.

Somewhere through the thick folds of passion, Harry lost himself, his mind and everything blacked over.

Edward chuckled when Harry's hands pulled hard on his hair. If he were human it might have hurt but it was more cute than anything and he reached up took the sweet thin wrist, brought it close and kissed him, watching the violent shaking of Harry's orgasm.

There was no blood that tasted as good as Harry's body… he became nearly ravenous at the taste, smell, and sight.

"Not fair…" Harry croaked.

"What my creature?"

Harry weakly tapped him on the cheek. "I wanted to touch you!"

Edward smirked and rose up over top of Harry and kissed his mouth, giving the teen a complete taste of himself and only because it was mixed with Edward did Harry not mind. "Did you?" He asked kissing all over.

"Yes!" Harry sulked. "Every time you turn the tables…"

"I'm sorry love, it's in my nature…" Edward cursed out when Harry snuck his hands right down his pants. "Minx!" He practically cried out.

"Hah!" Harry taunted in his ear.

Edward growled almost uncontrollably when Harry's hands assaulted him completely. He clenched Harry's body closer to him with one arm and reached his hand out to the nearest pillow.

Harry tried not to gasp out when Edward's grip became fierce and almost breathtaking. Instead, he watched his vampire, listened to him until Edward's control was completely lost.

No one, no how, nowhere had ever looked so beautiful was all Harry could think of when Edward pulled him in for a wild erratic kiss. Under the strength of kisses, Harry could feel Edward's self control, he could sense his lover wanted to bite… and he slowly pulled away and then giggled hesitantly when he saw that one of the pillows was indeed shredded completely.

Edward lay there with a strange sense of elation. Harry had completely taken over, stealing every ounce of self-control he had. It was a wonder that he hadn't lost it completely and attacked Harry… such deliciousness beside him being under his hold…

"Finally…" Harry purred making Edward choke out a laugh and pull him closer. "I got you!" He draped himself comfortably over the stone hard chest and rested his chin atop it.

"You are going to be the death of me…" Edward whispered.

"Am I?" Harry asked vaguely amused by Edward's remark. "Do I apologise or not?"

"No." Came his answer.

Harry smiled sheepishly, after a quick clean up. He resumed his spot on making a mattress out of Edward's hard framed body, shivering slightly he reached and pulled the sheets close over his and Edward's forms at the same time. Neither of them was dressed and it wouldn't do for someone to walk in on them.

"I lose myself around you…" Edward whispered pressing his nose into Harry's hair. He took in the breath. "It's good and bad… I am afraid I will attack you." He brought the pillow forward and showed it to Harry. "I wanted to bite… it's our nature… to claim every time…"

"But you didn't…" Harry kissed the cold chest and began to twitch his right foot. He was at an odd angle but he wasn't going to move from where he lay. He liked being under the covers… so close to Edward's body nothing between them. The heat in the room made up for Edward's freezing body and it was actually very nice.

"I can't ever lose total control… I could hurt you."

Harry began to make patterns up and down Edward's bare arm, relishing the lean muscles. "I know you could but I don't think you have the mindset. You are too set in protecting me… possessing me… I think it's more of a natural instinct."

"Yes, but this is new to me, Harry…" Edward confessed.

"Is it really?" Harry asked. "I know you said you never desired anyone-"

"I've never had sex…" Edward cut across.

Shock, that's all Harry felt. "_Really?_"

Edward laughed, "You make it sound absurd!"

Blushing, Harry giggled. "Uh - well - it's just - you are so desirable?"

"But, I never found anyone worth _wanting_…" Edward reminded. "I never wanted anyone… Carlisle tried to set me up with multiple females and males… but I simply glared at him for even attempting."

"What about before you got sick?"

"I didn't care about relationships then. I wanted to be a soldier. I hurt my mother a lot with those ambitions," he sadly remarked. "What little I remember… after I was turned… time just happened, I never found anyone, I didn't want them… Rosalie was originally found for me…"

Harry gaped. "She's beautiful but - she's not your type… Alice is more your type."

Edward chuckled quietly. "No, she's not… neither of them Harry… that's like incest."

Harry choked and then nodded his understanding. "I mean the personality…" He backtracked.

"Well, Rosalie found Emmett… being mauled by a bear, she carried him for miles to Carlisle. She has strength she has never tasted human blood… ever. She's the only one."

"Really?" Now that was a shock.

"Hm, even when she killed those fiends after she was turned. She didn't take their blood. Alice found Jasper… she saw him wandering around alone and they came to us. I'm afraid of hurting you…"

Harry glided his fingers across Edward's cheek. "Don't be…."

"Things are getting more serious… which is why I have the heat on so hot for you…" Edward explained. "We seem to move fast… faster than I expected and our body temperatures clash…"

"That's what intensifies everything."

"Yes," Edward agreed, wholeheartedly. "You are so hot to me…"

"You are icy…"

Chuckling, Edward started playing with Harry's silver earrings affectionately. "I can't say no to you…" His hand was caressing up and down Harry's heated bare back, gliding across the smooth skin of the curve on the lower area. "It just feels wrong when I do…"

"I would never take advantage of that, Edward."

"I know you wouldn't." Edward smiled briefly. "Sometimes I wish you would…" He muttered thinking more about Harry working than anything. That actually bothered him.

Harry stuck out his tongue and though it was night, he knew Edward saw perfectly. He lolled his head to the side and closed his eyes. Them fingers flickering up and down his skin was soothing but what was over the top was Edward's soft melodic humming which turned into soft singing of a song that Harry didn't recognise. As he lay there trying to capture each word from that beautiful voice, the sleep began to consume him completely, leaving a watchful vampire singing through the night.


	17. Chapter Thirteen

Thank you Kamerreon for editing this! You really are awesome

Chapter Thirteen

It was not the first time, Harry awoke naked with his body covering Edward's chest. But it was the first time that Edward was jostling him out of his actual sleep. They hadn't gone all the way, but Harry and Edward were getting used to such close clashing friction. The taste and touching made it hard for the two of them to stop.

It was Monday morning and Harry and he had no choice but to go to school. Harry moaned and turned over sleepily, causing Edward to groan when Harry's hot arm pressed in against his lower half.

Harry giggled sleepily. "Sorry…"

"Liar…"

"M'k, maybe I am…" Harry mumbled heavily doused in sleep still. "Time is it?"

"After seven."

"Are you sure I don't bore you when I sleep?" He asked, peeling himself off Edward's cool body and pushing a hand through his long messy black hair.

"Never…" Edward purred and began placing kisses on his bare shoulder up to his neck. "I love feeling you sleeping on top of me…"

When Harry slid off the bed, he tugged the silk sheet with him and wrapped it around his frame.

Edward laughed quietly and watched him shuffle to the wardrobe.

"Such creature flesh shouldn't allow to be hidden from me," he taunted huskily.

Harry's cheeks flushed a brilliant blood colour. "I don't want Emmett barging in!"

Smirking at the blushing, Edward enjoyed the scent. "Ah! That's a possibility." He slipped into his clothes that were already out and waiting.

Harry shook his head, unable to fathom just how fast it had taken him to do that. He hadn't even tugged down a shirt. "Unlike you I can't hide fast enough!"

"That's good for me…" Edward said directly behind Harry.

While Harry dressed a whole lot slower and headed to the bathroom for his human needs, he met a brightly grinning Emmett on the outside.

"Hi little human!" He waved goofily, making Harry blink at him.

"Good morning, Brawny." He moved along and Edward followed, eyeing his brother.

'_I heard you.'_ Emmett taunted in his mind.

"Don't even!" Edward hissed.

'_What? I thought it was cute… he has quite the moans…'_

Edward growled and snapped his teeth. "Emmett… I'll tell Rosalie…"

He grimaced. "Awe man, I'm kidding!" He crowed. _'Okay maybe not but come on! He's adorable… what do you do to him at night?'_

Edward shoved his brother causing Harry to gasp when Emmett went flying, causing a mirror on the wall to come crashing down on his head and the entire frame trembled. "Ask me that again?"

Emmett chuckled. "Fun!" He said brightly.

"Why'd you do that?" Harry asked, wondering if he should laugh or feel sorry for the large vampire who jumped up and beamed.

"His mind is getting on my nerves…" Edward groused.

"Oh…" What did one say to this? Harry wondered throwing his hair back into a low ponytail.

"Did you have to break my mirror?" Esme groused softly from somewhere below.

"Sorry, Esme…" Edward said just as softly.

Harry not hearing a word she said shook his head and led the way down the staircase.

Esme already had breakfast done much to Harry's surprise. "Morning Harry!" She said and kissed him on the cheek before handing him a plate. "Oh it's so nice to cook!"

Harry gazed up at Edward who chuckled quietly. "Thank you mother," Edward said kissing her cheek.

"Thanks Esme," Harry said blushing as he placed it on the counter and took a seat on the stool.

She squeezed him gently and Harry could swear she was the only vampire in history who could pull off a blush if she had too. She then turned to her youngest vampire son. "You ruined my mirror!" She admonished Edward not for the first time.

"You get praised I get admonished," Edward teased coming around and watching Harry eat with amusement.

"You did break her mirror… that's seven years of bad luck," Harry teased.

"On me or Emmett? Technically he broke it, I just gave him a nudge," Edward insisted.

"Split it in half?"

"3.5 years of bad luck then?" Edward paused to think. "Three years for us feels more like three days for you… least that's what it feels like."

"Five minutes seems like five hours," Harry corrected leaving Edward's side to brush his teeth again. He hadn't expected Esme to fix him a huge fattening breakfast.

Alice brought Harry's bag down to him. The teen gazed at it. "This is not mine."

She smirked. "Yes it is!"

It didn't look like his.

Edward gave a put upon sigh. "Alice…"

"What? It looks better anyway!"

It was black leather; his other one had been a cheap polyester, simple but alright. "That's more Harry…" She stuck her little tongue out.

"Little human!" Emmett grinned and Edward's eyes narrowed. "We're taking the jeep today!" He clapped.

"Jeep?"

"My jeep!" Emmett grinned. "It's a monster."

"Just like you," Rosalie said coming up behind him. "Did you eat Harry?"

Harry blinked and nodded. "Yes…" He answered swiftly. Still a bit unsettled by Rosalie's kindness. He wondered how long it would take for him to get used to it.

"I heard Esme all the way outside," Jasper said springing up out of nowhere. Alice leaned in and fixed a piece of his hair. The brooding looking movie star vampire glanced once at her before turning to Harry. "She was over the moon about cooking for someone."

Harry laughed sheepishly and was practically carried out of the house by Edward to a humongous monster jeep. Harry wondered if it was even legal.

Rosalie snagged the keys from Emmett and gracefully climbed up in it, how she did that in high heels, Harry would never know. But Edward lifted him right up inside as Jasper did the same to Alice.

There were seatbelts and buckles all along the edges but Harry doubted he needed them all things considering.

Harry was glad he had his hair tied back low, the wind blew as Rosalie streaked across the backwoods roads and through the lush greenery. The sky was overcast, as it should be after the long stretch of sun that had sheltered them for so long.

Alice was rather giggly this morning bouncing in Jasper's lap who was smiling slyly and indulging her with his hands on her waist.

Emmett was amusing; his right foot was hanging out the window and his curly black hair blowing all over his face. He looked like the perfect picture of comfort and Edward was simply holding Harry tightly not allowing an inch of him to move from the swift force of the open jeep.

It was illegal however, when they came to a stop and Rosalie's hair lay back the way she had styled it.

How the hell did she do that? Harry would never know. She was being gawked at by every straight male and bi female in the lot as she jumped down with human speed.

Edward already lifted Harry out who stuck out his tongue. "You love doing that-"

"Of course."

"You're little friend is coming over," Alice said on his right. "Be nice! He's so sweet!"

Jasper took a few steps back though when a blushing Neville made his way across the lot.

Harry laughed. "Hi Neville!"

"Hi Harry how are you feeling? I heard you were ill…" He said with concern.

Harry hugged him, as Edward nudged Emmett for grinning so widely.

"Yeah bad fish… Edward's fault."

Edward choked. "It was not!"

"Was too you chose the place." Harry wrinkled his nose.

"Alright perhaps it was my fault, but I already made it up to you…"

Neville chuckled quietly. "I'm glad you're feeling better! I called lots but your dad said you were out."

"Oh, I'm sorry Neville." Harry felt awful. He was a bad friend to forget the only human friends he had and Neville was the purest one.

"It's not your fault, Harry," Jasper said softly. "Carlisle had him under watch all week."

Neville was pink slightly at being talked too. "Oh, it was that bad?"

"I was out of commission all week!" Harry exclaimed, moving through the lot.

They were being stared at; Harry could feel those stares and flinched a few times.

Cho was goggling and Hermione was watching the entire byplay like she was dissecting it.

"Harry is getting a cell phone soon. So you should be able to get a hold of him at your leisure," Edward told Neville cordially. He was trying to calm Neville's nervous mind. The teen was not very sociable but it really wasn't his fault.

'_Jeez they're nice. I've never talked to them. I felt bad for not but they are kind of scary… all perfect. Harry fits right in. He's as perfect as you can get, looks, friendship, and all. Edward's lucky, he better know this! I wonder if I'm intruding? Looks like Harry wants me here and the others don't mind…' _"Oh? Okay."

Harry smiled. "I'm sorry for ignoring you!"

"No, you were sick… I was concerned… you have bad luck."

"Mm, I think I broke a mirror sometime in the last seven years…"

Emmett chuckled. "I broke one this morning!" _'All over the little human squealer… how loud can he get I wonder?'_

"Yeah, and I'm going to break you if you don't hush," Edward hissed through his teeth.

Alice piped her little self in. "Never mind them Neville they're always like that…"

Neville laughed again. "But can Edward really do it?" He whispered making everyone laugh.

Edward grunted. "Several times…" He commented leaving Neville gaping for a moment at him.

"_Children…_" Rosalie admonished shooting them sharp looks.

"Sorry love!" Emmett beamed. "I love taunting Edward…"

"We know…" All the Cullens said simultaneously, getting a furious glare from Edward and Harry going into giggles while Neville watched them trying not to laugh himself.

Everyone had to separate eventually, Jasper and Alice one way and the others all scattered.

Edward kissed Harry's forehead. "Be safe," he mouthed before nodding to Neville and very reluctantly leaving him by the classroom door.

"Wow, he's like madly in love with you," Neville commented, by his side.

Harry laughed quietly. "The feelings mutual," he breathed out but he was sure one of them caught it.

"Did you hear about Madame Hooch? Poor dear… she had a heart attack…" Cho Chang was saying to Hannah Abbott.

"I heard, they say her heart exploded…"

"That's just a rumour," Hermione scowled. "She had a minor attack but she'll be out for the rest of the year. She can't coach physical education with those problems."

Harry and Neville took their seats in the back. Cho whirled around and stared at him. "You and Edward Cullen now huh? Who'd have guessed…"

"Not you obviously," Neville retorted lightly.

Cho scowled and glared at him. "I wasn't talking to you…"

"No but you were talking to my best friend… so naturally that means me too."

Harry smiled and crossed his legs. "Problems there, Cho?" He asked, lowering his tone to a warning level. He dared her to say something nasty. She gawked at him for a moment and then shook her head. "Well then be a good little girl and turn the fuck around."

She did.

Classes could not have dragged on, though Harry enjoyed being able to see Neville and the next class had Cedric who actually grabbed him in a hug and asked if he were okay.

Harry was blushing furiously. "I'm fine Cedric, thank you."

"Will you be back at work?" He asked. "I've missed having you around!"

"Or rather you miss getting out of all the work…"

Laughing the blonde shook his head. "No, nonsense, I was worried…"

Harry could tell he was trying to make up for the last time he had been in a life-threatening situation. Harry gently patted Cedric's forearm. "Thank you for caring, Cedric, but really I'm alright. Carlisle kept me on medication and I pretty much slept it all off."

"That's good!"

The blonde kept the chatter up. Half of it Harry couldn't really remember. By lunch, Cedric got really spooked when every one of the Cullens were suddenly standing around Harry.

Edward stared at him unblinkingly. To say it unnerved the blonde was an understatement.

"I'll - see you later, Harry." Cedric made a point to wrap his arm around Harry's shoulder and squeeze him.

Edward's indifferent face turned lethal. Harry flushed and ducked his head. "Bye Cedric…"

"I'm glad you're better," he said, before gliding off as fast and graceful as he could. _'Prick, Cullen… he may have Harry now but that won't last… he'll get bored. I'm the one who likes Harry truly, he just doesn't know it.' _

Edward watched him leave, Emmett burst out into booming laughter, startling several students who ran in horror.

Jasper was even grinning slightly, while Rosalie twirled a piece of her hair and shook her head. Alice was snickering behind her book.

"That - thing touched you!" Edward hissed, pulling Harry close and in front of the entire cafeteria, he laid a sharp possessive kiss to the British teen's lips. "Mine!" He growled, shooting another look toward Cedric who was beet red in the face.

Harry moaned outwardly and hid his face behind his arm. "You had to do that?"

"Of course I did! He hugged you…"

"He's my friend!" Harry sulked.

Edward snapped his mouth shut. He knew he was being possessive but Harry had no idea what was running through Cedric's mind. "Hmm…"

"He was just making sure I was alright."

'_Edward, don't chase Harry's human friends off…' _Alice admonished. '_There is no competition…'_

Edward growled lowly at her.

Harry began adding sweets to his tray when Rosalie tutted. "Sweets?"

"I need to stay awake!" Though after that kiss… Harry was sure falling asleep wasn't a priority. "Need sugar."

"Yes, but not all sugar! You need proper foods." She began to pile his plate with a salad. "I noticed you liked tomatoes!" Before anyone noticed, she swiped a bunch from other salads and piled them on the bed of lettuce.

He blushed and pressed his head against her shoulder. "Thanks Rose."

She beamed and gathered her own.

Emmett was snickering at Edward, who was a little more stiff and rude than he usually was. However, that didn't stop him from asking Neville to sit with them.

Harry was chewing his lip as he took a lemonade from the cooler.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Edward said quietly. He meant it, he didn't want to scare the few friends Harry had away, but he hated that blonde touching what was his.

Neville he'd make an exception. There was no doubt about that. But anyone else coming near Harry? They had a death wish to do such!

"Don't be." Harry sat close by as Neville took his other side. "I know Cedric likes me… but I like him as a friend…"

"I know…" Edward muttered breaking his food and pretending to eat in front of Neville.

Harry however was able to keep him distracted so that no one noticed and Alice would take turns throwing things away from each of the plates when she saw that they weren't being watched by anyone. Harry reached under the table, slid his hand across Edward's thigh and squeezed lightly.

Neville was in conversation with Alice, and anytime he would feel a bit worried, Jasper would use his little talent to sooth him and make him feel confident.

Edward stared at Harry. "I don't like anyone touching you," he murmured low enough for only Harry and his family to hear.

"I'm sorry, I won't let him again…"

"It was just a hug… but he was taunting me in his mind…" His eyes kept flickering over to Neville who couldn't seem to take his eyes or ears off Alice.

"He's a hormonal teenage boy," Harry murmured. "It's expected… I ignore it."

"I can't." Edward started flicking Harry's Chinese dangling earring.

Harry smiled at the touch.

When lunch was over, Harry went with Edward to Biology. Cedric stuck around a few moments although Edward's blank and mute responses bothered the boy enough to make him say his goodbyes.

Edward sat down next to Harry and smirked. "Everyone's talking… or rather their minds."

"About?" Harry asked.

"Us."

Harry's cheeks flushed. "Lovely…"

"Only a few are bad… some are entertaining."

"I'm sure," he muttered unconvinced. "_By the way_, I'm going to kill you for signing me up for Calculus next term!"

Edward grinned wolfishly behind his large hand. "Why? You'll be with me…"

"I can't even do Trig without stealing your paper…" Harry groused. "Even in England when I already did what we're doing in Trig I couldn't grasp it…"

"I'll tutor you."

"Sure you will…"

"I will!" Edward declared and then smirked. "You just haven't learned properly."

"And you'll teach me properly?" Harry asked.

"Of course."

Harry wondered how he would be taught anything by Edward without getting distracted. He kicked Edward under the table getting a low throaty chuckle from him.

"Poke you with a pencil…"

"Would break off…" Edward hummed as the last student came in. "Okay, Cedric Diggory has definitely brushed up on his vocabulary…"

Harry paused and resisted looking over his shoulder. "Wha-?"

"Apparently, I am a control freak…"

"Well you are but in the good sense," Harry said softly, "I like you in control… _most_ of the time."

Edward laughed quietly. "He also thinks I am after you for one thing… he thinks I'll hurt you… he doesn't trust me and believes Emmett should be kicked out for looking too old."

Harry felt white-hot fury at that. "How dare he…! Emmett has nothing to do with it…"

"As you say, he's a child."

Harry couldn't stand for anyone to even think badly about the Cullens. They were such good people. Harry loved them so much, each and every one of them. It was like they had been in his life forever. He couldn't imagine his world without a Cullen. He wondered how he ever lived before.

He adored Cedric as a friend but he needed to back off when it came to the Cullens. There was no choosing Cedric wouldn't win, not by a long shot.

"Calm down," Edward soothed.

"I'm calm, I'm not busting anything…"

"Like you could…"

Harry glared and Edward smiled crookedly in response. He looked so cute when he glared. Especially, when he was trying to mean it and failed.

After class, Edward was very reluctant to let Harry go with Cedric. Normally, he'd walk him to class and it took a lot to let Cedric's taunting mind go and not knock him into the next wall. He trusted Harry - he just didn't trust others.

But he kissed Harry briefly on the forehead before turning and walking away.

Cedric frowned. "He's really… direct with you."

"I like it when he's direct," Harry insisted. "It's easier than getting a handful of riddles like I used too."

"Hmm… you really like him, huh?" Cedric asked uncomfortably.

"I do, Cedric… very much."

"I just don't want to see you hurt."

"I doubt he'd ever hurt me. He's made it quite clear…"

"I'm sure crystal… still you can never be too sure. I do care about you Harry… as your friend…"

"I know!" Harry smiled. "Thank you… it's nice to know you can pull your head out of the rumor mill."

He blushed and scratched his head. "Yeah, well that was my childish jealousy…"

"Cedric…" Harry said softly. "I'm looking at forever here, not a high school get together and it's over after that… I'm not your typical teenager."

The blonde heaved a sigh. "I guess you're not. That's why I like you… I understand Harry… but I can still like you!"

Laughing, Harry nudged him in the shoulder. "Yeah well… don't give Edward a hard time. He's adjusting to people."

"I bet… he looked like he wanted to kill me for hugging you…"

"He's good at reading expressions." Harry played it up. "He thought your face was taunting…"

Cedric smirked. "Well, I can't deny it wasn't…"

"Cedric!"

"What? I'm being honest! Oh, please, Edward Cullen could use a little dose of reality. I know I'm not the only one who finds you attractive."

Harry slapped his forehead embarrassed. "I don't even want to get into this!"

"Why not?" The smaller teen glared and Cedric chuckled. "Okay, I'll be good. Only because you glare so prettily." He held the gym door open and Harry peered up at him.

"You - have a one track mind Cedric."

"Don't all boys my age?"

"Yes, you do!" He exclaimed. "Thanks for pointing it out! I couldn't have said it better."

"I guess that definitely includes me… and not you."

"Mhmm."

After a quick change in a stall that he was teased for after he came out, by Cedric, they met the rest of the kids on the gym floor.

"Wonder who'll take over for Hooch," Cedric wondered aloud.

"Strange a healthy teacher had a heart attack." This came from Hermione, whose wild curly hair was pulled back. "I mean she was always so fit…"

Harry frowned at her when she said this. "Who knows? At least she's alive… and will hopefully recover by the new term."

"What's the deal with you and Edward Cullen?" Hermione asked curiously.

"We're together…."

"Oh…" Hermione raised her brown eyes to the ceiling as if trying to comprehend this. "Have you always been gay?"

Cedric choked. "Hermione!" He chastised.

Harry however laughed. "At least someone has a bit of a brain," he muttered. "Yes, Hermione, I've always been gay. Girls have never interested me. No offense!"

Hermione blushed and shook her head. "None taken though Cho might take it as one."

Harry scrunched his nose.

"I like a bit of everything," Cedric admitted.

"_Hormones_." Harry and Hermione said at the same time and smirked at the scandalised look Cedric gave them.

"Well, I think all things considering you're cute together," Hermione endorsed.

Harry was shocked. He surveyed her for several long moments. He wondered how her mind worked. "Thank you, Hermione." He kind of figured her being so moralistic that she would be against him.

Cedric was also looking at her oddly, trying to understand.

Perhaps, Harry would ask Edward later?

"Good afternoon…"

Everyone's attention swiveled over to the doorway, Harry stumbled backwards when his eyes locked with swirling crimson orbs and a sly smirk.

"I am your teacher for the rest of the year… Tom Riddle…"

"No…" Harry's fear returned, every ounce of colour he may have had in his cheeks dwindled instantly and instinctively he slid himself behind Cedric, who was gawking at the perfectly lean muscled teacher.

No! Harry was shaking his head. He had to get out of here… but that meant going downstairs getting his stuff… alone.

"Harry?" Hermione asked touching his elbow. "Are you okay?"

Cedric tore his eyes away from the teacher and looked at Harry. "You look pale… worse than Cullen…"

Harry barely paid any attention. "I'm not feeling good…" He murmured distantly.

"What's wrong here? Ah… Harry! How are you doing? I just saw your dad…"

The storm brewed in Harry's ears, the ringing and whistling got louder as he turned his eyes up at Tom Riddle, who was now beside him and his small little group, grinning in that same way he had the night Harry met him.

"You know him, Harry?" Cedric asked.

Harry gave a slow nod. Hermione was frowning at Tom Riddle by this time.

"Well, you and I can catch up later! We have games to play…" He moved away causing Harry to practically fall to the floor.

Hermione was at his side. "Harry? Are you sure you're okay?"

Harry nodded again but he was hardly aware of it. He was maneuvered through the gym by both Cedric and Hermione. The latter kept shooting looks from one to the other.

Why hadn't Alice seen this? He wondered as the teams were called out for dodge ball. Him and Cedric were separated so Harry couldn't hide behind anyone and while his movements were usually really fast, he was taken out two minutes into the game.

"Out, Harry!" Tom called pleasantly. "Come over and sit with me…"

Harry's fear and nerves were rippling its way through every inch of his body and mind. His heart pounded as he unconsciously trekked across the gym floor, turned, and slowly sank down onto the bench next to a grinning Tom.

"Your dad told me to tell you hi… a pleasant man he is…"

Sick, Harry felt sick. _Come on Alice! You have to see this…_ he thought wildly. He wished for the first time that Edward could hear his mind so that he could 'scream' inside of it.

"You're a bastard…" Harry worked up the courage to hiss.

Tom chuckled darkly at this. "Mouthy are you?"

Harry fixed Tom with a glare, using every ounce of courage he had. "Why us?"

"Do I have to have a reason? And it's not us… it's you." He spoke in a quiet tone so that no one else on the court could pick it up. "Intriguing little case…"

Harry tore his eyes away from Tom. What did he do now? Where did he go? He hadn't expected to run into Tom Riddle at school of all places. His head was delirious and he felt sick… nauseas.

Hermione was out and she came over to sit. Harry noticed she slowed when she got near Tom. Her human instincts were obviously reeling. But she didn't detour she sat right down next to Harry, who relaxed very marginally.

Tom went utterly silent, but it didn't stop his eyes.

The hour of gym could not have gone any slower. His heart raced and his body felt cold, he was attempting to not tremble so much but it was hard. Cedric was one of the last people on the court. He was dodging and moving around seamlessly and Harry tried to concentrate on that but it was fruitless. He couldn't concentrate.

As soon as the hour was near end, Harry was the first one to the changing rooms.

He slammed the stall closed and closed his eyes as he leaned against the back, breathing heavy. He could hear laughter from the other boys. He moaned out quietly and ran a hand through his limp hair.

When Harry reopened them, he was face to face with Tom suddenly so extremely close.

"Don't scream now…" Tom commanded and before Harry could do exactly that, his mouth was muffled. "Your screams are for later little one." Harry thought he would choke on his heart and spit it up. That's exactly how he felt on the inside, everything twisting and knotting up. "Your fear is very attractive," he continued. "What an interesting human you must be to have seven vampires in your arsenal…"

Alice! Harry screamed in his head, please see this! Was all he could say in his head. _Edward, Edward, Edward_. He kept up the chant; it was the only comfort he had.

"All I want is you, I don't care about your father. He's a good looking human but he's not what I want…" Tom pressed his mouth up against Harry's ear making the teen moan and cringe away. "Come now, isn't it the same with Edward's breath?"

Harry wanted to shake his head, wanted to spit on Tom… but he could do none of this with the icy cold hand over his mouth, instead he glared as spitefully as he could, which increased Tom's amusement.

"You are one protected human… but I, Tom Riddle always get what I want. I never settle for less…" He hissed. "Alice's sight can be thwarted, in case you are wondering why your little friends have yet to discover your peril. I'm a master sweet little one and you will be my pet… personal pet. I will do what Edward won't, I will give you eternal life."

Harry's body convulsed and he nearly passed out from the overwhelming nightmare he was all too awake for. His lips felt chapped and frozen; he would bet they were blue. The touch was like pure ice against his mouth. It felt nothing like the Cullens touch even though they were the same type of creature.

Perhaps it was the fear overriding Harry's senses? Probably. Harry was feeling a lot of that right now and the struggle to keep his stomach contents in tact was trying indeed.

"Fear, I think I will keep that on you, Harry. You work so well in it… so beautiful…" His mouth was up against Harry's neck. "I wonder if I could control myself if I bit down… just a small bite… I want to taste you… your vampire has yet to claim you. Perhaps I should do the job for him…" Tom slowly took his hand away from Harry's mouth. "I see your eyes, what do you want to say?"

"I'd rather _die_ than have _your_ venom inside me!" Harry spat.

"Tut, tut, such a feisty little human!" He gripped Harry's jaw to the point of pain, making the teen cry out. "I really like you, Harry… you are so worth my time. Be lucky, Tom Riddle has found something worth keeping…"

"Do you always play with your food?" Harry snarled weakly.

"You're not food - an appetiser and maybe a delicacy, but not food pet." Tom was about to advance farther when his head shot up and he hissed. "Lucky little boy… until we meet again… I'll be entertaining your daddy." He jumped up over the stall in a blur causing Harry to moan out and sink down to the floor that wasn't nearly as cold as those hands.

(o)

Edward was held up by his History Teacher. It was a male and the human had no taste for Edward whatsoever. Allurement did nothing, the best thing Edward could have done was scare the shit out of him. But that wasn't in Carlisle's plan so here he was dealing with a griping teacher. Alice and his family were already at the door. Harry would be changing out of his gym clothes about now.

Finally, after the five-minute lecture of missing too much school he walked out with a very human roll of his eyes.

"I could sweet talk him?" Rosalie offered.

She never offered him anything. This change was absolutely amusing. He went from a broken record to one of her favourites for her little human boy.

They were approaching the gym to see most everyone gone but Hermione.

'_Was he alright? He was acting scared… it wasn't normal. Perhaps I should mention it? Yes, I should… no matter how weird it is; I need to voice my concerns. What if something happens and it's my fault for not speaking out?' _The brainy brunette jumped when she saw them.

"Edward!" Hermione squeaked and gripped her bag. _'Man they are intimidating. Even the little one!' _

He blinked at her.

"Uhm, Harry…"

"What about him?" Edward asked fully alert.

"Well, we have a new gym teacher and Harry seemed to know him… and got really scared."

Alice and Jasper exchanged looks.

"Name?"

"Tom Riddle?"

Not even a nanosecond later, Hermione was standing there by herself.


	18. Chapter Fourteen

Thank you Kamerreon for your editing!

A/N: _**THIS is dedicated to everyone who have enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. (No it's not ending, I simply can't wait till tomorrow to update! So here it is)**_

Chapter Fourteen

Esme winced when Edward destroyed nearly every bauble in the house in a fit of rage.

Rosalie was holding Harry on her lap and Emmett groused aloud when Edward ripped the massive silver flat screen television to pieces.

"No opening season games tonight…"

Carlisle had yet to come home from the hospital and Edward was about to lose it completely.

Jasper was grim faced and cringing. He attempted to use his abilities to calm Harry but the fear was so tantamount that Jasper actually flinched and moved into himself more.

"He's in a state of shock… he's so emotional it's not helping."

"I don't care anymore! I'm going after him," Edward roared. "I am taking him down I don't care if it's in front of a thousand humans!"

Emmett and Alice both sprang into action to hold him back.

"Wait, we have to think straight," Alice told him.

"He got past your sight, Alice!" Edward growled. "Who knows what else he can bypass?"

"Yes and I think I know how…"

The door flung open and Carlisle was standing there with concern. "I just got a call from Esme. What happened?" He saw Harry's shaking in Rosalie's lap. Immediately, he advanced to check him out.

Esme explained what happened in vivid detail, Carlisle brushed his hand across Harry's shoulder. "Well, he's not harmed - physically."

"Only mentally!" Edward growled. "Carlisle…"

Alice clapped her hands, sending a boom through the room. "Edward hush a moment and listen to me."

He glowered at Alice but did as he was told while falling to his knees in front of Harry. Every time Tom got near Harry, he'd go into a catatonic state. The terror of this magnitude was overwhelming. It even bothered Jasper who couldn't stop cringing.

"Go upstairs?" Esme suggested touching Jasper gently on the shoulders. She brushed his soft honey blonde hair out of his golden eyes.

"No, I must remain. We have to take care of him. I'll deal with it. If I can offer Harry any form of comfort. I'll keep trying…"

"What were you saying, Alice?"

"Remember how we weren't looking for the woman or Peter?" Alice said staring down at Harry but not really seeing him. "I think she has an ability of shielding a specific person from foresight abilities. I talked to Lucius on the phone… he knows this Tom Riddle…"

"What did he say?" Carlisle asked.

"Lucius says that we're dealing with a single vampire made up of at least ten… he has more abilities in his arsenal than he's ever seen. He puts the Volturi to shame when it comes to abilities. But this woman, Bellatrix - her name says enough. She is blocking Tom future my sights… I only see small snippets not enough for me to understand the consequences."

"What about Peter?" Jasper asked.

She shook her head. "He's nothing. He's long gone now and the only thing that's allowing Tom to remain is James' affection and - now becoming a teacher. I so did not see this… apparently Tom had pursued one of Lucius' sons before he was turned. "

"Draco?" Edward asked, remembering him. He was barely nineteen. He was the one who had it harder than Jasper when it came to feeding on animals alone. He'd made the most slip-ups.

Alice nodded. "That's why Lucius turned him to keep him from Tom."

"Did it work?" Emmett asked.

"For a while, Tom still 'seduced' Draco in his bed…" Alice explained. "But apparently Tom likes to throw things away after he uses them."

"Disgusting," Esme moaned.

The cushion beside Harry's head was destroyed, feathers flew, and Esme moaned sadly.

Edward's mind was whirling, things were going to fast for him to grasp. He had to do something, what could he do? He was feeling helpless and stupid! He couldn't even protect his mate. What kind of lover was he? He was up and threw the feathery cushion aside as Esme gently lifted it.

"More shopping Alice…" She whimpered laying it aside.

What could he do? Carlisle wouldn't appreciate every human in Forks knowing what they were or suspecting. But Edward really didn't care about Carlisle's vision right now. The most important thing was to keep his mate safe.

He looked at Harry and then it dawned. "I know…!"

"What?" Alice asked frowning. "I see nothing, I see you standing in a clearing talking to nothing."

"I think it's time to ask for some outside help with this," Edward said softly.

"Narcissa and them?" Carlisle asked.

Edward shook his head. "Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. The wolves. James' best friend. They won't allow this to continue. They would know Peter… they would know the threats."

Rosalie hissed. "Dogs?" She groused.

Carlisle however was looking at Edward with a slow nod. "Perfect son! I have his number."

"Let me talk to him," Edward insisted. "We have no choice. James is in danger and goddamit my mate keeps coming home catatonic! We're out of options…"

It was a moment later. "Hello, Black Residence?"

"Is this Sirius Black?" Edward asked formally.

"Yes it is, who is this?"

"Hi, Mr. Black, this is Edward Cullen…"

There was a pause. "What do you want?" Sirius asked going cold.

"Look, I am not pleased with calling you either. But this is important, James and Harry are in immense danger…."

"Hold on! Remus, get the other phone!"

A second later, another voice was heard on the line. "What's going on?"

"Do you know an old colleague by the name of Peter Pettigrew?"

"Yeah…" Remus and Sirius answered at the same time.

"How long ago has it been since you spoke to him?"

"Fifteen years at least? He died…"

"Well, technically yes…." Edward braced himself before he launched into everything. All down to Tom and his obsession over Harry.

"That's why Jacob transformed!" Sirius growled more to Remus than Edward. "The others as well."

"Edward? Where is Harry?" Remus asked concerned.

"He's with us right now… he's too scared to even move. I've had him here day in and day out and there's always someone watching James. But we can only do so much…"

It got quiet, and then Remus began to speak with Sirius. Edward wished he could hear what they were thinking but it was too far even by phone.

"Jacob!"

"_Yeah?" _A deep but young voice said somewhere in the background.

"Gather the pack and now. Don't ask questions," Sirius snapped. "Edward?"

"Yes, I'm here. Where are we meeting?"

"Harry's with you and James is safe for now right?"

"Yes he is. Harry's not leaving my sights," Edward said in a hard tone.

It sounded like Sirius snorted on the other side. "Would you mind if we invaded your house for the moment?" He didn't sound pleased one single bit by his own question.

"Not at all… you're welcome here."

"Yeah… Right…"

"Just get here!" Edward didn't wait for any comments and hung up. "They're on their way. Apparently, Jacob transformed." Which made sense considering that Sirius and Remus hadn't seen James in almost two weeks. "Along with a group of others."

"We're playing hosts to dogs?" Rosalie grumbled and shifted Harry back onto the pillow that wasn't destroyed.

"I'll get some snacks, I'm sure they're hungry!" Esme declared rushing off to the kitchen, Rosalie followed behind.

"I doubt they'll eat anything we give them," Alice piped in. "This bites, I can't even see them!" She frowned. "Being blind is bad…" She placed her fingertips to her temples as though she had a headache. _'Is this how you feel with Harry, Edward?'_

"No." He gathered Harry in his arms; the boy's eyes flickered open. "It's now second nature…" He pressed a kiss into Harry's cheek and the two stared at each other, Edward's eyes unblinking.

Jasper wordlessly left to set up the dining room for the meeting.

Emmett was staring down at his flat screen TV. "Did you have to do this?" He asked sounding like a wounded puppy.

"I'm sorry, Emmett," Edward said emotionlessly. "How you feeling, Harry?"

Alice whipped her head around and smiled lightly.

"Freaked out?" Harry tried shifting in Edward's arms and slowly sitting up. "Scared… he wants to turn me…"

Edward growled out loud and clenched Harry tighter to him. What did he say to this?

"How did you feel about that?" Emmett asked causing Edward to look at him sharply. _'I'm not going to suggest changing him! I just want to know what he thinks and feels!' _

Harry was stunned by the question. "_Well…_" He paused for a moment to think. "To be truthful the idea of being one of you… doesn't bother me in the least." Edward hissed and buried his face into Harry's shoulder. "And while I would never ask anyone to change me… I see how hard it is to remain normal around humans. I see Edward and Jasper's struggle with my own eyes. It would be rude and selfish to ask. But, I wouldn't be _opposed_ to the idea… I just don't want his venom to touch me…" He said wide-eyed. "That's what scares me… if I was to be turned… I'd only want one of you to do it."

Edward moaned in agony. "You can't lose your soul…"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Shush, Edward, I'm not asking you to change me. I was simply stating my feelings behind it. I wouldn't do that to you… I told you I'd never take advantage of your desire to answer my every want."

Emmett smirked at Edward. _'See told you! Don't get so uptight, Edward. Harry's not going to get down on his knees… unless you're behind closed corridors… but for very different reasons.'_

Edward rolled his eyes. "Emmett please shut that mind of yours up!"

Harry looked up at a cheeky Emmett, the dimples in his cheeks made him look even more mischievous. "I said nothing!" He held up his hands. The teen then noticed the entire sitting room was a wreck.

"Did you do this?"

Edward nuzzled against Harry's neck, pushing all that hair out of the way and kissing along the base of his neck.

Emmett guffawed. "Of course he did! He's the only one who gets so furious that things become destroyed! Not even Rosalie is this bad."

"Bad Edward!" Harry tsked playfully.

"M'sorry." Edward pouted. "I just don't like seeing you in such a state, I said I'd never allow it again… and I did… I let that fear back in…"

Harry sighed and shifted in Edward's tightened arms. Emmett beamed. "He loves taking the blame for everything, Harry!"

"Emmett!" Rosalie scolded. "Get in here and help me!"

"Yes, Rose!" He smirked. "You owe me a TV!" He whacked Edward in the head.

"Don't blame yourself for this. This was out of your hands. You had absolutely no idea that Riddle was going to become the new teacher…"

"I should have smelled him…"

"In a school?"

"I should-" But Harry had stopped him by placing his hand across Edward's mouth.

"_Shoulda, coulda, woulda_… now hush Edward Anthony…" Edward smiled weakly behind Harry's hand and pressed some kisses to his warm palm. "That was so out of your hands… no one saw that coming. But no more blame. Don't even think it."

Edward gently took Harry's hand away, kissing each digit before pulling him close and doing the same to his lips.

Harry became so consumed he nearly forgot he was in the Cullen's destroyed sitting room. He was moulded up against Edward, with his fingers going through the back of Edward's already mussed up hair.

There was a soft clearing of throats causing Harry and Edward to part, the latter scowled while the other blushed and gazed over to see Carlisle standing there… but that was not what caused Harry's blushing. He was used to Carlisle it was those that were in the doorway of the sitting room that had Harry's cheeks ablaze.

At least a dozen La Push, half of them with deep gold sun kissed tans while a few looked as though they didn't actually belong on the reservation but were there anyway.

"I hate to break you two up…" Carlisle teased.

Harry saw Remus and Sirius standing there stiffly, with their faces all stony while Jacob leaned back with his arms crossed. He was the tallest one of the lot. He looked about Emmett's height and muscle stature.

"Did you grow again?!" Harry shrieked glaring daggers at the tall kid.

Despite the odd encounter, Jacob chuckled and stepped forward. "I did, Harry, four inches since you last saw me and fifteen more pounds."

"Jesus!" Harry peeled himself off Edward.

Jacob wrinkled his nose but it didn't detour him from the hug he gave Harry, practically lifting him off the ground. '_So this is the vampires… they don't look so bad… though Harry has some odd tastes… I don't really care what my father and Remus say… I won't let them make up my judgment… Harry's level headed. He's not stupid.' _

Though he appreciated Jacob's thoughts, Edward couldn't help but growl possessively under his breath at Jacob's touch. But he said nothing to the movement. Although the images of tearing Jacob apart came to mind.

'_Fiend!'_ Sirius' mind growled. _'I can't believe Harry lets this thing touch him…'_

'_How serious are they?'_ Was Remus' thoughts. The others were scattered. _'I better talk to Harry alone later… this could be dangerous for him. No matter their intentions._'

"My god you're big!" Harry gasped out when he was planted back on his feet.

"You still have that complex." Jacob teased.

"Yes and geez! You're blazing hot! What happened to you?"

"Awe, well that is an interesting story!"

"Jacob…" Sirius warned.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Harry, they're werewolves."

Remus and the others scowled. "You could have at least let us speak!"

"You weren't fast enough," Edward retorted.

"_Oh!_" Harry looked up at Jacob. "You're one too?"

"Just turned last week, why do you think we haven't been up? I was sick as a - well - _dog!_ I made everyone in the house get sick!"

"I thought Forks was so boring…" Harry mumbled getting laughter from all the Cullens. "Werewolves and Vampires. What's next?"

"Harry? How are you? We heard about everything." He stepped forward ignoring Edward's glare completely to hug Harry.

Stunned by the movement, Sirius followed suit.

"I'm fine! Edward and the others have done everything they could for me."

"Yes, well, we're here to fix this mess."

"If you wouldn't mind?" Carlisle began amicably. "We could all take this in the dining room, where it would be more comfortable and organised."

"You don't actually eat on it do you?" Asked a dark-skinned boy with glowing blue eyes.

"Only Harry," Carlisle answered with a warm smile.

It was no secret that the group of La Push citizens were absolutely astounded by Carlisle's gentle demeanor, how he had an air of power yet he didn't flaunt it. The compassion in his eyes unsettled some and made others curious.

"Whose the human-vampire?" Asked that same dark-skinned boy.

"Blaise, be nice! This is Harry!" Jacob answered. "Harry, this is Blaise Zabini!"

Blaise held up his hands. "Not saying anything mean, Jacob… it's curious though… a little human that all the vampires want… who'd have known?" '_Wonder what's so appealing about him… surely his blood is like everyone else's?'_

Edward snarled and with an unforeseen possessiveness, he deftly slid Harry away from Jacob and the others. "_Mine!_" He snapped viciously, glaring more at Blaise than the others.

Harry squeaked against Edward's cold hard chest, as Blaise sneered. "Disgusting! How can you let him touch you?" He was rubbing his nose as though it burnt.

Jacob sighed and rolled his eyes. "I apologise Edward, Blaise is the mouthy one of the lot. He gets it from his mummy…" He shot Blaise a warning look. One that Harry considered as a command more than a simple glare. _'A little possessive are we, however what do I expect of vampires? Not really sure, being first meeting is all about Harry! Who would have thought? I didn't really understand Sirius and Remus' ramblings… I hope someone explains better.'_

Blaise glowered at Jacob and went silent.

Harry was introduced to others, a Quil, Embry, a female with dark curls and deep perfect tan. Her name was Leah, least to say she was gorgeous. The others Harry forgot as everyone sat around the dining table.

There was food but no one but Jacob touched it. "Thank you, Mrs. Cullen!" He beamed at the cherubic little woman standing next to Jasper.

"You're welcome, Jacob," she said bringing her shoulders up. "I know you don't trust us, but I wanted to at least be graceful."

"Harry hasn't eaten yet anyway." Rosalie already had his plate, making some of the werewolves uncomfortable as she presented it to him with a stroke of his cheek.

Blaise made a noise in the back of his throat. "_Eeh._"

"Thanks Rose and Esme," Harry said sweetly, sitting next to Jacob who beamed.

"Excellent sandwiches!" Jacob complimented taking another.

"It's nice to have a reason to use my kitchen!" Esme proclaimed.

"Alright, let's get on with this," Sirius said sharply cutting through everyone's random comments. He was glaring at Jacob, who arched a quizzical brow at his father.

Edward stood behind Harry's chair. He slipped over each one of the wolves' head, while his family had other things to think about.

Alice was leaning against the wall with a stoic expression, _'It's so damn weird, I see this in my sights and none are there but Sirius… he's the only one not a shape shifter.'_

_'The smell is noxious!'_ Rosalie moaned out. _'How can Harry stand to be near that big one?'_

'_Well this is entertaining! We have dogs in the house… Esme always wanted a pet.'_ Emmett mused.

Jasper however was the most tense of them all. He hovered around Alice, his mind going so rapid about the dangers of wolves mingling with them. About what they could do to Harry if they got to close. He was also thinking of the quickest form of execution for each one if worse came to worse.

"Tom Riddle is the problem we have…" Edward began again. He clenched Harry's chair and told them all everything.

By this time, Harry pushed his food aside his appetite gone and replaced by the knots.

Jacob's eyes were narrowed dangerously; Remus and Sirius were now pacing and the rest of the wolves were absolutely stunned to hear the whole story.

"Peter was attacked and his body disappeared…" Remus explained. "We had no idea that he became anything more."

"You say he can get past your sight?" Sirius asked looking at Alice who moaned and rubbed her head.

"Yes, that woman she is still around and shields him."

"Do you know where she is?"

Alice shook her head. "She comes in too fuzzy… I've never had contact with her. Those I've never had contact with I don't see much distinction."

"She didn't take off with Peter…."

"Would he know?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know, a couple of us can track him down and find out," Jacob announced. "There'll be twenty-four hour survailence on James at all times… at least three of us a shift."

"Guys, keep your distance…" Alice warned. "If he suspects there are others involved he'll flee. If he looks you in the eyes, he can read your mind."

Most of the wolves flinched.

Emmett grinned. "Edward's already doing that!" He chirped and this caused a stirring ripple.

Everyone glared at him, and Edward rolled his eyes very humanly. "Yes, I can read your minds…"

Jacob frowned. "Is there anything else he can do?"

"Why does Harry interest him so damn much?" Embry asked from behind Edward. He had his chair on two legs and was balancing it with perfection.

"Several reasons…" Edward said softly. "Harry is the only one I've ever met… where I can't read his mind. Tom can't do it either…"

"And he's undeniably attracted to Harry… he wants to turn him- force Harry to be his mate," Jasper answered. "His determination is so strong that he's going through James to get to Harry."

"From everything we've gathered, Tom is a very dangerous threat. Before he was turned he murdered his grandparents." Alice stated for the record. "He is an absolute genius in all regards… not only does his self preservation exceed that of your basic instincts but his ability to out maneuver and place himself into places where he won't be damaged… from those I've spoken to no one has ever seen anything like him. If we try and attack, he will move into the public eye…"

"From other sources that I've gathered, Tom Riddle has a sort of mindset. He's known as flight of death or what others nicknamed him Voldemort."

"Sounds like a serial killer," Jacob said frowning and looking at Harry in concern.

"He's worse," Carlisle finally spoke up. "I don't condone harming another no matter the species or viciousness… but he's paved his own way. His death must be."

The wolves were absolutely stumped at the remorseful emotion that came off Carlisle. To say that he was earnest in his words was an understatement.

'_The Doctor is really an odd one…' _That was not the first time Edward heard that, and he was sure it wouldn't be the last.

"We have Harry… no one will get him through us. Now that Tom's covered the school, someone will always be watching outside and waiting," Carlisle began again.

"How do we know you won't change him?" Blaise asked out of nowhere.

Each and every Cullen glared at Blaise, Edward snarled viciously and Harry reached a hand up to take Edward before he could come across the table.

"-because I never asked to be changed, Blaise," Harry answered for them all. "I would never ask something so difficult from my family."

"How will you not lose control then?" He challenged looking up at Edward, whose eyes narrowed on him.

"I will not lose control," he stated as a matter of fact. "Harry is mine… I'll _kill_ before anyone touches him."

"Harry is ours," Emmett stated. "We've been around him day in and day out! Hell, he thawed my woman's icy heart."

"She has a heart?" Blaise scoffed.

Rosalie growled. "Not for you, dog." She sneered.

"You think I look sinister!" Emmett boomed and slung his arm around Rosalie. "Try going through Edward and Rose to get to Harry… even I would feel for Riddle then."

"I don't believe I am going to say this…" Remus said slowly. "But Harry is better off here." It looked as if each word had pained him.

Sirius grimaced and crossed his arms. "Very well…"

"Not like I'd leave anyway." Harry took his plate back after Rosalie flashed him pleading looks.

Remus leveled Harry with a stare. The teen arched an eyebrow. "You and I need to talk Harry."

"Do we?" Harry asked on guard. "Whatever about?"

Edward shot Remus a black look. "That's none of your business!"

"To hell it is!" Remus snapped back. "You're seeing my best friend's son! This is my business, _Edward_."

"What are you talking about?" Harry demanded.

"Harry, we need to talk, outside now!" Remus was shot up the chair nearly toppling backwards, had Esme's hand not sped out to stop it.

"He doesn't have to go anywhere with you!" Edward ground out. "You should ask him not demand _dog_."

Remus' eyes narrowed into slits, Edward cocked a tawny eyebrow at the death stare.

"Remus! Calm down!" Jacob ordered causing Remus to snap his eyes onto Jacob. "Harry is not in any danger here." He took a deep breath and brushed off the saturated glare. "I _see_ no danger." He reasoned. "I came in here without any expectations. I trust Harry's decision. You don't know Harry…" This made both Sirius and Remus flinch. "All you know is what you believe about the Cullens, but if I thought for one moment Harry didn't trust them do you think I would have let him remain in the house the second I stepped through? Harry's got a good judge of character. He fears this Tom Riddle but he doesn't fear them! He has it right and until he proves me otherwise, I will trust him with this."

Harry realised then that Jacob was technically the pack leader of the wolves. Remus however was the more vicious one, a whole lot less trusting, and perhaps the intelligence of the entire group. Harry noticed something was different about Remus. Perhaps it had to do with being 'seasoned' but Harry wasn't sure.

"What is it do you want to talk to me about?"

Remus turned toward Harry. "Outside, away from ears, please?" His tone settled down to a low and strained tenor.

Harry gazed up at Edward. "If you want," was all he said.

"Fine, but stop being so rude!" Harry admonished.

Well, at least Remus had a sense to look slightly apologetic. They left the room and headed for the back. It was after five o' clock. The cool spring air hit the both of them ruffling their hair.

They continued to walk, further and further until Remus was sure they were out of hearing range and 'thought' range.

"Harry…" Remus began.

"Remus please don't try and tell me to break up with Edward…"

The man before him frowned. "I'm worried about you. I'm worried about how close you two are…"

Harry crossed his arms and toed the ground. "Remus, I'm old enough - I've had the sex talk-"

Remus grimaced. "That's just it, you can't even think like that with him!"

"Excuse me, but this is not your relationship nor is it your business! Now, I respect that you are concerned and care-"

"This is not about whose business is whose Harry! You must realise that he could hurt you. Not on purpose but if he loses control…"

"He won't!" Harry snapped back, voice rising and anger seeping through. "He won't lose control Remus because he's so set in protecting me. There is good and evil in every species! I bet you a million dollars that there are some nasty and terrible werewolves out there…" Remus flinched when Harry said this, only proving his point further. "There are nasty and terrible humans… and the same goes for vampires. I love the Cullens, I love each and every one of them Remus… and most of all I love Edward; he is my life…! I will not let you in on exactly how 'close' we are for that really is none of your business but considering I'm still standing here talking to you and quite healthy, rest assured Remus, I am safe… with Edward _I am safe_." He willed the wolf to believe this.

"No one can hurt me! I am scared shitless of Tom Riddle - I am not a delusional child in love… I have proper fear and it's placed in the right place and toward the right person. You can't stand there and tell me that Esme Cullen isn't perhaps the most _loving_ _person_ you could ever meet?" He demanded. "Or Carlisle's compassion. The way he can make everyone calm down even you! Just because someone is different doesn't make them a monster! They're stronger, faster, and have different diets. You are stronger, faster, and like it a little less done too am I right? Wolves are cannibalistic…"

Remus' eyes widened at Harry. "That's-"

"-_not so different._" He finished purposely. "I have the warnings - thank you Remus for caring… but please leave your judgments about the Cullens out of this. They are my family… I can't perceive a world without them now."

"You'd choose them Harry over your parents?"

Harry gritted his teeth. "Why should I have too?" He demanded.

"Would you?" Remus demanded.

He crossed his arms. "I'd choose them over my mother and her husband any day…" This stunned Remus. "As for James, I don't think he'd mind knowing the truth… if I had to tell him I would. But this isn't my secret. It's theirs. I honour that. What about your secret Remus?"

He didn't give the man time to respond, he walked away back toward the large white house.


	19. Chapter Fifteen

Thank you Kamerreon for betaing!

Thanks for all the responses!

Chapter Fifteen

The water was hot, it stung and burnt his skin turning it a bright shade of red. Though he did nothing to stop the discomfort. He didn't even flinch. The steam pooled itself out of the shower and Harry remained sitting at the bottom of the large aqua tub.

He'd retreated an hour after everyone left. He needed to shower and had to have some time alone to think. Alice and Rosalie were scrubbing the house down, Emmett had went with Carlisle to pick up a new television set and Esme was making a list of new things to buy after Edward's destruction. He insisted that there was no way he was going to miss the Braves opening day. No one had any idea what Jasper was doing.

He drew his legs up to his naked chest and pressed his mouth against one of his knees.

One day, Harry Potter awoke to a boring life in England, a lonely life. The few friends he might have acquired had turned on him. He was alone and it didn't bother him very much. Sure, he'd love to have had a good friend to talk too and confide in go to the movies like others. But it wasn't something that would drive him to suicide. He was levelheaded… quiet… and shy.

Then having decided to come live with his dad, he fell into a world of fantasy. A world where werewolves and vampires existed. He vaguely wondered if he had gotten sucked into fantasy book of sorts. It was surreal.

He was in love with a beautiful classic vampire and he had another vampire who was classic, beautiful, but sadistic after him… obsessed with him. What made this happen? The better question is _how_? What kind of game was fate playing?

As silent as he was, Harry felt his presence. Some of the steam disappeared, the shower curtain slid aside and Edward was on the floor on his knees. His eyes staring at Harry's naked wet body.

"You okay?" Edward asked in concern.

Harry reached out a wet hand. The icy touch of Edward's made Harry's breathing even out from the impact of the hot steam. "I'm fine - thinking." He then smiled and tilted his head. "It feels good."

Edward knelt down over the tub; he reached in and touched Harry's lovely cheek and brushed the sopping wet hair out of the way. He looked absolutely enigmatic in that moment. His eyes glowed with fire. They stared at each other for a very long time. Edward's thumbs grazed the outside of Harry's pouty lips. The water felt like nothing to him but that mouth was hot. He honestly couldn't fathom why skin was different to his touch. They were pinker than his own and much fuller. He was so soft. Edward knew he could hurt Harry… feared it. It was a fear higher up on his list but he knew that he was succumbing to temptation. Something worse than temptation… because it was absolute. There was no way to fight it.

He was too beautiful, perfect in that moment.

Harry looked softly and then opened his mouth just enough to fit Edward's thumb into it. He kissed and sucked against it, green eyes never leaving golden topaz. Intense emotion rolled over the both of them at the exact same time. Not caring about the sprinkling shower, Edward reached in, replaced his thumb with his crushing mouth to Harry's sweet lips, and kissed him passionately for all he was worth.

Harry moaned instantly and drank him down, refusing to allow the steaming shower to come between them.

It took a mere minute for Edward to draw back. Harry protested this with a whimper and beautiful sparkling eyes that gazed at him longingly.

Edward smiled crookedly before swiftly getting out of his clothes and before Harry could protest with words. Edward slid into the shower, maneuvering cat-like across Harry who naturally slid his legs down and around Edward's cool torso.

He hovered over Harry, blocking out the heated shower that was piercing his skin red and causing that luscious blood to bubble to the surface.

The burning in his throat was immense as he pressed kisses across those lips, drinking them in and then forcing his way along the tender parts of Harry's skin like so many times before. But this was different. There was something new about this encounter. Something in Harry's body called out to him, silky glowing skin soft under his touch. He left Harry's mouth in search of other parts in a most delirious fashion.

The shower was completely ignored, as Harry lay back beside one of Edward's hands, which were holding him up for support. The tub was easily big enough for the two of them.

Harry moaned out when their erections clashed together and Edward's hands moved further than they had ever done before. It had been an impulse and he purred out at the invasion.

"Open your eyes," Edward hissed as Harry arched his back a little so that there was more leverage.

Harry obeyed Edward's request and kept them open no matter how heavy-lidded they became with pleasure. His breathing was labored and his lower half was shaking. Edward pressed sloppy kisses to Harry's bent knee.

"More…" Harry purred in desperation. "All!" He rocked against Edward touch, his body needed it, craved it, craved Edward Cullen.

Edward steadied himself, fought for the control that clouded over his mind. He had nothing to destroy if this got out of hand. He continued touching Harry until he was rocking back and forth from unconscious preparations. Watching him did a million things and one of those things was losing absolute control.

He felt Harry's blood… he feared it but he pushed on and with a tantalising kiss to the chin and lips all at once, Edward replaced his fingers, sliding one hand up towards Harry's erection while the other bracing himself for the contact.

The shower made everything slick enough and through those same deep kisses, he gave in.

The screaming moan set Edward on edge. He had to will down the need to slam in and left Harry's mouth to growl out and clenched his teeth together and if he weren't a vampire they would have shattered from the force.

A venom of a different kind poisoned Harry's veins making him shiver and take it. Take everything Edward ever had to offer and enjoy every second of it, through the initial pain and slight nerves to the sublime pleasure that coursed through him. He was taken away to a place he had never been. A place that he never wanted to leave.

He gripped Edward as hard as he possibly could without putting himself in danger. He mewed, whimpered, and hissed into his ear while enjoying his lover's skin with licks and kisses.

"_Mmm_…" Harry hummed and then whimpered piteously when Edward pulled out of him, causing his body to ache and tremble. "_Mmm… more_…" He couldn't believe himself, his body, the way he acted, the way he felt. He needed Edward. He couldn't do without it. He couldn't see anything, feel anything, other than Edward. He pulled on Edward desperately.

"Let's get you comfortable…" Edward hissed curling one arm around Harry's entire body and using the other arm to push himself up, got out and turned off the shower. Harry was wrapped fully around his body. So close, so soft… he thought kissing Harry from lips to neck and tugging a towel around them both.

Once he knew the coast was clear, Edward took Harry to the bedroom where they collapsed together on the soft bed, soaked and one hundred percent enraptured with one another.

The pain and pleasure clashed, the sharp thrusts, the stars up over his head. Those eyes that peered down at him from a higher place. All of this made Harry's body burn with passion the touch of cool ice was nothing compared to the fire that raged inside of Edward who eratically tore at the pillows around him with one hand. Nothing made sense.

Heat suffocating heat; air absolutely no air, and when they both finally reached a state where they couldn't take the build up any longer. A flicker of ravenous addiction slid itself venomously through Edward as he placed his mouth to Harry's skin, kissing and fighting the bubbling blood and heart pumping from his little mate as their releases clashed. It was hot and it caused tremulous burns as the seed spread over skin and sheet, leaving a delirious vampire to fight the blood lust and a teenage human to quiver convulsively before everything became black.

When he awoke, everything was quiet except for the ticking of that clock in the far corner of the bedroom. He was swamped under covers but once again laying on top of a cool hard pressed body that he knew so well.

Hands were going through his hair and he could feel gentle knots being worked out. He was delirious, he was trying to recall and he most certainly did when a gentle burn made it's way from his lower spine down into his bum. "Hmm…"

"You're awake early…" Edward's husky voice made Harry smile sleepily and press a kiss to his cheek. "It's three thirty in the morning."

Harry said nothing though and shifted on top of Edward, sliding further up his hard chest and kissing him on the mouth.

Edward held him tightly, indulging him in that flame of a kiss. "How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful…"

"Not ill?"

"Oh no." Harry rebuked lightly peppering Edward's lips. "I feel perfect."

"I tried to be gentle…"

"You were."

"We have to be careful." Edward murmured cupping Harry's cheeks and kissing his nose. "I don't want to hurt you…"

"I know you won't…" Harry was sitting on top of his stomach, with his hands flat on the man's chest.

"I got close to losing it," Edward confessed. "Though I expected it and I braced myself." He let his hands dance across the sweet flesh. "You have no idea, Harry… what you do to me…"

"I think I do," Harry corrected leaning down and kissing him again.

"My scent is now all over you. In and out…" Edward whispered softly. "Any vampire you run across will know that you belong to me."

"Good!" Harry pressed his face into his vampire's neck. "I _want_ to belong to you. I needed too…"

"Harry sex with a my kind is different than yours…" Edward warned. "You think I'm possessive now? It's a natural instinct - it's the monster it will perceive everyone as a threat… I maybe unable to control it."

"I'll take my chances," Harry said into his ear. "I'm not asking you to change me…"

Edward took in a sharp breath at this. "I can't damn you."

"But - if worse ever came to worse." Harry placed his fingers to Edward's lips to keep him from retorting. "To the point of blood shed for innocent humans… I will not be opposed to being turned so long as you or one of your family members did it. If it comes down to either him turning me or one of you…"

"It won't!"

"But if it does…" Harry said and then looked at Edward sharply. "I couldn't bear him touching me…"

"Neither could I…"

"Promise me, Edward, if it ever comes down to that, don't let _him_ do it… if you don't want to do it then you will have to kill me before he can."

Horror of a different kind slipped inside of Edward. He went completely rigid. His perfectly sculpted face split into a tragic expression. He knew what Harry was saying, he knew why. But he didn't want to think of it. To think of harming his … little mate.

"I -" Edward braced himself. "_Promise_." If he were human, he'd be crying right now.

"It's not a request to make you miserable," Harry explained.

"I know, my little creature." It didn't make it any easier. But he knew… Tom could never touch Harry in that way.

"I couldn't live if I knew he had tainted me for life…" Harry said grimly.

Edward sighed softly. "I will do my best to shield you…"

"I know…" Harry gripped Edward's wrist and kissed it.

"I want to touch you again…" His hands were moving before his brain and Harry giggled and rubbed up against him. "But I don't need you to pass out on me or you'll never get to school."

"Mmm…" Harry moaned kissing his tongue and slowly and teasingly pressing his half hardened erection to Edward's getting a growl of frustration from him. "We can play though…"

"Yes… we can." Edward's hands gripped his backside enough to start the slow passionate grinding and Harry's blissful whimpers.

(o)

French toast was placed in front of him. "Eat up!" Rosalie patted his head and rushed off.

Harry smiled wistfully and began to eat them still marveling at how they could cook when they didn't know what food tasted like.

Emmett came through as jolly and jovial as ever. "Morning pretty little human! How are you feeling?" He plops down and looks over at Harry's plate. "Looks good!" He admitted. "Smells it too."

Harry laughed and nudged the big one. "I'm better…"

"Really…" Emmett grinned and opened his mouth to say something when a hand came out of nowhere and slapped him, causing him to go forward with a loud booming laugh and Edward to growl lowly.

"What?" Harry asked desperately. "You two have been beating each other up for days now…"

Emmett smirked. "It's because of you…"

Harry paused in mid cut of his toast. "Me? What did I do?"

"The question, my little human- ow-!" He crowed as Edward shoved him off the stool making him land on the floor with a very loud clunk.

Harry glared at Edward. "Stop being so mean!"

"I'm teasing him about your sex life and he doesn't like it!"

To say the human teenager was shocked was an understatement. "Oh really…?" His cheeks were naturally flushing.

Edward growled some more. "_Bastard!_"

"I don't remember if I am or not…" Emmett confessed and then shrugged. "Ah well…"

"Well, Emmett I never took you for a voyeur…"

Edward choked in surprise and Emmett beamed. "I wish!" He groused. "I only hear…"

Harry coughed into his orange juice. "Hear? Pray tell brawny what did you hear?"

Moaning out, Edward placed his hands in front of his face. "I hate you sometimes, Emmett."

"Nah, never you love me," he taunted. "Though definitely not as much as Harry…." He then turned to Harry. "I heard enough to make Rosalie go three times!"

Harry spluttered and instead of getting embarrassed to high heaven, he burst into giggles as Edward made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat.

"So, you're not all straight, eh?"

Emmett smirked. "Not a chance…" He picked up the juice and smelled it. "Really smells good - pity it tastes like nothing… bear is better you should try it. Sex is nice either way… I vaguely remember before my life as a vampire… though nothing will ever replace my Rose…"

Edward made gagging noises somewhere in the background. Harry snickered. "I'll keep that in mind…" He turned to his vampire mate who was rolling his eyes.

"You're enjoying this far too much!"

"Who?" Harry and Emmett asked at the same time.

"Shit…"

Harry grinned and Emmett's smile became broader. "You know little human, we could always band together… and make their lives hell…" _'See your little human isn't so embarrassed. He's used to us! Anyway, he does have pretty noises. Nothing wrong with admiring…'_

Edward shot Emmett a lethal look. "You… need… kicked."

"Not now!" Alice appeared before them. "We have school. So talk about your sex lives later…"

"He started it!" Harry pointed to the big one and Alice smirked.

"No doubt!" She took the empty plate and by the time Harry slid off the stool, it was washed and put away in the cabinet. "He did this to Jasper and I for an entire year…"

"How'd it stop?"

"It hasn't…" Emmett taunted. "I'm distracted by you and Edward…"

Edward glowered and curled his arm around Harry's body. "Let's go before I make a new door for Esme's kitchen."

"Oh I wish you wouldn't…" Esme groused from the front door. "I really am fond of my kitchen now that I can cook for someone!"

She kissed each of her kids, Harry included. The teen always giggled when she got on her tiptoes to kiss Emmett who hunched down with a wide goofy smile.

Harry was tense when they pulled up to the school. He didn't even want to be alone in the school.

"I've dropped first period," Rosalie said softly.

"I dropped second." Jasper was adjusting his bag.

Harry kept fumbling with everything, his fingers were shaking, and he was leaning into Edward so heavily that if he were human he may have fallen over.

"Third," Alice chirped moving to take Jasper's other side.

"Emmett and I have dropped last period." Edward caressed Harry's cheek as Neville blushingly made his way over.

"Good morning, Neville!" Alice greeted happily.

"Alice," he said kindly and then greeted Harry with a usual morning hug.

"Neville, how are you this morning?" Edward asked, easily able to reign in any possessive claim he had over Harry. It hadn't been there yesterday when Neville hugged his mate but it was there today. He could imagine how it would go when he saw that blonde bastard.

"I'm good, almost overslept. Hey Harry, do you have those English notes?"

"Ooh, yes." Harry reached into his bag. "Thanks for letting me use them."

"No problem. You were out for ages."

Edward and the Cullens dropped them off at English. He kissed Harry sharply before leaving with others.

Harry saw Rosalie remain behind as they entered.

Each class, Harry was met with a Cullen. Jasper smiled and led him to his next class. The only one who seemed to notice this was Hermione, who watched Harry laugh quietly at something Jasper had said. Rosalie had just left and by next period, Harry was met with Alice for third period.

By the time gym came around, Harry's mind was shaken with worry.

Edward and Emmett remained on both sides, Edward's arm clasped securely around Harry.

Cedric was visibly flinching at the mere sight of Emmett as he greeted Harry.

Edward didn't so much as speak to him.

"How are you feeling from yesterday?"

Harry nodded slowly. "I'm okay…" His heart was pounding and there was no colour in his cheeks.

Edward leaned in and whispered to Harry. "Going around the back…" He kissed his cheek and then walked off, leaving Emmett to smile.

"Go on little human, he won't touch you." He patted Harry on the head.

"I know, I'm being stupid." Harry sighed.

"No, you're being smart," Emmett explained.

"I'm a whimp!"

Emmett laughed quietly and pulled him close so that he could whisper without being overheard. "Harry… there is no single human being on this planet that could stand up to one of us and live to tell the tale. The weakest of our kind is still monumental in strength. No human could survive it. To stand up to that - is to sign your own death slip. Edward should be in the changing rooms, go on little human."

Harry laughed and hugged Emmett briefly. "Thanks!"

"No problem, gotta keep you around, you make things _soo_ interesting…"

At the door, Harry laughed some more. "Okay you exhibitionist," he taunted before sweeping through and losing that smile when he saw Tom leaning against the side of the wall.

He smirked at Harry, who frowned at him before turning away and heading straight for the changing rooms.

He found Edward in the same stall Harry changed in yesterday. Shakily, he fumbled with his leather bag only to drop it twice due to his nerves.

"Here my creature." Edward pulled his clothes out and slowly began to undress Harry for him as he slipped out of his shoes for just a moment. When he was dressed, Edward pulled him close and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm not leaving and neither is Emmett." He pulled Harry's hair back and tied it with a band.

Ungracefully, Harry stumbled out of the stall and up the stairs with Cedric who kept glancing at him concerned out of the corner of his eyes.

Gym could not have gone slower. Harry was paralyzed most of the time, unresponsive, the fear had him trapped in one place and he got hit with a volleyball twice because of this.

"Focus, Harry…" Tom called and the way he said it made Harry think that he was getting a kick out of tormenting the teen.

There was no focus; he couldn't do it. He couldn't do this. He wanted to be sick. He kept trying to shield himself behind other players as Tom came around and pointedly stood next to him. The vampire said nothing; he simply stood there.

That was all he needed to do and this was how it went for the rest of the week and by Friday, Harry's nerves were bundled to the point of paranoia.

Tom knew how to give silent torture; whenever he went to see James, Tom would be there, smiling wide and attempting to touch Harry, from shoulder to arm.

James found it endearing while Edward destroyed everything in sight once they were out of sight. An old oak had become victim to Edward's anger and then his claim to Harry afterwards.

The way Edward would pin him to the bed night after night. He was slow and gentle and more confidence grew but when Edward became crazed due to Tom getting too close, it was like Harry was put under a sort of spell.

Edward _had_ to have him.

It was times like those that Emmett didn't tease him. He knew better.

On the days it was way too sunny, due to the Spring May weather, Jacob, Embry, Quil, and Blaise took up posts as his guards and the Cullens had to purposely miss school. On those days, they went for quick hunting trips.

Edward however was always in that same stall before gym while Jacob waited outside.

"How does he feed?" Harry asked Edward one afternoon. He was dressing after gym.

"That woman brings it in," Edward answered grimly. "He knows better than to go off alone. We're always watching and waiting."

"Does he know about…?" He mouthed _wolves_ in case they were overheard.

"No, not yet. We're hoping it stays that way." He pulled Harry's tie out of his hair and smiled as it curtained around his heart shaped face. "Beautiful."

When the teen left the stall with the Volvo keys clutched in his hand, he ignored the obsessive stare that Tom shot him as he made his way across the court.

He met Jacob outside of the gym and to his surprise, he also met Neville and the most odd thing in the world was happening. The two were merely staring at each other. Neville was blushing through the roof and Jacob was grinning.

"It is very nice to meet you, Neville…"

"Same, Jacob… really." Neville tore his eyes from Jacob and they landed on Harry. "Hi Harry!"

"Hey Neville, I guess I don't have to introduce you," he said playfully.

"No, you don't…" Jacob said not taking his eyes from the blue-eyed teen.

Was Jacob interested in Neville? Harry wondered and then grinned. "Hey Neville, need a ride home?"

He blinked at Harry for a moment. "Uhm, no thanks, I have the sedan outside," he said but he looked as though he wanted too.

"Awe, okay!" Harry hugged Neville and looked up at Jacob. "Well, Jake will be here again tomorrow…"

"Will he?" Neville said brightly.

"Yes, Neville I will!" Jacob smirked and brushed a hand across the boy's shoulder. "Till we see each other again." He bent down and kissed the boy's cheek, causing Harry to grin wildly behind his hand and Neville to squeak.

"You too!"

It took a lot for Jacob to leave, and he kept looking back while Neville stood there, eyes wide as if he weren't sure what happened.

"You like Nev?" Harry asked happily. His mind completely off Tom.

"When we get in the car, I'll tell you," Jacob said quietly.

He nodded. "I'm so glad! Neville is the sweetest person in the world."

"He is…" The tall Alpha said wistfully. Harry saw his eyes go hazy and he knew that look - it was the same one he had for Edward. "Just the shy smile…"

Cedric frowned deeply when he saw Harry walking with a tall dark and very handsome Jacob.

"Harry… whose your friend?"

"Oh! This is my friend Jacob Black, Jake this is my friend Cedric Diggory."

Jacob gave a disinterested nod, as Cedric glared at him. "Right… where are the Cullens?"

"They went out of town for a few days."

"Ah, again…"

Harry shrugged and Jacob frowned at him. "Let's go Harry…" He said gently placing a hand on the smaller boy's back. "I'll drive, I'm sure Edward won't mind."

"Okay."

"Then you can tell me all about Neville."

Harry laughed and rushed around to the passenger side, leaving Cedric whispering, "_Huh?_"

"Imprint," Jacob murmured turning into a local McDonalds because of Harry's hunger.

"Imprint?"

"It's weird… you know how your vampires have soul mates?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, imprinting is what a wolf does… it could be anyone. You see someone after you have phased… and it's an instant connection - like shackles to the wrist… you're bound permanently."

"Wow…" Harry said in shock. "Like how it was with Edward and I… it was instantaneous."

Jacob gave a nod. "Yes, exactly… well it happened to Quil in the weirdest of ways!" Harry tried to give Jacob the money but it was batted away. After they left the drive thru, Harry was digging through for the fries. "Okay, don't freak out now… because it's not to be taken sickening in anyway… a friend of ours came over with his daughter her name is Claire."

"Oh?"

"She's two."

Harry gaped. "Okay, I'm not judging… how does that work?"

"Nothing bad, he's like her brother right now. Her protector… there's nothing that the little girl won't have. No one will ever try to hurt her. Quil will be what she needs at that moment in time. There are no feelings of a sick nature… nothing like it. If she needs a friend, he's that… if she needs a brother that's what he'll be and when she's about sixteen or seventeen - the pull will drag her toward him."

"Okay…" Harry understood that. "Age?"

"We don't age until we stop phasing… it's really weird."

"Ah… that makes sense, I guess." Harry could understand that. "That's good though… at least you always have someone."

"Hmm… some think it's barbaric what about the other persons will? But when they are made perfectly for you… why would you want something different?"

"I know…" Harry patted Jacob's arm. "So Neville?"

"Yes!" Jacob's eyes widened.

"Neville is a great person. You can't find a sweeter guy. He's very shy and he won't have any idea what to do. But you can trust him. He was the first true friend I ever had. He's the one human friend I never want to lose."

Jacob grinned. "Do you have his number?"

"Mhmm." Harry pulled out a pen and paper from the glove box and jotted Neville's number and address down.

Between work and school, Harry was never alone. Cedric found this disconcerting every time he stared out his shop one of the Cullens, typically Edward would be waiting and watching. A few times, it had been Jacob or another La Push citizen.

Harry was on the ladder stuffing winter equipment up top due to the summer breaking through. The teen could not believe it had been almost six months since he arrived in Forks. It seemed like he had been here for years and never left.

"Why do they do that?" Cedric groused from the bottom of the ladder. "It's like they're afraid to leave you alone for a moment!"

"They are afraid, Cedric," Harry confessed taking another box.

"Why?"

Harry wondered how much he should tell the blonde. He sighed. "There are unpleasant people about, Cedric. Ones that don't like me… some are dangerous."

"Who?" Cedric asked in horror. "Who would seriously hate you Harry?"

"Not hate more like - obsess?" Harry tried. "So, the Cullens are watchful and Jacob's father is a good friend of my dad. They grew up together."

"I'm surprised your boyfriend lets him near you…"

"Jacob is infatuated with Neville."

"How?" Cedric asked incredulous. Harry glared. "I don't mean it like that!" He placated. "I just meant… how since they hardly know each other."

"It happens. Sometimes things are just meant to be Cedric. There is no other way around it."

"Like you and Cullen…"

"Exactly."

Cedric grumbled. "M'k, I think I understand. Still don't like it…"

"You don't have too."

Blaise walked through the shop, his eyes trailing along and landed on Harry, who met his eyes.

"Another one of your bodyguards?" Cedric asked.

"Shut it," Harry mumbled. "You ever been scared to the point of hysterics?" He whispered hoping that Blaise couldn't hear, but that was doubtful considering what he was.

Cedric frowned and shook his head. "No, you were?"

Harry frowned. "I passed out twice because of the fear…" Not to mention, he shook every time he entered the gym.

"This person's really dangerous?"

"Yes," Harry answered.

"So, your absences-? Were you really sick?" He followed Harry around the room like a puppy.

"No, I wasn't. That was when it started."

"Oh…" Cedric crossed his arms looking worried. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not really, Cedric," he said sadly. "But thanks for caring."

"As I said, just because I don't like Cullen doesn't mean I'm going to stop being your friend. I found you first."

Harry laughed and stuck out his tongue playfully. "Yes you did find me before Edward but Neville found me before you."

"Hmph!"

Grinning, he took off the orange smock and handed it over to Cedric before clocking out.

Blaise was waiting at the counter. "Ready to go?" He said giving him odd looks.

"Yep! Bye ya Cedric." Harry wiggled his fingers and took his keys only for Blaise to take them.

"I'll drive thank you very much." Once they were alone, Blaise shifted and looked into Harry's eyes. "Your vampire boyfriend went hunting after Emmett made him."

"Yeah his eyes were getting dark," Harry said softly. "I kept jumping him for it…"

Blaise shook his head. "How you can touch him is beyond me…!" He sniffed. "Least you don't smell today."

"Hey! I don't smell!" Harry protested and raised his hair to check. "Rosalie bought this stuff."

Laughing. "Not initially but you smell like them and it burns our noses."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Blaise shrugged. "We're natural enemies and we're working together."

Harry hummed a moment as he took it in. Natural enemies. "But even cats and dogs wind up friendly!"

"That would be Jacob and the Cullens," Blaise mused. "He's the Alpha, he's the most level headed."

"-And you're the hot headed prat."

"Yeah… pretty much."

Harry wondered something. "Is it possible… and don't say no if you don't know the answer… to actually _imprint_ on a vampire?"

Blaise's eyes widened at this. "I-" Harry could tell he wanted to say no. "I don't know…" He looked horrified. "I- I guess it _could_ happen but the likely hood of it is one in a million."

"Yes and what are the odds that I have a crazed vampire after me that actually has nothing to do with the Cullens in the first place?"

"That's true… you are a magnet for trouble."

"Emmett said that same thing…" Harry trailed off. "I swear my life was boring before this place."

"Who'd have thought, huh?"

"Definitely not me."


	20. Chapter Sixteen

Thanks Kamerreon for editing this!  
Thanks for all the responses. I'm happy you enjoy reading this!

Also I want to thank Branwen777 because well... why not? She's the best!

Chapter Sixteen

"Edward, come take a look this," Jasper said softly from upstairs.

It was too soft for Harry to hear who was sprawled out on the floor with his homework out in front of him. Alice was sitting cross-legged and staring straight ahead at the brand new High Definition flat screen that had come right out of Edward's account, thanks to his anger problem. Emmett taunted him for an hour about it.

Edward wordlessly got up and found Jasper in Carlisle's office. A huge black screen was on the back wall; Jasper was standing in front of it with his arms crossed. It was lit up in bright colour showing every one of James' rooms in the house, cop car, and work.

Edward hardly needed to step forward to see what Jasper was staring at. He grimaced at how far Tom was taking to charming James. It was a rather sad sight to see.

"What do we do Jasper? Burn down the house and claim it was a bad wire?"

"Can't - I've tried to come up with every rational idea - but he's to far into the public eye for that. I fear that Harry might get blamed."

"He's not leaving is he?"

"No."

"Any other ideas?"

"One." Jasper turned his back on the screen and Edward could tell he was furious and sickened by what he was seeing.

It was no secret that Jasper had gotten very attached to Harry. The emotions the human gave off overpowered Jasper. Edward couldn't be more pleased with this he just wished that the circumstances were different.

_'Take Harry to England to see his mother. See if we can draw him out…' _

"Bait." He cringed at the idea. Taking Harry on a plane... in the air? He could imagine what Riddle could do about that. But as he thought of it, he brushed it away. That was doubtful if even moved.

"Yes." Jasper looked up at Edward. "I think it's the only chance we'll have. The dogs watch James day in and day out but Black and Lupin don't want to surprise Tom with what they are."

"James is going to be hurt either way."

"Better hurt than dead… for Harry's sake."

Edward looked at Jasper.

"I've booked you already, two first class tickets. If you go next week it'll be cloudy for nine days, no sun in sight."

"Thanks Jasp."

'_We'll see how he acts when Harry leaves America entirely. See if he slips up.' _

"What about the woman?"

"She keeps slipping in and out unnoticed," Jasper stated. "We can't get a lockdown on her. Neither can the dogs." _'Alice's sight has become almost useless… if we get her we can clear it.'_

"Try Peter?"

"They say he's gone…"

"So? Track him down! Bring the bastard here alive," Edward insisted. "While the dogs are watching James and I have him in England, you and Emmett track him. We'll see what he knows."

"That's the best we can do I suppose."

"Don't tell Harry about this." Edward clenched his hands into fists. He longed to run it through the screen at the soft laughing image of James who couldn't stop blushing and Tom taking the allurement above and beyond.

Jasper wordlessly agreed.

When Edward ran the idea by the Harry that night, the raven-haired teen had been shocked. "Really?"

"I won't lie to you and say that we're not hoping this stirs Riddle up enough to make him leave the area… but I also know how you wouldn't mind seeing your mother."

Harry almost blushed when he realised he had forgotten about her. "Yeah, I've not really talked to her much lately… in fact I think it was April the last time I emailed her. It all kind of slipped my mind… I'm a bad son."

Edward laughed and pulled Harry easily into his lap and started those kisses that caused everything in his mind to go blank. "Nonsense. You catered to your mother's every whim for as long as you could. It's your turn to be free."

"Hmm, what were we talking about again?" He asked completely overwhelmed.

Edward chuckled lowly. "No need to remember just now."

"M'k…"

After speaking with Harry's father about it, the teen found himself on the plane almost immediately.

"Any reason why this particular week?" Harry asked, with his legs stretched over Edward's knees.

Smiling. "It's going to be cloudy for nine whole days."

"Ah." Harry should have thought about that. "Mum was excited. She wouldn't stop squealing in my ear."

"I know…" Edward chuckled. "She even hurt mine and I wasn't even on the phone."

Harry was lounging by the window and Edward's cold hands were rubbing his bare-feet. He was dressed comfortably in something Alice packed for him since the flight would be rather long.

A few of the elderly rich ladies were giving them scathing and disgusted looks, while the flight attendant kept trying to get Edward's attention by flashing a little too much cleavage which made Harry very annoyed.

It was odd the reception they got. An older man leered at Harry on his way to the bathroom, which caused Edward to follow him around like a puppy and scare off anyone who had half a mind to try and talk to him.

By the time they made it to the other side, Edward was sleepily leading Harry off the train. He kept yawning and his hair kept catching in his mouth.

"_Ek!_" He shook his head getting a soft chuckle from Edward, who had all their bags but one.

"Eat your hair often?"

"Too often," Harry mused reaching down and yanking the price tag off the black leather boots. Alice's doing yet again. He was clad in jet pants they weren't jeans but of a strange material. They were a little wider cut in the lower part of his leg down to his ankle for his boots. They sat low against his hips and slightly snug in the thigh area. There were silver buckles going up and down each side. At least Alice had accommodated his tastes when she went shopping. The shirt was what one could consider dressy if it weren't for the fact that it was un-tucked. It was a long sleeved, black shiny button up. He had a black choker around his neck and his hair was down and flying forward from all the movement around him.

"I've done that on occasion."

Harry laughed quietly. "Whoops…"

"Your hair gets in my mouth…"

"Should I cut it then?"

Edward gave him a playful glare. "Never." He gripped one arm around Harry and kissed him on the lips, ignoring those who thought the coupling was disgusting, appalling, or intriguing. "I don't mind having you in my mouth," he whispered across Harry's mouth. "One of my most favourite things," he purred.

A stirring of arousal shot itself through Harry like a bullet. He kissed Edward and brushed his finger across the vampire's cool jaw when a call for his name startled the both of them, even Edward who always heard someone coming.

Red hair flew at him and soon he was overrun with the arms of his mother, while Edward stood by with a crooked smile on his mouth.

"_Harry_! Baby, oh my gosh, it's so good to see you." Lily's green eyes were lit up, she kissed both his cheeks before turning, and staring flustered at oh-so perfect Edward. "Hi there!"

"Mum you know Edward, Edward you know my mother Lily."

"It is nice to see you again Mrs. Snape."

"It's Lily, Edward and you too! I'm so glad you're all here. Severus is still at work… I have been so excited about this! You're finally home."

"Not for good mum," Harry reminded her. "Just a small visit."

She looked briefly sad before brightening up again as Edward told them he was getting their luggage. She stared after him and gasped; "My Harry… he's rather… _intriguing_."

"Isn't he?" Harry answered to her remark.

Lily's mouth ran a mile a minute as they drove away from the airport. Edward in the back smirking as Harry glared playfully over his shoulder. He was in the front seat tending to his rather bouncy mother.

"Severus will be so thrilled!"

Harry snorted derisively at this and gazed back at Edward, who had his fingers over his mouth, to hide his own amusement.

The neighbourhood came into view. It was the typical cookie cutter and Harry already missed Forks. It was a funny thing but he had never thought much about his privacy being an only child but considering that the neighbours house was connected side by side it made you miss everything Forks had to offer.

Particularly the large white house that Harry found himself calling home on more than one occasion.

Edward was given the spare bedroom next to his own. It wasn't like he would use it, thought Harry as he watched his lover drop the luggage.

To say that it was a funny sight when Severus saw Edward was an absolute understatement.

Dinner was an amusing affair. Edward had to hide most of the food in a napkin. He even took a few bites but Harry would bet that he never swallowed.

Lily's chatter and euphoric happiness spread through out the rest of dinner and into the late evening.

Edward however was hardly paying attention to her as he stared straight ahead at Severus. To Edward, he was a bitter bastard. Apparently, he was a Chemistry Professor at a community college and in the summer, he worked for a lab. His mind was clouded with selfish pride. A type of pride that Edward despised. It was all about him and Lily… he couldn't stand for Harry to have the attention and it stemmed from the fact that Harry was James Potter's son.

Throughout the week, Severus only riled Harry up once but otherwise he was able to deal with his stepfather. He tried on several occasions to embarrass Harry, but the teen showed him that there was hardly anything that could embarrass him around Edward.

"Edward!" One early afternoon when everyone was out. "Go feed. I'm alright."

Edward frowned. "I don't want to leave you here - alone."

"Tom isn't here. You've called Alice every day." He swiped his fingers underneath Edward's eyes they were starting to become bruised and the dark colour was settling in. It was like bronze whisky rather than honey gold.

"I know… I'm just so used to not leaving…"

"You can't touch me in this condition… and I miss you," Harry moaned running his fingers up and down Edward's un-tucked shirt.

It was true, Edward's throat was once again blistering with a fire that he'd been able to control for so long. He pressed kisses to Harry's lips and held him tightly around the waist.

The kisses became frantic and sloppy. Harry's body pulsed with a want and need that combined themselves. His hands slid around and down Edward's back. "Please…" Harry whimpered squeezing him.

Edward groaned and peppered his lips. "With a plea like that…"

Harry grinned. "You said I could have what I wanted and I want you."

"But the question is my little creature, can you be quiet?" He teased. "Emmett teases us enough…"

"I'll manage… just go!" Harry swatted him. "So you can get back…."

Edward kissed him from the forehead, nose, to chin, and then lips. "Yes my creature. I'll be back, be safe."

He was gone.

Turning, Harry finished a quick breakfast before washing out the bowl and then looking around the kitchen with a slight frown. Was it bad of him to miss Forks? To miss the lush green space… the vampires.

He missed Emmett's teasing and Rosalie's mothering. His mother was doing enough of the mothering but it was different to Rosalie or Esme's. He sighed, crossed his arms, and then opened the front door.

The housing community never changed. It was the same as always. He perched himself onto the swing that hung on the porch and began to swing while thinking about all the differences.

Severus got home before Edward got back. Harry wondered if he was having a tough time finding a deserted area.

Harry tried to ignore him by rereading a book Carlisle had given him.

"Where's your boyfriend?"

"Out." Harry said not looking up.

Severus' eyes narrowed. "Pray tell where and how?"

"None of your business."

"It is my business considering you are under my roof." He sneered, causing Harry to roll his eyes. He went to turn the page when Severus ripped it from his hands. "Where is he?"

"What the fuck do you care?" Harry snapped. "He went for a walk. He'll be back soon."

"Why didn't you go?"

"Didn't feel like it. Now would you give it back… that's not even mine!"

Severus glared at the cover. "What is this rubbish?"

"It's called _fiction_. Perhaps you've heard of it?"

"Don't get smart."

"Too late." Harry took the book back. "Just leave me the hell alone, Severus. There's only three days left and I'm gone again. Stay out of my way and I will stay out of yours."

"Why are you really here?" He demanded. "I know there's a reason for it."

"What the hell are you talking about? I came here to see my mum for the summer. She may be your bloody wife but she's my mother. I have every right to see her."

"There's a different motive. You or that that abomination they call a teenager is in trouble…"

"What?" Harry asked incredulous. "Are you out of your mind? Edward thought it would be nice to bring me here to see my mother. An early birthday gift if you don't mind!"

"That boy doesn't let you out of his sight for two seconds! He's always watching you, always staring at you… every time you leave the room he follows."

Harry was vaguely surprised he was so observant. "So? Edward's a little old fashioned and protective. A few people have tried to do things to me since I've been away!"

"I'm sure you deserved it."

"Oh yeah, Severus, just like I deserved what Oliver did to me…"

"You led him on!"

The rage inside of Harry brewed and he balled his hands into fists at his side. "I did no such fucking thing!" He growled. "Oliver pretended to be my friend, pretended to be interested in me only to nearly rape me!" It was taking a lot for Harry to not punch him.

"You asked or it! You are just like your father…"

"I'd rather be like my father than a disgusting bastard like yourself!"

Severus grabbed him by the front of his shirt, brought him close, and began to shake him, hatred seeping out of his each and every word, "You dish out trouble, but you can't accept the consequences!" He growled. "Perhaps if they had finished with you, you'd learn a lesson! You are a stupid worthless, self-absorbed incompetent brat that I never wish to see again! Why Lily even takes time for you is beyond me, you are such a-" The air was knocked out of him, he released Harry who practically fell to his knees coughing from the tightened hold on his shirt. Severus went flying to the back of the wall causing the entire house to shake as two portraits went crashing down on his head.

Edward was standing there, mutiny clear on his face, and while his eyes were now a liquid topaz, they radiated and swirled with glowing anger.

"Why you-"

"I really wouldn't finish your statement," Edward hissed, practically crouched in defense. "I care not of your pathetic reasons or even excuses. You touched my mate… you dare to lay your hands on my mate and insult him…" He stalked slowly over to Severus who had the proper look of pure fear ripping him from the inside out. His eyes were narrow and Harry refused to call him back, knowing it was fruitless. Instead, he sat there breathing deeply and feeling not a little hurt by Severus' words. Too easily, Edward bent down, wrapped his cold stone hand around Severus' neck, and brought him up with relative ease like he were a simple rag doll.

"Heart is pumping out if it's chest huh? You don't know what I am…. _I hear you_… your _mind _is running through possibilities of what I could be…" Severus' eyes widened massively at this. "You, disgusting human will never know what I am… you can keep guessing. Not like anyone would believe your theories." Edward laughed darkly. "No, Severus, I'm not on drugs. I've never had any use for the stuff… yes my hand is ice cold… like I have no life, like I'm dead. Shall I do the same to you and see if you go cold?"

"No…" Severus spat out.

"Very good, now, listen to me Snape, I am only going to warn you once for the next time you decide to open your mouth and wind up dying in the process. If I ever hear that you insulted my mate, hurt him, or made him even so much as flinch in fear… I will crush your neck with my bare hand…" Edward then grinned maliciously, showing every one of his perfectly aligned teeth. "Are we clear?" Severus didn't say anything for a moment and when his mind began to run wild with a nasty vocabulary, Edward tightened his grip. "I hear your mind Snape… shut it the fuck up and answer me!"

Severus was shivering now, his lips going blue from the icy touch. He gurgled a second and then breathed out, "_Crystal_."

Edward dropped Severus, who fell unceremoniously to the floor. "I'd fix your pictures if I were you. I don't think Lily would appreciate it if I told you what you said to her only son."

_'You disgusting little-'_

"Ah, ah, ah, I think you're the one who's disgusting."

Severus' eyes widened not for the first time. "What the hell are you?"

"Just a boy with talent." Edward turned and scooped Harry up into his arms.

Harry sighed heavily before kissing Edward's nose. "You always have to pick me up?"

"Of course my little creature." He brushed a cool kiss to Harry's cheek. The two of them left an absolutely terrified Snape in shock.

Severus didn't speak to either of them for the rest of the trip. When his mind began to wander however, Edward would cast him a dark look to tell him that he knew exactly what Severus was thinking, which promptly caused the man to leave the room.

The morning before Harry and Edward's flight back to America, Lily took her son out for breakfast just the two of them. It was slightly awkward; Harry didn't know what to say to her. He was afraid she'd resort to begging him to stay.

Harry ordered some strawberry crepes. Once the waitress left, Lily looked at him quizzically. "So, you and Edward are kind of - serious right?"

Harry almost choked on his juice when he was asked. "Uhm, what do you mean by that?"

"It's weird, Harry…" Lily murmured. "The way he stares… he doesn't leave you."

"So?"

"I've never seen such an intense person before. It's like he's from another time… old fashioned in a way."

Wow, his mother was also observant. He laughed hesitantly. "Well, I love Edward, mum. I love him a lot."

Her eyes went wide. "Really? I knew you were into him - I mean… how close are you?"

Harry almost groaned. "Mum, I'm not telling you that…."

"You have…" Lily paled and then blushed. "Oh dear." She placed a hand on her chest. "You and him…"

"Mum, I'm two weeks away from seventeen… I'm not a child!"

"I know, I know… it's just odd… different. I never expected…"

"You expected me to be alone forever?" He asked a bit chagrined at the thought.

"No!" Lily exclaimed. "I don't know Harry. You're my only son-"

"So, I have to be alone for the rest of my life because of it?" Call him a teenager but he was feeling agitated with this.

"No, Harry, I didn't mean it like that. I'm trying to get used to the idea. You are gone away from me, with your dad… and I never see you."

Harry leaned back against his chair. "I'm not moving back. I love Forks. For the first time I belong… I love the rain, I love the fog; I love the strange ice we get. Most importantly, I love dad and I love the Cullens. I love you too mum, but you have Severus now. It's time for me to move on with my life."

"This Edward is your life?"

"Yes, he is my life," Harry said swiftly. "He's someone I wouldn't trade for anything. He means the world to me."

"You're really young to be falling in love-"

"Mum, let's not have this discussion. Edward is not open for interpretation…" He bit out sharper than he should have.

Lily's cheeks continued to be flushed. "Okay, honey… so you are serious about him?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, very serious."

"Your dad doesn't mind?"

"No of course not. I'm my own person, mum. He loves Edward."

"The boy is nice, if you can call him a boy. He seems so different…"

"If he were like other teenagers, he and I wouldn't exist together." Harry cut across her. "That's that."

Their breakfast came and Harry was glad for the distraction.

"What's his family like?" Lily asked cheerfully.

"They are the best. Carlisle and Esme are perfect together. Rosalie and Emmett are great and Alice and Jasper…"

"They're together?" She asked shocked. "But they're related…"

Harry sighed. "No, they're not. Rosalie and Jasper are twins…" He lied. "They're technically Hales. Emmett and Alice took the name Cullen. Carlisle and Esme raised them all together, hoping that they would all find happiness and they did. They're each perfect for one another. I can't picture one without the other. It's just wrong on so many levels."

"Quite the life. Dr. Cullen is an interesting man…" Her cheeks flushed.

Harry chuckled. "Yes, he's absolutely gorgeous. But Edward's better." He hummed finishing his food.

When Harry and Lily got back that evening, Edward was sitting on the armchair with a book in his hand. But as soon as Harry was within his sights, the book was forgotten.

"Where's Severus?"

"Upstairs," Edward said amicably. Harry arched an eyebrow at him when he bounded over to his boyfriend and perched on the armchair. "Have fun?" He asked once Lily left the room.

"Yes." But as Harry said this, he shook his head in a no.

Edward frowned and nudged Harry down into his lap. The boy curled his thin arms around Edward's neck and kissed him. "I didn't like the questions."

"They were expected," he said, slipping a hand just underneath Harry's snug green velvet shirt and touched his bare skin.

Harry nuzzled Edward and rested his face in the nook of his neck. "Anything from Alice?"

Edward sighed heavily. "Nothing. They caught Peter," he murmured.

"Oh?" Harry asked interested.

"Trying to get a location on the woman… once we have her down we can deal with Riddle much easier."

Harry cupped his cheek and began to add more kisses along Edward's neck. He wished to god his mother and Severus weren't around. Edward's hand being on his bare skin made his heart beat so rapidly, it always did this, but Harry was feeling rather territorial after defending Edward from his mother's attempt at prying into his life. He knew she meant well, but he still didn't like it. There was little Harry could do in the way of defense and he hated it. He hated the fact that he was weak and defenseless and all he had to use was his verbal defense.

He laughed quietly, when he lay there in the still darkness of his bedroom, and those lips touched his exposed neck. It was rather amusing how he never heard Edward come into the room but he also never jumped when the vampire touched him. It was like something inside of him knew it was Edward, knew not to be afraid.

The kisses trailed up and down Harry's neck and toward his ears. He giggled some more when Edward's mouth tugged the Chinese symbol playfully. The covers were ripped from him and hands began to roam across his body.

Harry tugged him closer to where he lay down on the bed that was slightly bigger than a twin. The black haired boy slid his legs around Edward with ease and perched on his stomach before bending down to kiss him, their tongues clashing in a waging war.

He impulsively slid himself down and moaned inside of Edward's mouth when his underside brushed against the cool clothed erection. Naturally, he rocked while sliding the pyjama top off Edward's perfect shoulders.

"Now remember…" Edward purred huskily. "Don't scream so loud…" He teased and gave Harry that sexy challenging grin.

"I'll try not too… but really it's entirely your fau-_lt- ahhh_." He gasped out when perfect hands slid down pyjama bottoms in a taunting fashion.

"I'm not sorry."

"Didn't think you would be…" Harry managed to choke while his breathing became much harsh with every kiss and swipe against his skin.

(o)

Edward lay in the dark, spooned up against Harry's warm body. He was glad that the room had it's own heater so that he could keep it up and be close to Harry throughout the night without freezing him to death. He watched Harry's deep breathing while gliding a finger up and down his silky flesh.

He humanly rolled his eyes when he heard Severus Snape moving out of the bed in his room. His mind was cursing his name and he knew the man's destination. He wasn't going to move and instead he drew the covers up over him and Harry and continued the stroking on his skin.

The bastard thought he was being sneaky and wanted to laugh when the door creaked over, paused, and then finished creaking. What Edward wanted to know was why Severus decided to check on Harry.

He turned his gold eyes up at the man who was stunned silly to see Edward wide-awake.

'_What are you doing in his room?'_ His mind growled.

"I - am watching him sleep." Edward replied simply. "Why are you in his room?"

'_This is my house, I check every night.'_

"Don't lie you idiot. I've been here every single night… in this exact same place, doing this exact same thing."

'_Sleep?'_

Edward chuckled lowly and continued to watch Harry under the moonlight. "I don't sleep."

Severus frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. '_Can you read his mind?'_

"_He _-" Edward murmured and began to play with a strand of black hair. "Is the only one in over eighty years… that I cannot hear."

'_Why?'_

"I really don't know," Edward confessed. "There's never been another like him."

'_Did you know he was supposed to be mine?'_ Severus' mind confessed.

Edward didn't know if it was an accident from uncontrollable thoughts or real. He paused on the touch of Harry's hair and looked over at Severus stunned. "Really? And you treat him like shit?"

Severus scowled. 'There's a lot you don't know Cullen.' He snapped inwardly.

"Really? I bet if I ask him, he'll tell me everything," Edward said coldly. "Just because you are enemies with his father does not make him your enemy. For fuck's sake. _You're_ an adult."

'_What are you?'_

"That is a complicated question, Severus. I am many things. But most of all I am Harry's mate. Not his boyfriend - _mate_."

'_You are no human.' _

"Correct."

'He was almost raped,' Severus said quietly.

Edward snapped his head back and glared at Severus. "What?!" He hissed trying to keep his voice down, but the sudden anger rush very nearly overwhelmed him.

'_I saved him from the park…'_ Severus mind continued shifting from one foot to the other.

Edward moved his legs up a bit and gestured for the man to sit. "Tell me…"

'_Every day at three Harry was home. He had no life. He had few friends and those that were never stuck around. He was interested in a guy who had befriended him… when Harry didn't show up by eight I headed toward the park where I knew he had been meeting this other. There four boys' were assaulting him_

Edward was up now, if his still heart had been working it might have flew off the hinges and if he were the least bit human he'd have been blood red all over.

'_They got nowhere… they were taunting him too long by trying to rip at his clothes… I put the main one in the hospital. I never told his mother, he begged me not too.'_

"Yet you treat him like he's worthless?" Edward hissed. He wanted these boys names. He wanted to kill them, snapping each of their necks wouldn't cause blood shed and he wouldn't even want their blood anyway.

'_He shouldn't have been Potter's.'_

"That's not his fault," Edward snapped back. "So what if he's not your _blood,_" he enunciated the blood bit. "My entire family is in no way connected by blood…" _Not in our bodies anyway_. He thought without saying aloud. "What are these guys' names?"

'_Oliver Wood_.' He thought.

Edward knew it was pointless to try and pretend as if he didn't know. He'd think it before saying it. Carlisle would be displeased if Edward came back with blood on his hands.

'_What are you?'_ Severus demanded.

"What do you think I am?"

'_How the bloody hell am I to know? You're a freak!"_

"That Severus is true," Edward mused gliding a hand up and down Harry's bare arm. "I am the world's most dangerous predator, Severus Snape." He answered factually. "I am perfect in every way… no single living human could ever hope to outrun me should I choose. To you, we are fantastical - we only exist in fiction novels. There are hundreds of thousands of us that you will never know about. How many times have you opened the paper to see murders that were never solved? People disappear without a trace…"

_'You're a killer,'_ Severus hissed.

"Not anymore," Edward mused and smirked.

_'Does he know?'_

"Yes, he knows everything."

_'You never eat food.'_

"No, your food is disgusting." Edward laughed darkly. It was then that Severus gasped when Edward moved in a blur from the bed. His pyjama bottoms were already on and he was standing before Severus, shirtless with his arms crossed. "I could stand like this for the rest of your life and never move a muscle." He moved again too fast for Severus' human eyes and perched against the windowsill as the glow of the moon shined down on his pallid features.

_'Jesus Christ…'_

"No, I don't think Jesus would let me into heaven."He moved from his position and knelt over Harry. "He doesn't allow those without souls, right?"

Severus was a little spooked; his eyes were comically wide. _'Get on with it Cullen, what are you?'_

The suspense was killing him.

"I - am what television shows and movies and myths call a vampire." He flashed his teeth. "Though, fangs is bull shit and as you can see daytime doesn't bother me too awful much so long as it's not direct sunlight."

_'A vampire… that's not possible…'_

"It isn't? Is it possibly for me a simple seventeen year old teenage to pick a fully grown man up and throw him for miles?"

_'What do you feed on?'_ Severus demanded coldly.

"Animals." His eyes flickered once to Harry and Edward snarled before springing and pinning Severus to the floor, cold hands flying to grab his throat. "I would never hurt Harry…"

_'You don't feed from him?'_

"We don't feed and move on, human!" Edward snarled lethally. "When we taste that blood it turns into lust… _we_ don't stop. To say I would ever feed from Harry is a blasphemous remark."

'_How do you die then?'_

"One way… rip us apart and burn the pieces, every last piece."

Severus snarled. _'Let me up!'_

Edward chuckled darkly before jumping backwards and landing perfectly on his knees beside Harry's still form.

Severus was slower and a lot less graceful to rise up and sit on the edge of the bed. '_When were you born?'_

"1901."

To say Severus' mind was stunned was an understatement. _'How did you become one?'_

Twenty questions, Edward thought, but if he was going to try and convince the black haired man to be nice to Harry perhaps he should answer. Try and fix this bitter man. One less person to despise Harry the less Edward would have to kill. Worked well that way.

"I was dying of the Spanish Influenza epidemic, I was seventeen. Carlisle found me working in the hospital. You see he's the only one of our kind who can be near tons and tons of blood and not feel ferally obsessed… he has control like I've never seen. He's a surgeon."

_'I see… that explains his young age and strange skills…'_

"Yes, he's in his twenties. I'm the youngest…"

'_How the hell is it you read minds?'_

"We carry our strongest traits over from our past lives. Carlisle says perhaps I was more in-tune with people's thoughts before I was turned, perhaps I could read expressions like an open book. Who knows, I don't remember much. Not many vampires remember their former life. My sister can see the future, my brother is an empath, he can control emotions around the room… some aren't born with abilities some are. It all depends."

'_The little one?'_

"Yes."

Severus grimaced in discomfort. '_Why the hell is it so hot in here?' _

Edward reached out and grasped Severus' wrist with his hands. "Remember that?"

He flinched at the icy touch.

"Keeps Harry's temperature normal when I'm touching him." He smirked at the incredulous look.

The man sneered at this but said nothing more. Severus was apparently too surprised to say or think anything back and instead he stood.

Edward watched him, listened to his mind warring with logic and reality. When the door closed, he looked down at Harry. "I know you're awake."

Harry shifted and slipped his naked legs over Edward's clothed legs and scowled. "You moved!"

"I was annoying your step father."

"I heard," he mumbled laying his head down on Edward's bare stomach. "He was thinking to you, huh?"

"Yes."

"He told you…" Harry murmured quietly. He grimaced inwardly and snuggled closer to the hard frame.

"Yes, Harry, he did…" Edward growled lowly.

"He got nowhere… just taunted me a lot… I never even kissed him… or anything at all… thank god."

Edward held him close and breathed into his hair. "I need a good reason not to track him down and kill him…"

"Carlisle wouldn't be pleased?"

"But he hurt you-"

"That was the past."

"So?" Edward scowled. "You're mine no one ever hurts you. No matter how long ago it was. I'm not God and I'm not a religious person. I do not forgive those who've hurt you. There is no repentance for it."

Harry smiled sleepily. His heart skipping and jumping all over the place. "Sing to me…" Was all he said.

Edward smiled and shifted on his side and did exactly as he was asked, once again, Harry was lulled into a dreamless sleep.


	21. Chapter Seventeen

Thank you Kamerreon for your superb editing!

Chapter Seventeen

The drive to the airport was in relative silence. Lily was sniffing occasionally and it was a surprise to see Severus was in the seat next to her.

Harry was sitting close to Edward's side. It was weird to know that his stepfather of all people had a secret that even his father didn't know of yet. He didn't quite know how to feel about that. Edward's hand was clamped down on Harry's knee to steady him from the nervous twitch. He just wanted to get on the flight and out of sight.

He'd had more than enough of this place.

Lily clobbered him with tightened hugs and Harry sighed and patted her back. "I love you too, mum."

Edward and Severus were staring at one another, the former still as could be while the other twitched slightly.

"Harry?" Severus finally said after Lily released him.

"Yes, Severus?" Harry asked neutrally.

"Can I talk to you alone for a moment?"

That was weird, the man 'asked'. Harry nodded. "Sure."

Lily looked confused but didn't stop her husband and son from walking off out of her earshot but obviously not Edwards.

Harry kept a good three feet from the bitter man and waited silently. Severus pursed his lips together. "I apologise…" He said swiftly.

Huh? Harry thought in shock. "Oh?" He managed to say.

"I have been treating you unfairly and I apologise and not because of your freak boyfriend."

Harry glared. "He's not a freak!" He snapped.

"I don't care _what_ he is," Severus hissed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Does Potter know about this arrangement?"

"No, Severus, he doesn't," Harry answered. "It's not my secret to tell."

Severus' lips formed in a straight line. "I see…" Harry could see the surprise in his eyes. "That's how you survived that wreck?"

"Yes."

"He was never sitting with you," he said putting the pieces together.

"No."

Severus eyed Harry critically; the teen in question began to squirm under the gaze. "Good bye, Harry."

Confused, Harry nodded. "Good bye, Severus," he said evenly.

He walked away leaving a watchful stepfather and he wondered vaguely what the man was thinking.

"That was weird," Harry said once they got their seats.

Edward was buckling Harry up much to the boy's dismay. "He meant it. He's finding that he has a grudging respect for you Harry."

"I still don't like him."

Chuckling quietly, Edward kissed his nose. "I don't think you would so soon. He doesn't like you either but he doesn't _hate_ you. Not anymore."

"Why are you buckling me in? I'm taking it off soon! I am not being underneath this thing the entire trip!" He griped and squirmed uncomfortably.

"We're not in the air yet."

"If something happened it's not like you couldn't get me off the plane."

"I don't want to take any chances."

"Paranoid!"

"Yes, I am," Edward confessed. "When it comes to you I can't be too over cautious."

Harry groaned and reached down and unbuckled his shoes. If he was going to be on this flight for hours, he was getting comfortable. He then grumbled. "Alice is going to be stealing my feet again…" He moaned derisively, getting a small laugh from Edward. "That's not funny! I'll make her do you next."

Edward gave him a look of mock horror. "You wouldn't?"

Harry stared up at him without blinking. "Oh, Edward, I would… I'd even make her use pink."

Edward moaned and buried his face into his hands. "Evil."

"I thought I was the Angel."

"You are… but you corrupted me."

"I've done my job then…" Harry mused. "I told you that the Angel is just as bad as the Devil."

"So you did… you prove me wrong."

"Hmm." Harry gazed around. "I need caffeine…"

Edward snorted. "You're hyper enough," but even as he said it he called over the flight attendant.

"Yes, but I had to put up with mum's sobbing. Honestly, she can't miss me that much. Sometimes, I wonder if it's more of the fact that I'm with dad more than anything."

Edward smiled grimly and handed the soda to Harry. "Her mind - from the muffled thoughts I received from her. She isn't fond of me or your father."

"I don't care what she's not fond of. You're mine." Harry shifted in his seatbelt to get closer. "_Edward!_" He moaned and pulled on it.

"What?"

"Too restrictive! Come on, be my seatbelt?"

Edward pursed his lips together thinking about it. "Alright, since we're in the air."

Harry beamed and flipped the tab before sliding closer to Edward until those cold arms tightened around him. "Hum, much better!" He said sipping his soda.

"Is it?" Edward asked, pushing his hair out of the way and nibbling the tip of Harry's ear.

"Mhmm." He leaned heavily into Edward, kissing his jaw at different times. "Why did you tell Severus?"

Edward arched an eyebrow. "I thought it was obvious."

"Well, I know you were trying to scare him…"

Edward sighed. "Harry if I wanted to scare him I wouldn't have told him of our existence. I'd have just scared the shit out of him in a human way. I was trying to get him to see the real you."

"But you risked yourself…"

"Yes and I'll do it again… you mean more to me now than this secret I carry." Harry shook his head, feeling his heart bubble. "I've even thought about toying with the idea of telling James… but I don't think he's ready to know yet. Not with Riddle so close and able to read his mind."

Harry frowned. "Yeah… he does need to know. But I will let you handle it. It's your secret after all. One I will never break."

Edward deeply kissed Harry's lips. "I know."

On the other side, Emmett and Rosalie met them. Rosalie rushed to Harry's side ignoring Edward completely. Her cool arms went around him in a hug as she brushed her hands through his hair.

"Were you safe?" She asked and then shot Edward a look.

"Of course we were Rose," he said humorously. "Riddle never left the area?"

They shook their heads. "But from the sources we've gathered, he's furious." Emmett added and slung his arm around Harry and squeezed him. "Hello little human! We've missed you! It's not been the same without your pretty moa- er - face around."

Edward growled under his breath. Harry laughed and gently elbowed the vampire in the ribs.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and whacked Emmett. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Awe, but Rose… he is such a cutie."

"We know that," Rosalie tutted. "There's no need to embarrass him as soon as he gets back." She then began to ask Harry if he ate and how much he ate. She eyed him critically making sure he didn't lose any weight.

The bright red BMW sat in the lot of Port Angeles Airport.

"We have a new addition to this awkward family/alliance thing," Emmett brought up.

They were already on the road heading toward home.

Edward blinked. "Jacob Black imprinted on Neville?"

Harry laughed quietly at this.

"Apparently," Emmett said. "He now knows everything."

Rosalie huffed. "That's dangerous!"

"I know, but considering that they are life mates, I don't think there's much to fear from this little one," Emmett confessed. "He doesn't talk to anyone but Harry anyway."

"It's not so bad," Edward mused. He was thinking more along the lines of at least he didn't have to kill the Alpha for hugging his little mate.

'_I don't have to read minds to know what you're thinking…' _Emmett teased in his head

"You're rather accepting of this Rose." Edward gazed at her from his place in the back.

Rosalie huffed. "So I am?" _'What do I do? What do I say! This is very unorthodox, but if we're going to take this crazed moron down, we need those smelly dogs. I want him gone and away from Harry. Plus, he is Harry's little friend and isn't so awful.' _

Edward chuckled inwardly at Rosalie's words. She could be a strange conundrum at times. But, that was what made her Rosalie.

"So, Neville's around?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yep, every time Jacob checks in he has Neville with him. A few times Esme has spoiled them with dinners. She's really missed having someone to cook for." Emmett laughed. "She'll stand around her kitchen at seven, twelve, and five o' clock. If she were human she'd be crying!"

"_Awe_." Harry felt bad. He brushed his cheek against Edward's shoulder. "Poor Esme, I'll give her a big hug when I get home."

The large white house came into view after all the beautiful green overlapping trees. The windows glittered in the in the non-existent sunlight.

To say Harry was full of Esme's thin arms before he could advance into the house was an understatement. This time it was a mouth full of caramel coloured curls.

"Harry! I've missed you so much!"

Laughing Harry hugged her back. "Missed you too, Esme!" He kissed her porcelain cheek. Harry really wished at that moment he could really see her blush.

"Esme let him in!" Rosalie said with a slight smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm just so excited, I've cooked all day!" She bounced from his side and right into the kitchen, leaving him to stagger through slowly only to be hugged by Alice and smirked at by Jasper.

"Thank god you're back, now we won't have to hear her griping about no one to cook for!" Jasper mused.

"Hey! I didn't gripe!" Esme said barely loud enough for Harry's hearing to pick up.

"Alright, alright you don't have to yell." Jasper held his hands over his ears, and got whacked by Alice in the chest. "Oomph, hi Harry."

"Hey Jasper."

"Looks like it's time for a pedicure for you!" Alice teased making Edward go into a fit of laughter.

Harry stared at her owlishly when Rosalie squeezed his shoulders gently. "It's not so bad Harry…" She cooed and went to see what Esme was cooking.

"Isn't?" He whimpered weakly.

Edward was still laughing, causing his lover to give him a mutinous look. Jasper was also snickering.

"Hello Harry! Welcome back, the place has been very dull without you." Carlisle appeared next to him seemingly out of nowhere.

Harry was hugged by Carlisle. "Thanks Carlisle! Didn't mean to make it so boring."

"It was," Carlisle mock whispered. "Though your little friend has been here. That's the only thing that has pleased Esme since you've been gone."

"I heard."

"He blushes so much," Alice mused.

"He's more shy than me," Harry added.

"Enough talk! Pedicure for you!"

"Oh no…" Everyone laughed and Harry huffed while allowing thin arms to lead him to the sofa.

"Let me at least wash my feet woman!" Harry scowled good-naturedly. As soon as he said it, her arms were around him and they were zooming upstairs.

"He also needs to eat!" Esme shouted from below.

Alice winced. "_Ow…_" She murmured rubbing her ears.

Harry snickered. "That was normal!"

"Not for us…"

Harry was happy to be back, no matter how often Alice liked to mess with his feet. The house was always hopping with some sort of entertainment.

Emmett got it in his head to chase Rosalie around causing Harry to try and pinpoint which blur was which.

Harry was perched on the sofa, Esme's hands carding through his hair while his foot was on Alice's cold knee.

Talk about treatment! He thought with amusement. Edward was watching Harry tauntingly.

"Alice, I think you should do Edward next," Harry said in a seemingly innocent voice.

The vampire straightened suddenly as Alice gazed up at Harry and then at a stoic Edward, which caused Esme to burst into a million giggles. "You don't need to do mine…" He placated, holding up his hands.

"_Pink_." Harry and Alice said at the same time causing Edward to flee and everyone left in the room to laugh.

"Jasper lets me do his…" Alice sulked.

Harry grinned at this when the honey blonde stuck his head in. "I could catch him for you," Jasper suggested.

"Hmm." Alice and Harry looked at one another, Esme was laughing so hard that if she were human she might have passed out due to the lack of air.

"That's just terrifying…" Jasper then said tilting his head to the side.

"Have you ever had them done pink?"

Jasper stared straight at Harry, ignoring the tingling giggle from Alice. "Yes," he said dubiously causing everyone in the house to erupt in laughter. "This is not nice…" The former foot soldier scoffed.

Harry could tell that the happiness in the room had lifted Jasper's spirits and all. He was grinning slightly and Alice looked bouncy even though she was still and fixing Harry's middle toe.

Harry came out of the bathroom that night after a long shower. He was towel drying his hair when he noticed Carlisle's office door open. Curiosity getting to him, he peaked in and frowned when he saw the screen filled with cameras. He knew it had been there and found himself watching it quite often but there was something sickeningly foreboding about it now.

He stepped forward and peered in to see Tom in his dad's room. His father was asleep and Tom was lying next to him wide-awake.

He frowned deeply and pressed his hands to the desk. "How far is he taking this?" He breathed in horror.

"I'm not sure you really want to know," Carlisle admitted from by his side. He placed a hand to the middle of Harry's back to offer comfort. "Tom's doing a good job of keeping James oblivious."

"They can do that?" Harry asked sadly. "It's like dad forgot about me…"

"That's no fault of his," Carlisle insisted. "I guarantee you, every time James starts thinking of you, Tom is quick to cut him off. He has all the information about you now, down to your childhood years…"

"And he's slowly stripping my dad away…"

Grimly, Carlisle nodded. "Yes, but we will get past this."

"I'm surprised dad hasn't noticed anything wrong… noticed his cold hands? Anything?"

"I'm sure he has, but the allurement can make you forget. Your father is not obtuse he's just captivated right now. Tom hardly lets James out of his sight except to feed."

"Have you found that woman yet?"

"No, the shield holds her and him…"

Harry sagged down in a chair and brought his hands to his face. "What can I do? Is there anything I can do to speed this up? Get him out of here?"

"I don't know," Carlisle confessed. "The wolves are doing everything they can but they have to keep a certain distance or their scent will be picked up."

"I'm tired of watching this… seeing my dad being played a fool. He doesn't deserve that."

"No, he doesn't," the compassionate vampire agreed.

Harry was overwhelmed with guilt. "This is my fault." His heart ached to know that he put his father in this position.

"No," Carlisle rebuked softly. "This is not your fault, Harry. This is out of your hands. A lot of our kind are very challenging predators. Tom Riddle finds this a game… seven fully trained vampires protecting one human. He falls into lust and it's more than blood. Handing yourself over would be letting him win."

"Would it stop this?" Harry asked waving his hand to the screen.

Carlisle looked at Harry sharply. "Don't even think like that, Harry. There's always a solution and the one you're thinking of right now, is not one." He tapped the boy's nose and smiled. "You've done something absolutely amazing to my family, Harry. You _are_ my family and I will not lose you to this _creep_." He pointed his finger roughly at the images in front of them.

It was perhaps the harshest thing he'd ever heard Carlisle say about another.

Carlisle smiled and brushed across Harry's shoulder before silently moving out, leaving him to his thoughts.

Harry wiped the tears that fell from his eyes and shifted in the seat, drawing his legs up underneath him. It was like a horror movie gone real that he was watching. His father was so enraptured that he wasn't even in his own mind and Tom was playing on that weakness, causing him to forget about Harry. Usually, James would have been calling him over and over again to make sure he was alright and safe.

But James hadn't called.

Cool hands placed themselves on his shoulders. It wasn't Edward as he continued to stare straight ahead.

"We will kill him," Jasper whispered softly. "I don't want to move without knowing the outcome. I don't want you held responsible for it."

"It's misery watching this… knowing my dad is being used."

Jasper grimaced. "I can feel your sadness…"

"I know, I'm sorry."

"For some reason the talent I have works very little on your emotions and I don't know why."

Harry laughed softly. "A lot of your guys' abilities don't work. I wonder why?" He asked. "Is there something really that wrong with me?"

"I don't know," Jasper answered, if it had been Edward or anyone else, they'd have said no. But not Jasper. "Must be something in the way you are made. I've never actually seen a case however where Edward's mind reason doesn't work and my talent doesn't work. Alice's works on you but at the moment she can't see what you are doing. She saw you standing in a room with showers and the look of horror on your face. She saw you pinned against the wall but there's nothing else there."

The hands on his shoulders soothed him. Edward had left with Emmett and Rosalie to hunt. "Perhaps you should go lay down, Harry?"

"And have nightmares?"

"You have them?" Jasper asked.

"A little more than normal," Harry answered. "Before Forks, I never had much drama in life. Only one traumatising event you could say… but a lot of the time I have dreams about a pitch black setting and bright red eyes appearing out of nowhere and staring into my own eyes. It petrifies me."

"Edward said you were restless in your sleep at times…" Jasper said solemnly. "Perhaps my talent will work in your sleep? When you're more vulnerable," he suggested.

"Sometimes the shadows turn into shapes that I can't make out. I don't know why I dream so vividly."

"I have a theory behind that."

"Oh?"

"You are a very emotional person, Harry," Jasper expressed. "When you get sad you don't just feel sad, everything about you turns into negative reaction… it's like you're drowning and then I start to drown. If you're happy the entire room knows you're happy, it fills up and overflows. Your emotions are of an extreme kind and there's something about your mind that can manipulate Edward's ability into going wayward and block your thoughts completely. Each human is built differently but never has Edward run across someone who could escape his ability. I think these cases may be what draw people like Riddle to you."

"Lovely," Harry muttered. "I get crazed gits!"

Jasper chuckled quietly. "Sadly, yes. Edward was drawn to you the moment he met you. It was part blood lust part pull. It was a combination but Edward is perhaps the most human of us all."

"I don't want him human," Harry said factually.

"Don't?"

"Nope, I wouldn't change anything about him or any of you."

"Harry, to be frank, I'd have not had any resistance if I had been in Edward's place."

Harry smiled. "I'm not scared of you, Jasper."

"You should be. I'm the most dangerous of our lot to slip up. They watch me like a hawk," Jasper admitted.

"I'm still not scared," Harry sing-songed, getting a light laugh from Jasper. "You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you're honest… and simply put, it wouldn't have been your fault in the end."

Jasper scowled. "God, don't say that. It would have been."

"No, it wouldn't," Harry rebuked and smiled. "Everyone's life must come to an end; a human life anyway. If mine was meant to be then it was meant to be."

"How can you be so forgiving? I just admitted…"

"So did Edward," Harry cut Jasper off gently. "I'm terrified of Riddle and them, but I'm not terrified of you guys. I never was."

"You really have a strange sense of logic."

Harry laughed. "Maybe that's why I'm so messed up?"

"Maybe," Jasper agreed. "Right now, I think you need to stop watching that and go to bed."

Harry stuck out his tongue. "Okay, okay! Chase the human to bed why don'tchya."

"That's what I'm doing," Jasper mused. "Edward is not here to do it and Esme loves you being awake so she can feed you so it's my job!"

"And Rosalie's out as well…"

"Exactly."

"And Emmett would keep me up anyway…"

"Mhmm…"

"Who'd have thought of you being the responsible one?"

Jasper laughed quietly. "I'm with Alice, one of us has to be responsible."

"I heard that!" Came a voice from downstairs.

Harry barely heard as the blonde laughed some more. "Good night, Jasper." To the vampire's surprise, Harry hugged him around the neck. "Thanks."

Jasper watched him go and smiled. "Night Harry…" He waited approximately twenty minutes before following. He wanted to make sure Harry could sleep without his demons.

He frowned at the thought. He was going to have to talk to Edward about this.

(o)

The day before Harry's seventeenth birthday was bright and sunny. The teen watched with avid amusement as the Cullens sparkled in the golden rays of sunlight. A warm but damp wind brushed through the small green town of Forks and Harry enjoyed the sight, while sitting on top of a rail. Next to him was Neville who was gawking at the sight.

"Wow…" He breathed.

"Isn't it? My boyfriend sparkles."

Neville chuckled. "I'm still in shock," he admitted. "Though I shouldn't be, I mean, it makes sense now that Jake told me everything. All the days they went camping and stuff."

"Hmm, I'm happy for you and Jake. Jacob's great."

"He is…" Neville blushed and then looked up at Harry. "He's really nice… though I could do without being lifted!"

Harry burst into giggles. "That's what you get when they are stronger and faster. You have no idea how many times Edward uses that as an excuse to carry me."

"La Push is nice," Neville admitted. "My parents aren't so sure though. They didn't expect me to be gay."

Harry shrugged. "You're you."

Laughing quietly. "Thanks. Dad is scared of Jake."

"Almost seven foot, Neville, why wouldn't he be?"

Neville laughed. "Hmm, how did you find out?"

"The wreck," Harry answered.

"Oh…" Neville's eyes widened. "He wasn't in the car with you?"

"No. I never saw him…"

"I'm glad he saved you…"

"Now, my dad is in jeopardy and I don't know what to do."

"It's not your fault."

"Feels like it. Carlisle said the same thing, but I can't help but wonder - why me?"

"Plenty of reasons I'm sure," Neville placated. "You can't see it like that, Harry. It's not your fault that some crazed man is after you. You didn't ask for this and so you shouldn't take the blame."

Harry had already been told this. He knew it was true and he shouldn't have self-pity. But he couldn't help it. He missed his dad… he loved living with the Cullens, yes, but he couldn't even go and see his dad without passing out in fear. He couldn't give his dad meaningful hugs without those burgundy orbs watching him like a hawk. He couldn't talk to him like he used too.

He felt as though his father being used was all his fault. Simply because the vampire wanted him…

"I don't ever want to leave Forks," Harry told Neville. "I love it here…" he watched as Rosalie and Alice were taking turns doing cartwheels. Emmett was doing back-flips, his shirt was off, and he was sparkling like diamonds.

Edward was standing with Jasper and they were speaking so rapidly with one another that it would have been impossible to understand. Esme was sitting on a swing with Carlisle who was watching the girls and Emmett with amusement. His eyes would flicker over to Harry and Neville every so often, but they never lingered.

Harry was sure all the vampires could hear them. Not to mention Edward could hear what was in Neville's head.

"You, don't have to go anywhere," Neville said firmly. "You live here now. I think each one of the Cullens would have a field day if you continue to lay blame on yourself. Especially, Edward."

Harry stuck out his tongue. "Shush."

Neville laughed. "You're working tomorrow? On your birthday?"

"Yeah, I want the money. I have almost enough for a car."

Edward shot Harry a look when he said this and the raven-haired boy stuck out his tongue.

Neville laughed some more.

"Plus, I overheard them talking about a surprise party for me and they wants me to be surprised… so yeah… it means I have to leave for the day. It's only a few short hours."

Edward and Jasper chuckled at the exact same time, when Harry mentioned it.

Neville was grinning. "Yeah wouldn't do to be watching them decorate for your own party."

"Watch? Have you ever seen them motion?" Harry asked incredulous.

"Once."

"You blink and it's done."

"You find it odd, Harry, how one is cold and the other is hot?"

"Yes," Harry answered. "Though Remus isn't hot to touch. He's different."

Neville blushed. "Jake says he's the full moon kind. I shouldn't be telling you but yeah, he has a struggle every moon…"

"He turns vicious," Harry supplied.

"Yeah…"

"-and he was trying to warn me?" Harry shook his head. "I like Remus, I do and I know he's a caring person but that's a bit hypocritical."

"I think it's more like pride," Neville confessed. "I've been to a couple bonfires this summer. They pride themselves to be a type of spirits avenging the evil."

"Yes but it's all bigotry in the end and I refuse to submit to it."

"That's what Jake says," Neville admitted. "No one is happy that he's so friendly with everyone. But he insists that judgment shouldn't be what you are but who you are."

Harry smiled. "Exactly."

"He's the alpha though, what he says goes. Even Remus can't override Jake's command. He makes the decisions."

The next morning, Harry pulled up to the store in Edward's Volvo. Being seventeen felt no different. He thought idly as he slid out of the car. He saw Blaise sitting on his haunches across the street and waved at him, while scarfing down a huge breakfast.

Harry stuck out his tongue and beamed before turning and going in.

"Morning Harry!" Emily Diggory greeted happily.

"Morning Emily."

He took the orange vest and clocked in. "I'm so glad you're here! I have to run these books over to Amos at the house. Cedric should be around soon."

"No problem."

By about noon, Cedric was keeping Harry company. There was a new shipment of camping tents and Harry was helping him place them on shelves and racks.

"Did you enjoy England?" Cedric asked, holding Harry's ladder so he didn't fall.

"Not one bit," Harry admitted. "Severus was an arse and my mother well she was a rather annoying chit this time around."

"Well that's good news, means you'll stay here."

Harry laughed. "I'm going to try. I love it here and not just because of the Cullens." He smiled down at Cedric, who beamed.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Cedric looked curious for a moment. "Are you still being - stalked?"

"Yes," Harry said grimly.

"Who is it?"

Harry shook his head once at Cedric before coming off the ladder. "Not safe for you to know, Cedric."

"Is he dangerous?"

"Yes."

"Do I know him?"

"A bit."

Sighing, Cedric crossed his arms. "I do know him… someone from school?"

Harry lifted another tent and placed it on the bottom shelf. He said nothing, while Cedric went through possibilities.

"Wait a minute…"

Harry whirled around and placed a hand on his mouth. "Don't say it aloud." He said, eyes wide to the blonde. "Please…"

Cedric's eyes went crossed and he nodded quickly.

Harry let go and blushed before going back to his stuff.

"I'm sorry Harry, I wish I had known…"

"Couldn't have." He smiled gently. "Don't worry about it, Cedric."

"But I do…" Cedric mumbled and followed after. "Oh wait, I got your birthday present! Stay there." He touched Harry's shoulders before rushing off to the back.

Harry stood there with a blushing expression.

Cedric came back with a very badly wrapped gift. "Ah, well I'm not much of a wrapper," he teased handing to him. "Happy Birthday."

Harry giggled. "Thank you! I love the wrapping. You've got such talent!" It was kind of heavy and rather round. Curious, he unwrapped it and smiled even brighter when he saw that it was a snow globe. "_Awe!_ I love it! It's so cute!" He launched himself at Cedric, who gasped and was now the one badly flushed.

"If I knew this would get such a hug, I'd have gotten one ages ago."

Laughing quietly, Harry pulled back and gave him an amused look. "Thank you again, Cedric! My first birthday gift from a friend."

"Really?" Cedric asked shocked.

"Mhmm." He shook it up. It was a little castle with a little wizard and white beard standing beside it. The flakes were shimmering with colour. It wound up underneath and played a small tune. "I love it…"

Cedric shoved his hands in his jeans and shrugged. "Ah, well. I didn't know what to get you…"

"Perfect," he cut in. He hugged it to him and Cedric laughed hesitantly. "Yeah well, I better get back to work, mom'll kill me."

Harry watched as an embarrassed Cedric walked away toward the back, awed. He felt bad for Cedric. He knew what it was like to have a crush on someone and not have the feelings reciprocated. Though, Cedric was a gorgeous boy, he'd be able to find anyone with relative ease, female or male.

He had all the time in the world for it. Harry placed the globe on the counter and marveled at how magical it looked when the phone by the cash register rang.

Grabbing it, Harry stared at the globe while speaking, "Diggory Supply, this is Harry how may I help you?" He asked cheerfully.

"_Pet_." The cheer dwindled instantly and an icy cold ripple of well known paralysing fear consumed him immediately.

"Riddle," Harry managed to hiss. His eyes darted all around at the nearest exits. Cedric was still in the back and Harry had not a clue where Blaise had gotten too.

"Good, you remember me, now listen to me pet, because honestly, I really tire of this game… it's been fun but I'm now bored and I want you and I will receive you. You are my prize…"

"I'm not yours, Riddle…" It was then that Harry heard a earsplitting scream and a disgusting crunch like gravel. "Dad…"

"Yes, lovely, it's your dear daddy… you see there are only so many bones inside of him that I can break before I start on his blood…"

Shaken completely from the inside out, Harry somehow managed to keep his voice even. "What do you want?"

"I want you…"

Harry closed his eyes and turned his back toward Cedric. It took a few seconds of the agonising screams and cries of his dad to make him act. "You - can - have me." How he got it out, he wasn't sure. He felt the fluid in his mouth, he was sure he'd be sick. Everything around him seemed to have stopped except for the cries of his father. His breathing was becoming harsher and more ragged. He could hardly manage to stay up. His hand gripped the side of the counter faintly. "Stop it! Stop whatever it is you're doing." He hissed quietly, not wanting to alert Cedric.

"Good little boy, now I've made it easier for you to get to me. All you have to do is walk across the street to McDonalds. My dear Bella will be waiting inside of a white BMW… if you are so much as followed, I will smear his blood all over these walls and rip him apart…" There was another scream and then. "I will then send each and every bit back to you, starting with his head…"

"Leave my son out of this you bastard!" Harry's eyes burnt when he heard James' crying shout.

"Shut up you fool. He is the reason you're here!" There was a slam and Harry's eyes clamped shut.

"DON'T COME HARRY! Don't-" More screams and this time Harry was sure there was blood because Tom was hissing out like a cat.

"I said shut up! You are ruining my plans stupid man…"

"Stop it Riddle, I'll be there." Harry pleaded desperately. "Just let him go!"

Tom chuckled darkly. "Very good my pet. You listen well. I love your heart… it's so sweet. It's a pity I'm going to stop it soon. I'll let him live as a reward if you are not followed…"

The tears naturally fell, he felt everything on the inside knotting up. "_Fine…_" He croaked. "I'm coming…" He hung up on Riddle, hand shaking visibly.

He shrugged off the orange vest and stared at the snow globe for a moment before turning away. He started for the door.

"Harry?"

"I gotta go, Cedric." Harry refused to turn around. His face was red and the tears in his eyes were turning the white part into zigzagging bloodshot lines.

"_But…_" Cedric rushed over and gasped. "_You're crying!_ What's wrong?" He gripped Harry's forearm, eyes wide in horror.

Harry shook his head and hiccupped, feeling his chest aching. He made to leave but Cedric reached and curled his arms around the boy's waist. "You can't leave. If it's that dangerous out there you could be attacked! At least let me take you…"

As if he could do anything. Thought Harry. If there was anyone weaker than him right now, it was Cedric, who had no clue what was going on. Harry had to get to his dad. He couldn't allow him to go through this.

If Riddle wanted him… then that was fine. The game could end and his father could survive. He dreaded the thought of leaving Edward and the Cullens. But what choice did he have? This couldn't continue.

Harry sobbed against Cedric's shoulder. "Cedric, please, let me go! I have to go…" Harry cried softly. "My dad… he… _he_… it's an emergency… _please_!" He wiggled and shifted until Cedric released him. "Good bye, Cedric…" He breathed solemnly. "Tell Edward and them I'm sorry…" and before Cedric could react to that final statement, Harry was gone.

* * *

A/N: My will to hold this chapter any longer caved. I had it for three hours from my lovely beta and I'm too excited not to post it. The next Chapter is 3/4 done so I expect it to be totally done by about uhm 6-9 pm tomorrow? You know Christmas Eve and Christmas day is coming up and I don't know how busy I'll be but I should be able to write and post. Thanks for all the support! Oh and Merry Christmas to all :)


	22. Chapter Eighteen

Thank you Kamerreon for the beta'ing you rock!  
Thanks for all the responses!

Chapter Eighteen

"HARRY!" Alice shrieked even though she didn't have too. Her eyes glazed over, horror filled her from the inside out.

Every one of the Cullens turned on the small pixie girl, who sat up on her knees.

"Fear…" Jasper deciphered from Alice's emotions. He fell to the floor and cupped her cheeks. "Alice? What do you see?"

"He left my sights… _completely!_ He's gone…" Alice squeaked frantically.

"Gone? He's at work!" Emmett said but Edward was already out the door.

"No, Harry left my sight completely. Like he has been shielded… like Tom was…"

"Where's Tom? Can you see him?"

It was then that Carlisle blazed downstairs. "Jasper… Tom manipulated the cameras… I noticed something odd about them when I checked. Each one is timed to do something different. It's been this way for the last eight hours. It goes around in a circle every two - three hours. He's feeding us a simulation."

"Edward is gone," Jasper said standing.

"So is Rose," Esme said sadly.

Emmett grabbed his jeep keys. "I'll follow Edward, I doubt he took a car."

"Take mine!" Carlisle switched keys. "It's faster."

Alice was moaning and holding her head.

"Can you see James?" Jasper asked.

Esme moved to hold Alice, who was staring wide eyed at Jasper's beautiful face. "I see blood… I see showers… I see… a floor… I see … James dying. He's _dying_! My god… how did this happen?" She couldn't imagine what it would do to Harry, which was even worse considering she couldn't see him.

Jasper felt like crying at her agony. She was in such shock and pain. He could have sworn that Esme was crying however impossible it was, her beautiful cherubic features twisted and contorted.

Carlisle was no longer standing behind them.

"We have to find them…"

"A place of showers?" Alice was carefully picked up by Jasper as Esme grabbed the keys to her white Jaguar.

"I don't know; we need to find Edward." Was all a grim-faced Jasper said.

(o)

"What happened?" Edward demanded of Cedric, eyes blazing a dark bronze whisky.

Cedric was absolutely stunned to have seen Edward appear out of nowhere. "I don't know, Edward!" He held up his hands. "He was crying… said good bye like he was going to die… said that it was an emergency something about his dad…"

Edward saw into Cedric's mind the entire scene before Harry rushed out and across the lot.

"Where is Blaise?" Edward growled. "Where is that mutt?" He snarled fisting his hands, he longed to run it into something but he knew better. He stood straight up and glared at Cedric to answer.

_'Jesus he's terrifying!'_ "No idea, he was there most of the day…" Cedric shrugged. "I saw him across the street… seriously Edward, I have no idea where Harry went but he looked distraught and terrified."

Edward wanted to scream in frustration. If his heart were beating, it'd be going in a rapid pace of panic.

Rosalie appeared behind Cedric making him jump completely. "The employee inside McDonalds said that a green eyed boy got into a white BMW." She flipped her hair and stared at Cedric, who had gone pink just standing next to her.

"Did he say which way?"

She shook her head. "No." She handed Cedric a chocolate milk shake that had iced over from her grip. "I don't even like chocolate. Bad for my complexion." She said humanly to the blonde male who simply gawked at her.

Emmett appeared and then Carlisle.

'_Jesus he's big, up close he's worse! And that's he Dr. is it all really this serious? Perhaps they should call the police… Oh, wait, Harry's dad is the police. Oh man! Is he in danger too?'_

"Alice said something about showers," Carlisle said looking everyone over swiftly and then Cedric. _'You didn't hurt him did you? He's innocent.'_

Like he was going to answer that. "Showers?" Edward demanded ignoring Carlisle's innocent question. "Where's that?"

_'I don't know but she saw James lying in a pool of blood broken and dying… a few days ago she saw Harry up against a wall by an invisible force which she is thinking happens to be Riddle…'_

"Did anyone come in here or call?" Edward turned on Cedric, who had been standing there stunned at the absolute silence of the good-looking odd family.

"Uhm, yes actually someone called, I thought it was a customer …" Cedric said thickly. '_What the hell was going on? They are acting really weird… how are they communicating without even speaking? Was Harry alright? What do they know?'_

Edward ignored Cedric's rambling mind, while Carlisle tried to calm him down, but he couldn't calm. He didn't think Jasper's talent would work right now. He was so strung up, standing here in the middle of a stupid sporting goods store when Harry was in immense danger. Possibly dying. He closed his eyes briefly, trying not to imagine that. He recalled the promise he had made to Harry and cringed visibly. The pain was worse than any lust for blood. If he were human it might have actually killed him or sent him to the floor.

Rosalie was already dialing a call back. She scowled when she reached voice mail. _'Riddle's voicemail…'_

"What could have a ton of a showers?" Emmett asked with a frown. _'I only remember showers due to little Harry using them. He gets wet and clean and you two had sex in one…'_

Edward ignored that and wanted to grab the counter top in frustration. Perhaps if he ran his hand through the glass window he'd feel better. But he knew that was futile. He rushed a hand through his already mussed up hair. Where could they have taken Harry?

"Wait… showers?" Cedric tilted his head. "A bunch?" _'It couldn't be there! Who in their right mind would take him there?'_

Edward glowered at Cedric's mind. "_Where?_" He demanded.

"The school gym lockers?"

"Of course!" Edward ground out and was the first one gone, followed by Rosalie. Emmett and Carlisle thanked Cedric and walked out much slower, leaving the human completely and utterly confused.

(o)

The woman was cackling beside him. He shot her a disgusted look before turning back toward the ferns.

"Should have known, little one, that you couldn't escape! Not even seven vampires can save you now."

Harry grit his teeth together and ignored the woman whose eyes were now blazing red. She must have used contacts at one point to trick his eyes. They pulled up into the deserted parking lot of the High School. With it being summer absolutely no one was around.

"Now, now, I can't have you running off…" She went to wrap her cold fingers around his wrist when he jerked away from her.

"Don't be so stupid." Harry sneered. "He has my dad, I'm not leaving; I'm going straight to the gym so fuck off!" He jerked on the door of the BMW and got out, she glared mutinously at him. "I don't need two disgusting fiends touching me." He hissed slamming it shut.

His heart was beating as fast as the blood in his veins was pumping. It rose into his ears like a thudding drum. He unconsciously counted the steps he took from here to the school, which was coincidentally unlocked.

He lost count after he got to fifty, for whimpering crawled it's way into him and it forced him to break off into a run not really caring that he was meeting his death. He raced down the steps. "Dad?!"

"_Noo…_" A soft gurgling voice cried out.

Harry followed the echo around and gasped when he saw his father lying in the middle of the floor, blood everywhere. His legs were crushed and he was bruised. "Oh my god! Dad…" He dropped down, knees falling into the puddle of blood.

"_No, go Harry… please…_" James' eyes were wide and they were terrified. "_I'm so sorry…. you must leave!_"

"Ssh!" Harry shakily placed his hand to his father's bruised lips. "Don't use so much energy."

"B- but- Ha- harry he-"

"I know dad… trust me okay?" The tears were falling from his eyes before he could control them. To see his father so badly cut up and broken. It tore at his heart strings and he for once was glad that it would soon be stopping.

James moaned out in agony. "I love you, Bambi…"

Harry choked on his sobs and kissed his father's chin. "Love you too dad… hang on please…"

"Well, isn't this sweet. I told you he'd live if you weren't followed…" That silky cool tone was too close for comfort.

James snarled out. "Bastard!" He managed.

Tom ignored James and curled his cool arms around Harry's waist.

Harry went as stiff as a human could. "You have me Riddle… just leave my dad alone."

"As you wish." Tom's fingers were carding through his hair and brushing across his neck.

Shaking almost violently, Harry refused to look at the man, and instead stared down into his father's hazel eyes. He willed his father to hold on in the back of his mind.

"Now, I am sure time is of the essence…" He purred. "Perhaps I should take you from here…"

"Not without -my dad!" Harry ground out through gritted teeth.

"I'm sure _Edward_ would find him…" Tom spat out the name. "They'd take care of him just fine Harry… funny, huh? How all it takes is for one little human and such a big warm heart to escape vampires and other bodyguards…"

Harry felt fingers tracing his neck around his collarbone but he made no movement to stop it or even a noise. He was silently sobbing, the pain aching and turning non stop inside of him. "What is the point of me being your _pet_ when I hate your guts?" The teen managed to drag up between his teeth.

"You'll learn…" Tom said casually.

"Never," Harry said nostril's flaring. His green eyes narrowed dangerously. "No matter what you do, Tom Riddle… I will always hate you. Every time you touch me, I'll always think of _Edward_…"

_Crack!_

Harry's face went to the side at the icy strike to his cheek. The blood immediately gushed due to one of the gold signets on Tom's hands. Harry's face felt like he'd been frostbit. He resisted crying out. James was whimpering now, watching the entire scene stricken with horror. "You will never say his name in my presence again!"

It was then that a mass of black hair jumped forward at the fresh flow of blood. Tom whirled around and knocked Bellatrix out of the way. "Mine, you fiend! Don't you dare touch him!"

Her eyes were ravenous and she crouched down in a terrified tremble. "Sorry… I couldn't - help it-" She was slapped and it sounded like stone against stone.

"Hold your breath then!"

He turned back to Harry and knelt down straddling him.

"Get off him!" James spluttered. He was coughing up blood and practically choking on it. Even Harry could smell it.

Tom smirked. "No I don't think I will, James… you see he's mine. The moment I smelled him…" He turned back to Harry who was glaring mutinously. "Awe, I'm sorry about that. I'll be gentler next time but you must learn your place. You must know the rules, pet." He slid his fingers around the thick oozing blood and smiled. "So warm… I bet I could control myself, in fact I _know_ I can." He placed his finger in his mouth and his eyes rolled. "_Wonderful…_" He hissed lustfully.

Harry wasn't going to let this thing turn him. "No matter how many times you fuck me, every time you touch me, it'll be Edward on my mind-"

Tom snarled. "I told you, pet not to say his name!" He shoved the boy flat down onto the shower floor and then placed himself inches away from the human's face. "Don't you ever say any of their names, most of all him! You're mine! My little kitty… you will follow me around if I have to chain you…"

The fear in Harry had gone and replaced itself with a quiet and sound resolve of dying. "Is that what you think, Tom Riddle?" Harry began pulling forth as much disgust and hatred as he possibly could. "That I will submit to you? I'd much rather kill myself…"

"But you won't-"

"Oh, really? You are sure of that?" Harry asked softly. "You don't think if I got free I would go to the Cullens and asked them to kill me?"

"They wouldn't-"

"Edward _promised_… if your venom touches my veins he will kill me. Every time you touch me, try to kiss me. It's Edward, not you! NEVER you…"

He was hit again, this time on the other side of his face, making new cuts appear and more blood to seep out. "You're trying my patience. I tire of this little pet… your words are null and void. I get what I want-"

Harry turned and spat into Tom's face. "Disgusting bastard!"

Tom snarled. "I never expected you to be this feisty - I'm going to enjoy you soon…" His tongue ran across Harry's cheek, lapping up the blood that leaked out. "_Mmm…_ I'm controlling it… I could do this… slide my venom down your veins… it'll hurt for awhile but you'll be brand new…"

Trying not to sob, Harry clamped his eyes shut as Tom continued to lap against his blood, cooing and making comments into his ear that caused everything inside of him to coil up. "I hate you, I hate you!"

"No you don't-"

"I HATE YOU!" Harry shouted so loud that he could feel his throat tearing. "I hate you, you disgusting filthy fiend!" He growled out. "Do you really think once I'm turned I'm going to submit? You really think you can have me just because you turn me? You'd be better off killing me. I will never accept you…" Tom's hand clamped down around his mouth.

"Don't - make - me angry now, _pet_…" He warned icily. "I'd hate to have to hurt your pretty face even more. I want to see you squirming, watch every minute of my beautiful creation…"

The entrancement of Harry's blood must have done something to affect Tom's other senses, because it was then that a loud earsplitting scream from Bellatrix was heard and when Tom flinched and looked over, he saw humongous bear size russet brown wolf tearing the woman apart.

Tom snarled out viciously and slammed his hand down the side of Harry's arm causing the boy to scream out in pain as it was crushed. There was a swoosh and Tom Riddle's body was gone from him.

The entire room flooded with the Cullens and some of the wolves.

Edward didn't stop as he rushed to Harry's side, the boy was attempting to struggle up, and everything was going into a whirlwind. Everything on the inside…. All the hollow and frozen parts of him seemed to have responded or so it felt like. Whatever impressions he was getting it was painful. Harry, his beautiful little mate was lying there, arm shattered and his face all bloodied.

Edward ignored the blood completely and curled his arms around Harry who moaned out. "Dad! My dad Edward, please!" James had passed out sometime during the confrontation.

Carlisle was already on James a deep frown on his face. Sirius and Remus were also there conversing.

Jacob and Emmett ripped Bellatrix apart, Rosalie and Jasper were building a fire, and Alice was holding her breath as Esme stood back doing the same, her eyes wide and terrified.

"Jasper?" Alice asked in concern.

"I've never been in more control, Alice," he said sharply.

Harry waded through the puddle of blood and over to his dad. "Please Carlisle!"

"We're losing him… he's lost way too much blood."

"NO!" Harry screamed out in frustration. "No, no, no!" Sirius tried to take ahold of him, but the teen lashed out smacking him away. "Please! I can't lose my dad… please, please no!"

Edward watched the byplay, the streaming of Harry's tears and the resolute expression on Remus and Sirius' face. Carlisle looked once at Edward, who gave a swift nod and jumped forward.

"NO!" Remus growled. "You are _not_ changing him!"

Edward snarled. "Back away or I'll rip your head off!" His eyes were cross and lethal; he was in attack mode. If they denied his mate what he wanted...

Remus remained firm. "If you bite him you break the treaty and as soon as you do you will free game."

"I'll be free game then…" Edward bared his teeth sinisterly. "We'll see who comes out of this one alive."

Remus drew himself up to the fullest height. _'Not you, blood sucker.'_

Harry struggled up, ignoring Carlisle's soft protest not to move. He crossed over to Sirius and Remus and glared at both men acidly. "You're going to let my dad die because of your treaty?"

"Harry! They cannot turn him," Remus placated. "I'm sorry, but this is in the-" But he never finished for Harry reared back and slapped him across the face.

Alice snorted at this with a grin. "I wondered which one you'd be slapping…"

"I don't give a flying _fuck_ about your goddamn treaties," Harry said in an unbelievably calm voice. "My dad is on the floor dying in a pool of blood because of me… I want him back! He is not dying on me."

"Harry…" Sirius tried but the lethal look from the green-eyed teen made the man take a step back.

"He's my dad! Not yours!" Harry snarled. "I want him back."

Remus was still too stunned to speak. He was holding his cheek, wide eyed.

"This is not the way, Harry. You will be damning him forever…" Sirius attempted.

"Then I'll damn him! So you two can fuck off back to your little reservation and leave us alone."

"Harry - please… what if he turns out like this Riddle?" Remus attempted to reason.

"HE WON'T!" Harry growled out in frustration. The pain becoming worse and worse by the second. He was losing his father and they didn't even care. "I know he won't I know my dad…"

"Harry we care just as much and that's why we don't want him turned…" Remus attempted to placate but Harry turned back around on him and this caused the wolf to flinch.

"You're pathetic! You're a vicious mutt on the full moon! What right do you have to talk? This is my dad, not yours! It's my decision."

Sirius' eyes lowered in sadness. "Maybe… he's right Remus… maybe they should turn James." He shuddered. "It's Harry's father after all… I don't want to lose him."

Remus however was staring at Harry trying to read him; he couldn't seem to string words along. "Sirius… you know the rules…" He said remaining stubborn. "I don't want to either, I love him too, but it's for the best."

Harry wanted to kill him in that moment. He screamed out in agony and was about to launch himself at the brown-headed man when Jacob's tone caught everyone by surprise.

"I Jacob Sirius Black, Alpha of the La Push Pack, hereby give Edward Cullen permission to bite James Potter."

Edward didn't wait; he grabbed James' hand and bit down. He was in such a catatonic state however that James didn't even scream out. His body twitched and convulsed but that was it. He was glad for this, he didn't want Harry see the pain his father would be put through. It was agony enough to see the tears, the cuts on his face, and the broken arm cradled against his stomach.

Harry collapsed on the floor next to Edward and began to sob in relief. "_Thank you Edward…_" he breathed over and over again. "_Thank you, Jacob…_"

Jacob stared up at his father and stepfather. "This is not our business. Harry wants his father back he will get his father back. It's the least we can do for failing to protect him."

Remus said nothing and turned away, while Sirius crossed his arms over his chest, an inner battle obviously being fought.

It took great strength for Edward to pull away from James and not to drain him. He closed his eyes and held his breath for a moment as he dropped the hand to the floor. Unconsciously, he reached out, curled his arms around his bruised mate, and drew him close.

Harry moaned quietly and Edward's entire being was shaken up at the prospect of almost losing him.

Carlisle cleaned up James as best as he could, while Rosalie held her breath and began to clean Harry's cheeks of the blood.

"Oh, baby your arm is broke…" She gasped and carefully took it.

Harry groaned slightly but otherwise he didn't care. He was in Edward's arms and his father… well his father was somewhat alive.

"How's Jasper?" Carlisle asked kneeling by Rosalie.

"Same control as Edward," Jasper answered for himself. "I will not attack Harry… we need to get out of here so I can set the fire ablaze. Emmett and I will watch and join you before the authorities arrive."

"What are we going to say?" Rosalie asked. "Why is the school half burnt, what about that human in the store?" She moaned. "We're going to have to move again aren't we?"

No one really listened to her small complaints, only Emmett flashed her that '_he's listening' _look before prodding one of Bellatrix's legs onto the pile that attempted to squirm out.

Carlisle very carefully covered James' shaking and trembling body. Most of the blood had been stopped and now it was up to the venom to work. He lifted the dark haired man as Jacob led the way.

"We'll figure it out once we're all safe," Esme suggested, she looked as though she wanted to reach out to Harry and hug him tight, but Edward's possessive grip on him told her not too.

Harry didn't remember much about how he got home. The only thing he knew was when they pulled into the long drive of the Cullens the sirens in the distance were going off.

A half-hour later Harry was rushed into the emergency room by Carlisle Cullen. The story was rather basic, slight truth mixed with a bent version of white lies.

The fire was started by Tom Riddle, who had been stalking Harry ever since the spring. James was in critical condition. Alice somehow drew up documents that stated if anything were to happen that he'd be under strict and private care of Dr. Carlisle Cullen. It even had his signature.

Harry's arrival at the hospital had been the only way to cover up anyone's misdeeds. Cedric's story would coincide with the accusations. If anyone found their story suspicious, they didn't comment aloud.

Least to say Forks, Washington got a lot of news press over this. Even the _Seattle Times_ had them on the front page.

Now that Alice's sight was clear, she was pleased to point out that Tom had headed south.

Bellatrix was gone, and Harry was lying up against Edward's cool frame, while Carlisle finished wrapping him.

"What about Blaise?" Harry asked croakily. His throat was dry and he was feeling rather tired.

Jacob who had been leaning against the wall smiled grimly. "We found him tranquilised in the back of that white BMW."

Harry moaned. "So he knows about you guys now?"

"That's a good thing," Sirius said softly, attempting to regain some favour with Harry. Remus was nowhere to be found. "It means that this fiend will finally give up."

Edward hissed and clenched Harry tighter without hurting him. He wasn't convinced that Tom Riddle was finished, but he kept his silence and gave Jasper that knowing look.

Luckily, with Carlisle's medical status, he was able to hold off on anyone wanting to speak with James. Coincidentally, the entire police department was up in arms on what to do. Their own Chief of Police kidnapped, nearly killed, and his son was being stalked by a former teacher.

Nothing of this sort had ever happened in Forks. The second in command had actually gone to Port Angeles for help on the investigation but it was no surprise when they would turn up absolutely nothing in the near future.

Carlisle kept Harry in the hospital overnight, even though he wanted to get home to James.

"He's in no condition right now. It takes at least three days," Carlisle placated gently. "Just relax against Edward."

Harry frowned and nodded to Carlisle, trusting him completely.

Edward wrapped the covers around Harry and lay on top of them. The hospital was kind of cool and he didn't want to freeze his little mate.

The Cullens remained outside of the hospital room most of the night until Carlisle murmured for them to go home so that suspicion wouldn't be roused.

Sirius paused at the door after the vampires left the hospital. "I'm sorry, Harry," he said softly.

Harry opened his eyes tiredly. Edward frowned at Sirius' mind but said nothing; he simply watched the interaction.

"You wanted him to die…" Harry accused quietly. He was feeling jaded and angry. All over this stupid rivalry, wolves versus vampires.

"No, I did not," Sirius said swiftly. "I never wanted that Harry."

"You didn't care that he could be saved…"

"I did! Harry, please you must understand…"

"What? That you'd rather him die? Steal my dad away from me! All because of your bigotry? What do I need to understand Sirius Black?" He spat, feeling the energy coursing through him. The morphine was being overrun by the sheer anger rushing through his veins.

"Harry…" Sirius stepped closer and flinched at the lethal look he was given. "Not every one turns out like the Cullens."

"My dad wouldn't turn out like that!"

"Are you so sure of that?"

"YES!" Harry growled. "Jasper and Alice said that Tom Riddle was already a terrible person before he was turned. For god sakes, my dad is one of the best people in the world! If anyone could handle it, it's him. Because he's James Potter. He's not weak."

"I never said that," Sirius groused in frustration. "Look, you have your father back, I just hope you have him the way you want him."

"We will watch him," Edward stated finally cutting into the conversation. To hear Harry's heart beat so frantically. It worried him after everything his little mate went through that night. "He will not leave our sights, Sirius. We are more than adept at handling James Potter."

'_And if he attacks Harry?'_ Sirius growled in his mind. _'What will happen then? It would hurt him even more!'_

"He won't," Edward said vocally. He understood the concern. But each one of his family members would be there.

_'You're sure of that?'_

"Yes."

_'How?'_

"Because I'm the shield."

Sirius straightened and then inclined his head. "I will trust you to keep Harry safe."

"I will keep them both safe, Sirius," Edward hissed. "I never deny what Harry wants."

The gray eyed man looked at Harry who was trying to understand the one sided conversation. "Good bye Harry, get well."

"Good bye Sirius," Harry said neutrally.

His eyes lowered and the sadness crept through each and every line at the tone Harry used before his shoulders sagged. "Remus will come around."

"I don't really care at this point," Harry shot back.

As Sirius turned away, Edward saw the tears in his eyes. Harry hadn't noticed as he'd buried his face into Edward's chest and slowly allowed the morphine to fuzz his mind over.

'_I'm sorry we hurt you cub._' He thought to himself while walking away. _'I hope you could forgive us one day… especially Remus and I. Man, how did it get like this? First Peter now James… what next?'_


	23. Chapter Nineteen

Thank you so much Kamerreon for your editing!

_**See a message at the very bottom regarding Harry's future.**_

Chapter Nineteen

Harry moaned and buried his face into Edward's chest. "No more!" He pleaded. He'd spoken to the cops three different times, not to mention local reporters. He was tired and he wanted to get home to his dad. He'd been in the hospital for twenty-four hours. He wasn't in serious jeopardy.

"I know, no more, I won't let them question you," Edward soothed and kissed Harry on the forehead. "Carlisle is signing us out."

Sniffling, Harry nodded and raised his face to Edward's. The hospital bed fit the both of them; otherwise, he'd never have stayed all night in this place. "Thank you so much… I know you risked everything-"

"Ssh!" Edward pressed a kiss to Harry's pouty lips and fingered his ears lovingly. "Don't thank me for this. You wanted your father and I gave him back to you. It might not have been the best way - but it was the only one I could come up with."

"You did come up with the best way." Harry kissed him desperately, mouth quivering at the touch of his tongue.

"See! I told you, he's fine and well with Edward's tongue down his throat," Emmett taunted at the door, causing Edward to growl sinisterly and Harry to giggle.

"Hopefully by the end of the night I get more down my throat…"

Edward gawked and Emmett burst into laughter.

Esme poked her head in and Harry blushed, "Whoops, sorry Esme," he said sheepishly, causing everyone who appeared to laugh.

"It's quite alright!" Though Harry could see her pale cheeks would have easily coloured.

"Esme's no innocent Angel!" Emmett crowed, causing Rosalie to elbow him roughly in the side, while everyone laughed and Esme buried her face into her hands.

"Bad Emmett!"

Harry giggled, and Edward shook his head, wondering how things got this far.

Alice was giggling in the doorway and Jasper was simply soaking up the light-hearted emotions mingled with Edward's possessiveness.

Carlisle chuckled and entered the room. "Not here boys. Wait till you get home."

Edward scowled and ignored their joking minds, especially Emmett's.

Harry was still gushing as he brought his shoulders up. "Can I leave now?" He whined up at Carlisle, getting a chuckle.

"I don't see why not. How are you feeling?" He asked in concern. His smile was just as dazzling as everyone else's. He looked relieved to see everyone so uplifted.

"Bored," Harry answered.

"Couldn't be too bored…" Emmett continued to tease.

"We were just making our own fun when you interrupted," Edward ground out, trying not to be the one left gawking again at Harry's surprise teasing. He brushed his little mate's hair behind his ear affectionately.

As usual, Edward wouldn't let Harry walk out of the hospital. He was carried out.

"Hum, My feet aren't broken," he complained, wiggling his white socked foot to prove his point.

Carlisle chuckled beside him and tugged playfully at his toes. "Nope not broken."

"I don't care!" Edward grumbled. "You're not leaving my arms."

"Awe, how cute!" Emmett cooed causing Rosalie to sigh.

"You never give it a rest do you? Besides, Harry's going to need a very long bath after this."

"I can give him a bath."

"Sure you can." Emmett got a not so nice shove into the back seat of Carlisle's Mercedes.

"I'll take the Jaguar back." He took the keys from his wife and kissed her. "See you guys in a few hours."

Harry waved blushingly at Carlisle before being sat in the back on Edward and next to Emmett's muscular build.

"Little human!" He beamed and patted Harry's cheek.

"Brawny."

Alice and Jasper had decided to run home, while Rosalie took to driving.

"The other little human has been worried about you," Emmett commented.

"Neville?"

"Yes and that blonde fellow told me to bring you this." Emmett pulled something up off the floorboard.

Harry gasped when he saw the snow globe. "Thank you." His eyes twinkled as he shook it up.

Edward clung to him. "Birthday gift?"

"First one from a friend," Harry said softly and turned it on.

Edward grumbled outwardly and murmured something that Harry couldn't hear.

'_Is someone getting jealous?'_ Emmett's mind teased. _'It's just a globe thing. Nothing special._

'_I think it's sweet!'_ Esme cooed. '_It's nice to know that someone else cares for Harry!'_

'_Oh, Edward, you have a better gift for him.'_ Rosalie tsked in her mind. _'He'll love yours ten times more! Not to mention I helped pick it out.'_

Edward still grumbled feeling annoyed at a stupid blonde human. He buried his nose into Harry's neck and watched the shimmering bits swirl inside.

Harry couldn't quite explain the feeling that overcame him when they pulled up in front of the large white house with all the windows.

Edward kissed the top of Harry's ear and whispered. "Welcome home."

Giggling hesitantly, Harry only nodded, not trusting himself to speak and didn't even argue when Edward slid out of the car with him in his arms.

Esme had made her way into the kitchen followed by Rosalie.

Alice and Jasper were already there.

The drive home had Harry a bit tired.

Harry was absolutely shocked when Edward did everything for him. The tawny haired vampire refused to let him out of his sight.

Edward sat at the dining table with Harry in his lap an hour later. The boy's hair was damp and pulled to the side. He was wearing soft velvet blue pyjamas. Edward had his chin on the boy's shoulder and was watching him eat.

"Happy late Birthday," he said softly. "I'm sorry it couldn't have been better…"

Harry shook his head. "It's fine, Edward. You got my dad back… and I'm with you. That makes it worthwhile."

"No, you didn't deserve this." Edward nuzzled against him and bit down on the boy's earring. "To see you laying on that floor… bleeding and broken…"

"It wasn't that severe," Harry insisted having trouble with one hand.

Edward reached around and started helping. Harry blushed but didn't stop him.

"Your arm is crushed…" Edward said painfully.

"Eh, Carlisle said it would heal right?"

"It shouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have let you out of my sight."

"He's gone now," Harry insisted. "It's time to relax and finish summer. We have three weeks before school starts back."

"With no gym…" Edward mused. "The entire boy's locker room is destroyed along with some of the piping and wires that connect to the rest of the school. I don't think there's any electric right now."

Harry laughed. "Burning a school down. I've heard of such a thing but I never thought it would happen…"

"I think Emmett enjoyed it a little too much."

"Hum," Harry agreed. "How is my dad?"

"Emmett and Rosalie checked on him. He's still in a comatose state. Alice said you missed the worst part of it."

"Worst?"

"The screaming," Edward said sadly. "Our venom is painful…"

Harry cringed at that but he understood. He leaned back against Edward and pushed his plate away with his good hand. "I'm full and tired."

"Let's get you to lay down."

"It's the middle of the day."

"Yes but you have a lot of pain killer inside of you."

"Which is why I'm not in pain." Harry laughed.

"Exactly."

"M'don't wanna go to bed," Harry whined playfully and then shifted in Edward's lap to stare up at him dolefully.

Edward chuckled and kissed Harry's nose. He was too cute when he didn't want to sleep and Edward couldn't help but give in to him. "Then… let me show you your birthday present."

Harry's eyes brightened. "Oh?"

They were already up and heading out the back door. "Now, you have to promise me you won't get mad…"

Harry blinked. "Why would I get mad at you?" He asked wide-eyed. As if he could ever get mad at Edward!

The vampire actually gave him a sheepish look. He pulled something out of his pockets and then clicked a button.

The white garage door that held all of the Cullen's cars opened. Harry blinked when he saw something shiny and black.

"You are a Cullen, or as close as you can get for now… you need one."

Harry blinked again. He wondered what it was. All he knew was it was black, shiny, and shaped in a curvaceous way.

"Edward…"

"Happy Birthday…" Edward breathed into Harry's ear. "Rosalie helped pick it out."

They got closer. Harry was still trying to understand what it was. He kicked his feet out. "Lemme down…"

Edward chuckled and put him down finally. The teen stumbled, having forgotten how to walk due to being carried around. He staggered toward the car and jumped back as if afraid of touching it. "It's yours," Edward said and crossed his arms while watching Harry's wide-eyed expression. "It brings out your eyes…"

Harry blinked rapidly for what seemed like the hundredth time and looked up at Edward, who was glowing in the summer sun. "What if I scratch it?"

"So? It's yours. It can be touched up."

"What if I wreck it?" He winced at the memory in his head.

"You never wrecked my Volvo."

"But the Volvo doesn't go over a hundred."

"Sure it does," Edward smirked. "Rosalie tinkered with it. To hell with what the speedometer says, when Rosalie works on your car."

It really was beautiful. The windows weren't tinted and so Harry could see in at the deep green and black interior that was mixed with crush velvet and leather.

Edward smirked and clicked a button causing the doors to open in the weirdest fashion. It made Harry jump back with a gasp. They slide to the side almost in the air.

"Lamborghini Gallardo…"

Harry had no idea what that was. But he did know that this was one big, beautiful, and pricey machine. "Edward, it's too much…" He whimpered.

"Nonsense." Edward came up behind Harry, curled his arms around the boy, and began to kiss him. "I know you would have preferred something simple… but this is the first time I've ever been able to splurge what I have on someone. I want you to have it, enjoy it. I don't want you to ever worry…"

"Oh Edward," Harry moaned out. With a remark like that, what could he say? "It's really beautiful. I do love it, I'm only shocked…"

"Don't say no…"

"I won't." He wouldn't because he knew how much this meant to Edward, for him to accept something. By accepting this, he was accepting another part of Edward's personality. The really big ostentatious part… but a part nonetheless.

"Thank you…" He turned and kissed Edward softly. "Though really if you wanted something to bring out my eyes… a shirt would have been good…"

"That's Alice's department," Edward taunted sliding his mouth passed Harry's lips and to his neck.

Harry breathed out feverishly and tilted his head to the side. "True…" As usual, Edward made him lose all form of comprehension.

He wound up leaning against the car eyes closed and kisses assaulting his quivering skin. His workable hand searched across Edward's chest and forced the shirt to slide up so he could touch his bare cool muscled stomach. He whimpered up against Edward. "Do I get another present tonight?" Harry managed to purr.

Edward chuckled huskily into his mouth and licked across those warm burning lips. "By and by, my little creature, I think I have one more waiting for you."

The way he used his words, turned Harry into a pool of mush. _Who needed literature or stupid poetry when you had a classic vampire?_ The teen thought indulging that one good hand into all things Edward.

"Are you going to hog the birthday boy all morning long?" Alice Cullen teased, causing Harry and Edward to break apart.

Harry giggled as Edward scowled. "And if I do?" He asked the little girl who had her bony arms crossed.

She stuck her tongue out. "Then I'll have Emmett and Jasper tie you up so we can steal him away."

"Yeah really, you can have sex in the new beautiful car later," Emmett said appearing with the others. "Right now we have gifts for the human."

Jasper grimaced at the feeling of lust coming off both Harry and Edward. "Gifts now, sex later!"

"Not you too!" Edward groused.

Jasper shrugged. "Your fault for making me feel it."

Alice giggled and clucked her tongue at Jasper who moaned lowly.

Rosalie shook her head. "How do you like your car? I made them reorganise the interior! Everything is fit just for you. The colour and all. They tried to add gray and I threw a fit!"

Harry laughed and reached over to hug her. "Thank you Rosalie…" He said sheepishly.

She kissed his cheek and Edward rolled his eyes at her. "Happy Birthday!"

"We're not done!" Emmett crowed in a sing-song voice.

"What now?" Harry asked laughingly when Alice tugged him away from Edward and then stuck her tongue out at him. "No pedicures! That's torture not a gift."

Everyone laughed.

"No, no, no. No pedicures. But I do have a question… how much do you like leather?"

Harry paused. "I love leather," he responded.

Edward moaned out when this was said causing Emmett to hoot and Rosalie to snicker behind her dainty hand.

Alice's eyes lit up. "Great! Then you will love my gift!"

"Wait, wait, wait! Don't give it to him without me." Esme rushed to meet them.

They were upstairs and Harry gazed at Edward who shook his head with a careless crooked smile. "Just trying to embarrass me…"

Emmett gave him a cocky smirk. _'Aww, you know you'll enjoy this….'_

"But I'm not going to enjoy the stares…" He mumbled under his breath.

"You bought him a brand new car…" Jasper pointed out. "That's going to get stared at enough."

"Considering it's perhaps the only one in all of Washington!" Carlisle had appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

Esme beamed and hugged her husband before kissing his cheek. "You made it!"

"Of course, I did. I wasn't going to miss Alice giving Harry leather and seeing Edward's face."

Edward groused. "Not you too!" He thought he had one person on his side, obviously not.

Harry was given his very own closet. He could have sworn the closet hadn't been there the other day. It was walk-in and one entire side was leather of different types. Some with gems, some with threading of colours, silver and gold studs.

Harry laughed. "Did I walk into a biker shop?" On the other side was more clothes, no leather but a lot of really nice things to go with it. He was blushing through the roof as he stared back at Edward who was shaking his head repeatedly.

"I wonder that same thing…" Jasper mused and pulled down some boots.

Alice beamed. "All of it is custom made to fit you. Took me two months to get everything done. Jasper and Emmett made the closet last night."

Harry hugged Alice, knowing it was pointless to try and decline the gifts. You could see how much they enjoyed it. The laughing, the teasing, and Harry could just imagine the voices in all the vampire's heads.

"Poor Edward."

"Mhmm, please have pity," Edward remarked as Carlisle patted him on the back.

"It's not so bad."

Esme was bouncing in her place as Harry hugged her.

"Happy Birthday from Esme and Alice!" The younger one said bowing.

"My turn!" Jasper declared and easily tugged Harry from Esme's motherly hug.

Edward tilted his head to the side regarding Jasper in surprise. "It's more practical than anything. Nothing big and fancy like cars or - leather." He eyed Alice, who giggled furiously.

"He'll love it."

Harry blushed and was surprised to see an aged animal skin leather bound journal with yellowing thick paper. It was tied with a thin yellow rope like string.

"It's my journal before and after I was turned. I thought this might help you with your father and things that may come up. It also explains my strange abilities with peoples emotions." He then handed Harry another leather bound book but this one was deep green with a silver H. "When I was human and I slept, I had nightmares too. You'll see in my journal. I wrote them down, I thought maybe you could write them down too. They might help you understand."

Harry smiled widely, and Esme made awe-ing noises. Jasper might have actually blushed, if he were human. "Thank you, Jasper! So much." He hugged the gorgeous vampire around the neck.

Jasper nodded and hugged him back. "You're welcome, Harry."

Edward was still staring at his brother, trying to hide the shock he was feeling. He hadn't expected Jasper to ever become so emotionally attached to Harry.

'_He's like a little brother, Edward. I really don't want to see anything happen to him,'_ Jasper said in his mind. _'I won't ever hurt him, with or without his blood.'_

Edward smiled briefly at this.

It was Carlisle next who had already come back with his gift. "My gift is a little practical as well. I'm sure you have noticed, each of the Cullens have a piece of jewelry. Edward has the ring… Alice has the anklet and Rosalie and Esme have their necklaces. Emmett and Jasper have watches…"

"I don't wear mine due to my intentions of getting angry," Edward confessed almost sheepishly.

"He's broken it three times now," Jasper spoke up.

Carlisle presented Harry with a flat square box and when he opened it, he gasped when he saw a glittering gold pendant. But what was the odd thing was the creation of it. The charm itself was bigger than your normal one it was shaped like that of a shield, with a golden lion sleeping with a lamb just underneath it. The shield itself was made up of red rubies and then ended with a gold dangling cross. A rosary shield, Harry understood. He saw the meaning behind it. Carlisle truly believed that vampires had souls and so did Harry for that matter.

"Wow, it's beautiful."

"The Cullen Crest." Carlisle smiled. "I didn't think there needed to be a phrase. It says enough."

Harry smiled and nodded. "I love it, thank you."

Carlisle hugged him. "Each one of the Cullens have one, it's your turn."

Edward smiled and took it, seeing as Harry was struggling to pull it out without dropping the box.

"Aww, such a sweet moment, why if I were human I'd cry!" Emmett proclaimed pretending to wipe a tear.

Harry poked out his tongue. "Shush you chit."

Everyone laughed as Rosalie held up his hair so that Edward could clasp it to his neck.

"MY TURN!" Emmett shouted causing the vampires to all flinch and glare at him.

Harry laughed happily as Edward pulled him close, nuzzling his neck. "How are you feeling? Not too tired?"

"No," Harry insisted, smiling wide. "I'm great!" Even though he was in pyjamas he was perfect! He clutched Jasper's journals to his chest and allowed everyone to lead him downstairs and outside.

"In the light of Harry James Potter soon to be Cullen's birthday I have decided to put on a show!" Emmett was now bowing formally. "Harry's favourite game, Emmett Tossing!"

Everyone laughed and grinned, Harry bounced. "Can I see Carlisle and Jasper throw you?"

Carlisle smirked. "That sounds like a lot of fun…"

Emmett chortled. "Of course! Each one gets a go and after James is completely and utterly fine, you get to see him throw me too."

Harry smiled wide at this. "Well then? What are we waiting for?"

(o)

Edward heard the cry in the night. Harry was fast asleep under the covers. Quickly and quietly, Edward vacated the room and met the rest of the Cullens. They went up another floor to the room James had been given.

"HARRY! Harry! What-?"

"Let me go in!" Edward said touching Carlisle's shoulder, he nodded. "Too many might make him go on the defense."

Bracing himself, Edward slowly opened the door. "James? May I come in?"

"YES! Where's my son! _My_ son, Harry, I know his name is Harry… my baby! Where is he?" He spoke so fast that no human could actually understand him. _'My son, my little deer… where did he go? I have to find him… that monster stole my baby! I will rip him to pieces!' _He gasped when he accidentally ripped part of the wall out and dropped it with a sheepish expression.

"Calm down, James." Edward closed the door to the room and stared at the now very beautiful man who was standing on his bed in a crouched position looking around swiftly.

James had no need for his glasses and though his eyes were blazing red orbs, Edward could tell that there was worry in them. "Calm down, James!" He repeated for the second time. He remained patient though. He didn't want to scare the man.

"Edward? Where's my baby?"

"He's safe."

James stood straight up and gasped when he hit his head on the ceiling.

Edward tried not to laugh. "James, please sit down for a moment so that I may explain everything?"

"What about my baby? What am I? I feel weird… hollow… nothing inside of me…" His words were zooming one after another and his thoughts were going even faster.

Edward drew up a chair and sat down. He waited for James to get under control.

It was a few moments later, when the vampire came down and sat on the bed in Indian style. "I trust you keep my baby safe?"

"Of course James, I'd give my life for Harry, but first. We need to have a long talk and then you need to feed."

"Feed… is that why mouth is burning? Oh, I'm so thirsty… I want - blood… is that normal? Why am I wanting blood? How could I want it? I'm not human am I? That thing wasn't human!"

"Neither are we, James. I turned you because of Harry. I couldn't let Harry lose you."

"Harry - my Harry. Bambi! I gave him that nickname when he was small…" James glared. "Why are all my memories fuzzy? I see a redhead woman… I don't like her… why is she holding my son? He's mine! Not hers."

"Don't worry about her right now, James. Look at me."

James obeyed, eyes widening. "I feel so weird…"

"Yes, okay, James. My family and I are not human. We are vampires…" And from there he told James everything. From the way his family fed to the way others fed. To the way some were vicious and then some were civil.

"My family is a rare kind. There is only one other like us that do not feed from humans…"

"My son knew of you?"

"Yes. Remember when I saved him from that wreck?"

James stilled completely, like a statue and then he nodded real fast. "Yes, I remember. You saved my Bambi!"

"Yes, if I was human I wouldn't have been able to do it. I fell in love with your son James and your son fell for me."

James nodded. "I understand that… but where is he? Where's that monster? Did that monster hurt him?"

"He did nothing that couldn't be repaired," Edward placated. "He's still human. But we need to take care of your thirst first and then teach you to touch gently. As you can see by the wall, you are rather strong…"

James looked at what he had done and then bowed his head. "Sorry."

"It's quite alright. Would you like to meet my family? And then we'll take you hunting?"

James nodded briskly. "Yes, my throat is burning…" He rubbed it. "Feels like it's chapped."

"It will be like that for a while."

Carlisle and Alice were the first to greet James, who stared at them blankly for a moment. "I remember you guys," he said. "You were in the hospital with my son and I met you…"

"Yes, James! I'm Harry's best friend," Alice said happily.

Jasper, Esme, and Emmett met him. James gawked at Emmett. "You're a big boy…"

Everyone chuckled. "Yes, I'm a little chubby." He poked himself. "Your little human boy is just fine, he's fast asleep and safe."

James bobbed his head. _'I like these people, but I want Harry… first… I need to see him… he's fading and I don't like it. He's fading from my mind…'_

"Soon James," Edward said quietly. "Come, let's go hunt."

It was thirty minutes later. James clothes were swamped in blood and his hair was all mussed.

Emmett was snickering as James looked down at himself. "That was very weird…"

"Are you full?" Edward asked.

"Uh huh," came James' reply. "Can I see my son now?"

The Cullens hesitated and James growled. "I'm not going to eat him!"

"It's not that James. It's just you are stronger… you have to be very careful touching a human."

"I will!" James ground out. "Let me see my son!"

Alice paused in her steps. "It will be alright…" She said aloud. "James will have control… James can see his son."

Edward shot her a look. "Are you absolutely sure?"

'_It's best to let him see his son now… if not you may get a rather big fright later, when James decides to go hunting for him.'_ She reasoned. _'I think this might be an ability… of sorts.' _"Let's get you changed, James and then you can see Harry," Alice said gently taking his hand.

He looked down at her. "I won't hurt my Bambi…" His eyes were wide at the thought.

Once James was changed and the blood cleaned off, Edward led him down the hall to the bedroom. Jasper and the others were waiting on standby in case anything were to happen, even though Alice insisted that they would be fine.

"Don't rush James. Very gently open the door," he instructed. "Think about what you're doing."

James slowly reached out and opened the bedroom door.

Jasper was watching James closely. He was mumbling off the feelings that came from James. "Anxiety."

'_What if he doesn't recognise me? What if he doesn't want me any more as his dad…what if he thinks-"_

"James," Edward admonished softly. "Harry has been living with seven vampires since that monster arrived. I don't think he's going to mind you being one considering you might not be here at all." He made sure his voice was below Harry's hearing level.

James paused for a split second in the doorway paralysed.

"What do you smell?" Edward asked taking caution.

"I - smell my son."

"What else?"

"Blood."

"Yes."

"But I don't want his blood." James shook his head briskly. "I want to hug him… he's my son. He's not to be eaten. That monster wanted to eat my son!"

They got closer and James leaned over the bed and gasped. "I don't remember him looking this beautiful!"

Harry was lying under the covers on his side.

"Be very gentle James and draw the covers back," Edward said watching as James did just that.

"He's so small…" James commented, pressing his knees into the bed and leaning over him.

"Careful…."

James scowled. "Not going to bite him." '_Why does he think I'll hurt my son? That's just wrong! He's mine, my baby…' _Very gently, James brushed his fingers across the back of Harry's hand. "He's so warm."

Edward relaxed marginally. The Cullens were in the doorway and Jasper was watching in shock.

"My Bambi…" James whispered and ran the back of his fingertips along Harry's cheek. "Are they all this hot?"

"Humans? Yes," Edward said sitting on the foot of the bed and watching the interaction. "But I'm pretty sure that you won't have this kind of control with anyone else. This may be your - ability."

"Ability?" James asked continuing to stroke Harry's cheek and moving to his hair. He was mesmerised.

"When some people crossover they take their most important attributes with them those attributes sometimes turn into an ability. I, for example James can read minds."

James gasped and looked over at him. "You can read mine?"

"Yes. I can read everyone's mind except for Harry."

"Really? Why can't you read Harry's?"

"I don't really know," Edward confessed. "Tom Riddle, if he looked into your eyes, he could read your mind. But he couldn't read Harry's. That's one reason why he became obsessed with Harry and sometimes a vampire finds the scent of a human so potent and strong that they can't help but attack."

James frowned. "Was that why he targeted Harry?"

"Yes and no. I don't think his scent was as strong - but I believe the attraction and - lust was there." Edward briefly closed his eyes when he heard James' mind.

'_That bastard will pay! I will rip out his throat and other bits that he has… he tried to touch my son! How dare he… my son!'_

"Careful James," Alice breathed.

Jasper and Emmett were at James' side.

The newly turned vampire jerked his hand away from Harry. "I won't hurt him…" He snapped at the little girl and turned back to the sleeping form. "He's my little deer! You know why we call him Bambi?"

"Why?" Edward asked with a small smile.

"It was his favourite Disney movie. He was three and every morning he'd be up and would give it to me. I got so sick of the movie… I started calling him Bambi from time to time and it stuck."

Alice and Esme giggled; Rosalie smiled.

"How adorable!" Emmett cooed good-naturedly.

Jasper shook his head at the large one. "This is really odd… you have no temptation whatsoever?"

James shrugged. "He's my son, how could I think of him as food?"

Carlisle smiled. "That's an ability in itself, if he has control over nothing else, the ability to control himself around his son is priceless."

"I think it's adorable!" Esme cooed. "Harry's got his dad back! He would have been so torn up otherwise."

'_I like her, she's nice. I bet she loves Harry too.'_

"We all do James," Edward said quietly.

"Yeah even cold hearted Rose!" Alice squeezed the blonde's shoulders; Rose huffed.

"I'm not that bad!"

James chuckled melodically.

Harry felt cool hands on his face and shivered unconsciously. He drew the covers closer and heard a soft laugh that made him shift and open his eyes. He gasped when he came face to face with the last person he expected.

"Dad?" He asked breathlessly and then turned to Edward who gave him a slow nod.

"I won't hurt you!" James declared suddenly. "Can I hug you, Harry? I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry!"

"Speak slower," Edward said as Harry stared at him in shock.

"Oh…" James laughed quietly. "Sorry, Harry? Can I hug you?"

"Of course…" Harry said wiping the sleep from his eyes just as James wrapped his cold hard arms around him.

It was an odd sensation to know that his father was no longer normal and soft, but hard and marble like. He smiled and hugged his father.

"Is he okay with this?" Harry asked Edward who smiled.

"I think he is."

"I won't ever hurt you, Harry," James said stroking the boy's raven hair. "You're my only son. Why would I do that? I just got you back, I'm not going to hurt you."

Harry's feelings rushed forward and he sniffed and nuzzled against his father. "So glad you're here…"

"Me too." James said looking around him. "This is a weird thing, me being - a - vampire… but ah - I would choose this over death if it means being with you."

Choking quietly on his sobs, Harry brushed his tears against his father's shirt. He reached up and kissed the man's stone cheek.

"Bambi!"

"_Dad!_" Harry whined causing everyone to laugh.

"So you liked Bambi as a child, huh?" Emmett taunted causing Harry to glower and throw a pillow at the muscular vampire.

"Shut it brawny. I think dad should throw you for good measure."

"Throw him?" James asked curiously.

Alice chirped. "There's a game that Harry invented called Emmett tossing. We pick Emmett up and we throw him! It's a lot of fun."

"Yeah, it is actually. It's nice to go flying above the treetops and then land on a squirrel."

James laughed and Harry stuck out his tongue from underneath his father's arms. "I'd love to try it."

"We got another player."

"A strong player," Jasper reminded. "He's a newborn."

"What's the difference?" James asked.

"For the first year, newborns are a lot stronger physically than seasoned vampires," Edward explained. "It's because you still have both the human genes and vampire genes together. But as the year goes on the human genes vanish completely."

James was about to say something when he looked down and saw that Harry was fast asleep against him. "Awe, he's asleep!" Gently, James lifted him and placed him back under the covers. "I don't want to freeze him."

"The heat is on," Edward said. "I always keep it high even in the summer."  
He watched the interaction knowing that he made the right decision in changing James Potter.

Harry wouldn't have been able to handle his father's death. Not in that way. It wasn't like someone dying from natural causes or from a freak accident. He knew Harry's mind even if he couldn't read it. He would have forever blamed himself.

Edward couldn't let him do that. He'd fight every werewolf this side of Forks and then some if it made Harry happy.

The rest of the night was spent on Edward teaching James how to slow his movements and act human.

He broke two of the doors making Esme wince as James apologised profusely for it.

"It's okay, dear!" She patted his back softly. "They can be fixed."

"I really am sorry Esme, your house is beautiful…" He said gazing around. "So wide and open. I didn't mean too- I can pay for it?"

"Nonsense!" Rosalie waved her hand. "Edward breaks more on a regular basis from his anger."

"Yeah only if you break the TV do you have to replace it," Emmett explained.

James laughed. "I take it you replace TV's often?"

Everyone swiveled around to Edward who scowled. "Riddle's fault! Pissed me off, scaring Harry."

'_He really loves my son…'_ James' mind ran rampant. _'I always knew he did but this is beyond that. He kept him safe when I could not. When I neglected him… I - neglected Harry.'_

"That's not your fault, James. You were human and being allured by a monster," Edward rationalised. "You cannot be held responsible for that. No human can resist a vampire if they don't want them to. We are dangerous. You saw how easily you destroyed a simple door. You know the strength, speed, and reflexes. When you were human, all you saw was how gorgeous and charming he was. He took everything from your head and twisted it. He manipulated you to get to Harry. That's all he wanted was Harry."

James stood there for what seemed like an age.

"Try and move around like a human, James," Rosalie said softly. Scratch your head, blink, shift from foot to foot…"

"Oh…" James looked down at himself. "I guess I am a little odd standing here like a statue."

"Yes, you don't want to go telling anyone what you are or giving us away. Humans aren't supposed to know."

James nodded his understanding. "What about my eyes?" He said gazing into his reflection. _'I'm a beautiful sight! Awkward though… my eyes would be a dead giveaway.'_ A smile tugged at Edward's lips when James said this. He was mussing up his hair repeatedly and shaking it. _'Weird.'_

"We have a large supply of contacts until they start to turn," Alice chirped next to him. "They last only a few short hours, eight at best? The venom burns them out after a while."

By the time the morning came, James remembered to blink every few seconds and move about like he was human. He also learnt to open doors normally, run, and walk at a human's pace.

"I think today we should take Harry shopping officially!" Alice chirped.

Edward stared at her. "You just bought him an entire closet full of leather!" He proclaimed. "How can you think of going shopping again?"

"Yes, but James needs new clothes to go with his gorgeous physique."

James snickered and gazed at himself again. "I am gorgeous aren't I?"

"We have another Rosalie!" Jasper teased from the computer, causing Rosalie to whack him one.

"Ah, I've always been gorgeous. Where do you think Harry gets it from?"

Edward chuckled quietly, happy to see some of James' personality come back and the newborn confusion slowly drift away.

"I've wanted to take Harry shopping with me since I met him!" Alice crowed. "Now that Tom is clearly in my sights, under bright beams of sun might I add, I am taking advantage of this and taking him shopping."

"Count me in!" Rosalie called.

"Me too! You're not dressing him up without me," Esme declared.

"Of course and I can drive Harry's new car for him."

"New car?" James looked up. "Where?"

Edward chuckled. "I bought him a new car for his birthday."

"He let you?"

"More like seduced," Emmett feign coughed.

Edward scowled at Emmett, not wanting to be on the brunt end of James' newborn wrath.

But instead of James getting angry, he simply laughed. "I guess that's one way to do it, what is it? Can I see? Will Bambi look good in it?"

"I'll show you," Edward said as Jasper tossed him the keys.

Edward and James left the house alone. The sun was peaking up brightly in the horizon and the sparkling began causing the new vampire to gape.

"We all look like that?" He asked pointing.

"Yes, which is why we live here most of the time. The sun has been out more often than not this summer. But Alice says it's going to be overcast starting next week until Christmas."

"Oh, I see," James said understandingly. _'I wonder how I will get to work? What about Sirius and Remus? Oh shit!'_

"They are not pleased with what we are," Edward explained stopping in front of the garage. "Jacob gave me permission to change you."

James sadly stared at the ground. "I guess that's why they didn't like you guys?"

"Yes, though they do have a proper reason to be against us. They are our natural enemies. Jacob however is a little different. He trusts Harry's decisions and he trusts us."

"You are different… I don't know other vampires but I know Riddle. You are all different from him. I want to be different. I don't want to hurt people."

Edward smiled. "We won't let you. It will be hard at first. I honestly don't think your self-control will extend to other humans. I believe personally, Harry being yours changes things. You were always in-tune with him and it's stronger now. You carried that over."

"I'm glad, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I snapped at my boy." James' face looked tragic with the frown that naturally formed. It was like a dazzling porcelain doll crying without the tears.

"Well, let me show you Harry's car…" He clicked the button and the doors shot up, causing James to gasp.

"Oh my god! You really had to work on him for this…"

Edward coughed. "Not really… he accepted it more easily than I expected."

James was very slow in his movements not wanting to hurt it. "He'd look so cute behind the wheel!"

Edward's thoughts weren't as pure but he smiled and agreed all the same. He did look cute, but Edward rather liked the word gorgeous - or sexy. But James didn't need to know that. "How about I show you mine… we can take a spin."

James looked up. "What kind?"

"Ashton Martin, Vanquish…" The next button brought up another garage door revealing the beautiful sparkling black vehicle.

"Holy shit…"

Edward laughed and held the passenger door open. "Get in, once we take a spin you can have a turn. You'll love the speed."

James' bright red eyes glittered. "Can I pull you over later? I won't give you a ticket, I promise!"

Edward stared at James' who was giving him what he perceived as a puppy dog look. He remembered a while back Harry had mentioned James wanting to catch a speeder. "Maybe…" But he couldn't stop his laughter as James made cheerful noises.

He was like a mixture of Harry and Emmett wrapped into one.

Oh, lord! Edward then thought as he realised what had come to mind. They were going to have their hands full.

* * *

A/N: _**Harry's Future**_: PLEASE READ! It's not really a spoiler, since it's gotta happen anyway. But I will tell you **_Harry will be turned_**. However, there are some key elements and events that have to occur before Harry's change can take place. It's actually rather centripetal to everything I have set up in my mind for the sequel. Yes you heard me there is very little of this left. But as soon as this is on complete, the next will be up. I already have _**Chapter One**_ of it. So waiting is hardly relevant. _**Thank you**_ for everyone who have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. It's been a challenge and a lot of fun!

ALSO! On my PROFILE page, are photographs of Harry's new car and the Cullen Crest, the crest was created by Branwen777. So if you want take a look :) Happy Holidays again!


	24. Chapter Twenty

Thank you Kamerreon for all your hard work!

Chapter Twenty

Sirius was absolutely shocked, when he stood in the entry of the Cullens' home and stared straight ahead at James who had his arms wrapped snugly around Harry's frame.

"Hello Sirius," James said awkwardly. He hissed Harry's head and then looked at Edward. "Is my throat supposed to burn around humans that aren't Harry?" '_I feel like I wanna eat him…'_

Edward winced. "Yes, you'll get used to it. Think of other things."

Sirius sighed heavily. "I see - you are - well."

"Never better. A little stronger and faster… and a new appetite…" James shrugged. "But it's not so bad…" _'I wonder if he tastes good… wait no, I don't! He's my friend not food!' _"Where's Remus?"

"He didn't think it wise he show up," Sirius said sadly as he took a timid step forward. "You remember me though?" James scowled playfully, uncurled his arm from Harry, and embraced Sirius who squeaked at the cold arms. "This is different - please don't bite."

_'I want to bite so bad! But I won't… I promise.'_ Edward heard James chanting. _'Gahh he smells good… much better than those elk!' _"I'll try not too."

"Wow you got a grip now…" Sirius laughed. "But it's the same ol' you."

James chuckled and backed up. "Sorry Siri, I'm still learning my strengths."

"It's okay," Sirius said with a deep breath. _'And it is, old friend.'_ Edward heard Sirius say to himself. "You're still the same James, just cold, hard, and… sickeningly sweet scent."

"My eyes are a little quirky right now."

"Yes, I see that… what are you going to do about work?" He asked once James remembered his human attributes and led Sirius to sit down in the living room. It had taken a prompt look from Rosalie before he remembered.

"Right now, Carlisle has him in critical condition." Edward answered for everyone. Jasper kept a few feet back, ever watchful on the scene yet remaining separate from everybody. Alice perched on top of the white sofa with her skinny legs between Harry and Esme. "He keeps going in and out of a coma… with his status what he says goes."

Edward was on the arm of that same sofa, and Harry was smack dab in the middle of James' lap. The man refused to let him go.

Rosalie took the floor by James and Harry's feet. Emmett was nowhere to be found at the moment and that sort of scared Harry, all things considering.

"What's this Riddle doing now?" Sirius questioned.

"He's in the south. A really rare place for our kind," Alice announced. "I can't really understand what he's up too. I just see him going through a hot forest. He's sparkling madly so I would guess he was perhaps in Texas."

"What's in Texas?" Sirius asked aloud.

"No idea, for now he's running."

James growled nastily. "When I get ahold of him… I'll use this newfound strength and rip him to pieces." He clutched Harry closer. "I was a fool once, but not again."

Sirius looked panged. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you before this."

James waved a hand dismissively. "I understand why, even if I don't like it. I'm just happy you did everything you could to protect Harry."

"Didn't really work in the end, all my fault," Harry muttered.

"No, Harry it wasn't," Alice admonished. "Had you not listened, there's a good chance that not only James would be dead but your friend Cedric. He may have had Bellatrix throw caution to the wind and grab you from within."

Harry frowned deeply when this was said. He'd never thought of that. Really, he only heard his father's screams and that was it. He knew he had to get to him after that no matter the cost.

He gazed over at Edward who was sitting there still. "Edward?"

Edward didn't have to read Harry's mind to know what he was thinking. "Yes, Harry, I would have stood by my promise," he murmured painfully.

"What promise?" Sirius and James asked at the same time.

Alice gasped when she saw this. It was a solid promise. One that Edward would follow through no matter his own torment. "Wow…"

"I wasn't kidding," Harry said sharply.

Edward growled at her. "Shut your mind up!"

Everyone looked shocked; Jasper cringed. "Is it that bad?"

"If Tom so much as touched me with his venom… I asked Edward to kill me."

There was stunned silence. James clenched him and Edward moaned out as though he were a lion having been shot in the foot.

"Wow," Sirius said in shock.

"I made him promise. I don't want that thing's venom touching me," Harry hissed disgustedly and shuddered. "I'd rather die…"

Esme cooed at him. "That's not going to happen!"

"Really, I'll change you myself if it comes to that!" Rosalie declared, shocking everyone.

Sirius flinched. "Let's not get hasty now…" He said grimly.

"I wouldn't mind being changed by one of you," Harry reminded what they had talked about. "It's _him_ I minded."

"It's not coming to that," Edward proclaimed. "I'm keeping you human as long as I can." Alice made a 'hmm' noise and this caused Edward to snarl again at her. "Don't even…"

"I said nothing…" She held up her small hands.

Harry laughed. "Calm down Edward, I was merely making a statement." He rubbed his mate's knee. "I'm not asking."

"I know…" Edward said quietly and ran a hand through his already mussed up hair.

Sirius looked stunned. _'You don't want Harry to be one of you forever?'_ He taunted inwardly.

Edward glowered at the human and refused to answer that. Instead, he pointedly turned away from the dog lover and began picking at Harry's long black hair. It'd grown out a few more inches, he noticed, falling well past his shoulders stopping at his elbow.

When Edward met Harry, it was laying right off his shoulders. Only seven months give or take. It felt like a century. He couldn't imagine a life without Harry.

Not now and not ever.

(o)

"I really don't think dad is the leather type of man," Harry said as straight-laced as he possibly could when Alice Cullen held up a pair of tight leather pants.

Rosalie was in the corner and she snickered. "I think he's more of a casual guy. Like Emmett."

Alice pouted. "But he'd look so cute with that messy hair!" Alice cooed.

Esme came back with an arm full of shirts and sweaters. "These are for you… and these are for your father. I think he'd look really gorgeous in deep crème coloured turtle neck. He just screams turtle neck man!"

Harry burst into a million giggles and just nodded at her. "Of course mum!"

Esme beamed and lightly jumped him for his comment; Alice and Rosalie smiled at one another.

"Well, is Carlisle a leather man?"

Esme giggled furiously as Alice pretended to start coughing, while Rosalie stared up at the ceiling with avid amusement.

"I don't know, perhaps we could see?" Esme wondered aloud. "We buy each of them a pair and make them wear it."

"Only if Emmett and Jasper."

"Don't forget Edward…"

"A family who wears leather together stays together," Harry mumbled walking away from the laughing vampire women.

Shopping was good even though trying things on was absolutely annoying seeing as he had a sling around his neck. It was a very fancy sling, according to Alice, if he was injured it might as well look good. It was fancy and crush velvet blue with a black strap.

If Edward hadn't told him that they were self-indulgent creatures, Harry would believe it now.

"You should change your earring sometime!" Alice insisted as she spun a jewelry box around a little faster than a human would be able to see.

"I have two pieces. The Chinese symbol and the gold bar." Harry said touching it absentmindedly. "I got this shortly before I arrived. I almost got my tongue pierced."

Alice looked at him incredulously. "I could see Edward's expression on that one."

Harry smirked. "I decided however that a needle through my tongue sounds painful… no matter how cool or rebellious it was."

The lady at the counter asked if she could help them. Her eyes were on Harry however, who blushed and shrugged. "Ask her."

"I want to see these two crosses… this silver loop… and… these diamonds!"

Rosalie stepped up and glared at them. "If they're not real Alice, you're not getting them."

"But they look nice!"

That same lady glared at Rosalie who flicked her blonde hair. "Harry is not wearing such fake baubles. We can have them custom made."

Alice and Rosalie continued to banter back and forth. The woman was absolutely scandalised not only by their beauty, but by Rosalie's hissing intelligence and fashion flare.

She looked at Harry who shrugged. "You get used to them."

"Are you related?" She asked.

"My sisters," Harry answered with a smile.

"Oh…" her eyes lit up. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Young," she said quirking a dark eyebrow. "So very young. I'm twenty-five."  
Harry blushed and wondered why she told him this? She leaned against the glass counter and Harry wondered why she was acting so weird. "Are you from around here?"

"Uhm, Forks, Washington," he answered turning away from her and staring at the bickering girls. Where was Esme when he needed her?

"Ooh, a small town. I hardly know it. Are you staying in town?"

"He's taken!" Rosalie growled out before going back to her rash discussion with Alice about what fake gold could do to ears.

Harry blushed some more and the woman straightened, she was flustered and a bit beside herself. "Really?" She asked. "Who's the lucky girl?"

Harry wrinkled his nose. "I don't like girls," he said blithely, shocking her to the core.

"My son!" Esme had appeared at Harry's side, causing the woman to jump in surprise.

"Oh…"

Esme smiled widely and squeezed Harry. "Girls, girls, girls!" She intervened. "How about you buy them now and get some custom made later?" She suggested.

"That sounds better." Alice nodded with a huff. "These, please!"

Rosalie tapped her foot. "And if his little ears go red with infection?"

Alice arched an eyebrow in a human gesture. "They won't," she said as a matter of fact.

Harry touched his ears again. "I never thought they were so important."

Rosalie flashed him a smile. "Course they are sweetie! We can't have you running around with gaudy fakes." Her eyes flickered to the saleslady when she said this, causing her to flinch and bristle.

It was bad enough this woman was intimidated by all three gorgeous females, but now she was being cut down by the prettiest one of the lot. Harry almost felt bad for her.

Almost.

Harry was exhausted by the time he got back home. There were boxes and bags full of clothes for his dad. The teen had tried to decline some of this but they insisted and wouldn't let him or even James take no for an answer.

They were persistent.

Emmett and Carlisle took James out hunting, Jasper was nowhere in sight. Edward was playing on the pianoforte, which caused Harry to pause in the doorway and watch while the girls went upstairs to fix the room for James.

He knew Edward played but he had never heard it before. The singing had been melodic enough but the gentle playing of his fingers along the white of the keys sent Harry into a trance of sorts.

It went slightly high and then merged into a smooth low that ended with a vibrating hum. He picked back up going a little faster, his fingers moving with perfect precision.

"I see you," Edward mused with a smile.

Harry giggled. "I didn't want to disturb you…"

"Never." Edward continued to play, his golden eyes staring at Harry's through the reflection of the mirror in front of the piano. "Come here."

Obeying, Harry stepped behind Edward, wrapped his good arm around the vampire's neck, and began to kiss softly. "You play so wonderfully. Why didn't you before?"

"I did but you were asleep…" He confessed, going back into the low hum. "I didn't start playing again until you came into my life. I got really depressed for a while."

Harry frowned at the thought of Edward being depressed and kissed him on his ear. "I'm here now, I'm not going anywhere."

"No, you're not are you?" Edward's eyes shined. "I now have everything."

"You're such a classic romantic," Harry teased placing his weight against Edward's back, though the vampire hardly noticed.

"Hmm, maybe I am. I was born in 1901."

Harry ran his fingers through Edward's messy tawny hair. "My old man." Edward laughed quietly at this. "I love you!"

His smile was so crooked and Edward seemed to glow even more as he started playing faster and harder. "And I you - my little creature…"

Harry buried his face into Edward's neck, the cool marble skin soothed him just as much as the melody playing underneath those fingertips.

The warm burning across his neck and the puffs of air made Edward want to shiver, in a good way. He had that impression. The small weight Harry had against him was comforting. He had to wonder though, how did it get like this? How did he, a monster, get ahold of this little thing behind him? Yes, he considered himself a monster still. They were all monsters. He wasn't sure about Carlisle's theory about vampires and souls. How could it be possible? How did a vampire have a soul?

"Do you believe in vampires with souls?" Edward asked Harry, wanting to know his logic.

Harry smiled against the cold flesh. "Yes, Edward I do."

"Why?"

"Because I'm looking at one." Harry reached his hand around and placed it above Edward's heart. "There is no way that someone without a soul could get my blood and heart pumping the way you do."

It warmed him to hear this but… "What about Riddle? There are others like him, you know."

"He was sadistic before he was turned. It only heightened what he was. Look at my dad, Edward. My father was always a fun loving jokester who had the side to him to be very vain. He always brags about his looks and his skills. He was happy-go-lucky even as human and look at him now… he's the same except a little stronger. I think everyone is born with a soul and they keep a soul until their existence is up. It's what you do with your soul that counts. Carlisle has yet to be proven wrong, right?"

Edward smiled briefly. "Yes."

"Just because your appetite is different doesn't make you any less of a person. Human you might not be, but you are a person. You have a soul. I _know_ you do."

Edward had stopped playing some time ago, Harry's words. Not even Carlisle could make them sound so solid, so persuasive. He chuckled to himself as Harry squeezed him some more.

Perhaps Harry was right. Perhaps he could believe. He had too.

What else was there?

xoxo

A/N: Chapter One of **Emerald Moon** will go up on January 1st. But I'd be more pleased with the dates not being 'last' year technically. It also gives me more room finish other chapters of my much neglected stories. Hehe. Thank you to all who've read this story! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
